Uma Mulher Chamada Sakura
by M. Sheldon
Summary: Ela uma mulher guerreira, teimosa e bela. Ele um rapaz estrangeiro, frio, maravilhoso e que achava que as mulheres nada faziam a não ser atrapalhar sua vida. Uma guerra fará com que estas duas personalidades se choquem. Esta é a história aqui contada.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

_14 de maio de 1912 – Osaka_

_Olhei para a casa a minha frente. Eu disse casa? Não, aquilo era uma mansão. Branca, com detalhes em creme e do estilo gregoriana, a casa devia ter uns três andares, calculo eu. Podia-se ver um lindo jardim com grandiosas estatuetas e fontes de mármore entre os portões e a porta de entrada. A mansão ocupava a quadra inteira. Não era à toa que haviam oferecido um salário tão alto. Tinham dinheiro para isso._

_Finalmente, depois de tanto admirar aquela bela moradia que, sem dúvida, era o sonho de qualquer um, sem mais rodeios, caminhei até o portão e toquei a campainha. Ouvi seu som ecoar pela mansão. Nada. Aguardei mais um tempo antes de apertar aquele minúsculo botão novamente, um pedido mudo para ser atendida. Quando já estava desistindo, certa de que algum desocupado havia passado-me um trote, uma mulher apareceu na porta. Rapidamente, apesar de sua idade e seu corpo robusto, ela chegou até o portão. Ela tinha um aspecto doce, como aquelas babás em que se vêem nos filmes: uma senhora já na terceira idade, com a sabedoria de quem vive uma era inteira e de coração bondoso e puro._

_Ela usava um vestido branco, até a canela e mantinha seus cabelos grisalhos presos em um apertado coque no alto de sua cabeça. Mostrou-me um caloroso sorriso e abriu o portão me dando passagem. Logo ela passou a me levar para sua patroa._

_Vocês devem estar um pouco perdidos nesta história. Irei esclarecê-los. Naquela época, eu tinha apenas dezenove anos, e iria começar meu curso de Letras. Estava por demais feliz, e não via a hora de terminar o curso e me tornar uma escritora. Mas como nada neste mundo é nos dado sem luta, eu estava numa situação crítica: não tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar meus estudos. Era uma universidade cara. A única para mulheres. O único jeito era arranjar um emprego, mas com a situação em que o país estava, ainda em recuperação daquela terrível guerra, isto se revelou uma tarefa extremamente difícil. _

_Até que ouvi falar deste emprego. Pelo jeito uma mulher de muitos bens e posses, estava doente e procurava uma acompanhante para ajudá-la a combater sua doença, e ainda estava pagando muito bem para isso. "timo! Era a situação perfeita: minha mãe, pouco antes de falecer havia me ensinado um pouco da arte da medicina, que ela foi abrigada a aprender durante a guerra e eu precisava muito daquele dinheiro. Só havia um problema: a doença da mulher. Ela estava num estágio avançado da tuberculose. Sim, eu sabia que esta doença era transmissível, e terrível também, mas eu não tinha outra alternativa._

_Assim, mesmo sabendo dos perigos que corria, me candidatei para o emprego. Pelo jeito não havia muitas concorrentes, pois fui contratada na mesma hora. E aqui voltamos aonde havíamos parado nesta história._

_Voltando à realidade, nem percebi quando chegamos no jardim dos fundos. Havia todo tipo de flor que você pudesse imaginar e até mais. Rosas, lírios, violetas, jasmins, laranjeiras, cravos, cedros...Tudo. Era maravilhoso! Mas algo me chamou a atenção: era uma linda cerejeira, e embaixo dela havia uma mulher. A senhora Mieko (nós já havíamos nos apresentado no caminho ao jardim) me encaminhou até aquela mulher. Não há palavras para explicar o que senti ao conhecer Sakura Kinomoto. Quando a vi de perto, deduzi que era ela a pessoa de quem eu deveria tratar. Sua palidez era totalmente visível. Entretanto, nem mesmo isso era capaz de ofuscar a beleza e o brilho que aquele ser emanava. .Nunca antes havia visto ser tão belo. Mieko dirigiu-se até ela._

_-Sakura, esta é a Srta. Kiosawa. Ela será sua acompanhante._

_Vi ela direcionar seu olhar para mim. Seus olhos eram de um verde esmeralda profundo e emanavam tranqüilidade e sabedoria. Seus cabelos longos e lisos eram de uma cor difícil de identificar, meio amarronzados, um pouco ruivos, e com finas mechas claras.Os raios solares refletindo em suas madeixas causavam um efeito paralisante. Ela parecia um anjo, e só lhe faltavam asas. Mantinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ela não devia passar dos trinta e cinco anos. Percebendo que a analisava, me recompus e apresentei-me._

_-Muito prazer, Srta. Kinomoto. Meu nome é Hikari Kiosawa._

_-Hikari. Luz. Nome muito bonito o seu. Mas por favor, chame-me apenas de Sakura. Assim, posso te chamar apenas de Hikari.- vi seu sorriso aumentar ao dizer isso. Sua doçura era palpável. Esqueci-me completamente de que aquela mulher tinha uma doença mortal e transmissível e que corria risco de morrer ao seu lado, ao contemplar seu calmo semblante. Qualquer um se renderia aos encantos daquela mulher._

_Passei a cuidar dela com todo carinho possível. Conversávamos durante horas às vezes. Era tão bom conversar com ela, e ela era uma mulher tão sábia. De vez em quando me perguntava quantos homens não haviam se encantado com ela (milhares com certeza) e se a algum deles ela havia correspondido. Tudo continuava o mesmo de sempre, e um mês já havia se passado. Até que, um dia, algo aconteceu._

_Eu estava ajudando Mieko a pendurar a roupa, já que apesar de enorme, a casa só tinha cinco criados, inclusive eu, para cuidar dela, quando lhe falei da admiração que sentia por Sakura. Sua resposta me surpreendeu:_

_-Sim, Srta. Sakura é muito sábia e tem o coração mais puro que já vi. É uma pena que ela tenha sofrido tanto, e ainda sofre. E quando falo isso não me refiro somente à sua doença._

_No mesmo dia comentei essa conversa com Sakura. "São coisas do passado, querida Hikari." Ela respondeu-me com tristeza no rosto. Sim, realmente algo em seu passado havia ferido-a muito. Insisti que me contasse. Disse-lhe que podia confiar em mim. O que realmente era verdade. Daria minha vida por ela, meu curso já não importava me mais. Ela manteve-se firme. Não agüentei mais e gritei com ela. Me senti ultrajada: justo a pessoa que eu mais confiava, não confiava em mim. Transformei meu pensamento em palavras, e acrescentei mais algumas inutilidades. Vi que ela cedeu quando disse:_

_-Chegou o momento de revelar meu passado. Sabia que essa hora chegaria, só espero estar pronta para isso. Por favor, entenda, é muito doloroso para mim, por isso peço-lhe que tenha paciência.- me arrependi na mesma hora de ter levantado a voz para ela, mas pelo menos ela iria contar sua história.  
_

_Sentamos embaixo daquela mesma cerejeira em que a vi pela primeira vez. Ela começou a narrativa._

_-O ano, era 1900, final do século XIX. Já fazia dois anos que o terror dominava o Japão e seus habitantes durante aquela guerra. Milhares já haviam sido mortos e mais milhares ainda estavam para morrer.Cada tentativo do grupo Ki Katsu, "Espírito Vitorioso", em matar o Imperador chegava mais próxima de seu objetivo, fazendo assim com que o soberano precisasse cada vez mais de proteção, obrigação de seus soldados. Eu e minha família estávamos vivendo em uma pequena cidade do interior, isoladas e protegidas, como dizia meu pai. Eu detestava aquele lugar. Eu, em minha completa insanidade, queria lutar, participar da guerra, defender o Imperador. Eu não havia nascido para ter meu espírito preso em uma casa, tendo como obrigação os, na minha opinião, absoletos afazeres das mulheres da época._

_- Meu pai era um dos comandantes das forças terrestres e o país enfrentava sérios problemas, pois quase um terço de seus melhores soldados haviam sido mortos em batalha pelos Katsus, só restando uma parte dos especializados na arte de guerrear. O restante eram comerciantes, trabalhadores, muitos obrigados a lutar e defender sua pátria, e que não tinham habilidade alguma. _

_-Assim meu pai teve a idéia de pedir ajuda a um jovem chinês, especializado na arte bélica e que lhe devia, já que havia salvado a vida de seu pai duas vezes. Eu não era como agora, calma e tranqüila, mas teimosa, impertinente e um pouco explosiva, e como todos fui contra a vinda de um estrangeiro para treinar os homens japoneses. Mas meu pai estava irredutível e nós não tínhamos muitas alternativas. Assim o jovem veio, apesar da contrariedade dos conterrâneos japoneses. Assim, conheci Shoran Li._

_-Nossas vidas jamais seriam as mesmas. Minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma..._

_Continua..._

N. A.: Oi! Bem este é a minha primeira fic! Que emoção! Bem, espero agradar! Este é o prólogo então está bem curto. E o próximo capítulo também vai estar meio curto, já que também será como uma introdução... Mas podem ter certeza que do terceiro capítulo em diante os textos estarão maiores!

Não se esqueçam de deixar um comentário!

Até a próxima!!!

_§ M. Sheldon §_


	2. A chegada de Shoran Li

**Uma mulher chamada Sakura**

**Capítulo 1 – A vinda de Shoran Li**

_29 de maio de 1900 – Porto de Nagasaki, Japão_

-Tem certeza de que ele virá, comandante? – perguntou o homem alinhando seu bigode.

- Absoluta, meu amigo Tokuya. O navio dele já deve estar próximo.

-Mas como pode ter tanta certeza assim? Só o viu uma vez, e há quase dez anos!

-Pode até ser. Admito quem a última vez em que o vi foi há muito tempo atrás, mas sei também que ele é um dos melhores soldados desta época, e o que me garante, é que ele é um rapaz muito honrado. Fui um grande amigo de Chang, seu pai, o qual salvei a vida duas vezes, e sei que ele honrará essa nossa aliança. Além disso, esse menino adora guerrear. Nunca vi igual... Enquanto muitos temem essa guerra, ele vê nela um modo de se divertir. Esse é seu único problema. – o homem falava com um semblante exageradamente calmo para a situação em que se encontravam.

-Não sei, Fujitaka. Ele pode até ser tudo isso, mas ainda assim é um estrangeiro. Mal consigo dormir à noite sabendo que colocaremos toda a nossa infantaria principal nas mãos dele. – o homem falava, deixando transparecer em seu rosto toda a desconfiança e temor que tinha.

O comandante Fujitaka deixou-se cair no riso, vendo que seu amigo continuava o mesmo, depois de tantos anos.

-Do que está rindo, Kinomoto? – Tokuya perguntou, claramente nervoso.

-É que você não muda, Tokuya. Continua o mesmo desconfiado de sempre!

-Bem, alguém tem que fazer isso, não é? – o homem respondia cada vez mais bravo com seu amigo.

-Sim, mas você exagerava! Lembra daquela vez, em que uma informação de guerra vazou, e você ficou falando que a responsável era uma inocente menina de nove anos...? Que ela era uma espiã, e que estava colhendo informações por meio de seu urso de pelúcia?

-Ora, mas não havia como não suspeitar! Você viu como a guria vivia agarrada àquele urso? – ele dizia adquirindo um rubor totalmente perceptível.- Mas me diga, esse tal Shoran Li que vem para cá é bom mesmo?

-Tem uma das melhores pontarias que já viram, manuseia bem a arma, luta com quase todas as armas na verdade, sejam elas de fogo ou não, usa a espada quase como um samurai, tem excelente conhecimento das artes marciais, ótimos reflexos e anda a cavalo quase tão bem quanto minha filha Sakura. Foi o que me informaram, pelo menos.

-Ah, a Sakura! Essa se tivesse nascido homem... Ela sim teria sido o melhor soldado destes tempos!

-Ora, não fale assim, Tokuya! Fala como se o nascimento de Sakura tivesse sido uma coisa ruim. - o comandante repreendeu seu amigo.- Eu não iria querer que ela tivesse nascido homem. Apesar de ser mulher, ela é melhor que muitos rapazes, e seus olhos eu não trocaria por nada... Além de serem lindos, me lembram tanto a minha querida Nadeshiko.

-Sim, realmente ela é uma mulher encantadora e se parece muito com a mãe, Kinomoto. Nadeshiko se orgulharia muito dela. É uma pena ela não poder ter visto sua menina se tornar essa linda mulher. Isso é uma coisa que não deveria ser privada para mãe alguma.

-Sim. Mas sei que, seja lá onde ela esteja, ela vela por nós. Cada vez que sinto o vento bater em meu rosto, sinto também ela comigo... É como se ela sussurrasse palavras incompreensíveis em meu ouvido, pelo vento.

Tokuya observava seu amigo falar sobre sua falecida mulher com um brilho nos olhos. _"Realmente, aqueles dois se amavam. Era até bonito de vê-los. É uma pena que o destino tenha levado-a tão cedo. Admiro muito Fujitaka... Apesar de ter perdido o amor da sua vida e sofrer tanto, conseguiu se erguer e cuidar de seus filhos sozinhos. E ainda mantêm esse brilho no olhar..."_ Seu pensamento foi interrompido por um barulho no porto, uma espécie de apito, anunciando que o navio havia chegado.

-Bom, comandante Kinomoto. Veremos se ele é tão bom assim. Mas já vou te avisando: ainda não confio nele!

-Tenha fé meu amigo. Sinto que muita coisa irá mudar com a chegada desse rapaz.

Pôde-se ver um rapaz se destacando dos demais passageiros, por causa de sua farda, sua postura altiva e seu rosto frio. Calmamente, ele caminhou em direção dos dois amigos e, com uma voz forte, perguntou:

-Com licença, senhores, mas algum de vocês, por um acaso, é o comandante Fujitaka?

-Sou eu meu rapaz. O que deseja?

Rapidamente, o rapaz deixou sua bagagem cair no chão, bateu continência e falou:

-Muito prazer, senhor! Sou Shoran Li, às suas ordens!

Muita coisa estava para mudar...

_Continua..._

N. a. : Oi, pessoal! Aqui está o primeiro capítulo (o primeiro que postei foi só um prólogo). Saiu um pouco mais curto do que o esperado, mas garanto que o próximo será maior! Na verdade, este capítulo está um pouco tedioso, mas eu precisava fazer a chegado do (meu) querido Shoran.

Não se preocupem, logo as coisas vão esquentar.

No próximo capítulo, o encontro de Shoran e Sakura... Então aguardem!

E por favor, reviews!!!!! Vocês não tem idéia de quanta disposição para escrever os seus comentários nos dão!

Aviso: provavelmente eu vou postar os capítulos sempre num sábado ou domingo, mas pode acontecer de ele só estar no ar depois disso e talvez até antes. Meu plano inicial era postar um capítulo por semana.

Já ia me esquecendo! Galera, eu estou precisando de uma Beta pra revisar minha fic. Portanto se alguma ler isso e estiver disposta, por favor, me avise! Se mais de uma se candidatar, escolherei a que me avisou primeiro, para não ficar injusto, ok?

**Agradecimentos:**

Primeiramente a Deus e minha família, que me deram o maior apoio para escrever (isso mesmo, incomum, não?), principalmente meu pai, que me esclareceu umas dúvidas e me contou muito sobre a vida nessa época. Segundo, as pessoas que me mandaram comentários. Fico eternamente grata e espero que estejam lendo isso! E a vocês que me mandaram reviews, muito obrigada. Afinal é por vocês que escrevo e, sendo assim, sem vocês esta historia nunca seria escrita. MUITO OBRIGADO:

**Fab Lang: **Comigo ta tudo beleza, sim! Fico feliz q tenha amado minha fic, é uma honra ouvir isso d você que escreve tão bem... Sabe que eu estou adorando sua fic! Bem quanto ao segundo capítulo ( primeiro na verdade, hehehe) aqui está ele ( sério, não me diga). E sim, realmente dá dó ver a Sakura com essa doença, mas é fundamental para o enredo da história. Espero q continue postando reviews! B-jão!

**Patty Sayuri Suyama: **Nossa, assim você me deixa encabulada! Mentira, me deixa é feliz mesmo, hahaha! É muito bom saber que seu trabalho está agradando os que lêem! Fico feliz que esteja envolvida com a história. Ah! Eu to adorando a sua fic! O Shoran morreu? Bom deixe isso pra lá. Quando eu tiver tempo te mando um mail com calma sobre isso, ok? Um filme de época? Sim, essa era a intenção... Adoro filmes de guerra em épocas diferentes. Claro que sempre com um romance no meio da história, né! Este foi só o prólogo, espero deixar o resto da história super interessante, também! Seu comentário me deixou nas nuvens de tão feliz! Continue mandando reviews, por favor! B-jão!

**Lilaclinx:** Sério q você achou lindo? Sim é a minha primeira fic, mesmo. Normalmente só tenho idéias, e não passo pro papel... Mas dessa vez criei coragem! E não pretendo interromper as postagens da fic, seus comentários me dão ânimo para continuar com a fic. Gostou da minha bio? E eu que achei ela tão fraquinha... Estou procurando até agora mais coisa para pôr nela. Sim eu adoro poesia. Mais ler, porque não tive sucesso em escrever. Me dou melhor com histórias. Mas e você? Escreve? Se sim, me mande elas por mail para eu ler. Adoro todo tipo de poesia. E não se preocupe, repita a palavra poesia quantas vezes quiser, pois ela é linda! Continue mandando comentários, viu! B-jão!

**Anaisa:** Não acho seu nome estranho, não (li sua bio). Adoro nomes diferentes. Claro que muito exagerados também não... Conheci uma menina q se chamava É nessas horas que agradecemos o nome que temos! É que o meu também é diferente, não é feio! Acho ele lindo (humilde eu, não?), só não se vê todo dia. Que bom que está gostando da fic! Também adoro fics e filmes de época, por isso decidi fazer uma. Você acha que escrevo bem? Obrigada, eu faço o possível para a fic sair legível, hehehe! Sua espera terminou, aqui está o capítulo. Espero mais comentários seus! B-jão!

**Carol Higurashi Li:** Está achando emocionante? Que bom, é um dos meus objetivos! Se você leu o primeiro capitulo, acho que não é pedir demais que você leia os seguintes, não? Hahaha! É... Eu preciso tentar escrever bem, mesmo, já que quero ser escritora. Quero ser muitas coisas: escritora, cônsul, diplomata, presidente do Brasil... Um dia eu chego lá, então torça por mim! Bem aqui está o capitulo novo! Aguardo seus reviews! B-jão!

_§ M. Sheldon §_


	3. O Encontro

**Uma Mulher Chamada Sakura**

**Capítulo 2 – O Encontro**

**§ Sakura §**

Olhei para o campo ao meu redor. Havia ido até lá para levar Fuu, meu cavalo, para pastar. Fiquei mais tempo do que esperava e o sol estava quase a se pôr. Precisava apressar-me se pretendia chegar em casa antes do anoitecer.

Logo, já estávamos descendo a colina num calmo galope. Como amava aquele cavalo. Achava um absurdo as pessoas trocarem eles pelos patéticos carros. Eles são uma simples máquina, não respiram, não sentem... Nunca entenderei. E nunca, mas nunca mesmo, trocarei meu companheiro por essas denominadas evoluções. Sentia o vento bater em meu rosto... Adorava aquela sensação. Fazia-me sentir livre, coisa muito difícil para as mulheres hoje em dia.

Sentia muito orgulho de mim mesma. Não era como as outras mulheres, que não tinham coragem alguma, e somente se humilhavam na presença de homens. Não consigo entender... Como podem ter esse pensamento tão arcaico e primitivo de rebaixar a mulher? É difícil de acreditar, mas os direitos da mulher há uns dois mil anos atrás, não eram assim tão diferente dos de hoje em dia. E ainda chamam isso de evolução. Obviamente, coisas dos homens, porque nós, mulheres sabemos que não é bem assim. Nós conhecemos todo o podre camuflado na aparência do país.

Afinal, o que nós temos de diferente? Quer saber de uma coisa? Não me importa. As outras mulheres que ajam como quiserem, se submetam o quanto desejarem. Eu serei uma mulher livre. Eu serei uma mulher forte. Quem sabe assim, abram os olhos e exijam seus direitos. Não me importam os custos.

Fechei os olhos, ainda com o vento em meu rosto me transmitindo um gostoso sentimento de liberdade, sorri para mim mesma. Sim, um dia ainda se lembrarão de Sakura Kinomoto.

Finalmente avistei minha casa. A única que não se encontrava dentro da vila. "timo, cheguei a tempo. Com mais calma agora conduzi Fuu até o celeiro. Acariciei levemente sua crina e ouvi seus relinchos de felicidade. Dei-lhe água e caminhei até minha casa. Quando entrei, senti o delicioso aroma e o calor, vindos da cozinha. Mieko deve estar fazendo a janta. Percebi que estava com muita fome, quando ouvi meu estômago roncar levemente.

Fui à procura de meu pai. Inexplicavelmente, me veio na cabeça, os bons momentos que passamos juntos. Os tempos em que eu era uma simples e inocente criança e que não conhecia a guerra ainda. Bons tempos àqueles...

Esse não é um bom sinal. Normalmente, quando isso acontecia, era porque alguma coisa ele fará que me deixará nervosa. É como um calmante antecipado. Sempre tive essas intuições. Com certeza devo ter alguma magia no corpo... Ri de mim mesma ao pensar isso.

Precisava saber como estava a guerra. Procurei meu querido pai, em vão, no seu quarto e na sala. Bem, então ele só pode estar na biblioteca, seu conhecido refúgio. Ele vive lá, com seus livros de estratégia e guerra. Fui até lá, já pensando no modo de obter as respostas que queria. Mas, para minha surpresa, ele não estava lá.

-Ryuki! Ryuki! – chamei pelo ajudante de meu pai. Não demorou muito, o alto rapaz apareceu. Admito que Ryuki era um homem muito bonito, com seus cabelos negros e compridos, e que ele já havia mostrado interesse por mim. Mas ele simplesmente não fazia meu coração bater. Não sei explicar.

E eu também não procurava homem nenhum para me envolver. Isso era a última coisa que eu desejava...

- Deseja alguma coisa Srta. Sakura? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Diga-me, onde está meu pai, Ryuki? – perguntei com uma voz calma, mas meu coração dizia que a resposta que estava por vir não seria das melhores de maneira alguma. Respirei fundo tentando dissipar estes pensamentos, já que, mesmo quase nunca acontecendo, eu poderia estar errada.

- A Srta. não sabe? – ele me perguntou com um semblante confuso, levantando as duas sobrancelhas.

- Não, não sei. E por favor, pare com este mistério todo. Fale logo onde ele está. – perguntei já um tanto impaciente. Vi que ele hesitava em me responder. Eu só desejava estar errada.

- O Sr. Kinomoto e o Sr. Tokuya foram até o porto buscar o estrangeiro. – ele me respondeu de uma vez só. Vi que ele esperava pelo pior. Acho que imaginava que eu iria fazer um escândalo...

Mal terminei de ouvir o rapaz falar e já saí correndo, buscar Fuu. Não acredito que meu pai havia prosseguido com aquela idéia. Trazer um estrangeiro para treinar os japoneses? Amava meu pai, mas ele só podia estar louco. Montei e bati o calcanhar com força contra a barriga do cavalo, forçando-o a correr mais. Às vezes detesto estar certa.

Não precisei galopar muito, pois logo avistei meu pai e mais dois homens montados cavalgando em direção à colina, local onde se encontrava minha casa. Parei o cavalo e suspirei. Tinha que botar meus pensamentos em ordem e me acalmar, seria melhor estar de cabeça fria quando fosse recebê-los.

Achei melhor voltar, afinal Fuu já estava cansado da corrida de hoje, e eles iam até em casa mesmo. Seria um esforço desnecessário ir até eles agora. Sem pressa nenhuma, cavalguei em direção até minha casa. Tinha certeza de que iria chegar antes que eles. Conhecia esta colina como a palma de minha mão. Conhecia seus caminhos compridos e seus atalhos como ninguém.

Eles seguiam o caminho do rio, um dos mais demorados. Se eu passasse pelas matas altas chegaria lá muito antes que eles, até mesmo em um passo lento.

Não hesitei quando bati com força a porta do meu quarto. Estava realmente nervosa com meu pai. E imagino que até os criados perceberam, pois quando me viram entrando na casa, correram até a sala, ou simplesmente saíram da minha frente. Devia estar soltando fogo pelas narinas. Durante o caminho de volta, só pensei na decisão de meu pai. Como ele tinha coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas?

Então me lembrei do momento em que aquelas imagens me passaram pela cabeça. Não podia ser injusta com meu pai. Ela devia estar sofrendo uma enorme pressão com tudo isso. Provavelmente logo iremos para junto do Imperador. É só aguardar o momento em que nossas tropas estarão treinadas.

Calculei que dentro de poucos minutos eles estariam aqui, pela velocidade em que estavam. E, novamente, não estava errada. Pude ouvir claramente quando eles chegaram. Não iria descer. Papai sabia que eu era contra a vinda do estrangeiro.

Só espero que meu pai não venha até aqui em cima me obrigar a descer. Fui até a estante e peguei um livro qualquer. Acendi dois lampiões para facilitar minha leitura. Mal abri o livro, meu pai apareceu na porta, direcionando para mim aquele seu olhar reprovador. Como detesto estar certa.

Fiz sinal para que ele entrasse, o que ele logo fez, ainda com aquele olhar. Suspirei. Eu já sabia que um sermão estava por vir.

- Sakura, o que está fazendo trancada aqui em cima? – ele me perguntou com leve nervosismo na voz.

- Apenas lendo, meu pai.- respondi inocentemente. Meu pai não caiu nessa.

- Eu sei muito bem o que você está fazendo. Tenho dois olhos para isso, que, felizmente, funcionam muito bem. O que eu quero saber é o motivo.

- Oras papai, o senhor sabe que gosto muito de ler. – fazia-me de desentendida. Mas, novamente, não funcionou com meu pai.

- Pensa que não sei que é por causa do estrangeiro, minha filha? Lamento, mas já tomei minha decisão. Ele é nossa última esperança, Sakura. Precisamos, a qualquer custo, proteger o Imperador. Com ou sem sua aprovação. Você sabe disso.

Mantinha minha cabeça baixa. Claro que sabia disso, mas minha teimosia não me deixava entender. Ele continuou.

- Quero que desça e dê as boas-vindas ao rapaz. Ele teve uma viagem cansativa e merece uma boa hospitalidade, faça-me esse favor.

Nesse ponto levantei minha cabeça e lancei um olhar indignado para meu pai. Como? O que ele me pedia?

- Mas, pai! Eu não quero descer! Por favor!

- Não, Sakura. Você irá descer e será muito educada com o rapaz. Irá apresentar-se e receber o rapaz com o devido respeito.

- Está bem, pai. – Resignei-me. Eu não podia fazer nada. Então desci.

Meu pai seguia na frente, e quando chegamos no primeiro andar da casa, que tinha dois, ele apressou-se em chamar a atenção do rapaz em nossa direção.

Na hora em que o vi, ele estava de costas para mim, mas pude ver que ele era muito alto. Devia ter uns 15 cm a mais do que eu. Meu pai e ele estavam conversando e, contra minha vontade, fui até eles calmamente e olhando para cima. Não iria ficar com o rosto baixo para aquele homem.

- Com licença, senhores.

Vi os dois se virarem para mim. Fiquei paralisada ao olhar o estrangeiro. Era o homem mais bonito que eu já havia visto! E olha que eu já vi muitos homens bonitos. Ele era até mais bonito que meu irmão e Yukito. Tinha os traços fortes, cabelos castanhos e rebeldes que, por incrível que pareça, deixava-o mais bonito ainda. E aqueles olhos! Eram âmbares, uma cor difícil de se encontrar nos olhos de chineses e japoneses, e pareciam analisar cada pedacinho do meu ser. Ele era perfeito.

- O que foi, Sakura? – Meu pai fez-me voltar para a realidade.

Balancei a cabeça com força para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Não acredito que me deixei levar pela aparência dele! Eu nem o conheço, e isso não vai mudar o fato de que ainda não concordo com a vinda dele.

Mostrei um sorriso falso no rosto e fiz uma leve mesura para o rapaz.

- Muito prazer, e obrigado por ter vindo, senhor. Seja muito bem vindo nesta casa e espero que goste da estadia.

- Esta é minha filha, Sakura Kinomoto. Filha, este é Shoran Li.- meu pai fez as apresentações.

Vi o rapaz olhar-me de cima a baixo, e falar com o semblante sério.

- Muito prazer, Srta.

Fiz um leve movimento com a cabeça.

- Com licença, senhores.

E finalmente saí. Subi as escadas degrau por degrau... O caminho até meus aposentos me pareceu extremamente comprido nesta hora. Avistei a porta de mogno e fui até ela, entrando no meu quarto e, calmamente, deitei em minha cama, cobri meu corpo e fechei meus olhos.

Fiquei surpresa, não chocada é a palavra, quando a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi, ninguém menos, que Shoran Li.

**§**

**§ Shoran §**

Finalmente chegamos na casa do senhor Kinomoto, estava exausto. Parece que ele está à procura de alguém, sua filha posso deduzir, já que perguntou para uma das criadas onde esta se encontrava que, prontamente, disse-lhe que ela descansava em seu quarto. Vi ele subir por uma das escadas.

Olhei ao meu redor. Estava numa confortante, e, devo dizer, nem um pouco modesta, sala de estar. Os móveis eram todos de mogno, madeira um tanto cara. Não que isso me impressionasse. Afinal minha casa era muito maior do que esta, mas a decoração era muito bonita.

Para ser sincero, o que me impressionava mesmo naquele lugar, eram as espadas. Muito além do meu prazer por armas de fogo e corpo a corpo, estava meu prazer por estas belezas mortíferas. Numa das paredes do local, se encontravam uma espécie de coleção de espadas colocadas em encaixes de parede. Suas lâminas tinham, incrivelmente, o tamanho certo para batalhas de tanto curta, quanto de longa distância e ainda possuíam, pude notar, perfeita envergadura. Eram magníficas! Imagino que o comandante deve ser um excelente espadachim.

Sorri satisfeito. Talvez pudesse conhecer as técnicas de Fujitaka e ainda treinar um pouco. Perguntarei sobre estas espadas mais tarde com certeza.

Logo tirei meu sorriso do rosto, pois uma outra criada, um pouco mais jovem do que a que tinha falado com Fujitaka, ofereceu-me chá, lançando um de seus sorrisos sebosos. Mal cheguei, e essas mulheres já fazem isso. Dispensei-a dizendo, um simples e frio, não. Vi seu sorriso se desmanchar e ela sair em direção a algum outro cômodo da casa. Mulheres. Um dia ainda irei descobrir por que Deus as criou.

Suspirei e sentei em uma cadeira qualquer. Mas que demora... Fechei meus olhos e comecei a me lembrar do momento em que recebi o pedido de ajuda.

**Flashback **

_Um rapaz empunhando uma longa espada fazia constantes e rápidos movimentos no ar. Seu semblante emburrado denunciava seu nervosismo. _

"_Meiling! É uma ignorante mesmo. Se ao menos parasse de ficar me importunando! Shoran para cá, Shoran para lá! Daí reclama quando a repreendo. Hoje ela exagerou!!! Me fez passar papel de ridículo na frente de todos os meus soldados. Como se entendesse alguma coisa de estratégia de guerra. Quem ela pensa que é para deformar minhas estratégias? E ainda replicar minha palavra! E para piorar, ainda fica me agarrando toda hora. Mulheres!"_

_O rapaz bufou entediado. "Até tirar minha vontade de treinar com espadas ela tirou!". Abriu a altiva porta de sua sala de treinamento e começou a descer um lance de escadas. Depois de dezenas de degraus, finalmente chegou a um patamar, em que podia se ver uma grande quantidade de alvos. Viu um rapazinho catando algo no chão._

_- Hei, Kayki! Vem aqui me ajudar. Quero treinar um pouco minha pontaria._

_O rapaz lançou um olhar confuso para seu senhor. Afinal, haviam muitos alvos espalhados pelo local. Por que ele iria querer sua ajuda? Shoran logo entendeu o motivo da dúvida de seu servo._

_- É que quero treinar com alvos em movimento. Joga os dardos para mim?_

_- Sim, senhor!_

_E prontamente o rapaz começou a lançar os alvos, que eram rapidamente destruídos pelas balas do revólver de Shoran. Mas seu treino não durou muito, pois logo o mensageiro de sua mãe apareceu._

_- O que de seja, Shipuki?_

_- Trago uma mensagem do comandante japonês Fujitaka Kinomoto. Ele pede sua ajuda na missão de treinar alguns japoneses para que possam guerrear. Pede que honre a amizade entre ele e seu honorável pai. E diz que será bem pago também_.

_O rapaz, com uma leve expressão de divertimento, logo respondeu._

_- Pois pode dizer a ele que irei ajudá-lo e que não precisa me pagar para isso. Honrarei a confiança que meu falecido pai tinha nele._

_- Não!!!_

_Uma voz feminina foi ouvida, interrompendo a conversa dos dois. Shoran olhou para a direção de onde a voz foi ouvida, e viu uma linda garota com longos cabelos pretos saindo de trás de uma árvore, com o rosto banhado de lágrimas._

_- Meiling, o que fazia escondida ouvindo nossa conversa? Isso não se faz, mulher! – o jovem Li esbravejou sem dó._

_Mas ela fingiu não escutar._

_- Por favor, primo! Não vá para lá! Com certeza terá que participar de uma guerra se for, e sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer com você! E se algo de grave acontecer contigo?_

_- Você não tem nada que se meter nisso! Já não basta o desaforo que fez hoje? Minha decisão já está tomada, Meiling. Nem que quisesse, o que não é o caso, poderia rejeitar este pedido. O japonês salvou a vida de meu pai duas vezes, e ainda conservavam uma forte amizade. O que Chang Li pensaria se estivesse vivo, e visse seu próprio filho recusando o pedido de ajuda de seu grande amigo?_

_- Eu imploro, Shoran! Pense nas pessoas que gostam de você. O quanto sofrerão esperando sua volta, que pode nunca acontecer! Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, Shoran... Não faça isso comigo!!!_

_Por um momento o garoto hesitou, mas lembrou dos desaforos que a garota havia cometido, e viu aí um ótimo momento para revidar._

_- Já disse. Minha decisão está tomada e nada irá mudá-la. Nem mesmo essas suas palavras ridículas! Agora saia daqui, garota intrometida!_

_As lágrimas começaram a cair com mais freqüência no rosto da mulher. Seus olhos demonstravam todo o sofrimento que estava sentindo. Olhou mais uma vez para Shoran e saiu correndo. Este por si, simplesmente virou-se novamente para Shipuki e pediu-lhe que avisasse Kinomoto que partiria de navio amanhã mesmo..._

**Fim do Flashback **

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo comandante que já estava de volta, e simplesmente por não ter o que falar elogiei a decoração da casa. Este simplesmente me sorriu. Havia simpatizado com aquele homem. Lembrava-me muito meu pai, sem falar que eu havia descoberto que, apesar de japonês, Fujitaka Kinomoto era muito sábio. Fui surpreendido por uma linda voz.

- Com licença, senhores.

Direcionei meu olhar para a dona daquela voz. Fiquei chocado com a beleza da mulher de cabelos lisos castanhos, olhos verdes profundos e corpo esbelto. Ela era encantadora. Eu definitivamente não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela. Kinomoto tirou-me de meu estado de choque.

- O que foi, Sakura?

Então este era seu nome. A garota balançou rapidamente a cabeça de um lado para o outro a cabeça, como que para afastar pensamentos e vi ela fazer uma mesura graciosamente, porém com um sorriso claramente falso no rosto. Pelo jeito ela também era contra a minha vinda. Não sei porque senti uma pontada no coração ao constatar isso.

- Muito prazer, e obrigado por ter vindo, senhor. Seja bem vindo.

- Esta é minha filha, Sakura Kinomoto. Filha, este é Shoran Li.

Essa era a filha do comandante? Olhei-a de cima a baixo. Sim, ela era muito bonita, mas não devia ficar pensando nisso. Na verdade, nem acredito que eu, bem eu, estava pensando uma coisa dessas. Mulheres não servem para nada a não ser atrapalhar, e eu estou aqui para honrar a amizade do senhor Kinomoto e meu pai.

É melhor tomar cuidado, pois essa menina pode me incomodar. Pelo menos ela não se jogou para cima de mim, como as criadas da casa. Sem modificar nenhuma vez meu rosto sério, falei.

- Muito prazer, Srta. – e fiz um leve movimento com a cabeça, cumprimentando-a.

- Com licença, senhores. – ela definitivamente não estava nem um pouco à vontade na nossa presença, quer dizer, na minha presença.

E do mesmo jeito que chegou ela saiu. Conversei um pouco com Kinomoto ainda. Passado um tempo nos despedimos e encaminhei-me até meu quarto. Era muito espaçoso, do jeito que eu gosto. A cama de casal pareceu-me muito convidativa nessa hora. Do jeito que caí na cama, dormi. _"Esqueci de perguntar das espadas..."_ Foi o último pensamento lógico que tive entes de apagar. A viagem tinha sido extremamente cansativa, e com certeza amanhã será um longo dia...

_Continua..._

**N.A.:** Oi, gente! Finalmente postei o segundo capítulo. Tenho algumas explicações para dar. Alguns de vocês sabem q eu disse q iria postar no sábado, mas aconteceu um imprevisto. É que eu havia me esquecido completamente de que eu tinha um casamento para ir. Ou seja, meu dia se resumiu a passar a tarde inteira no salão, e a noite no casamento. Voltei para casa eram quase quatro da manhã, e realmente não estava em condições de postar o capítulo. Espero que entendam.

Quanto ao capítulo, tentei fazer mais comprido (e consegui), mas acho que ainda está um tanto curto... Outra coisa, o nome do cavalo de Sakura (Fuu), significa vento. Achei interessante fazer isso.

Bem aguardo seus comentários, viu! Estou aberta para qualquer coisa, somente quero suas opiniões, sejam elas boas ou más!

**Agradecimentos:**

Primeiramente á Deus, minha família e à minha nova Beta, Carol Higurashi Li! Muito obrigada, amiga! Pelo seu apóio, e sua ajuda! Sou muito grata!!!

Às pessoas q me mandaram comentários:

**Lan Ayath: **Muito obrigado por ler minha fic. Realmente espero q estejam achando interessante. Morro de medo que não gostem de minha história. Mas lembre- se de me dar uns toques se ela ficar chata, ok? Continue dizendo o que acha! Beijos!!!

**Lilaclynx: **Estou adorando suas poesias! Pelo amor de Deus, não pare jamais de me mandar, viu! Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e espero que minha fic esteja te agradando! Espero q continue me mandando comentários também! Me deixam muito animada! Aguardo por eles! Beijos!!!

**Rafa Himura Li: **Muito, mas muito obrigado mesmo, por tudo! Você é uma pessoa incrível, Rafa! Suas dicas são excelentes e você, posso ver, já tem muita experiência no assunto. E é exatamente daquele jeito que pretendo fazer! Mas eu prefiro te responder pessoalmente com um e-mail, portanto assim que puder escreverei para você! Muito obrigado pelo apoio, e pelo gigante comentário. Quanto maior melhor! Beijos e até mais. Espero mais comentários!

**Anygiel MG: **Ainda bem que está gostando! Me deixa muito feliz! Bem, espero q o encontro dos dois tenha ficado bom. Não gostaria de te decepcionar. Não cogito desistir, querida, então não se preocupe, ok? Beijos!!!

**Patty Sayuri Suyama: **Como já te falei, o capítulo realmente está curto... Não era minha intenção torturá-los, não (mas acho que sem querer consegui, hahaha). Mas, como prometido, este está mais comprido, e acho que podia estar maior ainda, mas não consegui por falta de tempo (é q estou em semana de provas). Obrigado pelos elogios, e pode deixar que se precisar eu mail-te (hihihi). Obrigado pelos comentários e continue dando a sua opinião sinceramente! Beijos!!!

**Manu: **Pedido realizado aqui está o capítulo! Quanto ao final, não pretendo revelar agora o que irá acontecer, senão perde toda a graça e ninguém mais vai querer ler a fic, mas muitíssimo obrigado pela sua dica! Agradeço muito e estou esperando mais reviews seus! Beijos!!!

Se me esqueci de alguém, por favor, me perdoem!!!

_§ M. Sheldon §_


	4. Intrigas

**Uma mulher chamada Sakura  
  
Capítulo 3 – Conflitos**

**§ Sakura §**

"_Eu corria. Corria como se minha vida dependesse disso. Ao meu redor havia somente escuridão e, mesmo assim, freqüentemente olhava para trás, para ter certeza de que o motivo de meu medo não se encontrava perto de mim. Algo me perseguia, e seja lá o que fosse, me dava muito medo. Sentia um grande desespero se apossar de mim. Eu fugia... Mas do quê?_

_Vendo que não havia nada nem ninguém por perto, parei. Mal conseguia respirar. Sentei no chão para tranqüilizar minha pulsação. Ainda na escuridão. Por que meu coração dispara? Parece que quer me avisar de algo muito importante. Esquece, não vou pensar idiotices, preciso descansar._

_Dei um longo suspiro, havia escapado. Agora é só... Espera, o que é isso? O medo ressurge em mim! O que é esse frio que sinto no corpo? _

_Sinto uma mão me pegar o ombro. Não! Eu fui pega. Fui pega e só sei que não há escapatória. Mas ainda não entendo. Do que fujo afinal? _

_Não tenho tempo para pensar nisso. Deve haver algum modo de me safar dessa. Tem que haver. Cada vez meu medo aumenta mais e tenho a impressão de que meu coração bate cada vez mais devagar. Será... Será que eu estou morrendo?_

_Oh, não! Não sinto minhas pernas. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Eu não estou sozinha neste mundo. Alguém virá me salvar. Não é assim nas grandes histórias, o bem vencendo o mal? Mas quem me persegue, é maléfico? Ora, mas é claro! Por que teria tanto medo assim? Só pode ser._

_Sinto a incapacidade aumentando em meu corpo... Não sinto nada da barriga para baixo. Mas, eu não quero morrer! Não quero!_

_Por favor, me ajudem! Papai! Tomoyo! Touya! Alguém, por favor! Qualquer um! Sei que estão sempre comigo! Nunca me abandonariam assim. Venham me ajudar!!!_

_Aguardo por meus entes queridos. Mas ninguém aparece. Ninguém vem me socorrer. Ninguém. Porque nenhum de vocês vem me ajudar? Eu estou sendo sugada por esta escuridão. Por que me abandonam?_

_As lágrimas transbordam em meu rosto. Baixo meu rosto e não resisto mais, que a escuridão de aposse de mim. Não há nada para ser feito..._

_Espere um pouco. Sinto uma presença. Apareceu alguém! Ainda há esperança! Não me abandonaram completamente neste sórdido lugar. Uma mão me é estendida. Direciona a minha até ela, mas... Não alcanço... Por favor, chegue mais perto! Por que não se move? Eu imploro. Estico meu braço o máximo possível. Está perto. Rápido, estou quase me afogando nesta negritude. Só mais um pouco. Mais um pouco. Sinto que meus braços começam a perder a força do movimento._

_Mas, não posso desistir agora! Possível ou não, estico um pouco mais o braço. Isso! Sinto a mão quente segurando a minha fria. A escuridão some. Em seu lugar uma luz ofuscante. Mas... Por que o medo persiste em mim? Estou livre da maldade, não? Essa luz é cálida demais, só pode ser benigna. Mas o medo continua e sinto que ainda preciso fugir. Porém, desejo saber ao menos quem é meu salvador._

_Não enxergo com a forte luz contra meus olhos. Vagarosamente, pouco a pouco, o brilho vai diminuindo. Já posso ver o formato do corpo. Um homem? Papai... É você? Toya? _

_Coloco a mão em frente a meus olhos para protegê-los. Vejo um rosto. Meu salvador..._

_Não! Não posso acreditar! Jamais! Meu salvador é..._

_Shoran Li?"_

Acordei assustada, quase caindo da cama, e transpirando como uma asmática. Que sonho estranho, este que tive. E ainda com o estrangeiro. Acho que esse homem está me subindo a cabeça. Devo tomar cuidado com este homem. Um intrometido, isso é o que é!

Além de vir para desonrar nosso povo, que provavelmente será intitulado como incompetente pelas outras nações, já que nem treinar seus próprios homens não foi capaz, ainda atrapalha toda a minha vida. Até em sonhos o maldito me persegue. Desse jeito não tenho paz!

Se bem que devo admitir. O rapaz é maravilhoso. Aqueles seus olhos... São tão misteriosos. Me fazem querer descobrir mais sobre ele. E seu físico então! Tem o corpo tão bem formado. Deve ter treinado muito para obter aqueles músculos.

Mas o que é isso? Desde quando eu virei uma assanhada? Estou ouvindo demais as conversas das criadas. Elas e suas besteiras. Não acredito que pensei uma coisa dessas! Logo eu! Esse estrangeiro só causa problemas!

Fui até o banheiro e, calmamente, lavei meu rosto. Olhei meu semblante no espelho. Ainda estava vermelha do susto que tive em meu sonho. Eu sentia que alguma coisa estava para acontecer. Alguma coisa ruim, mas, ao mesmo tempo, boa. E acho que este sonho quer me indicar alguma coisa. E do que eu fujo? Céus, desse jeito vou ficar sobrecarregada. Não é muito bom ficar matutando um mesmo assunto tanto tempo, senão fico estressada.

Mas o que Shoran estava fazendo lá? Ei, espere um momento? Shoran? Desde quando eu passei a chamar ele pelo primeiro nome? Maldito estrangeiro!

Acho melhor esquecer isso.

Afinal foi só um sonho...

Sim, era isso que dizia para mim mesma. Mas sabia muito bem que não era só um sonho. Mas preferia me enganar e fingir que tudo estava como sempre. Que minha vida continuava do mesmo jeito que era antes e assim continuaria sendo.

Precisava me acalmar. E o que melhor do que uma cavalgada pelos campos da colina para isso? Alegrei-me com esta idéia. Realmente adorava cavalgar. Se tem um sentimento que ficará marcado em mim para sempre, esse sentimento é o de sentir o vento enquanto cavalgo.

Desci a escada e fui até a cozinha. Mieko e Tsukina estavam conversando lá. Não sei o que houve, mas Tsukina me pareceu muito abalada. Que será que houve? Perguntaria depois à Mieko. Hum, pelo cheiro, o pão já está pronto. Sentei-me na mesa e vi Tsukina se retirar, ficando somente nós duas na cozinha.

- Bom dia, Mieko! – disse com um sorriso aberto no rosto. – O café da manhã já está pronto?

- Bom dia, Sakura. Sim, aguarde um momento que irei servir a comida. Está de bom humor hoje. Suponho que vá cavalgar, não? Só pode ser esse o motivo de sua alegria.

- Sou assim tão previsível? Sim, eu vou. Preciso me acalmar, e, além disso, pretendo ficar fora o dia todo. Quem sabe assim não trombe com o chinês. – falei fazendo a pior cara possível ao dizer "o chinês".

Vi a mulher cair no riso enquanto colocava na mesa a bandeja de pão e manteiga e o jarro de cerâmica com leite.

- O que foi? – perguntei com a cara emburrada. Detesto quando riem de mim.

- Nada, Srta. Você realmente não foi com a cara dele, não?

- E por que haveria de ir? – perguntei enquanto levava o copo já cheio até minha boca.

- Horas, nem ao menos o conhece. Dê uma chance ao rapaz. Talvez ele não seja tão ruim quanto pensa. Sem falar que ele é muito bonito, não acha?

Cuspi todo o leite que tinha na boca. Não acredito. Mieko disse isso? Definitivamente não acredito.

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Já é uma mulher casada e já passa da idade de falar dos rapazes que passam. Não é mais uma adolescente, tem quase cinqüenta anos, Mieko!

- Só estava comentando, Srta.

Ela tentava falar de modo sério, mas vi claramente ela segurando o riso. Isso me deixou mais nervosa ainda. Tentei me acalmar. Respirei fundo duas vezes e contei até dez.

-Mieko, me diga uma coisa. O que houve com Tsukina?

Mieko fez uma careta.

- Ora, conheces a garota. Joga-se para cima de todos os rapazes bonitos que encontra. E agora seu novo alvo é o Sr. Li. – a senhora tirou a expressão séria do rosto. – Também com aquela belezura de homem por perto, até eu! Hohoho!!!

- Mieko! – repreendi a mulher. Nunca a vi assim. Bah, não sei por quê! Ele nem é tão bonito assim... Mas algo dentro de mim me dizia toda hora: _"Sim ele é! E você sabe muito bem disso"_.

Mieko logo se recompôs e voltou a seu sério semblante.

- Mas, a meretriz da Tsukina já andou botando suas garrinhas de fora. Ah, já!

Espera um pouco! Como assim? Quer dizer que ela já andou se jogando para o Li? Ora é uma vadia, mesmo! Bom, ele também não fica para trás, afinal é homem. E Tsukina, embora eu não goste nem um pouco de admitir é uma mulher muito bonita. Com certeza aceitou contente as investidas dela. Provavelmente fizeram até mais que isso.

Será que eles fizeram...? Senti meu coração exaltar. Inexplicavelmente um medo se apoderou de mim. A raiva me consumia. Aquele homem era um safado! Sem honra alguma! Com certeza ele e Tsukina passaram a noite juntos. Isso que este é seu primeiro dia aqui! Estava realmente nervosa.

- Já vou, perdi a fome.

Levantei-me e me dirigi até a porta.

- Srta. Sakura! Está com ciúmes?! – Mieko me perguntou surpresa.

Mas de onde essa mulher tirou isso? Eu com ciúme de um estrangeiro? Estava a ponto de explodir. Era melhor sair logo dali, antes que matasse Mieko.

Saí com a cara emburrada e batendo a porta. Mesmo fora da casa, pude ouvir sua gargalhada. Se antes eu estava nervosa, agora estava bufando. Entrei no estábulo batendo o pé com força contra o chão, fazendo barulho e resmungando. De tão nervosa, nem percebi a presença de uma outra pessoa no local, me observando com curiosidade.

Não prestava atenção a nada à minha volta e nem mesmo vi o arado que se encontrava no chão. Foi inevitável. Pisei no cabo de madeira do instrumento agrário, fazendo com que ele rolasse. Conseqüentemente, eu fui junto com ele, caindo de bumbum no chão, numa posição completamente ridícula. O barulho de minha queda, de tão alto que foi, chegou até a assustar os cavalos.

- AIIII!!! Meu bumbum!

Uma risada masculina pôde ser ouvida no cômodo. Finalmente notei a presença do homem no local. Não, não pode ser verdade! Por que eu? E, para variar, era o estrangeiro. Já ia xingar o ser na minha frente de mil coisas em minha mente, quando lembrei das palavras de Mieko. Resolvi dar uma chance a ele.

- O que uma garotinha como você está fazendo aqui? Aqui não tem nenhum brinquedo, não. Deveria saber disso mais do que eu. Afinal mora aqui. – Disse com um ar de superior e totalmente irônico.

O sangue me subiu a cabeça. Garotinha? Ele me chamou de garotinha? Quem ele pensa que é? Se ele pensava que eu iria baixar a cabeça e ouvir seus insultos de boa vontade, ele estava completamente enganado. Uma chance... Como se houvesse como lhe dar uma. Todos os xingamentos que hora antes havia repreendido fluíam livremente pela minha mente. Como esse homem era arrogante! Lancei-lhe um olhar mortal.

- Quem o senhor _pensa_ que é? Está de visita nesta casa e não tem nenhum direito de falar assim comigo. Sei muito bem que aqui não tem brinquedo algum. E já tenho 23 anos, não sou garotinha coisa nenhuma! Sou pouco mais nova que você apenas.

Vi que, a princípio, ele ficou surpreso com minha reação. Isso me deixou satisfeita. Isso mesmo, maldito, um a um! Mas notei logo em seu olhar, um brilho de divertimento.

- É que fica meio difícil distinguir você de uma garotinha, quando você entra bufando, batendo o pé com força e resmungando. – Fiquei vermelha de vergonha, e raiva principalmente.

Já não lhe dava mais atenção. Era melhor que eu podia fazer. Não seria boa idéia decepcionar meu pai. Simplesmente dei-lhe as costas e caminhei até meu cavalo, Fuu. Comecei a desamarrar a corda que o prendia a uma tora de madeira no estábulo.

- O que pretende fazer, garota? É perigoso para uma mulher andar a cavalo. Pode cair e sujar o quimono.

Senti o sarcasmo em sua voz. Ignorei. Sem nem ao menos pôr sela no cavalo, me preparei para montá-lo.

- É uma incompetente, mesmo. Não sabe nem selar o cavalo?

Subi no cavalo sem sela, normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sempre achei uma besteira usar selas, elas eram inúteis. Olhei para ele e, com um olhar desafiador, disse:

- Para que sela?

Bati o calcanhar na barriga de Fuu, e o aticei a correr mais. Saímos a toda velocidade pela grama. Pulamos uma cerca um tanto alta, a única coisa que separava as terras de meu pai dos lindos campos da colina.

A última coisa que vi antes de me distanciar da casa, foi a cara surpresa que fez Shoran Li. Sorri vitoriosa.

**§ Shoran §**

Abri meus olhos lentamente. Finalmente havia tido uma boa noite de sono! Espreguicei-me, e relaxei sobre o colchão macio. Apesar de ter dormido mais de oito horas nesta noite, continuava exausto. Olhei para fora. O sol já estava alto, deveriam ser quase oito horas. Era melhor descer logo, pois Fujitaka me disse que queria falar comigo hoje pela manhã.

Totalmente contra minha vontade, retirei uma a uma as cobertas e lençóis que me cobriam, e vagarosamente me levantei. Fui até o banheiro que havia em meu quarto e tomei um, infelizmente, rápido banho. Enxuguei-me calmamente e coloquei uma roupa qualquer que havia trazido. Nem me dei o trabalho de pentear o cabelo. Ainda suspirando, saí de meu quarto e me dirigi até a escada. Fui barrado pelo próprio comandante.

- Li! Venha comigo, rapaz. Acho que precisamos conversar, não? – apesar das palavras sérias ele me falava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Claro, senhor. – Falei assentindo com a cabeça.

Vi o homem a minha frente cair no riso. Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Fiquei totalmente confuso.

- Senhor? Está tudo bem? – Perguntei estranhando seu comportamento.

- Sim, sim. Está tudo bem sim, meu rapaz. Não se preocupe. É só que soa meio estranho ouvir você me chamando de senhor. Por favor, nada de formalidades fora do campo de batalha. Como se sentiria se sempre te chamasse de soldado? Me chame de Fujitaka.

Admiti que ele tinha razão. Não me sentiria bem se me chamasse sempre de 'soldado'. Encurvei um pouco minha boca formando um meio sorriso. Esse Fujitaka parecia ser um homem sensacional.

- Está bem, Fujitaka.

- Agora venha comigo.

Vi ele tomar o passo, se encaminhando até uma porta no fim do corredor. Segui-o. Entramos no local. Pude identificar como sendo uma grande biblioteca. O lugar deveria ter umas vinte prateleiras de livros, mais algumas mesas no centro do cômodo.

- Sente-se. – ele falou apontando para uma das cadeiras que lá havia.

Sentei-me tendo, logo em seguida, meu movimento imitado por Fujitaka. Sua expressão ficou séria de repente.

- Li, devo esclarecer a situação. Nós estamos com grandes problemas. Por enquanto, ainda há soldados na proteção do Imperador. Mas estes, eu posso prever, serão dizimados logo pelos Ki Katsu.

- Ki Katsu? – O que era isso, que tanto lhes preocupavam, afinal?

- É um grupo de revoltos. Os chefes desse grupo eram de um vilarejo aqui do Japão. E suas condições estavam péssimas. Qualquer que quisesse podia entrar lá. Principalmente estrangeiros ocidentais. Estes fizeram do lugar um inferno... Matavam os moradores somente por diversão, pois diziam que uma raça inferior como aquela deveria sucumbir perante eles, molestavam e violavam as mulheres, muitas vezes até matá-las, destruíam a cidade...

Ele parou por um segundo. Parecia um tanto afetado.

- Então eles pediram ajuda ao Imperador, imploraram. Mas não foram socorridos. Na verdade, o Imperador nem ficou sabendo desses acontecimentos, pois seus conselheiros, com medo de que despertassem a fúria dos estrangeiros com seu grandioso poder de fogo, ocultaram todos esses acontecimentos do soberano. Claro que os integrantes do Ki Katsu, não sabem disso, e assim juraram vingança contra o Imperador, por não socorrê-los quando precisaram. Agora eles tentam de todos os modos matá-lo. Até denominaram-se "espírito vitorioso", que é a tradução de seu nome, porque sobreviveram à todas as investidas dos estrangeiros. Agora nosso dever é defender o Imperador, matando-os ou fazendo com que entendam o que realmente aconteceu. É muito difícil esta segunda opção acontecer, então...

- Sim, compreendo.

- Os soldados que entrarão em treinamento com você, chegarão assim que serem convocados e obtiverem um grande número. Provavelmente em uma ou duas semanas. Meu filho e seu amigo lhe ajudarão. Se tiver mais alguém em mente que possa nos ajudar a treinar os japoneses, acho que seria de grande ajuda.

Pensei em um grande amigo meu, que era muito bom em guerrear também. Não tanto como eu é claro, mas muito bom. Talvez pedisse sua ajuda futuramente. Mas primeiro, quero ver quantos são e como lutam os homens que estão por vir. E eu já teria uma ajuda também, talvez não precisasse de mais.

- Li, logo que os homens estiverem treinados, partiremos para Kyoto, onde está o Imperador.

- Sim.

Fujitaka suspirou pesadamente e voltou a seu calmo semblante de sempre.

- Isso é tudo por enquanto. Pode ir, garoto.

Retirei-me da sala deixando o homem sozinho no recinto. Desci as escadas e fui até a cozinha tomar meu desjejum. Sentei-me à mesa e esperei servirem-me.

Nem reparei que a empregada que estava lá era aquela mesma do sorriso seboso de ontem. Eu mereço...

- Deseja comer algo, senhor...

Vi que ela não completou a frase deixando a entender que desejava saber meu nome. Não daria este prazer a ela.

- Só uma xícara de café, sim?

Ela desanimou-se um pouco ao constatar que eu não quis dizer meu nome.

- Sim, já irei servir, senhor.

Logo ela estava colocando a xícara em cima da mesa, na minha frente. Vi que ela se aproveitou deste momento e se aproximou bem de mim, encostando-se em meu corpo enquanto colocava a xícara. Revoltei-me. Quem aquela mulher oferecida pensava que era?

- O que está fazendo, mulher? – Perguntei-lhe sem dó nenhuma na voz.

- Senhor, eu... Eu me apaixonei por você! Desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez, e acho que foi amor à primeira vista! Por favor, me aceite! És muito belo, saiba senhor!

Senti nojo daquela mulher.

- Não, obrigado.

- Oras, é um homem, não? Não vá me dizer que me achou feia, porque não irei acreditar. Não precisa ter vergonha. Homens e mulheres fazem isso, sabe?

- Mulher? Você não é uma mulher, é uma vadia! E eu não me encosto com vadias. Agora saia da minha frente! – Falei com raiva.

Ela começou a chorar, mas nem me importei. Mulheres...

Saí da casa e fui para o primeiro lugar que vi. O estábulo. Entrei ainda com raiva da 'mulher' e passei a observar os cavalos de Fujitaka. Realmente, eram muito bem-cuidados. Eram animais maravilhosos, isso sim. Mas tinha um que se destacava de todos. Era um alazão preto. Parecia selvagem, e não domesticado. Ele me olhava e eu tinha a impressão de que me desafiava. Estou exagerando! Um cavalo me desafiando! De onde tirei essa? Não importa... Só sei que ainda irei andar neste cavalo.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um ser que entrou no local. Realmente foi uma cena engraçada. Uma mulher, pude constatar pela altura e formato do corpo, entrar resmungando e batendo o pé contra o chão. Parecia uma criancinha com raiva do pai por este lhe ter negado um doce. Pelo jeito ela não tinha notado minha presença lá. Quem será que era? Fiquei observando para ver de descobria.

Do nada a menina pisou em um cabo de madeira e caiu com tudo no chão. Me segurei para não rir. Mas, ora essa... Era a filha do comandante, a tal Sakura. Não deu mais para segurar, gargalhei, chamando a atenção da garota.

- O que uma garotinha como você está fazendo aqui? Aqui não tem nenhum brinquedo, não. Deveria saber disso mais do que eu. Afinal mora aqui. – disse com um ar divertido.

Vi que ela ficou muito brava. Meu sorriso aumentou ao ver isso.

- Quem o senhor _pensa _que é? Está de visita nesta casa e não tem nenhum direito de falar assim comigo. Sei muito bem que aqui não tem brinquedo algum. E já tenho 23 anos, não sou garotinha coisa nenhuma! Sou pouco mais nova que você apenas.

Fiquei meio surpresa com a reação dela. Ela tinha coragem, para responder a um homem, ou simplesmente não batia bem da cabeça. Logo pensei em o que lhe dizer. Meu sorriso novamente apareceu.

- É que fica meio difícil distinguir você de uma garotinha, quando você entra bufando, batendo o pé com força e resmungando.

Vi que ela ficou realmente brava, mas me ignorou. Não gostei nem um pouco disso. Vi ela se dirigir até aquele mesmo alazão que havia me chamado a atenção. Isso me preocupou. A garota era burra mesmo. Iria chegar perto daquele cavalo. Ele era perigoso, pude ver isso quando ele me encarou. Aquela guria ia se meter em confusão.

- O que pretende fazer, garota? É perigoso para uma mulher andar a cavalo. Pode cair e sujar o quimono.

Apesar de preocupado, falei com ironia. Ela continuou me ignorando. Garota estúpida. Se preparou para montar o cavalo sem nem ao menos pôr uma sela.

- É uma incompetente, mesmo. Não sabe nem selar o cavalo?

Comecei a ficar preocupado. Aquela menina era louca.

Mas surpreendentemente, ela subiu elegantemente, com a maior facilidade, no cavalo, que nenhuma vez mostrou oposição. Me lançou um olhar desafiador, idêntico ao que o alazão havia me lançado instantes antes, e com grande pose falou.

- Para que sela?

E com desenvoltura saiu cavalgando numa velocidade surpreendente até mesmo para mim. Nem imagino como estava minha cara de tão surpreso. Ela devia estar gargalhando por dentro. E a única coisa que me vinha à mente, era que Sakura Kinomoto ficava maravilhosa cavalgando...

_Continua..._

N. A.: Oi, aí está o terceiro capítulo. Este eu não atrasei, pois já havia avisado que iria postar somente domingo ou segundo por causa do feriado. Isso eu devo principalmente à minha Beta, a Carol. Sempre eficiente não é, amiga!!! O computador dela estava com problema e só foi consertado ontem à noite, e para manter a fic em dia ela revisou a história de madrugada. Muito obrigada, querida! E nem esquente a cabeça, eu entendo que coisas assim acontecem. Portanto, não se preocupe!!! Serei sempre imensamente grata pela sua ajuda!

**Agradecimentos:**

Como sempre à Deus e minha família, minha Beta Carol que é um amor de pessoa e que está sempre me apoiando, e as pessoas que me mandam comentários.

**Lan Ayath:** muito obrigado pelo seu review. Eu já fiz umas intrigas entre eles. Achei muito divertido escrever isso e espero que seja também gostoso para vocês lerem. Espero fazer cada vez capítulos mais compridos! Espero mais comentários seus! Beijos!

**Anygiel MG:** oi! Que bom que está gostando da personalidade da Sakura. Realmente me esforcei para que ela passasse uma impressão de pessoa forte. Espero que a história melhore conforme ela transcorra. Espero ganhar mais experiência com ela, para minhas próximas fics. É que já tenho planos para elas. E tem outra, já falei, mas falo de novo: sua fic está maravilhosa, não desista dela de jeito nenhum! Beijos!

**Lilaclynx:** muito obrigado por continuar acompanhando minha fic e mandando comentários desde o princípio. O que vai acontecer? Espere e verá! Huahuahuahua (M-chan dando uma de misteriosa malvada)!!! E suas poesias são ótimas, continue mandando!!! E reviews também! Beijos!

**MeRRy –aNNe :** realmente, o Li é demais, não? Ele pode até ser seu, mas o Shoran das minhas fics é, e sempre será meu! Huahuahuahua! Muito obrigada por mandar reviews. É sempre bom saber que as pessoas estão gostando do que escrevemos. Para você ficar sabendo: provavelmente irei postar os capítulos por semana, nos sábados, domingos ou segundas. Mas não exijam muito de mim... Pode ser que um dia me dê um bloqueio, que eu esteja completamente ocupada (ou seja, sem tempo) ou que eu não esteja em condições de escrever. Então, nesse caso, talvez eu não cumpra o programa que mencionei acima. Isso é para todos! Beijos!

**Carol:** muito obrigada por betar minha fic, e me dar todo o apoio que me dá. Sei que já disse isso, mas não faz mal. Repito quantas vezes puder. E pode deixar que assim que eu tiver tempo eu leio sua fic. Prometo! Para você ter uma idéia da minha situação: não leio fanfics no com calma, sem pressa, há quase dois meses! Mas com certeza vou ler sua fic o mais breve possível. Grata por sua ajuda... Beijos!

**Thielle:** que bom que está gostando! Pode deixar que eu continuo escrevendo ela sim. Prova disso é esse capítulo que estou postando. Espero que continue acompanhando a história, mandando comentários ou e-mails... Ou seja, jamais pare de dizer o que está achando da fic! Aguardo por isso! Beijos!

**Rafa:** Você é outra pessoa especial, que está sempre me apoiando e mandando suas opiniões. Então o correto é Syoran, mesmo? É acho que é melhor manter como Shoran agora que já fiz assim. Mas para a próxima fic, já estou sabendo... Corrigir o nome do Li! Não se preocupe não farei nada trágico demais! E você é a única adivinha!!! "Que história é essa da senhorita achar que escrevo bem?" (M-chan imitando a voz da Rafinha apesar de nunca ter escutado, hehehe) Querida, eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Você escreve muito bem, sim! E isso que eu só li o primeiro capítulo de uma das suas fics. Imagine qual vai ser minha opinião quando terminar de ler tudo, então! Bem eu só queria agradecer por tudo! Te considero uma grande amiga minha. Espero que seja recíproco! Até a próxima! Beijos!

Desejo uma Feliz Páscoa para todos!!!

_§ M. Sheldon §_


	5. A chegada de Touya

Uma Mulher Chamada Sakura  
  
Capítulo 4 – A chegada de Touya  
  
§ Shoran §  
  
Fiquei praticamente petrificado. Como pode uma mulher montar assim, melhor que um homem? Eu estava sim com o meu ego ferido. Odeio admitir, e quando digo odeio é porque a situação realmente não me agrada nem um pouco, mas a Kinomoto andava a cavalo melhor até mesmo do que eu. Onde teria ela aprendido a montar? Quem será que a ensinou? Todas perguntas sem respostas. Por enquanto.  
  
Mas, o que mais me impressionou, foi toda a classe, desenvoltura e, principalmente, beleza, que ela demonstrou enquanto galopava. Quando a vi naquele teimoso cavalo, idêntico à dona, devo dizer, foi como se conhecesse o interior da garota. Enquanto cavalgava, ela não tinha aquela cara emburrada de sempre, mas sim um semblante de extremo prazer. E isso a deixava maravilhosamente irresistível para qualquer homem. Claro que exceto a mim. Eu não sou homem de fraquejar perante mulheres.  
  
Sei que o que acabei de dizer foi totalmente sem nexo. Só quem a viu poderia entender minhas palavras...  
  
Recuperando-me, decidi pegar um cavalo e seguir a garota. Isso se conseguisse. Afinal na velocidade em que estava... Não seria nem um pouco fácil. Ela parecia um trovão. Sim, rápido e destruidor. Quando falo destruidor, refiro-me ao seu 'maravilhoso' temperamento. Esse sim seria um bom nome para ela, Sakura Trovão.  
  
Deixando finalmente meus devaneios de lado, peguei um cavalo qualquer e saí o mais rápido possível. De outra maneira, não a alcançaria de jeito nenhum.  
  
Depois de cavalgar por uns vinte minutos ou mais, deparei-me com uma bifurcação. Mas como eu sou idiota! Sair por aí, na missão impossível de procurar uma garota que galopa na velocidade do vento sem nem conhecer um caminho sequer da colina. Só eu mesmo. Acho que vê-la cavalgando destruiu os meus neurônios. Aliás... Por que eu decidi ir atrás dela? Acho que estou ficando louco.  
  
Olhei para trás. Acho que saberia voltar para casa. Acho. Comecei a fazer o caminho que pelo menos imaginava que me levaria de volta à casa de Fujitaka.  
  
Levei mais tempo do que o esperado, mas finalmente consegui chegar ao meu destino. Reparei que não demoraria muito para escurecer.  
  
Voltei ao estábulo. Mal deixei o cavalo, ele já desabou no chão de cansaço. Realmente fiquei mais tempo perdido do que pensava. Dei água fresca para o coitado e acariciei levemente sua crina. Olhei para os outros animais que lá se encontravam, à procura daquele alazão. Ele já estava lá. Pelo jeito já fazia tempo que Sakura havia voltado de sua cavalgada. Encarei o animal nos olhos uma vez mais. Ele rebateu com um olhar desafiador. Aquele cavalo tinha o olhar de um guerreiro. E inexplicavelmente o de Sakura era idêntico.  
  
Resolvi ir para os meus aposentos. Estava precisando de um bom banho e descanso. Meu corpo estava completamente dolorido por causa das horas seguidas galopando. E também já era noite. Depois do banho iria somente jantar e deitar-me.  
  
Entrei na casa, subi as escadas e fui até meu quarto. A cama já estava feita e o quarto totalmente arrumado. Sem mais rodeios, fui até o banheiro e abri as duas torneiras da banheira para que pudesse tomar meu banho. Demorou uns dez minutos, tempo suficiente para separar uma nova roupa e despir-me, até ela estar completamente cheia.  
  
Entrei na banheira e senti os meus músculos relaxarem dentro da água quente. Suspirei satisfeito. Estava esgotado. E tudo por causa daquela minha idéia ridícula. Eu sou um ótimo guerreiro e estrategista militar, sem querer me gabar, mas às vezes parece que eu não tenho cérebro, ou se tenho, ele pára de funcionar. Isso não era nem um pouco fácil de admitir. Digamos que eu seja um pouco orgulhoso demais às vezes.  
  
Depois de acalmar meus nervos aliviar toda a tensão de meus músculos, saí um pouco à contra-gosto da banheira. Peguei a primeira coisa que vi, suponho que era uma toalha ou pelo menos espero que tenha sido, e me enxuguei. Vesti a roupa que havia separado, passei um perfume e, como sempre não penteei meus cabelos.  
  
Desci até o primeiro andar e fui até a sala de jantar. Quando entrei, vi que Fujitaka e Sakura já se encontravam a minha espera.  
  
- Boa noite. Desculpe o atraso. – Desculpei-me imediatamente.  
  
- Não há com o que se preocupar, rapaz. Vamos, sente-se e vamos saborear essa deliciosa comida! – Fujitaka disse-me gentil.  
  
Logo já estávamos comendo. A comida realmente estava uma delícia. Devo ter repetido no mínimo umas três vezes. Precisava repor minhas energias. Pai e filha conversavam sobre algum assunto para o qual não dei atenção, quando Fujitaka falou-me.  
  
- Li, onde esteve durante o dia todo? Sumiu de repente, e não te encontrei em canto algum!  
  
Já havia me esquecido completamente da minha loucura de hoje. E agora? Não poderia passar a humilhação de dizer que havia me perdido. Não, mesmo! Tentei pensar em uma resposta rápida. Falei a primeira coisa coerente que me veio à cabeça.  
  
- Eu resolvi dar uma volta para conhecer a região. Achei que seria uma ótima idéia, afinal não é bom ficar muito tempo trancado dentro de casa. Sem dizer que, conhecer todas as suas terras, poderá me servir futuramente quando for treinar as novas tropas.  
  
Dei-me os parabéns por pensar em uma mentira tão rapidamente, eu era bom mesmo! Bem, na verdade não era bem uma mentira, pois realmente planejava fazer tudo aquilo. Eu somente... Ocultei alguns fatos. Isso não é mentir, é?  
  
Não sei porque, olhei para Sakura nessa hora. Ela me olhava com um sorriso hilário, provocante, desafiador. Sem mencionar vingativo. Parecia que ela sabia de alguma coisa que os outros não sabiam. Resolvi ignorar.  
  
O jantar foi até que calmo depois disso. Pronunciei-me pouquíssimas vezes, enquanto que Sakura e seu pai conversaram sobre diversos assuntos. Como Fujitaka não mencionou nada sobre a guerra, que era o único assunto em que poderia dizer alguma coisa ou debater com ele, não me intrometi na conversa dos dois.  
  
Apesar do jantar estar uma delícia, o que eu mais desejava mesmo era ir logo para a minha cama. Assim que meu estômago mostrou-se satisfeito, pedi licença para retirar-me até meu quarto.  
  
- Ora, Shoran! Não irá nem comer a sobremesa? Sua companhia muito nos agradaria!  
  
Mostrei uma cara de incredulidade ao ver o rosto de Sakura se contrair em uma careta ao ouvir as palavras do pai. Será que Fujitaka não via essas coisas, ou simplesmente ignorava? Recusei o convite com educação.  
  
- Então está bem. Se for isso que deseja. De qualquer jeito, você está me parecendo muito cansado. Não precisa se esforçar tanto e caminhar por toda à tarde. Vejo que quando tem um dever a cumprir dedica-se totalmente a ele.  
  
Não pude evitar meu embaraço. O pobre homem realmente acreditava em minha história.  
  
- Obrigado, mas acho que está exagerando um pouco.  
  
Nesta hora ouvi Sakura tentando segurar um sorriso inutilmente e, mesmo abafado, ele ecoou por toda a sala.  
  
- Tudo bem, minha filha?  
  
- Sim, meu pai. Desculpe-me, mas é que vendo vocês conversarem, lembrei-me de uma cena muito engraçada que passei com Toya, na minha infância. Perdão.  
  
Querendo sair logo dali, pedi licença e, finalmente fui até meu quarto.  
  
Prontamente, deitei-me na cama, caindo no mais profundo sono. Um sono gostoso, relaxante e proveitoso. Um sono sem sonho algum, mas prazeroso até o último segundo.  
  
{{{{{{*}}}}}}  
  
Acordei ao som de cavalos relinchando e rodas. Provavelmente uma carruagem, deduzi. Estranho... Por que será que aqui vivem à moda antiga? Quer dizer, em vez de carros usam cavalos, e reparei que não apreciam muito o uso dos novos objetos 'práticos e modernos'.  
  
Não que eu discorde, pois concordo absolutamente com eles. Não gosto nem um pouco destas inovações tecnológicas, mas... A maioria das pessoas sonha em adquirir estes objetos, se 'tornarem mais evoluídos'.  
  
É melhor não ficar esquentando a cabeça com essas coisas, tenho assuntos mais importantes para tratar.  
  
Escolhi uma roupa qualquer em meu armário. Nunca me importei muito com vestimentas, fora em encontros sociais. Entendam-me: por que homem se veste de modo pomposo, sem ser para uma ocasião social? A resposta é muito simples, para agradar, ou atrair mulher. Como isso não me interessa...  
  
Ouvi muitas pessoas saudando alguém, óbvio que a pessoa que havia chego na carruagem, calorosamente e, posso dizer, com um pouco de escândalo também.  
  
Procurei o lugar onde se encontrava o tumulto, e percebi que o barulho era mais alto na parte do jardim dos fundos da casa. Encaminhei-me até lá.  
  
Quando cheguei no jardim, finalmente avistei a carruagem, mas ainda não podia ver quem havia chego nela, de tantas pessoas que se encontravam ao seu redor. Entrando no matagal de pessoas, perguntei para um dos criados, o jardineiro se não me engano, quem havia chego.  
  
- O Sr. Touya! Ele voltou da cidade de onde se encontra o Imperador.  
  
Touya? Quem era esse cara? O homem falava dele com muito respeito. Pelo jeito esse tal Touya era muito querido por todos. Tentei ir um pouco mais adiante para olhar o rosto do desconhecido.  
  
Consegui ficar um pouco mais à frente, mas ainda não podia vê-lo. Droga, havia muita gente ali. Nunca tinha reparado na quantidade de criados que Fujitaka possuía. Tentava de todos os modos chegar perto de Touya, mas era sempre em vão. Até que...  
  
- Touya!!! – Ouvi uma voz feminina falar com doçura e alegria.  
  
De repente, as pessoas desfizeram o bolo de gente, dando passagem a ela. O que diabos Sakura estava fazendo?  
  
- Sakura?  
  
Ao ouvir a voz de Touya direcionei meu olhar para ele. Ao ver Sakura, tinha me esquecido completamente do meu objetivo principal que era chegar até ele. Touya era um homem jovem, não devia nem estar na casa dos trinta. Pude ver que ele já havia treinado muito, artes marciais pelos seus músculos desenvolvidos. Pensei nas lutas que teríamos entre nós. Estava começando a gostar da presença dele ali, poderia conhecer as técnicas japonesas.  
  
Sim, eu estava gostando de sua presença, até que eu vi aquilo.  
  
- E então, Sakura? Fico três meses fora e você não vêm me dar um abraço?  
  
Vi Sakura correr na direção de Touya com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto esse abria os braços, esperando pela sua chegada. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido.  
  
Os dois se abraçaram calorosamente. Com lágrimas molhando o rosto de Sakura, e um grande sorriso no rosto, em contraste com as gotas de água que saíam de seus olhos, os dois olharam-se. Mas o que estava acontecendo aqui?!  
  
- Ah, Touya, quantas saudades senti! Se soubesse o medo que tinha de que não voltasse mais...  
  
- Shhh... – Ele disse pondo seu dedo indicador nos lábios de Sakura. – Não precisa ter medo, Flor, eu estou aqui agora, não estou?  
  
- Sim, você está! – Sakura disse dando-lhe um doce sorriso.  
  
- Então vamos entrar? – Touya perguntou soltando Sakura de seus braços.  
  
- Vamos! Afinal papai deve estar com saudades de você também!  
  
- Então vamos. – Ele disse dando um beijo no rosto de Sakura e pegando sua mão.  
  
Uma sombra cobriu meus olhos.  
  
Não acredito que pensei que ela era diferente das outras mulheres! Ela é uma vadia como todas as outras que conheci! Como podiam se tratar assim com tanta intimidade? Casados eles não eram, pois ela permanecia com o sobrenome de seu pai e se referiam a ela como Srta.  
  
Um pensamento passou pela minha cabeça... Será que ela era sua prometida? Reparei que meu coração continuava acelerado e... Mas, espere um momento! O que eu estou fazendo? Não posso estar com ciúmes daquela garota mal- educada, sem mencionar mal-humorada! Eu pensei que o ar do campo me faria bem, mas vejo que estava completamente errado. Está é me afetando, isso sim!  
  
O tumulto já havia sumido, faz tempo. Todos já estavam dentro de casa, somente eu havia permanecido no jardim. Olhei ao meu redor. O jardim era maravilhoso, isso não há como contestar.  
  
Mas uma das plantas me chamou a atenção mais do que as outras. Era uma cerejeira.  
  
Não sei ao certo porque. Talvez por causa da brisa gostosa que soprava no local, talvez por causa da paz que ela transmitia, talvez porque ao olhá-la fiquei deslumbrado com sua beleza... Talvez... Só sei que eu deitei-me embaixo dela e deixei o sono me embalar, levando-me para lugares desconhecidos.  
  
§ Sakura §  
  
Eu estava feliz. Não, eu estava satisfeita. Orgulhosa. Ou melhor, eu estava feliz, satisfeita, orgulhosa e com todas as sensações positivas que alguém pode ter. Nem que eu quisesse conseguiria tirar o sorriso da minha cara.  
  
O momento em que Li me viu cavalgar e a cara que ele fez... Ah, com certeza essa é uma cena que ficará gravada em minha memória para sempre!  
  
- Muito bem, Fuu! Mostramos para ele como é que se faz, não? – Ele relinchou, como se estivesse concordando comigo. – Acho que já podemos ir mais devagar...  
  
Puxei as rédeas, enquanto meu amigo diminuía a velocidade do galope pouco a pouco.  
  
- Vejamos... Se nós estamos na parte da mata alta da colina... Hum... É, o rio está ao norte. Vamos, Fuu! Para que eu possa te dar a água fresca dos campos verdes. Para o norte!  
  
Começamos a galopar para o norte. Puxei as rédeas de Fuu de repente. Aquilo que eu estava ouvindo... Será que...  
  
- Espere, Fuu. Estou ouvindo o barulho de um outro cavalo!  
  
Fechei meus olhos, para poder escutar com mais clareza. Escutei o vento soprando, arrastando as folhas e flores que se desprendiam das árvores. Escutei o som dos pássaros cantando. E escutei o galopar de um cavalo à minha direita. Não acredito que estão invadindo nossas terras de novo.  
  
Fiz com que Fuu fosse mais para a esquerda, para que ficássemos ocultos aos olhos do invasor. Ouvi o som do cavalo cada vez mais perto. Mais perto. Mais perto. Até que pude ver o cavalo e a pessoa que a estava montando. Ele estava de costas, mas pude ver que era um homem. Ele me pareceu muito familiar...  
  
O homem olhava de um lado para o outro. Parecia perdido, isso sim. Vi ele tomar um dos caminhos de uma bifurcação. Idiota, esse caminho não vai dar em nada! A vontade de xingar o ser em voz alta era grande, mas não podia denunciar minha presença. Poderia ser alguém perigoso.  
  
Ele não estava mais na minha vista, mas fiquei lá. Quase dez minutos depois ele apareceu ali de novo. Ele definitivamente estava perdido. Totalmente. Mas que cara mais idiota! O imbecil, do nada, virou para a direção em que eu estava. Claro que ele não podia me ver, eu estava escondida. Mas eu podia ver ele. Para minha surpresa, o imbecil perdido era, ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Shoran Li.  
  
Fiz um esforço descomunal para segurar meu riso. Aí estava minha vingança. Só que eu o iria torturar mais! Não iria contar-lhe de cara, não! Irei deixá-lo curioso. O máximo que eu puder! Sim, ele ainda há de implorar-me para contar o que eu vi.  
  
Depois que ele saiu, prossegui com minha cavalgada. Se antes eu me sentia bem, agora eu estava maravilhosamente bem! Continuamos a cavalgar para o norte.  
  
Logo estávamos no rio. Soltei Fuu para que ele pudesse beber água e pastar. Eu sentei no chão, admirando a linda paisagem ao meu redor.  
  
Será que vocês conseguiriam imaginar? O tapete verde da natureza, cortado por um rio de água pura e cristalina. A brisa batendo suavemente em seu rosto, trazendo até você o perfume das flores. O sol no meio daquele céu azulado, nos aquecendo com seu calor. Era tudo perfeito... Eu podia sentir a vida existente na terra, sendo passado para meu corpo pelos meus pés, como se fossem raízes.  
  
Acho que a gente é que é feliz... Nós somos os afortunados.  
  
{{{{{{*}}}}}}  
  
Fuu e eu já estávamos voltando para casa. Qual não foi minha surpresa, ao ver de cima da colina, Shoran ainda perdido por uma das estradas. Eu não iria ajudá-lo. Já disse que esta seria minha vingança. Segui adiante e, dentro de uns cinco minutos ou mais, já podia enxergar o estábulo e a propriedade de meu pai.  
  
Deixei Fuu no estábulo e fui para casa. Entrei pelos fundos passando pela cozinha e a sala de jantar. Quando cheguei a sala de estar, vi o piano no centro do cômodo. Fazia tanto tempo...  
  
Balancei minha cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos da minha cabeça. Prossegui até chegar em meu quarto. Deitei preguiçosamente na minha cama e suspirei. É mesmo, fazia tanto tempo... Já fazia alguns meses que eu não pensava nisso.  
  
Ai, Sakura! Já falei, pare de pensar nisso! Acho melhor dormir um pouco mesmo. Quem sabe assim, eu conseguiria tirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça.  
  
Ajeitei o travesseiro, cobri meu corpo com um fino lençol e fechei meus olhos. Dormi imediatamente.  
  
{{{{{{*}}}}}}  
  
Quando acordei vi que já era noite. Bocejei, com um pouco de sono ainda. Acendi o lampião que se encontrava no criado-mudo, ao lado da cama, e levantei-me.  
  
Abri a porta da varanda e fui para fora do quarto. Apoiei-me na grade e senti o vento frio contra o meu corpo. Um barulho me chamou a atenção. Olhei para baixo e vi Shoran saindo do estábulo...  
  
Não acredito! Ele só chegou em casa agora! Não creio que ficou perdido na colina todo esse tempo. Admito que um pedacinho de mim se sentiu culpada. Mas a raiva pelo que me falou hoje ainda era maior. Ele teve o castigo merecido.  
  
Voltei para o quarto. Já devia estar quase na hora do jantar. Tomei um banho rápido, pus um quimono azul simples e desci para o jantar. Fui a primeira a chegar. Poucos minutos depois meu pai apareceu.  
  
- Boa noite, Sakura! – Ele me disse com um sorriso. Como adoro o sorriso de meu pai! É tão doce...  
  
- Boa noite, papai! – Retribuí o sorriso.  
  
- Shoran ainda não chegou? – Ele perguntou olhando para a mesa.  
  
- Não. – Eu disse fechando a minha cara, aproveitando que meu pai não estava vendo.  
  
Nos sentamos à mesa em silêncio, e assim ficamos na espera de Shoran Li. Ele estava demorando. Minutos passados ele finalmente chegou.  
  
- Boa noite. Desculpe o atraso. – Ele se desculpou logo.  
  
- Não há com o que se preocupar, rapaz. Vamos, sente-se e vamos saborear essa deliciosa comida! – Meu pai disse-lhe.  
  
Assim começamos a comer. Conversamos sobre banalidades. Li não falava nada, e quando falava, dizia somente o 'necessário'. Logo meu pai chamou minha atenção dizendo que tinha uma novidade boa para me dar.  
  
- Irá gostar muito, Sakura.  
  
- Não me deixa tão curiosa! Vamos, fale, pai! Por favor!  
  
- Touya irá retornar amanhã, Sakura.  
  
Mal pude conter-me de tanta felicidade. Touya iria voltar! Ele estava vivo, não havia sido morto pela terrível guerra! Será que nada havia lhe acontecido? Que novidades teria ele para me contar? Já fazia tanto tempo que não o via... A saudade que sentia era imensa, e, finalmente, ela findaria. Deixei um sorriso se formar em meu rosto. Logo meu pai fez o mesmo.  
  
Meu pai virou-se para o Li.  
  
- Li, onde esteve durante o dia todo? Sumiu de repente, e não te encontrei em canto algum!  
  
Shoran estava muito introvertido hoje. Ele nem prestou atenção nas conversas praticamente. Mas depois de ouvir a pergunta de meu pai, vi por um breve momento, o desespero assumir sua face. Isso durou apenas poucos segundos, pois ele logo se recompôs e respondeu.  
  
- Eu resolvi dar uma volta para conhecer a região. Achei que seria uma ótima idéia, afinal não é bom ficar muito tempo trancado dentro de casa. Sem dizer que, conhecer todas as suas terras, poderá me servir futuramente quando for treinar as novas tropas.  
  
Estava rindo por dentro. Vi que meu pai havia acreditado na mentira de Shoran. Ah, mas eu sabia! Vi ele me olhar. Lacei-lhe um olhar desafiador, para combinar com meu sorriso irônico. Ele pareceu um tanto confuso.  
  
Voltamos a comer. Mal terminamos, Shoran já pedia licença para sair. Melhor assim. Vai tarde.  
  
- Ora, Shoran! Não irá nem comer a sobremesa? Sua companhia muito nos agradaria!  
  
Pai, pelo amor de Deus, não! Se ele quer ir deixe que vá! Não fiquei muito satisfeita com este convite de meu pai. E não hesitei em demonstrar isso, fazendo uma careta. Felizmente ele teve a decência de recusar.  
  
- Então está bem. Se for isso que deseja. De qualquer jeito, você está me parecendo muito cansado. Não precisa se esforçar tanto e caminhar por toda à tarde. Vejo que quando tem um dever a cumprir dedica-se totalmente a ele.  
  
Como meu pai era inocente!  
  
- Obrigado, mas acho que está exagerando um pouco. – Shoran respondeu nitidamente embaraçado. E só eu sabia o verdadeiro motivo para ele estar assim.  
  
Não deu. Não consegui segurar meu riso. Aquela situação era hilária! Pai, se você soubesse... Tentei abafar meu riso, mas foi impossível. Os dois acabaram me ouvindo e direcionaram rapidamente seus olhares para mim. Deviam estar pensando que eu era louca, mas eu tinha um sério, quero dizer muito engraçado, motivo para estar assim. E eles nem desconfiavam. Ele nem desconfiava. Pelo menos, por enquanto não.  
  
- Tudo bem, minha filha?  
  
- Sim, meu pai. Desculpe-me, mas é que vendo vocês conversarem, lembrei-me de uma cena muito engraçada que passei com Touya, na minha infância. Perdão.  
  
Eu sei, eu menti. Mas não iria revelar o que eu sabia. Não agora.  
  
Logo Shoran retirou-se. Depois que ele saiu, dei boa noite a meu pai e fui para meu quarto também. Não tinha a mínima vontade de comer mais. Não iria ficar para a sobremesa.  
  
Não tive problemas para dormir esta noite. Do que eu poderia reclamar? O dia de hoje havia sido esplêndido. Primeiro, vi a cara surpresa de Shoran ao me ver cavalgar, depois vi o quanto ele podia ser idiota em se aventurar por uma estrada que não conhecia. E por último, Touya chegaria amanhã. Meu dia não poderia ter sido melhor...  
  
{{{{{{*}}}}}}  
  
Despertei com o canto dos pássaros, e olhei para fora. Ainda era cedo, o dia nem estava totalmente claro ainda. Não devia ser mais do que sete horas. Virei-me de lado na cama para tentar dormir de novo.  
  
Cinco minutos se passaram. Dez. Quinze. Levantei-me frustrada, não conseguia dormir mais de jeito nenhum. Talvez tenha sido por causa da sesta que tirei ontem à tarde. Levantei-me, lavei meu rosto e me troquei. Fui até a cozinha tomar meu desjejum. Não havia ninguém lá, então resolvi ir para o jardim que ficava atrás da casa. Não estava com a mínima fome, mesmo.  
  
Olhei para a cerejeira que lá se encontrava. Flor-de-cerejeira. Este era o significado de meu nome. Adoro esta árvore, ela é tão bonita. Sinto até orgulho de ter o mesmo nome que sua flor.  
  
Comecei a me aproximar dela, até que estivesse embaixo de seus galhos. Estiquei meu braço até que minha mão tocasse seu tronco. Sei que é estranho, difícil de compreender, mas parecia que ela me passava sua energia. Quis fazer o mesmo, para mostrar minha gratidão. Por que gratidão? Porque ela me fez recordar momentos maravilhosos de meu passado. Mamãe... Você adorava essa árvore não, é? Sinto tanto a sua falta.  
  
Não pude impedir as lágrimas de caírem de meus olhos. Por incrível que pareça, a isso se resumiu boa parte da manhã. A permutação de nossas energias e a condescendência de certos fatos de minha vida.  
  
Depois de muitas lágrimas derramadas, resolvi voltar para casa. Não havia tomado meu desjejum, e meu estômago já começava a reclamar. Quando cheguei na cozinha, vi Mieko colocando a comida na mesa.  
  
- Bom dia, Srta. Dormiu bem?  
  
- Bom dia, Mieko. Digamos que dormi como uma princesa...  
  
Nós duas caímos no riso. Não podia reclamar da minha vida. Apesar de alguns acontecimentos tristes, eu ainda era feliz.  
  
- Acordou cedo hoje. O que deseja comer, querida?  
  
- Quero só uma xícara de chá e um pão. Nada mais.  
  
Mieko logo me serviu. Enquanto comia conversava alegremente com ela. Estávamos falando sobre a colina, quando uma das criadas abriu a porta escandalosamente e se apoiou na parede arfando.  
  
- O que foi Chii Liuan? O que aconteceu? – Mieko perguntou. É surpreendente como ela consegue gravar o nome de todos os criados de meu pai. Eu devo saber o nome de somente uns dez.  
  
- Chegou... Arf, arf... O senhor... – ela praticamente não tinha fôlego para falar. A criada respirou fundo para recuperar o ar nos pulmões e poder dar o recado. – Srta. Sakura, o Sr. Touya acaba de chegar. Vim correndo contar-lhe.  
  
Touya já chegou? Eu esperava por sua chega somente à tarde. Meu coração batia rápido de felicidade. Saí correndo a procura dele. Ainda ouvi Chii gritar da cozinha.  
  
- Ele está no jardim dos fundos!!!  
  
Parecia que meu coração iria sair pela minha boca, de tão exaltado que ele estava. Quem me visse, pensaria que eu estava correndo para salvar minha vida. Quantas saudades eu sentia... Finalmente ele havia voltado.  
  
Cheguei no jardim. Um tumulto de gente o circundava.  
  
- Touya!!! – gritei com toda a minha força. Todas as pessoas me deram passagem.  
  
- Sakura? – Como era bom vê-lo...  
  
- E então, Sakura? Fico três meses fora e você não vêm me dar um abraço? – Meu coração bateu de alegria. Esse era o Touya que eu conhecia. A guerra não havia mudado sua personalidade como eu temia.  
  
Corri em sua direção enquanto ele me esperava com os braços bem abertos. Praticamente me joguei nele. E ele me abraçou. Como eu chorava. Chorava de felicidade. É tão bom receber o abraço de uma pessoa amada...  
  
- Ah, Touya, quantas saudades senti! Se soubesse o medo que tinha de que não voltasse mais... – Finalmente falei alguma coisa.  
  
- Shhh... – Ele disse pondo seu dedo indicador sobre meus lábios. – Não precisa ter medo, Flor, eu estou aqui agora, não estou? – Sorri com pura alegria.  
  
- Sim, você está!  
  
- Então vamos entrar? – Touya perguntou soltando-me de seus braços.  
  
- Vamos! Afinal papai deve estar com saudades de você também! – Falei já andando em direção de nossa casa.  
  
- Então vamos. – Ele concordou dando um beijo em minha bochecha e pegando minha mão. Estava tão feliz...  
  
Quando entramos, papai já estava a nossa espera. Resolvi deixá-los um pouco a sós. Afinal, papai também queria matar a saudade, e eles deviam ter muito o que conversar.  
  
Voltei para o jardim. Quem era o jardineiro da casa? Anotação mental: Me lembrar de lhe dar os parabéns pelo excelente trabalho. O jardim estava maravilhoso. Olhei para a minha cerejeira e me surpreendi ao ver alguém deitado embaixo dela. Resolvi ir ver quem era...  
  
Quando cheguei lá, vi Shoran, não somente deitado, mas dormindo embaixo da árvore. Ele ficava tão bonito dormindo. Tinha uma cara tão inocente, nem parecia aquele rapaz arrogante, que ficava me perturbando. Não resisti e cheguei mais perto, para ver melhor seu rosto. Fiquei cara a cara com ele, nossos rostos deveriam estar a uns dez centímetros de distância...  
  
Ele era tão bonito... Podia sentir sua respiração quente em meu rosto. Fechei meus olhos por um momento. Quando os abri, voltei a fitar aqueles lindos olhos âmbar e... Peraí, lindos olhos âmbar? Oh, meu Deus ele acordou! O que eu faço agora?  
  
- O que você está fazendo? – Ele me perguntou irritado. E agora?  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Lilaclynx: Oi gentem!!! Sim vocês devem estar pensando "o que essa loca está fazendo invadindo a história?" bom a M.sheldon me deixou colocar umas paródias, entrevistas, discussões e opiniões sobre a fic nesse espacinho hohoho... bom vamos começar... Hoje será uma discussão entre os perssonagens:  
  
Lilaclynx: Sakurinha, Lizinho eu queria saber se...  
  
Li: Lizinho? Quem mané é Lizinho?  
  
Lilaclynx: Você oras bolas... há outro Lizinho por aqui?  
  
Sakura: Esse apelido combina com você... murmurando se não consegue nem ao menos me caçar direito...  
  
Li: Como disse?  
  
Sakura: Foi o que você ouviu, eu sei que você passou a tarde toda perdidinho da silva por aí!  
  
Li: E você não fez nada para me ajudar sua descarada?  
  
Lilaclynx: Perae sem insultos vamos converssar como pessoas civilizadas murmurando vocês sabem o que vai acontecer com a fic? A M-chan num quis me contar e...  
  
M-Sheldon: LiLa-chan!!! Você não pode perguntar aos meus perssonagens sobre o que vai acontecer com a minha fic!  
  
Lilaclynx: Porque não?  
  
M-Sheldon: Simples... Eles também não sabem hehehe  
  
Todos se estabacam menos a autora que continua rindo  
  
Lilaclynx: Certo antes de terminarmos, alguma reclamação? –Li levanta a mão- o que foi Lizinho?  
  
Li: NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!!! Mas porque diabos essa vadia ficou me fitando enquanto eu dormia?  
  
Sakura: VADIA? COMO ASSIM VADIA?  
  
Lilaclynx: Desculpe Li mais... Se ela é ou não Vadia... O que isso muda na sua vida?  
  
Sakura: VADIA? EU NÃO SOU VADIA COISA NENHUMA!!! Li cora  
  
M-Sheldon: Gente para com isso! Agora acabo... Isso já ta grande demais, agora só no próximo capítulo...  
  
Lilaclynx: Haaaaaa...  
  
M-Sheldon: Calma... Chega rápido... Agora Oi Gente....  
  
N. A.: Como a lilaclynx já falou, concedi um espaço na minha fic para ela pôr uma paródia. Eu adorei e ri bastante espero que vcs curtam tanto quanto eu. Quanto ao capítulo... Espero que tenham gostado deste! E espero também que não tenham pensado que eu faria, ou ao menos cogitaria a idéia, de fazer da Sakura e do Touya um par romântico... Isso nem se passou pela minha cabeça, só o Shoran que pensa isso pq está meio "por fora" da verdade e nem imagina que eles são irmãos! Mas e então? O que será que a Sakura vai falar para o Li, hein? Eu ia fazer este capítulo um pouco maior, mas vi que até ali estava bom. Deixou um suspense no ar! Desta vez não recebi muitos comentários... Bom, fazer o que, né? A vida segue em frente (não era bem assim que vc pensava, há uns quatro, cinco dias atrás não é M. Sheldon?) Pois é, devo tudo a lilaclynx que me ajudou a superar esta fase de bloqueio e tristeza. Gente, se algo não agradar na minha fic me avisem que eu farei o possível para melhorar, ok?  
  
AVISO- É o seguinte: lamento pessoal mas não vou mais poder continuar com o programa de uma semana que eu havia estipulado. Por que? Porque simplesmente está sendo muito pouco tempo para mim. Estou fazendo tudo meio correndo e não estou tendo mais condições... Também não quer dizer que eu vou levar um século para atualizar! Não se preocupem!  
  
AGRADECIMENTOS:  
  
Como sempre a Deus, a meus pais, a minha querida Beta Carol, sempre me ajudando (vc é um amor de pessoa Carolzinha!), mas principalmente a lilaclynx! Provavelmente sem vc este capítulo não sairia muito cedo! Explicações- é que me bateu um bloqueio esses dias, e ainda por cima quase não recebi comentários. Resultado disso: fiquei deprê, e a li me consolou. Chegou até a fazer uma poesia para mim sobre isso!  
  
As pessoas que me mandaram comentários:  
  
Carol: oi minha betinha! Os elogios não são exagero não, vc merece! Nem pense em ficar sem jeito, é tudo verdade! E acho ótimo que goste de revisar a fic, ou melhor, acho maravilhoso! Fico feliz que goste da minha história! Com certeza perfeita não ta, não! Quem está exagerando é vc! Sei que não é assunto de agradecimento, mas me lembrei que em um mail vc me perguntou qd eu fazia níver: eu faço dia 26 de maio! Mas muito obrigado por tudo, amiga!!! Beijos, M. Sheldon  
  
Lilaclynx: MUITO OBRIGADO POR TUDO!!! Amei a poesia que vc escreveu para mim! Ela ficou maravilhosa! Cheguei até a chorar de emoção! Muito obrigado por tudo, querida! Este capítulo é dedicado à vc! Agradeço os elogios!!! E como sugerido, aí está a sua paródia!!! Beijos, M. Sheldon  
  
Rafinha: não tem nada que agradecer por ler sua fic, foi um prazer, isso sim! Como já disse a história está maravilhosa!!! A adivinha de sempre, não é Rafa? Aí está aprova de sua experiência como escritora! A única coisa é que eu não planejo aprofundar muito a Mieko, ela será uma personagem secundária, porém ela terá participações muito importantes na fic! Isso vc adivinhou! Qt à Tsukina e tudo o resto, vc está completamente certa, para variar! Muito obrigado por tudo, querida! Fico feliz que também me considere uma amiga sua!!! Beijos, M. Sheldon  
  
Anna Lenox: nem preciso dizer que fiquei completamente surpreendida ao receber um comentário seu! É uma honra, vindo de uma escritora maravilhosa como vc! Estou adorando as suas fics, elas estão ótimas!!! Muito obrigada pelos elogios!!! Espero continuar agradando! Beijos, M. Sheldon  
  
Bem, por hoje é só! Até a próxima e não se esqueçam de deixar um comentário, hein! Estou aguardando por eles!  
  
M. Sheldon 


	6. Irmãos?

Uma Mulher Chamada Sakura  
  
Capítulo 5 – Irmãos?  
  
§ Shoran §  
  
Senti uma doce respiração sobre meu rosto. Mas o que será que é isso? Resolvi abrir meus olhos para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Mas... Era Sakura. Ela estava sobre mim, com o rosto perto do meu e de olhos fechados. Ela parecia um anjo. Seus traços eram tão delicados e femininos... Um anjo que caiu do céu. Senti meu coração acelerando. Suas batidas cada vez mais rápidas. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Que sensação é essa?  
  
Vi seus olhos começarem a se abrir lentamente. Na mesma hora fiquei paralisado. Seus olhos pareciam me hipnotizar totalmente. Duas lindas esmeraldas, exalando doçura. Por que você tem que ser tão bela, Sakura Kinomoto?  
  
Seus olhos arregalaram-se completamente. Notei que ela finalmente havia notado o que estava fazendo. Do mesmo modo que eu. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Não comece a tirar conclusões precipitadas, Li Shoran! Onde já se viu?! Não acredito que me deixei levar por uma situação tão banal.  
  
Seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho. Acho que ela não esperava me ver acordado. Ela ficava tão bela assim... Ai! Pare agora mesmo com isso! Desde quando eu comecei a ser tão sentimental?  
  
- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei nervoso com a situação e, principalmente, comigo mesmo...  
  
Ela ainda estava em estado de choque.  
  
- Hein, garota? Vai ficar parada em cima de mim por quanto tempo ainda?  
  
Ela pareceu acordar de seu transe e prontamente se pôs de pé. Não, volte aqui... Estava tão bom! Argh, cale a boca, Shoran! Respirei fundo. Deste jeito não dava. Esperei até que eu me acalmasse totalmente...  
  
- O que você estava fazendo? – Repeti a pergunta, não tão violento desta vez.  
  
- Eu... Eu... Quer saber, não te interessa!!!  
  
- Como assim "não me interessa"?! Eu acordo com você, literalmente, em cima de mim, e "não me interessa"?  
  
- Foi o que você escutou!  
  
Garota mais irritante!!! Às vezes me dá uma vontade de lhe dar uma lição...  
  
- Escuta aqui garota, me diga de uma vez o que estava querendo fazer comigo!  
  
Um pensamento passou por minha cabeça. Será... Será que ela queria me violentar enquanto eu dormia? Ela está com tanta raiva assim de mim? Comecei a suar frio...  
  
- Você... Por um acaso, você não estava... Não estava...  
  
- Desembucha logo! – Ela me pareceu muito nervosa... Isso me deixou mais alerta ainda. Pelo jeito, eu a havia irritado demais, e ela estava querendo vingança.  
  
- Você... Não estava querendo me matar enquanto dormia, estava?  
  
Vi ela cair na gargalhada. O que eu disse foi tão idiota assim? Ou então essa garota é maluca mesmo. A sessão de risos não acabava nunca, e eu já estava ficando irritado.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Ai... De onde você tirou que eu estava querendo te matar? Hum... Só você mesmo, para pensar uma coisa dessas.  
  
- Quando se vive no exército, você aprende a desconfiar até mesmo das maiores banalidades. E você ainda tem problemas na cabeça... E nem sabe controlar as emoções, menina. Não há como não desconfiar de você...  
  
Vi que ela ficou muito nervosa. Gostei disso, adoro deixá-la brava. Já vi que ela detesta ser chamada de menina...  
  
- Vou ignorar estes últimos comentários... Afinal, vindo de você não se pode levar muito a sério, mesmo. Se nem senso de direção você tem, imagina de personalidade...  
  
- O quê? Do que você está falando?  
  
Realmente não havia entendido... Afinal, do que ela estava falando? Essa guria parece ser mais louca do que eu pensei...  
  
- Nada, não. Eu não estou falando de nada.  
  
- Que seja. Se não foi para me matar, então o que você estava fazendo?  
  
Dessa vez eu não a deixaria escapar. Iria fazer com que me contasse de um jeito ou de outro.  
  
- E não tente mentir para mim. Você não me escapa, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Ela estava demorando a responder... Guria mais enrolada...  
  
- Eu só queria ver se... Se você realmente estava dormindo. Eu não estava tentando te matar. Se fosse fazer isso, pode ter certeza que eu o faria enquanto você estivesse acordado, só para ver a sua cara!  
  
Senti uma imensa vontade de rir, mas somente deixei minha boca se curvar um pouco, em um meio sorriso. Ela não tem nada na cabeça, mesmo. Para pensar que seria capaz disso, só pode. Minha voz saiu irônica.  
  
- Como se você conseguisse. Não tem coisa melhor para fazer, não? Como se encostar com algum homem, por aí? Já vi que você adora fazer isso...  
  
Eu ainda não havia me esquecido de Touya. Estava com muita raiva dos dois. De Sakura porque havia descoberto que ela era uma vadia como todas as mulheres. Nem acredito que eu cheguei a pensar que ela era diferente de todas as outras. E nem me contou que era comprometida. Na verdade, acho que nem isso ela é... Com certeza uma vadia!  
  
E do Touya... Porque... Porque... Ah, sei lá! Porque ele nasceu, pronto! E também por ter aceitado de bom grado o que Sakura lhe ofereceu. Não tem honra alguma. Se bem que... Se fosse eu também aceitaria... Chega! Mulheres só sabem causar problemas na vida de homens!  
  
Pelo jeito o que eu disse deixou Sakura muito nervosa. Pude constatar isso ao ver ela apertar a mão com força, começar a ficar vermelha e tremer.  
  
- O que você disse, imbecil?  
  
E ela ainda se faz de desentendida? É uma falsa, mesmo.  
  
- Ora, a verdade dói? Pois aprenda a ouvi-la, mulher!  
  
- Mesmo se eu fizesse o que você diz, o que, com toda a certeza, não é o caso, você seria a pessoa menos apropriada para me dizer isso!!! Não é você que se deita com a Tsukina? E na primeira noite ainda! Não tem vergonha na cara, não?  
  
Mas do que diabos ela estava falando? Que garota mais irritante! Se ela pensa que eu vou cair nessa ladainha dela, ela está muito enganada! O assunto não será desviado, ela tem muito que ouvir ainda!  
  
- Do que está falando, guria? Aliás, por que você perde seu tempo discutindo comigo? Já poderia ter aproveitado bem esses minutos, se encostando com Touya! Por acaso é um hobby? Ou o Touya é cliente especial?  
  
Pronto, finalmente havia falado. Respirei fundo. Havia dito tudo muito alto e rápido, por causa da raiva que sentia. Já ia falar mais, quando...  
  
PLAFT!!!  
  
Levantei minha mão até meu rosto, agora vermelho. Ela havia me batido! Por um motivo, para mim ainda desconhecido, ela havia me dado um tapa! E que tapa... Essa menina come ferro? De onde arranja tanta força? Já vi que mulheres não gostam de ouvir a verdade...  
  
Mas, aquela mulher... Aquela mulher havia ousado levantar a mão para mim! Maldita! Ela conseguiu me deixar nervoso... Estúpida! Contradizer um homem, e ainda agredi-lo!  
  
Segurei seu braço com força. Apertei cada vez mais, até o local começar a ficar vermelho. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, mas ouvi um gemido de dor ainda assim.  
  
- Me... Solta.  
  
- Hum? O que você disse? Agora você se arrepende, não é? Mulher só aprende assim, mesmo. Na base da força.  
  
PLAFT!!!  
  
Não acredito! Mulher insolente! Ainda ousa me bate novamente! Não me controlava mais, e já ia lhe dar uma lição, quando ela levantou seu rosto. Mas... O que? Ela está... Chorando?  
  
Senti uma pontada no coração. Pare... Pare de me acusar com esses olhos ameaçadores! Dói muito. Esses olhos... Por que me olhar com esta sombra e tristeza no olhar? Ela é que está errada. Ela me bateu! Uma mulher levantar a mão para um homem, é um crime, não é?  
  
Então... Então por que, por que me sinto tão mal?  
  
- Nunca mais... Nunca mais ouse encostar um dedo em mim, ou dizer uma barbaridade como aquela! Você não me conhece, Shoran Li! Não fale algo que não sabe!  
  
A vi sair correndo. Por que eu me sentia tão mal? Eu só havia dito a verdade. E aquela mulher me bateu. Duas vezes!  
  
Ela seguiu na direção da colina, como sempre. E eu... Eu resolvi voltar para casa, mesmo. Não me sentia nada bem.  
  
Mal entrei na casa e Fujitaka já apareceu.  
  
- Tudo bem, Li? Está me parecendo meio cansado...  
  
O homem perguntou com visível preocupação nos olhos. Admito que fiquei emocionado com isso. É bom saber que alguém se importa com você às vezes... Nem que não seja, esse alguém, exatamente quem queríamos que fosse...  
  
- Não se preocupe, Fujitaka. É que não dormi o suficiente esta noite, nada mais...  
  
- Se você diz. Mas anime-se! Cada vez mais pessoas chegam nessa casa, para deixá-la mais alegre! Hoje, mais uma amiga minha chega!  
  
- É mesmo, senhor? Isso é bom. Esta casa realmente está meio silenciosa demais. Mais pessoas em sua habitação deixará o lugar mais vivo...  
  
Falei sem expressão alguma. O que eu dizia era verdade, e eu pensava aquilo mesmo. Simplesmente não estava me sentindo muito bem. Fujitaka gargalhou com puro prazer.  
  
- Sim. Procurarei Sakura para lhe contar a novidade. Você a viu em algum lugar?  
  
Ao ouvir aquele nome meu coração novamente disparou. Mas o que, diabos, está acontecendo comigo?  
  
- Se não me engano, ela deve estar na colina...  
  
Evitei dizer seu nome. Se só de pensar e ouvir já doía, imagine falar...  
  
- Ah, claro. Minha filhinha sempre vai para lá. Não a culpo... O lugar é fabuloso! Significativo exemplo da beleza e magnitude da natureza. Bom, eu ainda preciso me preparar para a chegada de Tomoyo, então adeus! Nos vemos depois, Li.  
  
Fiz um leve movimento com a cabeça, me despedindo. Ainda não entendia... Por que me sentia tão culpado? Por que meu coração doía tanto? Ultimamente várias perguntas têm estado em minha cabeça. E, quase todas, sem uma resposta sequer...  
  
Na verdade, duas meras palavras formavam a pergunta que respondia todas as outras. A questão das questões. Ela é muito simples: "Por quê?".  
  
Sim, isso era tudo que eu ansiava saber... Mas minha cabeça doía cada vez mais, e não me dava resposta alguma. Levantei meu braço para o alto, tentado segurar o ar ao meu redor. O ar é vital, não é? Assim como diversas outras coisas... Infelizmente, eu pressentia que outra coisa estava se tornando vital para mim...  
  
Essa coisa tem um nome... Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Acordei com o som de alguém batendo em minha porta. Espera um segundo, acordei? Eu dormi? Dormi e nem percebi? Pelo jeito estava mais esgotado do que pensei. O som insistente à minha porta...  
  
Levantei-me, passando a mão no rosto e no cabelo, improvisando pela falta de escova. Tentei ajeitar um pouco minha roupa, que estava completamente amassada. Olhei meu semblante rapidamente no espelho. Podia-se ver claramente que eu havia acabado de acordar, mas isso não importava agora.  
  
Finalmente abri a minha porta. Uma das criadas de Fujitaka se encontrava lá, me olhando. Dei graças por não ser 'aquela' criada.  
  
- Sim? Deseja algo?  
  
- O Sr. Fujitaka pediu-me para chamar-te. Ele pede a sua presença em sua biblioteca privada.  
  
- Estarei lá em dois minutos. Obrigado por avisar-me.  
  
Vi o rosto da criada adquirir um tom rubro, fazer uma reverência e sair.  
  
Troquei a roupa amassada que estava trajando por outra, e dirigi-me até a biblioteca. Ao chegar lá, reparei que não somente Fujitaka se encontrava no local, mas também Touya. Meu humor piorou imediatamente...  
  
- Me chamou, Fujitaka? – Perguntei encarando Touya.  
  
- Sim, Shoran. Temos assuntos para discutir em relação a esta terrível guerra...  
  
Já imaginava que seria isso. Concordei com um leve movimento afirmativo de minha cabeça e sentei-me.  
  
- Touya nos trouxe algumas novidades. Os recrutas já estão prontos, só esperam segundas ordens para se dirigirem ao lugar onde serão treinados. Ainda não sei quais são as condições destes soldados, Touya ainda está para nos contar.  
  
Fujitaka direcionou seu olhar para o rapaz assim como eu. Então esse é um dos homens que ficaram de me auxiliar com o treinamento? Ai, que ótimo... Eu mereço! Ele começou a falar...  
  
- Bem, infelizmente suas habilidades bélicas não são o que podemos chamar de "um prodígio". Estes homens devem ser treinados imediatamente, e de modo extremamente rigoroso, se interessa a minha opinião...  
  
"Nenhum pouco, inútil!". Não pude evitar que este pensamento passasse pela minha mente.  
  
- Óbvio, há algumas exceções. Alguns guerreiros lá lutam muito bem, mas mesmo assim... Acho q ue estamos em completa desvantagem. Eu vim para Nagasaki na frente, enquanto Yukito ficou em Kyoto com os soldados e na proteção do Imperador.  
  
- Quem é Yukito? – Nesta hora interrompi. Touya prontamente respondeu.  
  
- Um amigo nosso e ótimo guerreiro. Não se preocupe, ele é de confiança. – Ele disse seco. Como senti vontade de matá-lo nessa hora... – Devemos nos dirigir para o local de treinamento o mais breve possível. Temos muito trabalho pela frente ainda. Yukito só aguarda as ordens para ir até lá.  
  
- Onde será o local de treinamento? – Perguntei curioso.  
  
- Não te interessa, rapaz. – Touya me respondeu com a tradicional rispidez. Quem ele pensa que é? Deve estar com ciúmes de Sakura, aposto.  
  
- Touya! Não fale assim com Shoran. Ele é nosso convidado nesta casa e ainda está nos prestando um favor, ele tem o direito de saber.  
  
Depois das palavras de Fujitaka, ele me respondeu totalmente contrariado.  
  
- O local é secreto, não possui um nome. É num terreno ao norte de Tókio. E somente cinco pessoas sabem disso: nós três, Yukito e o Imperador. Pelo menos por enquanto...  
  
Ouviram-se batidas na porta. Segundos depois a porta foi aberta, e dela saiu uma criada da casa.  
  
- Waii Tsu, eu já não havia dito para não ser incomodado em minhas reuniões na biblioteca? – Fujitaka perguntou um pouco irritado. Isso não é algo que se vê todo dia...  
  
- Me... Me desculpe, patrão! Perdão... Mas, hum... Bem, é que...  
  
A mulher falava extremamente nervosa, mas a frase não pode ser completada. A porta foi aberta com força, para a surpresa de todos, fazendo um barulho irritante. Uma bela mulher de cabelos escuros e longos, e de magníficos olhos violetas entrou na sala, com um imenso sorriso na face.  
  
- Então eu não sou mais importante que esta reunião, meu tio? – A mulher perguntou divertida.  
  
- Tomoyo! Quanto tempo sem te ver, minha querida! – Fujitaka levantou da cadeira impaciente, ansioso em recepcionar a moça. – Foram... O quê? Quatro anos sem te ver?  
  
- Cinco, meu tio. Cinco longos anos de saudade!  
  
Fiquei olhando os dois se abraçarem no meio da biblioteca. Tio? Ela era sua sobrinha? Ah, sim! Agora me lembro, Fujitaka havia comentado que uma tal Tomoyo iria chegar hoje...  
  
- E você não me dá um abraço, meu primo?  
  
- Claro. Estava morrendo de saudades, Tomoyo. Você cresceu, garota! Está lindíssima.  
  
- Os anos passam para todos, Touya. Já estava na hora de eu crescer também.  
  
Ai, ai... Mais uma cessão abraço em família. Nunca gostei dessas coisas muito melosas...  
  
- Você já foi ver Sakura, Tomoyo? – Maldito seja, Touya! Por que tinha que mencionar o nome dela de novo?  
  
- Ainda não. Estou morrendo de saudades dela. Sempre fomos grandes amigas, me lembro que fiquei muito abalada quando tivemos que nos separar. Vou vê- la agora mesmo. Ah, Touya... Tenho uma surpresa para você!  
  
- Hum? O que é?  
  
Tomoyo lançou um sorriso enigmático muito familiar para mim...  
  
- Logo saberá, meu caro Touya! – E saiu sem dar mais explicações. Começo a pensar que a família de Fujitaka é meio louca às vezes. Quando pensei que finalmente havia encerrado o encontro em família, mais alguém entrou na sala. Ao olharmos a pessoa que se encontrava lá, ouvi um vaso se quebrar atrás de mim...  
  
Olhei para trás, tentando descobrir quem havia causado o acidente... Touya. Por que ele está tão nervoso? Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele realmente parecia chocado. Então esta era a surpresa de Tomoyo...  
  
- Kaho...?  
  
Isso me pareceu muito estranho. Por que Touya havia tido esta reação? Era o que eu pensava enquanto caminhava até meu quarto. Realmente muito, muito estranho...  
  
Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o som de passos e vozes. Me escondi atrás de uma porta. Sei que o que fazia era errado, mas minha curiosidade falava mais alto, não pude resistir. Mas... Era Touya e a tal Kaho! O que estavam fazendo os dois sozinhos aí?  
  
Eles desceram a escada e saíram da casa, indo até o jardim. Eu, é claro, os segui. Eles conversavam, mas não conseguia entender o que falavam, estavam muito longe... Mas nem precisei chegar mais perto. A cena que eu vi respondeu tudo. Os dois estavam se beijando!  
  
Como posso explicar o que senti naquela hora? Raiva, injustiça, repugnância... Acho que o que mais explicava meus sentimentos era a expressão "vontade de matar". Sim, era isso que desejava fazer com Touya. Além de ter todo o amor de Sakura só para si, ele a traia sem remorso algum. Como ele podia? Ou melhor, como ele conseguia? Ele realmente não dava o devido valor ao que tinha. Ingrato! Como...? Sakura não merecia isso!  
  
Não agüentei mais guardar a raiva comigo. Saí de meu esconderijo, fui até onde os dois "pombinhos" estavam. Empurrei a tal Kaho e despejei toda a minha raiva com um soco bem na cara de Touya. Como ele podia?  
  
- Você é maluco? O que, raios, você está fazendo, imbecil?  
  
- E você ainda pergunta? Está se fazendo de idiota, Touya? Oh, não, perdão. Esqueci que isso você já é.  
  
- Do que está falando, pirralho?  
  
- Eu estou falando de você. E de como você tem a coragem de trair a Sakura. – Meus olhos estavam cobertos por uma sombra. Minha raiva e desprezo por aquele ser eram inimagináveis.  
  
- Mas do que você está falando? De onde você tirou essas idéias absurdas?!  
  
E ele ainda me respondia isso? Apertei meu punho com força, tentando conter meu nervosismo.  
  
- Eu vi, Touya. Quando você chegou nesta casa, eu vi você e Sakura. Como você consegue ser tão repugnante a ponta de trair uma mulher como ela, que gosta tanto de você?  
  
Doeu meu coração pronunciar aquelas palavras. Por que levo esta garota tão a sério?  
  
- Você está louco, pirralho? Eu não traí a Sakura coisa nenhuma!  
  
Minha paciência já estava se esgotando.  
  
- Não tente me contradizer! Eu vi você com essa mulher! Os dois estavam se beijando, sim, que eu vi!!!  
  
Touya realmente era um idiota completo. Trocar Sakura por essa mulher... Não que ela fosse feia. Longe disso, era muito bonita, com cabelos ruivos e olhos calmos, misteriosos. Mas, na minha opinião, Sakura era muito mais bonita. Ele não dava valor ao que tinha...  
  
- Pirralho idiota!  
  
E ele ainda me chama de idiota!  
  
- Como assim? – perguntei confuso.  
  
- Sakura é minha irmã.  
  
- O quê???!!!  
  
§ Sakura §  
  
Corri para a minha colina. Lágrimas transbordavam de meus olhos. Por que ele havia feito isso? Por que ele havia dito isso?  
  
Nunca imaginei que Shoran seria capaz de dizer uma barbaridade dessas. Eu e Touya? Meu próprio irmão? E ainda me tratou como se eu fosse uma meretriz! O que eu fiz de errado para ele pensar uma coisa dessas? Não entendo...  
  
Olhei meu braço e pude ver um hematoma roxo no lugar onde ele havia apertado. Shoran usou muita força naquele momento, quase não resisti de tanta dor. Desta vez, nem Fuu eu trouxe comigo para a colina...  
  
Corri muito. Queria ficar longe dele. Longe de tudo. Longe do meu passado... Aquele maldito havia feito eu relembrar momentos que há tempo pensava ter apagado das minhas lembranças. As lágrimas simplesmente saíam... E eu nada fazia para impedi-las.  
  
Joguei-me contra chão, esparramando meu corpo no gramado. Ele havia me ferido muito. A última vez de que me lembro ter chorado tanto foi quando aquele terrível incidente aconteceu...  
  
Olhei para o céu. Já estava anoitecendo e o vento soprava frio. Por que tinha que me lembrar de tudo aquilo de novo? Olhe só o que você me fez Shoran Li. Desde o começo sabia que você só traria problemas para esse lugar.  
  
Levantei-me. Uma rajada de vento fez meus cabelos voarem e meu corpo se arrepiar inteiro. Cobri meus braços com minhas mãos o máximo que pude. Estava com muito frio, e a tendência era ficar mais ainda. Não havia modo de permanecer ali.  
  
Voltei para casa e com pressa fui até meu quarto. Não queria encontrar ninguém no meio do caminho, principalmente "ele". Deitei em minha confortável cama e cobri meu corpo, tentando espantar o frio.  
  
Não sei quanto tempo fiquei presa em pensamentos, resgatando meu passado da sela onde havia o trancafiado, mas quando dei por mim alguém batia em minha porta e já era tarde da noite.  
  
Levantei impaciente de minha cama para atender o inoportuno. Abri a porta com força, demonstrando minha raiva.  
  
- O que você quer? – Perguntei sem olhar ou me importar com quem era.  
  
- Nossa que mau humor, Sakura!  
  
Essa voz... Abri meus olhos depressa olhando para a pessoa à minha frente.  
  
- Tomoyo!!!  
  
Não me importei com mais nada. Joguei-me em seus braços abraçando-a com toda a minha força.  
  
- Quanta saudade, minha prima! Nunca mais me deixe sozinha tanto tempo!  
  
- Também senti muita falta de você, Sakura! Quanto tempo, não?  
  
- Tomoyo, prometa que nunca mais iremos nos separar deste modo!  
  
Ela me abraçou com carinho me dando aquele seu doce olhar que eu tanto sentia falta.  
  
- Nunca mais, Sakura. Nunca mais. Eu prometo!  
  
Deixei o sorriso se formar em meu rosto. Como era bom vê-la de novo. Tomoyo, além de minha prima, sempre foi minha melhor amiga. Desde muito novas éramos inseparáveis. Inclusive, quando soube que ela iria estudar em Paris, entrei em completa depressão...  
  
- Mas então, só você veio?  
  
- Não. A Kaho veio comigo. Você sabe que aonde eu vou, ela normalmente me acompanha...  
  
Kaho Mizuki, há muitos anos, foi contratada para ser dama de companhia de Tomoyo. De tão doce e boa que ela era, acabou se tornando "da família". Não demorou muito para que meu irmão caísse de amores por ela. No começo ele implicava muito com o jeito misterioso dela, mas logo ele descobriu-se apaixonado por ela.  
  
Quando os dois admitiram estarem apaixonados, foi a maior festa. E agora estão noivos. Quando Tomoyo decidiu estudar no exterior, por falto de recursos de estudo para nós mulheres no Japão, Kaho resolveu ir junto com ela. Ela não era mais companheira de Tomoyo, mas havia se acostumado tanto que não conseguia deixar Tomoyo, o carinho de Kaho por ela já era muito grande. Então elas partiram, Tomoyo prometendo voltar quando encerrasse seus estudos e Kaho prometendo casar com Touya quando retornasse.  
  
- Meu irmão vai ficar super feliz! Queria ter visto sua cara ao reencontrá- la...  
  
- Realmente, Sakura. Deve ter sido cômico! Posso até imaginar...  
  
Por mais que fosse bom conversar com Tomoyo, não conseguia esquecer o incidente com Shoran. Me surpreendi quando minha prima pegou minhas mãos.  
  
- Sakura, o que aconteceu? Por que está triste assim?  
  
Claro que ela notaria. Minha prima sempre foi extremamente observadora. Esforcei-me para lhe dar um sorriso.  
  
- Não é nada. É que estou muito cansada, e com sono. Acordei cedo hoje.  
  
- Hum... Sei. Vou fingir que acredito, ok? Vou deixá-la sozinha um pouco. Você parece estar precisando. E já está tarde, também... A viagem foi muito cansativa, preciso descansar um pouco. Recuperar minhas energias, sabe? Boa noite, Sakura.  
  
- Boa noite, Tomoyo.  
  
Observei ela sair do meu quarto com um sorriso no rosto. É estranho... Já repararam como quando algo triste, doloroso, acontece, algo bom ameniza um pouco esta dor?  
  
Sim, Shoran havia feito eu sofrer muito. E eu fiquei muito, mas muito magoada com ele. Eu realmente não esperava, nem imaginava que ele iria fazer uma coisa daquelas... Foi horrível!  
  
Mas... Por que eu não conseguia odiá-lo? Será... Oh meu Deus... Acho que eu estou me apaixonando por ele...  
  
Continua...  
  
PARÓDIA DO CAPÍTULO   
  
Situação 3: Toya: O que está fazendo, pirralho? Shoran: Como assim o que eu estou fazendo? Toya: Você não tem medo do perigo? Cortou o clímax!!! Shoran: Não tem vergonha de trair a Sakura assim? Toya: Como assim trair a Sakura? Eu sabia que ela era ciumenta, mas não sabia que era tanto e... Shoran: COMO ASSIM? VOCÊ ACHA QUE ELA DEVIA ACEITAR A TRAIÇÃO??? Toya: Você é realmente muito cabeça dura mesmo! Quantas vezes eu e toda a torcida do flamengo vamos ter que martelar na sua cabeça que a Sakura é minha irmã!!! FIM DA PARÓDIA   
  
N. A.: Oi, galera! Por favor, não me matem! Eu sei que demorei, mas tenho um motivo. Acontece que eu não estou conseguindo conectar a Internet em casa. Ou seja, este capítulo já estava pronto faz dias, mas não pude posta- lo. Tive que comprar um disquete, copiar o arquivo e dar um jeito de ir na casa da minha prima e usar seu computador. E para piorar, o técnico disse que só vai poder dar uma olhada no computador na semana que vem ou na outra ainda...¬¬o  
  
Eu estou tão feliz!!! Se não recebi muitos comentários no capítulo "Intrigas", recebi no "A Chegada de Touya". MUITO OBRIGADO!!!  
  
Bem, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Qualquer coisa, vocês já sabem: podem me falar sem receio algum!  
  
AGRADECIMENTOS  
  
A Deus, minha família e amigos, minha betinha querida e, não poderia faltar, as pessoas que me mandaram reviews. Fico muito, mas muito grata! Aqui estão essas pessoas:  
  
Anaisa – Você não tem que se desculpar por nada, amiga! Eu te entendo completamente. Também acho que se for comparar o primeiro capítulo com os últimos, eles estão bem melhor. Que bom que está gostando! O Li está bem bobinho mesmo, afinal por que ele tem que ser sempre o sério, perfeito? Se bem que adoro ele assim...Hihihihi! Muito obrigado, amiga!!!  
  
Carol Higurashi Li – Oi, querida! Nem tenho palavras para agradecer por tudo que tem feito por mim, amiga!!! Você tem me dado muito apoio. Fico vermelhinha com tantos elogios seus, que você sempre com muito carinho distribui sobre minha pessoa! Obrigado por tudo!!!  
  
Hime Hayashi – Não acredito que recebi um comentário seu!!! Fiquei muito feliz que você, uma excelente escritora, tenha perdido seu precioso tempo lendo minha fic. O nome do Syoran está como Shoran, porque eu pensava que seu nome era assim. A Rafinha que me fez a gentileza de informar o modo certo, mas agora não dá para mudar. Sempre prefeir escrever histórias com pontos de visto duplos. Acho que a fic fica mais bem explicada.Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Muito obrigado pelos elogios, querida!!! Ufa, responder cinco reviews de uma só vez não é fácil...Hehehe! Obrigado!  
  
Anna Lennox – Oi, querida! Muito obrigado por estar acompanhando minha história, É uma honra! Mas que história comprida o Entre a Cruz e a Espada... Ainda não consegui terminar de ler... Hehehe. Mas eu prometo que termino! É o que dá começar a ler uma fic já iniciada antes... Muito obrigado pelos elogios!  
  
Anygiel MG- A paródia ficou legal, né! Agradecimentos a minha querida amiga Lilaclynx! Realmente, não é uma tarefa fácil postar um capítulo por semana. Eu desisti, achei muito pouco tempo... Ah, eu li seus textos! A-do-rei!!! Você escreve muito bem! Passa para o papel o que está sentindo de um modo bem pessoal! Quis escrever isso aqui para que quem leia saiba que você é uma ótima escritora. Muito obrigado, querida!  
  
Lan Ayath – Oi, querida! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic. E que assim continue sendo! E tem outra, seu fic mais recente está ficando ótimo! Um enredo muito criativo, viu! Obrigado por tudo!!!  
  
Patty Sayuri Suyama – Oi, amiga!!! Pode me chamar do jeito que quiser, eu até prefiro que me chamem de M-chan ou Sheldon! Querida, você não tem que se desculpar por nada! Também adorei aquela cena a cara d Syoran devia estar hilária. Concordo, vento no rosto é muito bom... Foi pensando nisso que escolhi o nome do cavalo de Sakura! E não posso deixar de comentar: estou amando a sua fanfic!!! Muito obrigado!  
  
Rafinha Himura Li – Oi, fofa! Não tem idéia de como me deixa feliz saber que está gostando da minha fic! Sua opinião é muito importante para mim. E você sempre está me dando conselhos, também... Rafa, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa!!! Minha cena preferida no capítulo 4 foi quando Sakura estava na colina com Fuu. Me esforcei muito para que saísse como eu queria... Muito obrigado por tudo, querida! Não tenho palavras que descrevam minha gratidão (os papéis se inverteram...).  
  
Kath Klein – Por favor, alguém me belisca! Eu estou sonhando ou realmente recebi um comentário seu??? Se é verdade... Meu Deus, estou tão feliz. Você não tem idéia de como me sinto honrada em receber um review seu. Isso nunca se passou por minha cabeça, me surpreendi totalmente! Sempre admirei muito você, sabia? Pode me chamar de M-chan, até prefiro! E não se preocupe, receber um já está mil de bom e desde que você leia a fic, está ótimo! Muito obrigado!  
  
Lilaclynx – Oi, amiga! Não precisa ficar vermelha, aquele capítulo foi dedicado a você merecidamente! Então está mais velha agora, não? E a sua paródia já foi bem elogiada, querida. Só pude colocar uma porque senão ficaria muito grande o espaço ocupado, perdão! Mas muito obrigado pelos elogios, o apoio... Tudo! E pode deixar que assim que eu puder leio sua fic!!! Obrigado!!!  
  
Yoruki Hiiragizawa – Oi! Ri muito com o que você me disse no terceiro comentário! Muito engraçado, amiga! Também sempre gostei de fics de época em que a Sakura tem uma personalidade forte. Por isso escolhi fazer esta fic assim. Entendeu porque "A Chegada de Touya" é meu preferido, não? Gostei muito de escrever este capítulo, ele simplesmente fluiu... Entende? Espero que "Irmãos?" esteja bom também, mas ainda gostei mais do anterior. E você não foi repetitiva, em momento algum! Quanto ao MSN, assim que eu puder te adiciono... Mas já aviso: eu não entro com muita freqüência. Fiquei muito feliz ao receber comentários seus! Muito obrigada!  
  
Miaka-lutadora – Você gosta de Fushigi Yuugi? Pois eu adoro, é um dos meus mangás preferidos! Já tenho até a unidade 27.Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! O final eu não posso revelar ainda (e nem nunca, huahuahua! Brincadeira), lamento... Pode deixar que eu não pretendo desistir, não. E irei pensar nestes leitores, se é que há algum... Muito obrigado!!! 


	7. Descobertas

> > **Uma Mulher Chamada Sakura**
>> 
>> ****
>
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> Capítulo 6 - Descobertas  

>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **§ Shoran §**
>> 
>> Eu não podia acreditar. O que Touya estava me dizendo? Se ele ao menos fizesse idéia do peso de suas palavras... Senti uma onda de desespero atravessar meu corpo. O que ele me dizia não podia, de maneira nenhuma, ser verdade. Nunca!
>> 
>> - O quê? O que você disse, Touya?
>> 
>> Não consegui me segurar mais. Perguntei novamente, ele só poderia estar blefando. Será que meus ouvidos estavam a me enganar? Será que minha obsessão por uma garota chegava a ponto de me tirar a sanidade? Eu só poderia ter escutado errado, ou ele realmente estava inventando um absurdo para se safar...
>> 
>> - Eu disse, que Sakura Kinomoto é minha irmã. Meu nome é Touya Kinomoto, filho de Fujitaka Kinomoto. O resto supõe que possa adivinhar...
>> 
>> Será...? Comecei a me recordar do momento em que vi Sakura recepcionando Touya. Era óbvio que havia certo amor entre eles, mas realmente não parecia passar de um amor fraterno. Nenhum beijo ocorreu. Lembranças passaram-se por minha cabeça como flash...
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _"- Então, vamos entrar?_
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _- Vamos! Afinal papai deve estar com saudades de você também!"_
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _"Do que está falando, guria? Aliás, por que você perde seu tempo discutindo comigo? Já poderia ter aproveitado bem esses minutos, se encostando com Touya! Por acaso é um hobby? Ou o Touya é cliente especial?_
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _PLAFT!!!_
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _- Nunca mais... Nunca mais ouse encostar um dedo em mim, ou dizer uma barbaridade como aquela! Você não me conhece, Shoran Li! Não fale algo que não sabe!"_
>> 
>> O que Sakura deveria estar pensando agora? Deus, o que foi que eu fui fazer? Se eu soubesse... Se eu não estivesse cego desse ciúme sem motivo... Continuava a lembrar...
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _"- E você não me dá um abraço, meu primo?_
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _- Claro. Estava morrendo de saudades, Tomoyo. Você __cresceu, garota! Está lindíssima."_
>> 
>> Como não pude ver os sinais? Eu estava tão entretido com minha raiva e lamúrias, me autovitimando, que nem reparei quando Tomoyo referiu-se a Fujitaka como tio, e a Touya como primo. Como pude ser tão fraco? Logo eu... Nem me reconheço mais...
>> 
>> Comecei a suar frio. A raiva e desprezo pelo ser que eu era se apossaram de meu corpo. Como pude ser tão estúpido? Agora, olhando para trás, vejo o quão tolo fui.
>> 
>> Olhei para os dois, que me encaravam longamente. Eu não sabia o que fazer, nunca havia imaginado passar por uma situação como essa. Baixei meu rosto para não ver aqueles olhares em expectativa, aguardando meus próximos movimentos. Simplesmente virei na direção contrária a eles e comecei a caminhar. Ora, vamos ser sinceros... Comecei a fugir. Nada mais...
>> 
>> - Não vai fazer nada? Vai nos dar as costas e simplesmente sair, sem nos esclarecer o que acaba de se passar aqui?
>> 
>> Parei. Deveria prever que isto não ficaria quieto assim. Touya não permitiria. Ainda de costas falei.
>> 
>> - Peço perdão por meus atos. Eu achava que estava traindo a Srta. Kinomoto e não sabia que eram irmãos. Minhas sinceras desculpas...
>> 
>> E continuei meu caminho. Quanto antes saísse de lá, melhor. Ouvi a voz de Touya se pronunciar uma vez mais.
>> 
>> - Você gosta de minha irmã.
>> 
>> Parei novamente. Eu havia reparado em seu tom, aquilo não era uma pergunta... Mas uma afirmação. Fiquei chocado com suas palavras. Eu não estava gostando dela. Eu não estava!
>> 
>> - Não sei de onde tirou isso, Sr. Com licença.
>> 
>> E saí daquele triste e escuro jardim com passos rápidos. Ainda não conseguia me conformar. Muito menos, então, entender o por que da maneira como agi. Afinal, que direito tinha eu de pensar que deveria saber da vida pessoal de Sakura? Nada justificava meus atos...
>> 
>> Sentia meus ombros pesados, assim como minha consciência. Estava exausto, não posso negar... Precisava descansar um pouco, parar de remoer assuntos passados. Tomei a direção de meu quarto, implorando por paz. Mal cheguei no cômodo, já deitei. Sim, eu precisava tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça.
>> 
>> Fiquei de lado na cama, olhando as estrelas pela sacada aberta. A noite estava maravilhosa... E a odiei por isso. Tudo que prendia minha atenção por beleza recordava-me Sakura: A noite, as estrelas, a linda lua que iluminava aquele céu escuro... Tudo me fazia lembrar dela.
>> 
>> O que ela deveria estar pensando? Deve estar me odiando... Senti meu corpo contrair-se ao constatar isso. Por que me importo tanto? Não consigo entender! Nunca semelhante sentimento tomou posse de meu corpo antes, como fazia agora. Quantas dúvidas... Quantas perguntas soltas no infinito de idéias que estava minha mente... Todas sem respostas...
>> 
>> Virei meu corpo em uma posição diferente, desviando meu olhar da incrível visão que estava aquela noite e que tanto me prejudicava. O que eu mais desejava era esvaziar minha mente, tirar aquelas lembranças que me perseguiam... Simplesmente ficar em paz, sem aquele peso na consciência...
>> 
>> Mas quem disse que eu conseguia?
>> 
>> Depois de muito tempo, caí em profundo sono.
>> 
>> {{{}}}
>> 
>> Só acordei no dia seguinte, tamanho era meu cansaço. Espreguicei-me demoradamente, bocejando ao mesmo tempo. Por um momento consegui me esquecer do terrível incidente. Só por um momento. A lembrança voltou mais forte e arrebatadora que antes, quebrando todas as defesas que eu havia imposto.
>> 
>> Tentei inventar diversas desculpas que justificassem meus atos. Mas não adiantava, eu sabia que estava errado. Muito errado. Tudo que eu podia fazer era tentar reparar meu erro. O único problema era como...
>> 
>> Levantei da cama macia, lavei o rosto e saí do quarto. Nem me dei ao trabalho de trocar a roupa que usava. Eu precisava encontrar Sakura e esclarecer as coisas. Nada mais me importava...
>> 
>> Saí de meu quarto com a rapidez de um trovão. Rodei o andar de cima inteiro... Nada. Onde está essa mulher? Tranqüilizei-me, ainda faltava um andar e era besteira me precipitar. Desci as escadas com extrema rapidez e pressa, denunciando meu nervosismo. Olhei a sala de visitas, a de jantar, a cozinha... Até mesmo a dispensa. Nada também...
>> 
>> Senti meu estômago reclamar por comida, e lembrei que não havia jantado ontem, e sim dormido a noite inteira. Fui até a cozinha e peguei um pão, já duro. Obviamente de ontem. Levei um susto ao ouvir a porta da cozinha, a que levava até o jardim, ranger barulhenta atrás de mim. Meu coração deu um salto. Sakura...? Virei de frente para a porta, com meu coração pela boca.
>> 
>> - Li...? O que está fazendo aqui, assim tão cedo?
>> 
>> Soltei o ar que, a propósito, nem havia reparado estar segurando, me acalmando.
>> 
>> - Como assim cedo, Mieko?
>> 
>> - Ora, Sr Li. Mal amanheceu... Achei estranho o senhor estar de pé tão cedo. Nem o pão eu fiz ainda...
>> 
>> Então era este o motivo de não encontrar ninguém na casa, muito menos Sakura. Todos estavam dormindo ainda. Olhei a janela pequena que havia na cozinha. O céu ainda estava meio escuro mesmo. Nem havia reparado...
>> 
>> - É que acabei dormindo muito cedo ontem. Para ser sincero, nem havia reparado o dia ainda escuro. Não pensei que seria tão cedo...
>> 
>> Falei, dando mais uma mordida no pão, ato reparado por Mieko. Pela sua cara não havia gostado...
>> 
>> - Este pão é de ontem, Sr. Li?
>> 
>> Confirmei com um leve movimento da cabeça. Em questão de segundos, o pão já estava na mão de Mieko.
>> 
>> - Oras, imagine se eu iria permitir que um convidado do Sr. Fujitaka comesse pão velho? Ficaria encrencada se o fizesse! Agüente mais um pouco, que eu farei um pão fresquinho para você comer. Vou fazer um café também...
>> 
>> A mulher, falando mais consigo mesma que comigo, ia contando o que planejava fazer para o desjejum. Eu só poderia agradecer, estava com muita fome e, convenhamos, um pão fresco com café é muito melhor que um já velho e seco.
>> 
>> - Quanto tempo acha que vai levar para o pão ficar pronto?
>> 
>> Perguntei esperançoso. Ela pareceu notar minha fome, pois estava com um semblante pesaroso quando me respondeu.
>> 
>> - Lamento, mas... Acho que em menos de meia hora não sai.
>> 
>> Dei um suspiro, vencido. Eu teria que esperar, mesmo. Para não ficar à toa na cozinha, resolvi matar o tempo em algum lugar. Fui para o jardim, sem muitas opções. Mieko ficou falando sozinha na cozinha, e acho que nem ouviu quando pedi licença e saí.
>> 
>> Assim que cheguei naquele grande campo verde, cheio de cores sobrepostas, dei de cara com a cerejeira. Eu enxergava o rosto de Sakura em cada pétala de flor que aquela árvore possuía. E acredite, eram muitas. Meu rosto adquiriu um semblante triste, quando lembrei que ali havia ocorrido aquele horrível incidente.
>> 
>> Como pude ser tão...? Não encontrava uma palavra que justificasse minha presunção. Olhei novamente para a cerejeira, e me recordei do momento em que havia despertado e encontrado o rosto de Sakura a poucos centímetros do meu. Seu olhos fechados, seu rosto sereno... Sentia-me tão bem naquele momento especial. Mas claro, eu tinha que estragar tudo!
>> 
>> No lugar daquele rosto sorridente que aparecia em minha mente, um triste e repleto de lágrimas e dor tomou seu lugar. Senti uma pontada no coração. Sakura deveria estar assim agora. Cheguei mais perto daquela árvore que me proporcionava tantas recordações...
>> 
>> Aspirei aquele ar. O perfume daquela árvore era idêntico ao de Sakura. Tão doce... Tão bom... Fechei meus olhos.
>> 
>> Minha concentração foi quebrada pela voz de Mieko me chamando, da porta da cozinha. Pelo jeito a comida já estava pronta. Fiquei surpreso, nem havia sentido o tempo passar. Lancei um último olhar para a cerejeira, como que me despedindo, e fui para a cozinha.
>> 
>> Pude sentir o delicioso aroma adocicado vindo do forno. Mieko me serviu dois pães dourados e um pouco de café. Comi sem ânimo algum...
>> 
>> - Não te ofereço chá só porque não tem, pois o senhor iria deliciar-se caso experimentasse. Sabe, o chá japonês é famoso no mundo, assim como o francês. Só que aqui é considerado mais... Hum... Cultural.
>> 
>> - Sim, já ouvi muito sobre a famosa cerimônia do chá.
>> 
>> Falava sem me envolver muito na conversa. Era como se meu corpo estivesse ali, mas minha mente, fixa em outros pensamentos, estivesse longe, muito longe...
>> 
>> - Sim. É uma pena que nossa cultura esteja sendo ofuscada cada vez mais pelos costumes ocidentais, que vêm sendo impostos na nossa sociedade cada vez mais. É lamentável o fato de que assistimos o sumiço de nossa cultura "de camarote", sem podermos fazer absolutamente nada.
>> 
>> Mieko era uma pessoa muito inteligente, pude ver. O assunto era muito interessante e sempre gostei de discutí-lo com os outros na minha terra natal. Mas realmente não estava bem psicologicamente para isso...
>> 
>> - Sim, tem razão.
>> 
>> Vi a senhora direcionar um olhar estranho para mim.
>> 
>> - O que se passa com o senhor? Está tão estranho. Já peço desculpas pela minha indelicadeza, mas não pude evitar reparar. O que te aflige tanto, Sr. Li?
>> 
>> - Eu cometi um grande erro, Mieko. E temo não poder repará-lo...
>> 
>> Passei a mão na testa. Minha cabeça parecia querer explodir. A mulher me encarava demoradamente com um sorriso calmo no rosto.
>> 
>> - Acho que o senhor só poderá saber se tentar, não?
>> 
>> Abri um sorriso fraco. Eu sabia disso, mas...
>> 
>> - Eu sei, Mieko. Mas e se eu não conseguir reverter isso? E se eu só piorar a situação? Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como explicar a ela, de como me desculpar. Acho que não consigo fazer isso...
>> 
>> - Sabe Sr. Li... Por mais incrível que pareça, já passei por dúvidas parecidas com as suas. E acho que também não conseguiria se uma pessoa muito especial não tivesse me ajudado. Nunca esquecerei o que minha mãe me disse naquela ocasião...
>> 
>> "O mérito pertence àquele que se atira a luta, àquele cuja as faces estão marcadas pela poeira, suor e sangue; àquele que erra e torna a errar mas persiste, pois não há realizações sem erros ou falhas, àquele que, efetivamente busca realizar; àquele que se mune de entusiasmo, devoção e se entrega às grandes causas; àquele enfim, que se falhar, ao menos o terá feito enquanto tentava. Apesar dos riscos de fracasso, ainda é preferível lançar-se na busca das grandes realizações e triunfos gloriosos do que confundir-se com os pobres de espírito que jamais se atrevem a experimentar alegrias ou tristezas porque se acomodam no crepúsculo cinzento que não conhece vitórias ou derrotas."
>> 
>> Olhei surpreso para a mulher à minha frente, que me mostrava um semblante calmo e indecifrável. Senti um sorriso verdadeiro se formar em minha face.
>> 
>> - Sua mãe era uma mulher sábia, Mieko.
>> 
>> {{{}}}
>> 
>> Já havia se passado várias horas. Agora, por incrível que pareça, não estava mais tão preocupado. O medo ainda estava em mim, mas graças a Mieko e aquelas palavras inspiradoras que ela havia me dito, sentia-me revigorado e com forças para fazer o que deveria.
>> 
>> Rodei pela casa, mas não a encontrava novamente. Pense Shoran! Em algum lugar ela tem que estar. Mas onde? Talvez ela tenha ido cavalgar! Saí em disparada na direção do estábulo ver se o cavalo de Sakura estava lá.
>> 
>> Fiquei surpreso ao encontrar os olhos de trovão do alazão. Então ela não estava cavalgando. O que mais ela poderia estar fazendo? Eu não sei muito sobre ela...Refleti comigo mesmo os lugares possíveis, para onde ela poderia ter ido. Como se um raio caísse sobre minha cabeça dei-me conta. Por que não pensei nisso antes? Ela só poderia estar lá! E, a passos rápidos e respiração ofegante, tomei a direção da colina.
>> 
>> Não agüentando de tanta ansiedade, aumentei o ritmo de mus passos transformando-os em uma corrida. Nem em apreciar as belezas daquele maravilhoso lugar estava interessado. Só havia uma beleza que eu desejava apreciar neste momento... E estava correndo, desesperado, até essa beleza...
>> 
>> Parei de repente. Avistei um extenso campo florido. Meu coração batia descompassado, ela tinha que estar ali. Olhava em todas as direções procurando-a. Meus pensamentos interromperam-se quando presenciei aquela linda cena.
>> 
>> Sakura estava sentada entre aquelas flores. _"Exatamente o lugar ao qual pertence, Sakura. Junto com as outras belas flores como voc"._ A brisa batia em seu rosto fazendo seus cabelos balançarem no ritmo do vento, enquanto pétalas de flores rodopiavam à sua volta, como um escudo de beleza. Seus olhos fechados e sua pele alva lhe davam um toque de pureza. Só lhe faltavam asas...
>> 
>> Meu corpo ardia, implorando pelo dela. E eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele retrato magnífico de pura beleza. Eu não me importaria se o tempo parasse neste instante mágico. Queria que ele não acabasse nunca mais. Mas ele acabou. Aqueles olhos verdes, já abertos, me fitavam agora, denunciando toda a tristeza que se encontrava neles...
>> 
>> Meu coração partiu-se ao testemunhar aquela cena. Seu olhar ferido invadiu o meu coração, dilacerando-o sem dó ou pena alguma. Uma lágrima escapou daqueles orbes verdes.
>> 
>> - Sakura, eu...
>> 
>> -Não fale nada! Não quero ouvir uma só palavra que seja pronunciada de sua boca! Não mereço ouvir tanta perplexidade novamente e nem desejo. Portanto, cale-se, Shoran Li!
>> 
>> Não tinha a mínima idéia de por onde começar...
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _"... àquele enfim, que se falhar, ao menos o terá feito enquanto tentava. Apesar dos riscos de fracasso, ainda é preferível lançar-se na busca das grandes realizações e triunfos gloriosos do que confundir-se com os pobres de espírito..."_
>> 
>> Lembrei-me das palavras de Mieko. Ela tem razão, eu não vou saber se conseguirei se nem ao menos tentar.
>> 
>> - Sakura, por favor...
>> 
>> - Não! Eu não quero!
>> 
>> As lágrimas saíam em abundância agora, ferindo meu coração cada vez mais. Meus olhos ficaram repletos de tristeza e minha alma de sofrimento. Eu não podia reclamar eu havia sido o culpado de tudo, deveria arcar com as conseqüências agora. Baixei minha cabeça, escondendo minha dor...
>> 
>> - Sakura, eu lhe imploro. Apenas ouça o que tenho a dizer, por favor!
>> 
>> Me surpreendi quando reparei que ela não havia me interrompido, mas ainda não tinha coragem de olhar sua face...
>> 
>> - Eu sei que cometi um erro. Um terrível erro. E entenderei se não puder me perdoar, afinal está em seu direito. Mas... Eu só quero que você saiba que eu vim aqui para suplicar por seu perdão, e te contar que eu sei que agi errado e que não deveria ter feito o que fiz. Minha consciência pesa, meu coração dói. Se ao menos fizesse idéia do quão arrependido eu estou... Eu não estava conseguindo conter meus atos ridículos, e estava dominado pela raiva. Me... Desculpe. Sakura...
>> 
>> Levantei minha cabeça. Não havia mais lágrimas em seus olhos, mas sim surpresa...
>> 
>> - Você me magoou muito, Shoran Li. Se você soubesse o que passei por causa do que me fez. Eu sofri tanto, Shoran... Não sei se posso te perdoar tão facilmente, ainda estou muito brava com você...
>> 
>> Fiquei em silêncio, novamente olhando para baixo. Deveria imaginar que ela não me desculparia. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar, acho que não perdoaria uma pessoa que tivesse feito tudo que fiz. Mas ainda assim, era difícil de aceitar.
>> 
>> Senti uma mão quente levantar meu rosto fazendo com que meus olhos encontrassem os verdes de Sakura. Senti uma onda de calor invadir meu corpo ao sentir sua pele em contato com a minha. Aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos de um verde magnífico me enfeitiçavam. E eu ficava lá, petrificado, sem saber como reagir diante de um ato desses.
>> 
>> Ela ficou me encarando por um breve momento. Me surpreendi mais ainda...
>> 
>> - Eu te perdôo, Shoran.
>> 
>> Não pude acreditar. Olhei surpreso para Sakura que já havia retirado a mão do contato com meu rosto e estava de costas para mim. Fiquei encarando suas costas, sem saber o que fazer. De repente, senti-me extremamente feliz!
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _"- Você gosta de minha irmã."_
>> 
>> As palavras de Touya invadiram meus pensamentos, me pegando de surpresa. Será...? Esta felicidade repentina, meu coração acelerando a cada encontro com ela, o ciúme inexplicável, as ondas de calor... Olhei para Sakura que estava com o corpo de perfil, com um sorriso calmo no rosto e senti novamente aquela sensação... Aquela sensação de querê-la perto de mim, em meus braços...
>> 
>> Um sorriso escapou de meus lábios. Olhei Sakura mais uma vez, sentindo meu coração acelerar novamente. Mas eu não me sentia confuso. Não mais. Foi como se todas as perguntas evaporassem em minha mente. Uma certeza fazia todas as minha dúvidas sumirem.
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _Eu amo Sakura._
>> 
>> - Por que você me perdoou assim, tão de repente? Não que eu não tenha gostado, pois fico muito feliz, mas... Não consigo entender...
>> 
>> Ela virou-se para mim, com um lindo sorriso nos lábios e cabelo ao vento. Ela lançou-me um olhar doce e disse-me aquilo de um modo totalmente ingênuo. Se ela soubesse a reação daquelas palavras sobre mim...
>> 
>> - Porque eu enxerguei a sinceridade em seus olhos.
>> 
>> Naquele momento eu vi o quão especial Sakura era.
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **§ Sakura §**
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _"Tudo estava escuro. Eu não conseguia enxergar nada ao meu redor, somente meu corpo. Por que sinta a sensação de que isso já aconteceu comigo antes? Que estranho..._
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _De repente, senti aquele pavor me invadindo. Aquela conhecida onda de medo tomando posse de meu corpo. Esse sonho de novo, não! Então era por isso que eu tinha aquela sensação. Senti uma respiração incrivelmente gelada no meu pescoço. Nessa hora, o medo me invadiu totalmente, de um jeito que não consegui evitar._
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _Por que me persegue tanto? Por que? E afinal, quem ou o que é você? Senti meu corpo sentir um imenso frio, como se, parte por parte, ele fosse morrendo. Eu não agüentarei muito tempo se permanecer aqui. Estou com frio, eu não vou suportar!_
>> 
>> _Corri o mais rápido que meu corpo, naquela situação, me permitiu. Isso é um sonho, não? Então por que sinto esse frio, esse medo, tudo tão real? Isso não é um sonho, é um pesadelo...  
_
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _- Não fuja... Não fuja, Sakura..._
>> 
>> _Procurei saber de onde aquela voz vinha. Não me pareceu a voz de uma pessoa má. Ela era doce e serena. Tranqüilizadora...  
  
_
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _-__ Quem é você?_
>> 
>> _- Não fuja... Não fuja...  
  
_
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _- Mas, fugir do quê? Eu não entendo, quem é você? Me diga!_
>> 
>> - Não fuja... Não fuja...
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _- Pare de repetir isso!!! Fugir... Fugir do quê?! Eu não entendo..._
>> 
>> _A voz ficava dizendo-me sempre a mesma coisa: para eu não fugir. Mas eu nem sabia do que eu fugia. E quem era essa pessoa? Do que eu fujo afinal?!  
  
_
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _Um corpo apareceu, brilhante em mio àquela escuridão._
>> 
>> _- Quem é você?  
_
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _-__ Não fuja... Não fuja..._
>> 
>> _A luz foi diminuindo... Diminuindo... Então..."  
_
>> 
>> Acordei sem o canto dos pássaros esta manhã. Aquele sonho novamente... Já havia até me esquecido dele, mas algo me diz que ele não é um sonho qualquer. Ele quer me dizer algo... Para eu não fugir. Mas eu não entendo: fugir do quê? Acho melhor esquecer este sonho por um tempo.
>> 
>> Tudo parecia estar tão errado, tão triste hoje. Tudo reflexo do meu ser. A angústia me perseguia junto com meu passado. As lembranças me torturavam vagarosamente, mas de forma arrebatadora e insuportável.
>> 
>> Shoran era igual a _ele_...
>> 
>> Levantei da cama lutando ao máximo contra aqueles pensamentos dolorosos. Não me demorei muito no quarto. Troquei a roupa que usava e penteei minhas longas madeixas douradas, mas sem enfeitá-las muito. Sempre tratei muito bem de meus cabelos. Nunca esqueço a época em que minha mãe dizia: "Seu cabelo tem a cor do ouro, que é o quanto ele vale, e brilha como ele. Continue tratando-os bem quando eu não estiver aqui, minha pequena".
>> 
>> Quem diria que ela partiria tão cedo... Os médicos não acharam estranho, mas a morte sempre foi algo que acontecia aos outros, às outras famílias, para mim e nunca na minha. Infelizmente, a realidade me atingiu do pior modo possível...
>> 
>> Balancei minha cabeça espantando aqueles pensamentos. Por que aquelas cenas continuam a me perseguir? Pensei que tinha as apagado há muito tempo...
>> 
>> Fui direto para a colina. Precisava de um pouco de paz, ficar um pouco sozinha. E não queria encontrar Shoran.
>> 
>> Quando cheguei gramado verde, pude ver a magnitude da natureza. O homem nunca poderia superá-la, por mais que tentasse. Um fraco sorriso escapou de meus lábios. Continuei a caminhada, sempre ao norte...
>> 
>> Quando avistei aquele campo coberto de flores, senti vontade de permanecer naquele lugar um tempo. Aquelas flores amarelas e brancas pareciam sorrir para mim, querendo me consolar...
>> 
>> Deixei minha mente solta, livre como o vento. Tudo o que Shoran havia feito naquele fatídico dia me voltavam em pensamentos e lembranças. Mais lembranças tristes... Meu coração parecia querer morrer. O que eu havia feito de errado? Por quê, por quê ele havia agido daquela maneira? Não compreendo...
>> 
>> Lágrimas escapavam de meus olhos, sem cessar. Senti um vento bater em meu rosto, tentando secar minhas lágrimas. Sorri. Minha ligação com a natureza sempre havia sido muito forte.
>> 
>> Fechei meus olhos, para sentir melhor aquela deliciosa sensação. Respirei fundo aquele aroma floral maravilhoso...
>> 
>> Senti minha nuca arder, como se me observassem demoradamente. Abri meus olhos e olhei para trás, que era de onde vinha àquela sensação.
>> 
>> Era Shoran.
>> 
>> Imediatamente uma lágrima caiu de meus olhos sem que eu pudesse fazer nada. Só o fato de ver sua face me trazia recordações. Recentes e antigas.
>> 
>> - Sakura, eu...
>> 
>> - Não fale nada! Não quero ouvir uma só palavra que seja pronunciada de sua boca! Não mereço ouvir tanta perplexidade novamente e nem desejo. Portanto, cale-se, Shoran Li!
>> 
>> Não queria mais ser ferida pelas palavras dele. Eu acho que não agüentaria. Ele já havia me feito sofrer o suficiente, com suas palavras e ações. E ainda se não fosse o bastante, havia me feito recordar meu passado.
>> 
>> - Sakura, por favor...
>> 
>> - Não! Eu não quero!
>> 
>> O que eu precisava fazer para que ele entendesse que eu não queria e nem iria falar com ele novamente? Pelo menos por um tempo, para que eu possa refletir. A quem estou enganando... Eu tenho medo de falar com ele. Medo de ouvir ele dizer coisas como as que me disse de novo, medo de saber que ele não sente nada em relação a mim além de desprezo...
>> 
>> Não agüentei mais. Deixei minhas lágrimas cobrirem meu rosto, saindo de meus olhos sem parar. Eu não conseguiria esconder minha tristeza, dor e frustração por muito tempo, de qualquer jeito. Veja o que me fez Shoran Li...
>> 
>> Fiquei surpresa ao vê-lo baixar a cabeça, evitando me encarar e tentar falar comigo novamente. Quando vi aquilo, a curiosidade tomou meu ser, e eu só queria saber o que ele iria fazer.
>> 
>> - Sakura, eu lhe imploro. Apenas ouça o que tenho a dizer, por favor!
>> 
>> Senti o desespero em sua voz e resolvi escutá-lo de uma vez. O que ele estava tentando fazer? Como não disse nada, ele entendeu que estava pronta para escutar suas palavras...
>> 
>> - Eu sei que cometi um erro. Um terrível erro. E entenderei se não puder me perdoar, afinal está em seu direito. Mas... Eu só quero que você saiba que eu vim aqui para suplicar por seu perdão, e te contar que eu sei que agi errado e que não deveria ter feito o que fiz. Minha consciência pesa, meu coração dói. Se ao menos fizesse idéia do quão arrependido eu estou... Eu não estava conseguindo conter meus atos ridículos, e estava dominado pela raiva. Me... Desculpe. Sakura...
>> 
>> Ele finalmente, me olhava nos olhos.
>> 
>> Não acredito. O orgulhoso Shoran Li estava me pedindo desculpas? Senti a dificuldade dele em pronunciar aquelas duas palavras: me desculpe. Homens sempre acham difícil, e dificilmente possuem a humildade de dizê-las. Mas eu sentia suas palavras chegando em meu coração. Ele havia engolido seu orgulho e me pedido perdão por tudo o que fez. Nunca havia imaginado que ele faria uma coisa dessas. E a maneira como ele disse meu nome... Fez um arrepio percorrer meu corpo, enquanto eu sentia meu rosto esquentar...
>> 
>> Vou ser bem sincera: fiquei chocada com seu ato. E gostei. Resolvi perdoá- lo, então... Espero um pouco! Não caia nessa de novo, Sakura! Você já cometeu o terrível erro de confiar na palavra de um homem no passado e vejo o que se sucedeu. Ele pode estar mentindo!
>> 
>> - Você me magoou muito, Shoran Li. Se você soubesse o que passei por causa do que me fez. Eu sofri tanto, Shoran... Não sei se posso te perdoar tão facilmente, ainda estou muito brava com você.
>> 
>> Tudo o que dizia era verdade. Ele havia feito eu sofrer muito! Eu não poderia desculpá-lo assim, de repente. Vi ele baixar sua cabeça novamente. Senti uma grande tristeza emanando de seu ser. Isso me deixou confusa...
>> 
>> Eu precisava descobrir se ele me dizia a verdade. Não queria continuar naquela indecisão. Então coloquei minha mão em seu queixo, levantando seu rosto de modo que pudesse ver seus olhos. Quando encarei aqueles olhos castanhos e profundos, senti o tempo parar ao meu redor. Eles eram tão belos e encantadores. Fiquei olhando-o nos olhos por um breve momento.
>> 
>> Eles não demonstravam maldade alguma. Somente uma grande tristeza e dor. E isso me deixou estarrecida. Não pode ser que... Sim!
>> 
>> Shoran não é como _ele_...
>> 
>> - Eu te perdôo, Shoran.
>> 
>> Finalmente havia me decidido. Ele não estava com intenções maléficas. Pude ver a verdade em seus olhos. Minha mãe sempre me dizia, que se você quer conhecer uma pessoa como ela realmente é, e não o que ela demonstra ser, olhe em seus olhos. Eles não escondem nada.
>> 
>> Vi um brilho tomar conta dos olhos de Shoran. Fiquei imensamente feliz e satisfeita. Virei-me de costas para ele, olhando mais uma vez para aquele campo de flores. Minha colina. Quantas emoções boas você me deu, minha amiga...
>> 
>> - Por que você me perdoou assim, tão de repente? Não que eu não tenha gostado, pois fico muito feliz, mas... Não consigo entender...
>> 
>> Olhei novamente para ele, reparando no sorriso bobo estampado em sua cara. Sorri com pura alegria.
>> 
>> - Porque eu enxerguei a sinceridade em seus olhos.
>> 
>> Vi o quão surpreso ele ficou com minhas palavras. É estranho como a verdade, às vezes, tem efeito arrebatador nas pessoas. Mas uma pergunta ainda pairava em minha mente, sem resposta. E eu queria obtê-la.
>> 
>> - Shoran...
>> 
>> - Sim?
>> 
>> - Eu só queria saber uma coisa: por que você agiu daquele jeito no jardim?
>> 
>> Ele ficou um tempo quieto, me encarando, sem nada falar. Ele parecia estar dividido. Deveria estar pensando se me contava ou não. Olhei em seus olhos novamente. Ele estava nervoso. E muito ansioso. Mas que motivo seria esse que o deixava desse modo?
>> 
>> Ele se aproximou um pouco mais de mim, me olhando nos olhos. Ele estava muito sério...
>> 
>> - Sakura, eu... Eu agi daquele modo porque eu...
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _Continua..._
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> E agora? O que será que o Li vai dizer para a Sakura? Talvez ele revele seus sentimentos, talvez não... Só saberão se leram o próximo capítulo!!!
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **N.A.:** Oi, galera! Sim, eu sei que demorei muito. Não precisam nem me lembrar disso... Mas, de um jeito ou de outro, cá estou eu com um capítulo novinho em folha!!! Só espero que gostem dele! Agora eu virei Beta também. Isso mesmo! Vou começar a betar uma fic maravilhosa da **Rafinha Himura Li**, chamada **"Anjos de Luz".** Eu adoro esta fanfic, então fico muito feliz! Quem tiver a oportunidade dê uma passada e leia. Tenho certeza que não se arrependerão!
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **AVISO:** O trecho em que a Mieko conta o que sua mãe lhe disse no passado, não foi escrito por mim. O autor, infelizmente, me é desconhecido...
>> 
>> Também já dou os parabéns adiantados para a minha querida amiga **Carol Higurashi Li**! Ela faz aniversário dis **5/06**. Parabéns, querida! Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e merece tudo de bom!
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **AGRADECIMENTOS**
>> 
>> Como sempre, à Deus, minha família, meus amigos, minha querida betinha Carol, a quem devo muito, e às pessoas que me mandaram reviews. Agradeço de coração todos vocês!
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Carol Higurashi Li**: Muito obrigado, amiga! Não importa o que aconteça você sempre está lá para me ajudar, não? Você é uma amiga de ouro! Sinceramente não sei se farei tanto sucesso quanto diz. Mas não tenho do que reclamar, para minha primeira fic eu acho que está ótimo. E saiba que estou adorando sua fanfic cada vez mais! Agradeço todo o apoio que me dá! Você é especial, garota!!!
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Anna Lenox**: Oi, querida! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. Também imagino que os dois juntinhos daquele jeito, deve ser a coisa mais fofa do mundo! Ai, que inveja da Sakura... Como queria estar no lugar dela! Ah, sim... Já estou quase terminando de ler sua fic. Provavelmente você receberá um comentário hoje ou amanhã! E o que acha de atualizar "Uma Chance Para Amar"? Estou morrendo de curiosidade!
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Yoruki Hiiragisawa**: Oi, amiga! Concordo, o Li estava sendo muito irracional! Bom, para ser sincera sempre gostei dele assim: bem nervosinho. Nunca entendi porque. Claro que ainda prefiro quando ele está romântico... Não sei se esperavam que o Li se desse conta dos seus sentimentos antes que Sakura. Pelo rumo que as coisas tomavam parecia que ela iria perceber antes. No final acabei mudando de idéia...O que aconteceu com ela ainda não posso cantar, mas não vai demorar para descobrirem! Já dei umas dicas nesse capítulo!
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Lilaclynx**: Oi, fofa! Primeiramente: me desculpe não ter esperado você me mandar a paródia, mas é que eu já estava bem atrasada e vou viajar depois de amanhã, então provavelmente se eu não postasse logo, ainda iria demorar mais de uma semana para publicar este capítulo. Perdão! Bem, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **MeRRy-aNNe**: Oi, querida! Realmente, receber um review dela é de deixar qualquer um feliz da vida! Só recebi um, mas para mim foi mais que o bastante. E nem esquente a cabeça, não faz mal que não tenha mandado review naquele capítulo! Claro que eu preferia que sim, mas desde que você continue lendo a fic e dizendo o que acha tudo bem. Sua opinião é muito importante! Bem, ele já admitiu, agora só falta ela!
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Rafinha Himura Li**: Oi, Rafinha! Não se preocupe com demoras, desde que você mande...(nem um pouco exigente) Eu estou muito bem, felizmente! Sim, realmente foi a maior confusão para postar o capítulo anterior, mas agora já está tudo resolvido. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha descrição dos sentimentos deles. Vindo de você, uma mestra no assunto, é uma honra! E não se preocupe, não vou deixar a Tomoyo 'chupando o dedo', já estava em meus planos o aparecimento do Eriol. E sabe que você me deu uma ótima idéia no seu review? Adorei a sua segunda 'opção'. Se importaria se eu usasse a idéia? Eu é que tenho que lhe agradecer por tudo! E não se esqueça: caso estiver com alguma dificuldade nas fics, não exite em me chamar! Por favor! Muito obrigada! Você é demais, querida amiga!
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Anaisa**: Oi, amiga! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Para ser bem sincera, achei que receberia bem poucos reviews neste capítulo. Sabe, quase nenhum falando a verdade. Então se divertiu lendo aquele pedaço? Que bom! Bem, espero continuar agradando!
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Patty Sayuri Suyama**: Oi, querida! Na minha opinião, o capítulo 5 foi o melhor dos que escrevi até agora. Fico muito feliz que tenha sentido precisamente o que eu queria passar. Muito mesmo! Então o Touya é seu pai? Que pai, hein! Queria ter um lindão como aquele, hehehe (desculpe, como pode ver também tenho uns surtos às vezes...). E também acho que um desenho daquela cena ficaria lindo. Talvez eu faça um desenho assim...E eu não tinha comentado o fato 'das empregadas' porque não achei que fosse um problema. Sei que isso acontece, é normal. Já fiz muitas dessas enquanto escrevia meu fic e quando me dava conta mudava o nome. Portanto nem se preocupe! Achei muito boa a sua idéia de dizer as cenas preferidas e emocionantes. Vou fazer o mesmo! Bom, resumindo... Fico imensamente feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Não faz idéia, amiga! E muito obrigado por tudo! Ufa... Consegui dizer tudo!
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Kag1520**: Oi, querida! Que engraçado o modo como nos conhecemos, não? Acho que nunca esquecerei. Se não me engano, tem uma fic do Inuyasha parecida com nossa história... Muito obrigado pelos elogios! Fico feliz que pense isso da fic! E já comecei a ler uma das suas! Logo, logo termino! Então aguarde por um comentário na sua caixa de e-mails!
>> 
>> Muito obrigada todos vocês!
>> 
>> Estou aguardando por seus reviews!!! Não se esqueçam de deixar um!
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _M-chan_


	8. O Dia Da Partida

Uma Mulher Chamada Sakura 

**Capítulo 7 – O dia da partida**

**§ Shoran §**

Aquelas palavras me pegaram de surpresa. O que eu iria lhe dizer agora? Com passos lentos e hesitantes me aproximei mais de Sakura. Focalizava seu rosto que me encarava em completa expectativa. Será que eu deveria contar...?

Olhei fundo nos olhos daquele ser que tanto me fascinava. Ela era perfeita demais para ser real...

- Sakura, eu... Eu agi daquele modo porque eu...

Eu simplesmente não conseguia terminar aquela frase. Como posso saber se o certo é dizer-lhe? Neste exato momento? Inconscientemente dei mais um passo em sua direção, de modo que meu corpo tocasse levemente no seu.

Aquela ardência já conhecida tomou posse de meu corpo. Ele implorava pelo dela. Não agüentei mais. Num ato impensado, estiquei meus braços e entrelacei aquele corpo frágil e inebriante. Um calor me invadiu e nada pude fazer, a não ser pressioná-la contra meu corpo mais ainda.

Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, e o perfume de suas madeixas douradas invadiu minhas narinas. Um cheiro doce que fez meu coração acelerar...

Senti o tempo parar quando seus braços alcançaram meu pescoço e suas mãos afagaram meu cabelo. Como desejei que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Mas não durou. Em determinado momento, ela se afastou de mim e me encarou. Olhei seu rosto. Mirei seus olhos. E não gostei do que vi.

Arrependimento. Ela baixou seu rosto e encarou suas próprias mãos.

- O que eu estou fazendo...? O que eu fiz? Não acredito que me permiti...

Minha alegria acabou naquele exato momento. Ela não queria ter me abraçado. Ela me olhou. As lágrimas estavam prestes a serem derramadas. Senti uma pontada no coração. Eu sou tão desprezível assim?

- Por que fez isso, Li?

- Perdão, Sakura. Eu não sei o que me deu... Desculpe ter agido de modo tão impulsivo... Prometo que não se repetirá...

Como doía dizer aquelas palavras. Ela continuava me encarando, com o rosto já banhado por suas lágrimas. Ela tinha nojo de mim...

- Não sei o que deu no senhor, mas que fique entre nós.

- Não se preocupe. Eu definitivamente não quero que alguém saiba o que aconteceu aqui.

Falei forçando um sorriso e uma voz irônicos. Era o melhor modo de disfarçar minha dor. Uma dolorosa tensão nos invadiu, e nem eu nem Sakura sabíamos o que dizer. Fomos interrompidos por uma voz ao longe, chamando pelo nome de Sakura.

- Sakura! Sakura!

Esta desviou seus olhos de mim para responder ao seu chamado.

- Estou aqui, Tomoyo!

- Aí está você, minha prima! Te procurei a manhã inteira. Que susto meu deu! Hum... Quem é este?

A morena perguntou apontando para mim.

- Ah, este é... – Sakura começou, mas foi interrompida por mim.

- Eu sou Shoran Li.

- Ah, muito prazer, senhor Li! Eu sou Tomoyo Daidouji.

A garota se apresentou pegando com certa ousadia minha mão. Logo que ela a largou, virou-se para Sakura agarrando seu braço.

- Vamos, Sakura. Você prometeu me ensinar a montar, lembra?

Sakura olhou para Tomoyo e logo fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, seguindo adiante com sua prima. Já longe ela virou-se para mim.

- Depois, quando conversarmos novamente, você responde minha pergunta!

E foi embora. Me esqueci completamente de que ela havia me perguntado o porque de eu ter agido daquele jeito depois que a vi com Touya. Ainda bem que não a respondi naquela hora. Com certeza iria dizer que era porque a amava, mas depois disso... Não penso que seja uma boa idéia.

Deixei meu corpo cair na grama macia. Fechei meus olhos e dei um suspiro cansado. Experimentei tantas sensações novas de uma só vez só: dúvida, desejo, compreensão e rejeição. Uma seqüência de sentimentos bizarra.

Respirei fundo. Seu cheiro ainda estava presente em tudo. No campo, nas flores, em meu corpo... Isso é amar? Sentir essa dor e felicidade, misto de pensamentos e sentimentos, ao mesmo tempo? Me sinto tão confuso...

Quero que esse sentimento se extinga se não é recíproco, mas assim como temo não conseguir viver _com_ ele, temo não conseguir viver _sem_ ele. Uma vez que alguém conhece o amor, é como se ele virasse uma droga, e se vicia tanto nela que se recusa a viver sem...

Não, eu não iria querer que esse sentimento desaparecesse em situação nenhuma. Levantei-me do chão e caminhei lentamente até a casa.

Mal passei por aquela porta, já fui abordado por Fujitaka.

- Li, venha comigo. Tenho novidades, e o hall de entrada não é exatamente o melhor lugar para se falar disso.

O senhor me deu as costas e subiu as escadas, em direção à biblioteca, sendo seguido por mim. Quando lá chegamos, deparei-me com Touya à nossa espera. Virei meu rosto para não encará-lo. Era um tanto vergonhoso olhar em seus olhos depois daquele incidente.

Só o ciúme para me forçar a fazer uma loucura daquela. Estava cego dele, literalmente. Senti quando ele me lançou um olhar exageradamente demorado, para depois desviá-lo e focalizar Fujitaka. Sentamo-nos para começar nossa conversa que seria, obviamente, sobre aquela guerra.

- E então, meu filho? Quais são as novidades que ficou de nos contar?

Fujitaka perguntou assumindo uma expressão mais rígida em seu rosto. Touya limpou a garganta para logo começar a falar.

- Yukito disse-me que o Imperador finamente decidiu mandar os soldados para o campo de treinamento. Ele tinha esperança de conseguir mais homens, mas não havia mais capacitados. Só sobraram velhos e crianças e ele se recusou a mandá-los para a guerra. De nada serviria, de qualquer jeito.

Ele fez uma pequena pausa para respirar fundo.

- Acontece que os recrutas já estão nas terras do Norte, onde serão treinados. Só esperam por seu instrutor.

Ele terminou a frase me olhando.

- Isso significa que...?

Perguntei vendo ele demorar-se em terminar de dar as notícias e ainda me encarando.

- Isso significa, meu caro Shoran Li, que nós vamos partir para o Norte o mais breve possível para que cumpra a tarefa a qual o senhor é destinado. Se possível, partimos ainda hoje. Tempo é algo que nós não temos.

**{{{§}}}**

Já em meu quarto, entrei no banheiro que era ligado a ele e me dirigi até a banheira. Abri todas as torneiras e vi a água começar a sair. Iria levar alguns minutos até ela encher totalmente. Saí do cômodo, indo para o meu quarto novamente. Abri a porta de um dos armários e peguei uma toalha branca e felpuda lá dentro.

Minha cabeça ainda estava na biblioteca, lembrando do final de nossa conversa.

"_- Acho que seria melhor levar todos que estão nessa casa, menos os criados, meu pai. Talvez até alguns poucos. Seria perigoso demais deixar Tomoyo, Kaho e Sakura sozinhas aqui, sem proteção._

_- Mesmo com Sakura estando com elas?_

_Estranhei a pergunta de Fujitaka. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?_

_- Mesmo Sakura estando com elas. Ainda é muito perigoso, e imagino que se forem fazer uma emboscada, Sakura sozinha não poderá fazer nada._

_- Se você diz. Assim será feito, Touya. Comunicarei as garotas e levarei três criadas apenas. Deve ser mais que suficiente. Que vá Mieko. Deixarei que ela escolha as outras duas._

_- Espero que seja possível partir ainda hoje, pai. Ainda é de manhã, imagino que haja tempo suficiente para nos aprontarmos. De carroças e carruagens deve levar no máximo dois dias para chegarmos no campo de treinamento._

_Estava completamente isolado, posso até dizer, e a conversa acontecia só entre os dois. Fujitaka deu um suspiro cansado._

_- Acho que não temos muitas alternativas. Será corrido, mas penso que nossa partida ainda hoje é possível. Alguma objeção, Shoran?_

_- Não, senhor. Quanto antes melhor, imagino. _

_- "timo. Infelizmente, vejo que a guerra é cada vez mais iminente. Isso é tudo, Touya?_

_- Por enquanto, sim."_

Deixei meus devaneios de lado e fui em direção à banheira, que já devia estar cheia. Fechei as torneiras e despi-me. Entrei em contato com a água quente sentindo a tensão deixar meu corpo e relaxando.

Finalmente iria começar o treinamento. O que será que o destino me guardava?

**§ Sakura §**

Depois de se aproximar de mim, senti seus braços fortes me abraçarem com um firmeza e uma força aconchegantes. Fiquei estática, paralisada. Afinal que tipo de reação deve-se ter em situações como essa?

Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer. Sinto ele me abraçar mais fortemente a apoiar sua cabeça em meu ombro. Uma onda de felicidade passou por meu corpo, me fazendo arrepiar inteira...

Ele exalava um cheiro masculino e sedutor que me deixava louca. Sem pensar em mais nada, retribui seu carinho com prazer. Era tão bom sentir sua pele em contato com a minha. Afaguei seus cabelos curtos cor de chocolate.

Estava no paraíso. E eu definitivamente não queria sair de lá. Qual foi a última vez que me senti assim? Há quanto tempo. O último a me abraçar deste modo foi...

De repente, como se uma onda de razão tomasse lugar da felicidade, dei-me conta do que fazia. Aconteceu exatamente do mesmo jeito no passado e veja qual foi o resultado! Mais uma vez você se deixa levar, Sakura!

Mas... Ele é diferente. Ou não...? Eu não sei! Saí de perto de Shoran. Estava muito confusa. Eu não deveria ter feito isso! Olhei minhas próprias mãos. Mais uma vez... Mais uma vez eu fui fraca! Senti meus olhos úmidos.

- O que eu estou fazendo...? O que eu fiz? Não acredito que me permiti...

Eu já não aprendi minha lição? Já não sofri o suficiente? Mas e ele...? Por que fez isso? Mas que confusão. Minha cabeça está explodindo!

- Por que fez isso, Li?

Perguntei olhando-o e sem conseguir impedir as lágrimas saírem de meus olhos. Eu não podia estar... Eu não posso!

- Perdão, Sakura. Eu não sei o que me deu... Desculpe ter agido de modo tão impulsivo. Prometo que não se repetirá...

Senti uma dor no coração ao ouvir ele dizer aquilo. Eu não entendo! Não era aquilo que eu queria ouvir?

- Não sei o que deu no senhor, mas que fique entre nós.

Por que eu só culpava a ele? Eu também não o tinha abraçado? Enxuguei minhas lágrimas discretamente.

- Não se preocupe. Eu definitivamente não quero que alguém saiba o que aconteceu aqui.

Ele falou aquilo de modo irônico. Senti as lágrimas voltarem em meus olhos, mas não iria permitir que elas caíssem. Não mesmo!

Caímos em profundo silêncio.

- Sakura! Sakura!

Ouvi Tomoyo me chamando de longe, me procurando.

- Estou aqui, Tomoyo!

Ela veio em minha direção.

- Aí está você, minha prima! Te procurei a manhã inteira. Que susto meu deu! Hum... Quem é este?

Vi o olhar interessado que minha prima lançou em Shoran. Senti o ciúme me invadir.

- Ah, este é...

- Eu sou Shoran Li.

Shoran me interrompeu enquanto o apresentava. Se já não bastasse o ciúme bobo que sentia, agora a raiva me invadia completamente também.

- Ah, muito prazer, senhor Li! Eu sou Tomoyo Daidouji.

Ela pegou sua mão, a apertando levemente, em um cumprimento. Me surpreendi quando aquele pequeno gesto, claro que um pouco ousado para uma mulher, me deixou louca e com vontade de espancar minha prima Tomoyo. O que está acontecendo comigo, Deus do céu?

- Vamos, Sakura. Você prometeu me ensinar a montar, lembra?

Ela falou enquanto me puxava pelo braço. Mas do que ela estava falando? Tomoyo tinha pavor a cavalos! Olhei curiosa para ela que me lançou um olhar demorado como se dissesse "Estou te tirando desse, sua tonta! O que está fazendo?". Só assim me dei conta. Fiz um leve movimento com a cabeça concordando e começamos a andar na direção de minha casa.

Parei por um segundo e me virei para Shoran.

- Depois, quando conversarmos novamente, você responde minha pergunta!

E saímos de lá.

**{{{§}}}**

- Ai, Sakura! Ainda bem que eu estava por perto! Você parecia estar preste a ter uma crise de loucura!

- Você viu tudo, Tomoyo?

Ela ficou me olhando. Aquela demora começou a me irritar.

- Viu, ou não viu, Tomoyo?

- Eu estava preocupada com você, Sakura. Então eu saí à sua procura, mas não te encontrava em lugar nenhum. Então eu fui para a colina, pois ainda me lembro da afeição que sempre teve por ela. Te encontrei com um rapaz e não quis interromper, então fiquei te observando e...

- Em outras palavras, você viu tudo.

Ela me deu um sorriso amarelo e envergonhado.

- É que você parecia tão bem que eu não quis estragar aquele momento lindo. Imagino que um quadro com uma imagem daquela ficaria maravilhoso, Sakura! O que vocês acham de posar para mim depois?

- Tomoyo!

- O quê?

Não pude evitar que um sorriso aparecesse em meu rosto.

- Você nunca muda, minha prima.

- Bem, que seja. Aquela cena estava realmente encantadora, até que você se separou dele e, de repente, começou a chorar. Não entendi essa sua reação, pois quem iria chorar depois de abraçar um rapaz bonito como o senhor Li? Só você mesmo...

- Você sabe muito bem porque, Tomoyo.

O sorriso morreu em meus lábios. Tomoyo me abraçou, tentando me consolar.

- Não acha que deveria dar um fim nesses pensamentos? Já faz anos!

- Acha que não tentei, Tomoyo? Não é fácil, caso não saiba...

- Não é fácil, mas também não é impossível. Entenda uma coisa: a dor é inevitável. O sofrimento é opcional. Os sentimentos devem estar sempre em liberdade. Não se deve julgar o amor futuro pelo sofrimento passado.

Olhei Tomoyo surpresa. Suas palavras eram muito bonitas, mas...

- Suas palavras são muito bonitas, mas quem disse que eu amava Shoran?!

- Ninguém minha prima. Absolutamente ninguém. Alguma vez eu disse que me referia a ele? Você que quando ouve a palavra amor pensa automaticamente nele!

Ela disse com um tom divertido. Não acredito que caí na dela!

- Olha só quem fala! Estava se insinuando toda para o Shoran!

- Eu não tenho interesse nenhum nele, Sakura. Não que ele seja feio, longe disso, pois qualquer mulher apreciaria ter um homem como o Sr. Li. Fiz aquilo somente para comprovar se minhas suspeitas estavam certas.

- Que suspeitas?

- Isso terá que descobrir sozinha, querida Sakura.

Disse com ar misterioso. Afinal do que ela estava falando? Minha cabeça ficou mais confusa do que já estava.

- Já ia me esquecendo. Que intimidade que tem como Sr. Li! Até se chamam pelo primeiro nome...

Ela me disse com um sorriso no rosto. Nem precisei dizer nada, meu olhar disse tudo.

- Está bem, está bem! Me desculpe, Sakura.

- Vamos para casa, Tomoyo.

**{{{§}}}**

- Sakura!

Olhei para a porta do meu quarto, onde meu pai estava a me chamar.

- O que deseja, meu pai?

- Nós partiremos hoje, pouco antes do anoitecer.

Eu e Tomoyo nos entreolhamos confusas. Partir... Como assim?

- Partir para onde, tio?

- Vocês vão conosco para o campo de treinamento dos recrutas. É muito perigoso ficaram aqui, sozinhas e sem proteção.

Mais uma vez um sorriso apareceu em minha face. Nós iríamos junto com meu pai e os outros para o local onde os homens seriam treinados!

- Nós vamos também? – Não pude evitar de fazer a pergunta sonhadoramente.

- Não pense besteiras, Sakura. Você não vai fazer parte disso. Vocês ficaram sob os cuidados de Mieko, outras duas criadas e um soldado de minha confiança. Não quero saber de intervenções, entenderam?

Suspirei entediada, enquanto eu e Tomoyo acenávamos de leve com a cabeça, concordado.

- Arrumem as malas, garotas. Mas só levem o necessário! – Meu pai disse, fechando a porta de meu quarto.

- Então realmente vamos para a guerra.

Escutei Tomoyo dizer de cabeça baixa.

**{{{§}}}**

Terminei de prender meu cabelo e, com pressa, chequei se não havia esquecido de nada na bagagem. Dei um leve e aborrecido tapa na testa, quando percebi que havia me esquecido de um dos meus maiores e mais importantes tesouros: as katanas.

Abri uma das portas de meu armário, mas, para minha surpresa, estava vazio. Esqueci-me totalmente de que há poucos meses atrás meu pai havia retirado meu tesouro do meu alcance, e colocado-o num lugar em que ele pudesse sempre ver, e ter a certeza de que eu não as usaria sem sua permissão.

Corri até o andar de baixo. Estava muito atrasada e o horário de partida das carruagens já havia passado. Eu corria contra o tempo...

Finalmente cheguei na sala de estar, ofegando como nunca antes. Um ligeiro sorriso apareceu em meus lábios quando meu olhar encontrou as katanas. Rapidamente retirei-as da parede e, com o maior cuidado possível, enrolei-as em um tecido negro.

Subi as escadas pulando degraus, em completo nervosismo. Escondi minhas preciosas lâminas em uma das minhas malas, e pegando toda a minha bagagem, novamente, desci as escadas. Aquilo estava ficando cansativo.

Saí de casa com as malas quase escapulindo de minhas mãos. Nem ao menos para me ajudarem! Tudo bem que eu me atrasei, mas isso não é motivo para... Interrompi meu pensamento quando olhei bem ao meu redor.

Pisquei meus olhos com força para ter certeza se aquilo era real ou não. Mas a realidade era mesma aquela: nenhuma carruagem se encontrava lá. Nem mesmo uma. Eles... Não podem ter me deixado aqui! Podem?

Meu corpo foi de encontro ao chão, junto com minhas malas. Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo... Não pode!

- Sakura!

Olhei ansiosa para o lugar de onde aquela voz vinha. Meu coração inundou-se de alegria, e um imenso sorriso tomou meus lábios, quando vi uma carruagem atrás de mim. Meu sorriso diminuiu quando vi que nela estava apenas Shoran.

- Onde estão os outros, Li?

Lembrei-me de Tomoyo. Viu como não o chamo pelo primeiro nome, minha prima! Pensei com um sorrido triunfal. Meu orgulho sumiu quando reparei o quão ridículo aquele pensamento era.

Shoran me encarava com um olhar nervoso, me repreendendo.

- Eles já foram, Sakura. Onde você estava esse tempo todo, senhorita?

- Eu havia me esquecido de uma coisa muito importante, e tive que voltar para buscá-la.

Ele abriu a porta da carruagem para que eu entrasse, enquanto subia no coche e pegava as rédeas.

- Espero que essa sua _coi_sa seja realmente importante, pois nos fez ficar para trás de todos. E sozinhos ainda!

- O que está fazendo, Li?

- O que parece? Eu vou guiar a carruagem.

Olhei desconfiada.

- Não se tem um cocheiro para isso?

- Acontece que só eu fiquei aqui. Como já disse antes, todos já foram em direção ao campo de treinamento.

- Então o que estamos esperando? – Perguntei dando um suspiro vencido.

- Nós _estávamos_ esperando a senhorita. – Ele disse enquanto sentia a carruagem começar a andar.

**{{{§}}}**

Era noite, e já estávamos na estrada há horas, mas aquele era o pior trecho pela qual já havíamos passado. Uma forte tempestade caía, fazendo um barulho estarrecedor. O frio já estava insuportável.

Buracos e galhos e raízes de árvores atrapalhavam nosso caminho, tornando-o mais perigoso e assustador ainda. Shoran deveria estar sofrendo...

A carruagem deu um salto, fazendo minha cabeça bater com força no teto. Ouvi um barulho que fez meu coração falhar por um instante: madeira quebrando.

A cabine pendeu para a esquerda, fazendo eu deslizar e me chocar novamente com ela. Minhas suspeitas estavam corretas: uma das rodas havia quebrado.

O que teria acontecido com Shoran...? Senti-me empalidecer. E se algo tivesse acontecido com ele? Involuntariamente, lágrimas caíram de meus olhos e eu senti aquele conhecido gosto salgado em minha boca.

Levei um susto quando a porta direita da cabine foi aberta violentamente, revelando um Shoran completamente arranhado. Um suspiro aliviado escapou de meus lábios.

- Você está bem, Sakura? – Ele me perguntava enquanto me estendia o braço. Concordei levemente com a cabeça, e peguei sua mão, conseguindo sair daquele lugar sufocante.

A chuva fria feria nossa pele, sem piedade. O desespero tomou posse de mim. O que acontecerá agora? Sem carruagem, no meio da chuva e da floresta, com frio, fome e completamente perdida... Poderia piorar?

Shoran pegou minha mão, puxando-me em, sei lá eu, que direção. Meu corpo tremia violentamente, de frio e medo.

- Vamos. Tókio fica a menos de um quilômetro daqui. – Ele disse-me com convicção.

Não sei de onde tirei forças. Talvez da esperança de encontrar um abrigo para essa chuva, talvez porque eu havia jurado sempre ser forte, ou talvez porque uma mão grande e quente segurava a minha com força, só sei que comecei a correr junto com Shoran na direção que ele havia indicado.

A vontade de deixar meu corpo desfalecer no meio daquele nada, e deixar minha vida nas mãos do destino era grande, mas algo me dava forças para continuar. E eu nunca desistiria assim de minha vida.

Tudo que sei é que corri. Nada mais. E de tanto que corri, a dor já não me importava mais. Muito menos o frio ou a fome, pois algo me dava esperança.

E é como se diz o ditado: "_Porque crê em milagres, milagres começam a acontecer_". E, realmente, um milagre aconteceu. De repente, não mais via o matagal verde que ocupava todo o meu campo de visão, mas sim a luz fraca da cidade de Tókio à noite.

- O que fazemos agora? – Perguntei. – Nós chegamos na cidade, mas a tempestade continua, e nós estamos sem abrigo.

- Você tem dinheiro?

Olhei em seus olhos que brilhavam em expectativa. Apalpei os dois bolsos exteriores do meu quimono, agora arruinado, sem encontrar nada. Procurei, rezando para todos os santos existentes, no único bolso interior da minha roupa.

De dentro dele, retirei um pequeno saquinho de moedas. Finalmente algo dava certo naquele dia!

- Tenho um pouco. Por quê?

- "timo! Venha, vamos procurar um hotel.

**{{{§}}}**

Shoran conversava com o dono do primeiro hotel que havíamos encontrado. Pareciam discutir o preço. O lugar me pareceu aconchegante, aquecido. Ainda mais se comparar com o que havia passado antes.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro, e virei rapidamente encontrando Shoran.

- Vamos. Não vejo a hora de dormir!

Eu também. Pensava enquanto subíamos as escadas em direção ao nosso quarto. Chegando no segundo andar, entramos em uma dos cômodos que havia lá. Shoran trancava a porta enquanto eu acendia a luz, olhando espantada para aquele lugar.

- Cama de casal???

Foi tudo que pude dizer.

_Continua..._

Oi, galera! 

Finalmente, sem mais delongas, o capítulo 7! O que acontecerá com nosso querido casal agora? Bem, isso eu ainda não posso contar!

Não sei se vocês lembram das espadas que eu mencionei no começo da fic. Quem diria que elas iriam aparecer de novo! E como fator importante para o capítulo.

Aquele trecho em que a Tomoyo fala dos sentimentos e o ditado que menciono, são de autoria do Paulo Coelho, e o restante da frase de Tomoyo ( "... a dor é inevitável. O sofrimento é opcional."), eu desconheço o autor.

Gente, se encontrarem algum erro na configuração de itálicos, negritos, sublinhados, etc., me perdoem mas é que ando encontrando certos problemas com o site neste ponto!

Espero que estejam gostando da fic, pois faço o máximo possível para que ela fique boa, e do agrado de vocês!

E estou com um projeto novo... Desta vez de _Inuyasha_, um anime e manga que eu amo! Ainda não sei se vou postá-lo. Provavelmente sim, mas se o fizer só depois que escrever no mínimo os quatro primeiros capítulos (por enquanto só escrevi o primeiro). Um pouco antes de publicá-lo (se eu assim o fizer), eu coloco a sinopse em um dos capítulos de "UMCS"!

** PAR"DIA DA VEZ **

_(by Lilaclynx)_

_"-Minha cabeça estava na biblioteca" Ho, pobre Shoran.... ele foi decapitado! Buá Buá Bu_

_"Deixei meus devaneios de lado e fui em direção à banheira, que já devia estar cheia. Fechei as torneiras e despi-me. " - Calma meninas, calma! E nada de espionar, hem! ELE É DA SAK-CHAN E NINGUÉM TASKA!!!_

_"Olhei Tomoyo surpresa. Suas palavras eram muito bonitas, mas..._

_-Suas palavras são muito bonitas, mas quem disse que eu amava Shoran?!" Reparem como ela é paga-pau na narração!!!_

_"-Que suspeitas?_

_-Isso terá que descobrir sozinha, querida Sakura." Francamente dizer isso e dizer "NÃO DIGO! PONHA SUA CACHOLA PARA FUNCIONAR!!!" é a mesma coisa!_

_Mais uma vez um sorriso apareceu em minha face. Nós iríamos junto com meu pai e os outros para o local onde os homens seriam treinados!_

_-Nós vamos também? - Não pude evitar de fazer a pergunta sonhadoramente, mal podia esperar para ficar junto daqueles homens treinando sem camisa, HOHOHOHO_

_-Não pense besteiras, Sakura.-viram até o pai percebeu que a mente da Sakura não era tão limpa assim- Você não vai fazer parte disso. Vocês ficaram sobre os cuidados de Mieko, outras duas criadas e um soldado de minha confiança. Não quero saber de intervenções, entenderam?-VIRAM? ATÉ GUARDA-COSTA ELE PÔS PARA IMPEDIR OS ASSÉDIOS DA SAKURA!_

_Rá! E quanto ao final.... vocês acham que o Shoran planejou isso? RÁ, PODEM APOSTAR QUE SIM!!! DESCUBRAM NO PR"XIMO ELETRIZANTE (que coisa mais Pokemon) CAPÍTULO DE POKEMON! ops DE UMA MULHER CHAMADA SAKURA!!! EEEEEEEEE_

_Há, sim!!! Gente, já ia me esquecendo das... FOFOCAS DA LILA!!!_

_Lila: OI GENTE!!! AQUI ESTOU EU DEPOIS DE UM "TIMO E ELETRIZANTE CAPÍTULO COM AS FOFOCAS DA LILA!!!_

_ Platéia: Essa não.... achamos que ela tinha morrido..._

_Lila:ignorando a reação da platéia hoje iremos fofocar para toda net porque non teve paródia no último fic!!!_

___M-Sheldon: Todo mundo jah sabe! __Porque eu tive que viajar!_

_Lila: Isso eh o que vc quer que eles pensem!_

_M-sheldon: Hã?_

_Lila: a verdade eh que vc eh uma alienígena do planeta NHO NHO NHO NHO NHOM e teve que voltar á sua terra natal para pegar sua torradeira da Hello Kitty que faz torradas com formato da cabeça dela!_

_Platéia: HOOOOOOOOOO****_

****

**__**_M-Sheldon: T.T ho naum! __Fui desmascarada!_

_Lila: agora o jogo rápido bate bola da Lynx!!! M-Sheldon, qual o seu nome?_

_ M-Sheldon: non posso dizer_

_Lila: tah, qual a sua idade?_

_M-Sheldon:14****_

_Lila: Qual o seu nome?_

_M-Sheldon: Jah disse que non posso dizer!_

_Lila: Seu sonho?_

_M-Sheldon: que todos os seres vivos possam ter uma vida feliz um dia e..._

_Lila: Seu nome? interrompendo discurso da M-Sheldon****_

****

**__**_M-Sheldon: CHEGA! __PASSA PARA PR"XIMA FASE LOGO_!**__**

Lila: hum, tah recebendo papel sabe-se lá de onde

_Lila: NOTÍCIAS INCRÍVEIS MINHA GENTE!!! DESCOBRIMOS POR FONTE SEGURA _

_O NOME DA QUERIDA M-CHAN!!! _

_Platéia: HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_M-Sheldon: O QUÊ!??_

_Lila: O NOME DELA EH..._

_Nesse momento M-Sheldon pula em cima de Lila e começa a tentar pegar o papel._

_Lila: Ai, meu pé! BOM PESSOAL, VOLTAMOS OUTRO DIA SE EU NON PERDER O EMPREGO COM MAIS UMA RODADA DE "FOFOCAS DA LILA"!_

_Platéia: Droga... pensei que a M-Sheldon ia cortar isso..._

_Lila: SEI COMO VOCÊS ESTÃO INTUSIASMADOS! POR ISSO VOLTAREI LOGO, LOGO!!!_

_Platéia: Alguém aqui acha que a Lila é surda ou simplesmente burra?_

_Lila: possuída batam palmas senão corto suas cabeças fora e uso o sangue como tinta de dedo do Seninha!_

_Plateia: clap clap clap clap clap!_

** FIM DA PAR"DIA **

AGRADECIMENTOS

****

****

Como sempre a Deus, meus amigos, minha família, minha querida Beta Carol, minha parodeadora Lila, todos que tem me apoiado e, claro, os que me mandaram reviews. Fico imensamente grata!!! São pessoas como vocês que me animam e encorajam a escrever:

_Anaisa: _Oi, amiga! Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic, pois esse é meu objetivo! Quanto à formatação do capítulo, me desculpe, mas é que eu não sabia usar muito bem o sistema do FF.net, e agora que estou melhorando graças à ajuda da Carolzinha! Dá para reparar pela formatação dos primeiros capítulos que eu não sabia fazer isso muito bem. Muito obrigado!

_Yoruki Hiiragizawa:_ Eu sei, eu sei... Fui muito má acabando o capítulo anterior daquele jeito, mas eu precisava deixá-los curiosos. Espero ter conseguido! Sabe que isso ajuda muito em uma história. Falando em histórias, estou adorando as nossas conversas no msn, você é muito legal e divertida (o que isso tem a ver com histórias?) e o fato de poder ler suas fics só melhora (agora sim)! Sua resposta está aí, não foi ainda que ele falou, mas garanto-lhe... Não falta tanto assim! Obrigado por tudo, amiga! 

_MeRRy-aNNe: _Oi, querida! Não, não foi o Touya!!! Ninguém os interrompeu (naquele momento), pois nem precisava. O Li acabou abraçando a Sakura ao invés de falar, e com a reação da Sakura... Ele perdeu um pouco a coragem (e quem não perderia? ¬¬'). Espero que a história continue te agradando, amiga! Thanks!

_Anna Lennox:_Oi, querida!!! Estou morrendo de vergonha! Não acredito que escrevi seu nick errado nos agradecimentos do capítulo anterior (escrevi 'Lennox' com um 'n' só)... Me desculpe, amiga! Por favor!!! Agora, fico extremamente feliz que esteja apreciando minha fic! Não faz idéia! Você está doente? Espero que melhore, e rezo por isso com todas as minhas forças!!! Estou muito ansiosa para ler as atualizações de suas fics! Não pude entrar no seu blog, mas entro assim que der! Muito obrigado!!!

_Patty Sayuri Suyama:_Oi, minha amiga! Patty, eu simplesmente não consigo suportar a idéia de você longe da gente... Vou sentir **muito** a sua falta, querida! Você sempre me dá muito apoio e incentivo, e, com certeza, vai ser muito difícil conviver sem isso... Suas histórias fascinantes, por um tempo ficarão paradas, nos torturando. Realmente, sentirei muitas saudades suas. Você foi verdadeiramente uma grande amiga para mim!!! Você não acreditaria se soubesse que chorei quando soube de sua partida! E esse seu último review então... Me deixou muito emocionada! Agradeço do coração todos os elogios que destinou para mim e que, infelizmente, não poderei comentar pois ocuparia espaço demais. Espero que consiga ler este capítulo, minha querida! E muito, muito obrigado!!! Você ficará marcada em meu coração para sempre!

_Anygiel MG:_Oi, fofa! Me desculpe por acabar a fic daquele jeito, mas era preciso. Foi pelo bem da minha história!!! Mas consegui deixá-los curiosos, não? Espero que sim, minha amiga, pois esse era um dos objetivos, hehehe! Muito obrigado pelos elogios e tudo mais!!!

_Jenny-Ci:_Oi, minha querida amiga! Desculpas por não ter lido antes? Imagine, amiga! Não sabe o quão feliz e honrada estou por receber um review seu!!! Você não faz idéia! Você me emocionou muito com seus comentários também! Fico lisonjeada que você, tão boa escritora, pense isso da minha fic. Como disse anteriormente, é uma honra! Seus elogios aumentaram muito minha auto-estima, me deixando revigorada e extremamente alegre! Seus dizeres foram tocantes e repletos de carinho e ternura! Fico com muito medo de que acabe por ficar entediante o fato de eu escrever a história em primeira pessoa e com o ponto de vista dos dois, me alivia saber que não fica tão irritante! Inclusive, se você soubesse como estava nervosa no começo, quando postei a fic! E eu adoro reviews gigantes! Espero que melhore e possa sair logo do hospital! Muito obrigado por seu apoio e amizade, eles são muito importantes para mim!

_Rafinha Himura Li:_Oi querida! Mas que saudades! Não imagina do quanto sinto falta de nossas conversas e seus escritos!!! É uma pena que esteja com problemas, pois isso impossibilita a comunicação entre nós. E entendo completamente a sua posição, você não tem culpa de nada! Só lamento não poder saber sua opinião... Torço para que sua situação melhore (nossa quanto "ão") Até mais, amiga!

_Carol Higurashi Li: _Não precisa se desculpar, essas coisas acontecem! Eu não posso exigir mais nada de você, pois você já faz favores demais para mim. Não consigo encontrar palavras que exprimam minha gratidão por tudo que faz por mim. Obrigado pelos votos de boa sorte, pelos elogios e tudo que faz por mim e mais um pouco. Você é maravilhosa, querida!!! Não trocaria você e nossa amizade por nada neste mundo (ou em algum outro), fofa!

_Mari: _Nem se preocupe com essas coisas, minha amiga! E acredite, eu sei o que é não ter tempo para nada, mas agora eu entro em férias e relaxo um pouco. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, isso me deixa muito feliz. É muito importante, para mim, saber sua opinião. Aqui está o novo capítulo!

_Miki H: _Fico feliz que mesmo não enviando muito reviews tenha enviado um para mim! Não sabe como é bom saber disso, minha amiga! Mais feliz ainda fico ao saber que gosta da maneira como escrevo. Fiquei nervosa quando comecei a escrever essa fic... Achei que seria um tédio lê-la, com cenas retidas para poder mostrar a opinião de cada um! Também te admiro muito, pois escreve muito bem, querida! Espero que continue gostando da fic!

Bem, por hoje é só! Espero que continuem acompanhando minha história, e não se esqueçam de deixar um comentário. Vocês não sabem como ajuda receber um (na verdade, a maioria sabe, mas entenderam o que eu quis dizer!).

Até o próximo capítulo!

_M-chan_

****

> > > > > > > ****


	9. Apuros

**Uma Mulher Chamada Sakura**

**Capítulo 8 – Apuros**

**§ Sakura §**

Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar... O que eu havia feito de tão mal para merecer isso? Estava perplexa.

Olhei novamente para a cama na minha frente, e logo direcionei meu olhar para Shoran. Ele parecia tão surpreso quanto eu.

- Aquele velho idiota! Ele deve ter achado que éramos um casal! Espere um pouco aqui, Sakura, vou resolver isso já.

Ele disse enquanto destrancava a porta e saía. Ora, não tenho com o que me preocupar... Shoran resolverá tudo afinal. Sentei na cama, que rangeu seca sob mim. Olhando melhor o quarto, reparava nas péssimas condições em que se encontrava.

Por causa da situação em que me encontrava quando havia chego, meu primeiro parecer sobre o lugar havia sido bom. Agora, já recuperada, me dava conta do quão enganada estava...

Olhei ao meu redor, na esperança de encontrar alguma coisa que distraísse a minha mente, levando-a longe das preocupações que a assolavam naquele lugar deplorável. Reparando na cama, vi as colchas que a cobriam. Puxando para um tom rosado, em alguns pontos a verdadeira cor não era visível, pois era ocultada por manchas escuras, mais puxadas para o vermelho.

Não pude evitar um suspiro de desapontamento ao reparar também nas teias que estavam nos cantos do cômodo e nas cortinas. Depois da breve avaliação, evitei reparar melhor nas condições do quarto alugado, já estava desanimada mais que o suficiente.

Na verdade, tudo o que eu queria era dormir, nada mais. O lugar ser lastimável ou não, era o que menos importava no momento.

Levei um susto quando Shoran abriu bruscamente a porta, para em seguida batê-la, com exagerada força, contra a parede.

- O imprestável quer que paguemos para pegar outro quarto! É um ladrão! Como se essa espelunca valesse o dinheiro que pede...

Ele respirou fundo, tentando acalmar sua raiva. Não estava gostando nem um pouco disso...

- Sakura, quanto dinheiro ainda tem?

Retomada de meu susto, olhei triste para ele.

- Com certeza não o suficiente, Li.

Ele deu mais um suspiro e olhou para a cama. Não pôde evitar uma careta ao reparar nas manchas que outrora eu olhava e reprimia assim como ele.

- Pode dormir na cama, Sakura. Eu me arranjarei no chão, mesmo. Apesar de não achar a diferença entre um e outro tão grande assim.

Lancei-lhe um olhar perplexo. Mas o que ele estava falando?

- Nem pensar, Li. Não posso deixar você fazer isso!

- Vai fazer o que, então? Pedir para que durma com você na cama?

Ele disse irônico. Senti meu rosto queimar, e tive certeza de que minhas bochechas adquiriam um tom rubro. Só rezava para que ele não reparasse.

- Claro que não! O que estou propondo, é que você durma na cama, e eu no chão.

Uma gargalhada encheu o ambiente. Ele me olhava risonho.

- Essa foi engraçada, Srta. Sakura! Agora, por favor, acomode-se na cama.

Respirei fundo, estufando o peito. Shoran descobrirá o quão teimosa posso ser, se quiser! Olhei obstinada para ele, e falei com a voz confiante.

- Não era uma piada, Shoran. _Eu_ fui a culpada de termos ficado para trás, sendo que se estamos aqui, isso também foi por minha causa. Acho certo que seja _eu_ quem vai dormir no chão, então.

- Sakura, você...

- Eu não quero saber, Shoran. A escolha é sua: ou vai logo dormir na cama, ou continua discutindo comigo até o amanhecer e nenhum de nós dorme.

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se não acreditasse no que havia acabado de ouvir...

- Oras, não me olhe assim, Shoran Li! Você mesmo disse que não via nenhuma diferença entre a cama e o chão!

- Não, Sakura. Eu disse que não via _tanta_ diferença. Não _nenhuma_ – Ele dizia enquanto balançava o indicador de um lado para o outro, como se com esse gesto suas palavras ficassem mais claras. – Mais confortável a cama é, pelo menos.

Não mudei minha expressão, tentando demonstrar quão decidida estava. Lançava sobre ele meu olhar mais teimoso e irredutível. Percebi ele ceder quando um suspiro escapou de sua boca.

- Está bem, Sakura. Mas que fique claro que foi você quem quis assim. Não me sinto nenhum pouco bem ao fazer isso com uma mulher! Não é uma ação digna de um cavalheiro. Realmente isso não me agrada!

- Então vá se contentando com não poder fazer nada. Não irá mudar meu pensamento!

- Isso, eu infelizmente já reparei... – Ele disse num resmungo claro.

Apressei-me em pegar um lençol, uma coberta e um travesseiro, antes que Shoran mudasse de idéia. Estava morrendo de sono. Claro que não mentia quando disse que só cessaria a discussão e iria dormir quando ele se decidisse, por fim, a dormir na cama. Isso é óbvio! Mas preferia mil vezes que isso não ocorresse e ele cedesse logo.

Estendi o lençol no canto que me pareceu mais limpo, naquele chão putrefato. Deitei minha cabeça no fino travesseiro e cobri meu corpo com a coberta.

Meu corpo, instantaneamente, contraiu-se ao sentir o chão duro sob si. Resultado de anos dormindo em colchões fofos e macios, pensei. Virei-me de lado tentando me acomodar, mas descobri que não encontraria conforto em posição alguma.

Precisava conformar-me. Não havia sido eu a que exigira dormir no chão? Pois fui atendida! Não pude evitar um sorriso escapar de meus lábios, pensando na situação irônica em que havia me metido. Touya teria um ataque de nervos se soubesse que dormi no mesmo cômodo que um homem!

Deixando aqueles pensamentos bobos de lado, fechei meus olhos tentando dormir. Não precisei esforçar-me muito, apesar do chão duro que machucava minhas costas. Meu cansaço era maior.

Logo, adormeci.

**{{{§}}}**

_"Sentia algo extremamente frio em contato com minhas costas. Aquele chão frio, pensei, enquanto abria meus olhos._

_Estanquei quando, ao olhar ao meu redor, descobri-me em um lugar totalmente estranho, longe de ser o hotel. Havia muitas árvores ao meu redor. Altas, muito altas, pareciam envolver-me numa prisão sem grades._

_O chão parecia estar coberto por um imenso e interminável tapete branco, que se estendia ainda por quilômetros. Neve. Olhei para cima. Pequenos flocos ainda caíam em meu rosto, proporcionando leves choques térmicos no meu corpo com sua temperatura baixa._

_Eu precisava sair dali antes que morresse congelada! Obriguei-me a levantar daquele chão fofo e gélido. Não havia nada, ninguém, por perto. Cerrei meus olhos tentando enxergar melhor._

_Como eu vou sair daqui? Quem me deixou aqui, afinal? Corri alguns metros, nada mais, antes de sentir meu corpo fraquejar. Frio, muito frio! Procurei encontrar uma árvore que pudesse me abrigar._

_Deixei meu corpo apoiar-se em um dos troncos para logo depois escorregar até o chão. Sei que mal havia tentado, mas o que poderia fazer num lugar como aquele, numa situação como aquela? Que esperanças eu poderia ter? Fechei meus olhos com força._

_Senti um leve cutucão no braço._

_- Moça! Hei, moça! Acorde!_

_Abri meus olhos lentamente e deparei-me com uma garota de não mais que dezesseis anos._

_- Vamos, moça. Você tem que sair logo, não há tempo!_

_- O quê? Do que está falando?_

_Ela me olhava desesperada. Dirigiu um olhar apressado para trás, como se temesse que alguém a seguisse._

_- A guerra! Vamos antes que... A guerra!_

_- Uma guerra? Está tendo uma guerra aqui?_

_- Sim! Vamos, vamos! Não temos tempo, vamos fugir!!!_

_Assenti enquanto me levantava. Começávamos a correr quando uma outra voz se fez presente, me pegando de surpresa._

_- Não fuja! Não fuja!_

_Eu conhecia aquela voz! Era a mesma voz doce dos meus sonhos. Será... Será que isso também é um sonho?! Repentinamente, a expressão da garota assumiu um tom macabro._

_- Vamos, não dê ouvidos à ela!_

_- Não fuja! Confie em mim!_

_Fiquei parada sem saber o que fazer. A garota me puxava pedindo que fugisse, enquanto a outra me dizia o oposto._

_- Se ficar vai morrer!_

_- Não fuja!_

_- Vai morrer!"_

- Não!!!

Levantei-me num sobressalto, arfando. Então era mesmo um sonho. Deixei meu corpo cair com tudo no colchão. Mas que bagunça de sonho, e... Espere! Colchão? Olhei desesperada ao meu redor. Eu não estava mais no chão!

Onde estava Shoran? Olhei para o outro canto da cama. Ele não estava lá. Para o local aonde havia improvisado uma cama no chão. Também não estava lá! Uma porta no canto do quarto abriu de repente, para que logo em seguida aparecesse Shoran.

Ele estava com o cabelo molhado, e não usava camisa. Baixei meu rosto já vermelho imediatamente. Não havia reparado que havia um banheiro no cômodo ontem. Ele me olhava preocupado.

- Está tudo bem , Sakura? Ouvi você gritar! Está machucada?

Observei ele correr até onde eu estava e pegar minha mão aguardando minha resposta, paciente. Fiquei mais ruborizada ainda, se é que era possível.

- Não, foi só... Só um pesadelo.

- Você me deu um susto, garota!

Ele soltou um suspiro ao mesmo tempo em que abria um sorriso e afagava meu cabelo, como se eu fosse uma criança.

- Fiquei com medo de que alguém tivesse invadido o quarto enquanto eu tomava banho. Ainda bem que não foi nada disso.

- E por que invadiriam o quarto?

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a minha pergunta. Ficou parado um instante, sem reação, para logo depois pegar sua camisa e colocá-la.

- Não vai me responder, Shoran?

- Pensei que você soubesse, Sakura. É óbvio demais. Você é filha do principal general protetor do Imperador, um grupo está à solta com o objetivo de matar o soberano e que, com certeza, já deve saber da nossa presença aqui... Fica fácil ligar os fatos!

- Nunca havia pensado nisso...!

E o pior é que era verdade, nunca havia reparado na situação em que eu me encontrava. Senti um arrepio de medo percorrer meu corpo: eu poderia ser morta a qualquer momento!

- Calma, Sakura. Também não é assim como está pensando.

Ele falou, com voz sutil, como se lesse meus pensamentos...

- Shoran... Por que eu acordei na _cama_?

Shoran me olhou assustado, pego de surpresa pela mudança súbita de assunto. Ele limpou a garganta.

- Eu não me sentia bem fazendo aquilo com você. Não conseguia dormir! Então, esperei você dormir completamente, a levei até a cama e eu mesmo dormi no chão.

- Você me carregou no colo?!

- Não se preocupe, não fiz nada com você além do que disse. Agora, precisamos achar um jeito de ir para o local combinado.

Assenti levemente com a cabeça. Seria tão mais fácil se aquela tempestade não tivesse nos pego tão de surpresa... A carruagem não teria tombado, nós não estaríamos nessa situação.

- Receio que teremos de deixar tudo o que trouxemos na carruagem lá mesmo. Não tinha nada de tão grande importância mesmo, suponho.

- Não. Apenas alguns vestidos, quimonos, utensílios femininos e...

Percebi, de repente. Como se um balde de água fria me acertasse, lembrei. Estagnada, não consegui pensar em mais nada.

- As katanas!

- O quê? Do que está falando, Sakura?

- Minhas... Minhas katanas! Elas ficaram na carruagem, temos que voltar lá! Vamos, Li.

Saí em disparada na direção da porta. Como pude me esquecer?! Meu tesouro! Senti uma mão forte me segurar.

- Sakura... Sakura! Você não pode simplesmente sair assim e ir até a carruagem.

- Posso, sim. E é o que farei!

- Sakura, não seja teimosa. Não acha melhor alugarmos outra carruagem na cidade? Assim poderemos ir buscar suas katanas e ir para o campo de treinamento de uma vez.

- Mas como? Não temos mais dinheiro, esqueceu?

Ele abriu um sorriso e me olhou de um jeito, ao meu ver, muito suspeito.

- Então vamos arranjar mais!

**{{{§}}}**

- Saia daqui!

Ouvi a mulher dizer com raiva, enquanto me jogava para fora do recinto e eu ia de encontro ao chão.

- Pelo jeito também não teve muito sucesso... – Ouvi sua voz debochada.

- Você não pode falar nada, Li! A idéia foi sua, eu avisei que não sabia cortar cabelo. Hum... Cabeleireira! Tenho pena da moça que foi minha vítima. E de prêmio ganhei uma fratura no bumbum! Aquela mulher me paga, o que custava pedir para eu sair ao invés de me jogar assim!

Falei ao mesmo tempo em que passava a mão no local dolorido. Levantei os olhos e reparei em Shoran. O rosto dele estava estranhamente sujo de preto e seus cabelos um tanto levantados... Não consegui segurar o riso, pois a cena era hilária.

- E você, como foi no trabalho de fotógrafo?

- Digamos que eu tive um pequeno acidente com a pólvora da máquina...

Reparei que ele corava. Conseguia imaginar o _pequeno_ acidente em minha mente!

- Deixemos isso de lado agora. Estou morta de fome! Dinheiro suficiente para uns poucos pães eu tenho. Vamos aqui mesmo!

Falei apontando para um lugar aparentemente simples à nossa frente. Nem esperei pela resposta de Shoran e já entrei no local. Li estava logo atrás de mim. Sentamos numa das muitas mesas que havia no local. Não pude deixar de ver os modos ocidentais impregnados em tudo. O Japão todo estava assim...

Uma moça veio nos atender. Enquanto Shoran pedia os pratos mais baratos da casa para nós, eu reparava melhor no lugar ao meu redor. Havia muitos homens vestidos elegantemente, a maioria com trajes ocidentais. Devíamos ter ido para um outro local, pois este me parecia muito chique.

A moça fez uma leve mesura e se retirou nos deixando a sós.

- Você podia ao menos limpar a cara de pólvora!

- Eu teria adorado fazer isso, se uma certa garota faminta não tivesse entrado correndo no lugar sem nem ao menos me dar a chance de falar! E você também não está muito bem com este quimono rasgado e sujo.

- Meu quimono está rasgado por causa de ontem, e sujo porque um certo rapaz apressado em arranjar dinheiro não me deu chance de lavá-lo no banheiro como você fez de manhã bem cedo, enquanto eu dormia, com suas roupas!

Ouvi alguém limpar a garganta, nos chamando a atenção. Olhei para o lado e encontrei a garçonete, que estava com nossos pedidos. Corei na hora.

- Desculpe interromper. Aqui está o pedido.

Observei ela se retirar novamente. Comecei a comer, assim como Shoran.

- Vamos parar de discutir. Precisamos achar um meio de arranjar dinheiro!

Isso eu já sabia... Mas como, esse sim era o problema! Continuei a comer, pensando em um jeito. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por dois homens que sentavam-se à mesa ao nosso lado. Eles pareciam muito preocupados e discutiam alguma coisa entre si. Resolvi prestar atenção para descobrir mais.

Tudo o que conseguia ouvir eram pequenos trechos da conversa, mas eram mais que suficientes para que eu entendesse sobre o que falavam.

_- Como assim ele está doente?! Tínhamos um contrato, meu caro, lembra?_

_- Eu sei! Mas o que eu posso fazer... Caiu de cama... De repente, hoje pela manhã..._

_- Não me importa! ... Há semanas! Você só está me trazendo problemas, e essa é sua última chance. Estará demitido no dia seguinte se não me trouxer um pianista até às três horas! –_ a essas alturas, ele falava alto o suficiente para que ouvisse todas as suas palavras.

E um deles se retirou, deixando o outro chocado na mesa e suando frio. Dei de ombros, afinal não podia fazer nada. Continuei a comer tranqüila, mas sentia como seu alguém me observasse insistentemente. Olhei para cima encontrando os olhos castanhos de Shoran.

Ele me olhava com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, o sorriso de quem tramo algo, o mesmo de quando sugeriu que tentássemos arranjar dinheiro no quarto do hotel. Aquilo estava me preocupando...

- Sakura, querida... Você sabe tocar piano?

**§Shoran§**

Havia desistido da árdua tarefa de convencer Sakura a dormir na cama. Aquela garota era persistente demais. E teimosa, principalmente. Com certeza se arrependerá bem rápido. Ainda mais ela, que está acostumada a ter todo o conforto do mundo...

Deitado na cama, a observei no chão, encolhida. Notei o quão próximo da verdade estava, quando Sakura começou a remexer-se totalmente irrequieta. Dei um suspiro frustrado. Às vezes, essa garota me tira do sério. Não... Detesto admitir, mas ela sempre me tira do sério. Seja com sua incrível teimosia, seja com sua incontestável doçura e beleza.

Não há mais dúvidas para mim. Cada dia que passa, descubro-me mais e mais apaixonado por Sakura. Ela havia dormido... Tive certeza disso ao ver que ela havia parado de se mexer e sua respiração estava mais tranqüila.

Fiquei observando aquele anjo dormindo. Sim, um anjo de beleza e bondade infinita. O único problema, meu único problema, é que os anjos são inatingíveis... Para reles humanos como eu.

Desviei meus olhos para o teto. Mas que rumo estranho minha vida levava. Se alguém me dissesse que assim estaria minha vida hoje, há um ano atrás, eu riria até meus pulmões estourarem desse alguém.

Ouvi Sakura suspirar e, novamente, meus olhos ficaram presos em sua esplêndida figura. Mais uma vez ela trocava de posição, incomodada com o lugar onde dormia. Garota teimosa! Afinal, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Essa situação é completamente revoltante. Que tipo de homem seria eu, se deixasse uma dama dormir no chão enquanto tem uma cama sob si? Ainda mais a que ama! Fazendo o menor barulho possível, levantei-me da cama que, para meu infortúnio, rangeu barulhentamente.

Paralisei no mesmo instante, praguejando contra aquele pútrido lugar. Dei passos pequenos, lentos e cuidadosos. Estava completamente alerta. Continuei em direção ao local onde Sakura estava. Fui pego de surpresa quando ela virou-se no chão. Meu coração deu um salto.

- O que está fazendo...?

Ela disse baixinho, para meu desespero. Comecei a formular a resposta. Beber água? Não, isso é ridículo! Respirar um ar? Vamos, ela deve estar te achando patético paralisado à sua frente sem conseguir falar. Banheiro? Acho que posso dizer isso. Já tinha minha resposta pronta, quando...

- O que está fazendo Touya...? Pare! Faz cócegas...

Ela dizia enquanto dava risadinhas no chão. Tive que fazer um esforço enorme para não rir. Sakura falava dormindo! Com o coração já mais calmo, agachei diante dela, que por si continuava rindo baixinho.

Levantei-a do chão, com a maior delicadeza, como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana que ao menor toque se quebra. Experimentei a sensação de tê-la em meus braços. Como poderia descrever? Foi como se eu, de repente, me descobrisse no céu, flutuando entre as nuvens, ao encontro do céu.

Por que seu corpo se encaixava tão perfeitamente nos meus braços? Dei passos lentos até a cama, e soltei-a suavemente sobre ela, totalmente a contragosto. Ela ainda dava alguns pequenos resmungos incompreensíveis, mas seu rosto continuava impassível e calmo.

Virei-me para o lugar onde estava a "cama" improvisada no chão e dei um passo em sua direção. Parei. Era tão difícil... Voltei-me e olhei para Sakura. Ela era uma obra-prima dos deuses. Dei um passo em sua direção, quase que inconscientemente.

Sentei na cama e a observei dormindo. Estava tão serena... E o mundo parecia tão em paz enquanto eu ouvia sua doce respiração. Coloquei um cacho de seu cabelo, que insistia em ficar caído em sua bochecha, atrás da orelha.

Num ímpeto, deitei meu corpo do lado do dela e não resisti à tentação de envolver seu corpo pequeno em meus braços. Encostei meu rosto levemente em seu cabelo, sentindo aquele conhecido cheiro adocicado que emanava dele. Um perfume floral maravilhoso: flor-de-cerejeira. Não era à toa que ela tinha aquele nome.

Soltei-a rapidamente. O que eu estava fazendo? E se ela acordar? Levantei da cama bruscamente, produzindo aquele conhecido ruído e me atrapalhando todo. O resultado não foi outro: tropecei em meu próprio pé e caí com tudo no chão.

Fiquei paralisado. Estava morto! Seria impossível Sakura não acordar agora, com todo o barulho que fiz. Fiquei parado no chão, aguardando a reação dela. Um suspiro de alívio escapou de meus lábios quando a ouvi dar apenas mais um de seus pequenos resmungos.

Apressei-me e fui logo até o lugar onde estava a minha "cama" no chão, antes que fizesse mais uma das minhas trapalhadas e a acordasse. Não tive problemas nem senti desconforto, como Sakura devia ter sentido. Quando treinei, habituei-me a dormir no chão, o que fiz por muito tempo...

Expulsei aqueles pensamentos que me atormentavam sem dar trégua, de uma vez por todas, e dormi.

**{{{§}}}**

Senti que finalmente uma chance nos era dada, quando ouvi a conversa dos dois homens na mesa ao lado. Não que eu soubesse tocar piano, e imaginava que Sakura também não. Mas talvez, se conseguirmos enganar o homem... Era um risco. Que precisávamos correr...

- Sakura, querida... Você sabe tocar piano?

Ela me olhou incrédula. Parecia surpreendida com minha pergunta.

- Claro que não. O que acha que sou? Espere um pouco... O que você está planejando? Não me diga que...

Olhei para ela, e aumentei meu sorriso para que ela entendesse aonde queria chegar. E pelo jeito tive sucesso.

- Não! Não mesmo, Li!

- Vamos, Sakura! Nós precisamos de dinheiro.

- Eu já disse que não, Li! Não vou fazer essa loucura e você não vai me obrigar. E quem disse que ele vai nos pagar depois que me ver tocando?

- Vou convencê-lo a nos dar pagamento adiantado. Do jeito que está desesperado, acho que não vai ser muito difícil.

- Li, que parte do não você não entendeu?

- Você quer suas katanas ou não?

Ela ficou quieta me encarando. Sentia que a estava convencendo. Pelo jeito aquelas espadas eram mesmo muito importantes para ela. Ela deu um suspiro, derrotada, e eu simplesmente sorri e me congratulei por conseguir vencer sua teimosia ao menos uma vez.

- Está bem, Li. Mas ainda acho que isso não dará certo.

- Eu farei dar certo.

**{{{§}}}**

Depois de minutos procurando, finalmente havia encontrado o homem que precisava de um pianista. Ele bebia um copo de uísque e parecia desesperado. Então, pus em ação a primeira parte de meu plano.

- Senhor, com licença. Posso ter um minuto de sua atenção?

- Pode ter quantos quiser. Logo terei tempo de sobra, estou a um passo de perder o emprego...

- Eu sei, não pude evitar de ouvir sua conversa com o dono desse lugar, já que estavam na mesa ao lado. Acontece que eu acho que posso ajudá-lo...

O homem finalmente tirou os olhos da bebida e olhou para mim. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

- Você é pianista?

- Não, mas minha amiga é.

- Mulher?

Ele falou sem esconder o desgosto e preconceito.

- Não se preocupe, senhor. Dou a minha palavra de que ela é uma excelente pianista, nunca vi melhor na verdade. E acho que não tem muitas opções.

- Sim, isso é verdade. Pois bem, confiarei em você. Negócio fechado.

- Temos apenas uma exigência: Queremos pagamento adiantado.

- O quê?! Está louco, meu jovem?!

- Ela tem medo que não a paguem depois do trabalho feito, como já fizeram antes. Ela não quer ser novamente enganada. É pegar ou largar.

Ele me encarou por um instante.

- Está bem. Eu simplesmente não tenho outra opção. Espero que ela seja tão boa quanto me diz!

- Ela é.

- Então vamos falar com o chefe.

- Sakura, venha!

Sakura se juntou a nós, enquanto o homem nos guiava até seu chefe.

- Chefe, arranjei alguém para o show.

- Ora, então meu rapaz, diga-me qual é seu nome? Espero que seja um bom pianista, pois só admito aos melhores em minhas apresentações. Confesso que não achei que fosse conseguir, Nobu, mas vejo que é muito eficiente...

Ele falou primeiro se dirigindo à mim e depois ao seu subordinado.

- Na verdade, meu senhor, o substituto não é ele. É essa moça aqui.

Mais um que ficava descrente ao saber que era uma mulher.

- O quê? Está brincando comigo? Olhe só para essa menina, é tão nova! Não deve ter nem vinte anos!

- Na verdade, eu tenho, senhor. Mais até.

Sakura falou se mostrando presente pela primeira vez.

- Que seja! Como posso confiar nela?!

- O rapaz me assegurou de que ela era boa. Ele é de minha confiança, senhor. Amigo de longa data!

Ele me olhou, crítico, por um minuto.

- Está bem, vou confiar em você desta vez. Não me decepcione, Nobu. De qualquer jeito você estaria despedido mesmo...

- Sim, senhor.

Nós saímos do lugar, e Nobu nos levou até uma sala que se encontrava atrás do palco, algo como um camarote, e nos olhou com o semblante sério.

- É bom não me decepcionarem! Se prepare daqui à meia hora você começa a apresentação.

E saiu, nos deixando a sós. Sakura estava rígida, e mais parecia uma estátua a uma mulher. Só era possível ver que ela era humana por causa do suor que escorria de sua testa.

- Veja só o que me fez fazer, Shoran! E me diga, o que farei quando chegar lá? Por favor, vamos desistir desta idéia estúpida!

- Agora é muito tarde para desistir, Sakura. E não se preocupe, eu já planejei tudo, você não vai precisar pôr um pé naquele palco!

- Qual é sua idéia brilhante agora, Shoran?

Certifiquei-me de que ninguém nos ouviria e tranquei a porta do camarim.

- Eu vou pegar o dinheiro agora, e vou sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Enquanto isso, você sai do camarim sem ser vista, passa por trás do palco para chegar até o outro lado e sai pelos fundos. Estarei te esperando lá.

- Ainda acho que não vai dar certo. Nenhuma das suas idéias deu, por que essa seria diferente?

- Sakura, eu farei dar certo. Confie em mim!

Ela continuou me encarando, um pouco descrente ainda. Deu aquele conhecido suspiro, e assentiu levemente a cabeça. Um leve toque foi ouvido na porta, seguido pela voz de Nobu.

- Dê uma olhada no armário e coloque o melhor vestido que tiver! Você tem dez minutos!

- Vou pôr o vestido. Acho melhor você sair, Li.

- Está bem, vou pegar o dinheiro.

Saí do lugar e fui logo em direção à sala do chefe de Nobu. Havia dois guardas na frente, o que demonstrava o quão importante ele era. Deveria ser muito rico...

- Com licença, eu gostaria de falar com o chefe de vocês.

Falei para os dois homens gigantescos que se encontravam na frente da porta, bloqueando-a.

- O que você quer com o Sr. Tomita?

- Tratar de negócios. Diga que é o rapaz que lhe trouxe uma pianista substituta.

Depois de me olharem desconfiados, um deles entrou no recinto. Segundos depois a porta foi aberta me dando passagem. O tal Sr. Tomita se encontrava sentado num elegante sofá. Olhou-me e abriu um sorriso.

- Ora, se não é o meu salvador! Então, o que deseja?

- Vim pegar o pagamento, senhor.

- Pagamento? Que pagamento? A apresentação nem foi feita ainda!

- O pagamento adiantado faz parte do acordo que fiz com Nobu. Trato é trato, meu senhor. Lamento o infortúnio, mas foi assim que combinamos.

- Pois bem. Não gosto disso, nem um pouco para ser sincero, mas como vocês já haviam combinado... Tenho que conversar com Nobu. Me diga, por que quer pagamento adiantado, rapaz?

Ele perguntou enquanto tirava um pequeno bolo de dinheiro no bolso, contava-o e me entregava.

- Por nada. É apenas uma questão de precaução. – Disse enquanto pegava o dinheiro.

- Compreendo. E a pianista... Como é o nome dela mesmo?

- Sakura.

- A Srta. Sakura está no camarim?

- Sim, senhor – Disse tranqüilo, enquanto guardava o dinheiro no bolso da calça.

- Então, Tsukasa, vá escoltar nossa jovem pianista. Fique em frente à sua porta e a ajude a chegar ao palco.

Um dos dois seguranças fez uma mesura e se retirou. Essa não! Isso estragava todo o meu plano. O que faria Sakura agora? Ela será obrigada a subir no palco, e quando verem que ela não sabe tocar, o que acontecerá?

Nossa conversa ainda estava em minha mente.

"_- Ainda acho que não vai dar certo. Nenhuma das suas idéias deu, por que essa seria diferente?_

_- Sakura, eu farei dar certo. Confie em mim!"_

E no final, eu a decepciono novamente. E eu ainda pedi que ela confiasse em mim! Preciso dar um jeito de resolver isso!!!

- Não acho que haja necessidade de tanto. Afinal, para que um segurança?

- Por nada, meu rapaz. É só uma questão de _precaução_.

Eu fui um idiota ao achar que conseguiria enganá-lo tão facilmente. Um negociador experiente como ele não facilitaria tanto assim as coisas para mim.

- Então acho que eu já vou. Com licença, senh...

- Ah, não! Por que ir tão cedo? Venha, deixe-me preparar uma bebida antes, afinal só faltam cinco minutos para começar a apresentação. Vamos assistí-la juntos, meu amigo.

Olhei para o homem musculoso que ainda estava lá. Não seria problema passar por ele, os maiores normalmente são os mais lentos, mas chamaria muita atenção, o que impossibilitaria mesmo nossa fuga. Não adiantava, eu estava sem saída. E Sakura estava numa situação pior ainda...

- Claro, porque não?

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e começou a servir a bebida em dois copos. Um ele me deu.

- Seu nome é Shoran Li, não é? Você é chinês?

Fiquei em dúvida com aquela pergunta. Normalmente os japoneses não gostam muito de nós, mas não adiantava dizer que não, de qualquer maneira.

- Sim.

- Ora, não se preocupe, rapaz. Não tenho nada contra os chineses, são bons fregueses meus, assim como os europeus! Oh, o espetáculo vai começar! Venha, vamos descer...

Saímos da elegante sala e fomos até o local onde estavam montadas inúmeras mesas e cadeiras em frente a um grande palco, onde as cortinas vermelhas de veludo se encontravam fechadas.

Fiquei mais nervoso ainda quando vi que havia quase uma centena de pessoas ali. Não era à toa que Nobu estava tão nervoso, o evento era mesmo importante.

Rezava para que Sakura houvesse encontrado um jeito de fugir. Isso me deixaria numa péssima situação, mas melhor que essa, pelo menos, seria. As cortinas se abriram, revelando apenas um piano. Estava terrivelmente tenso. Infelizmente, Sakura apareceu no palco.

Ela estava belíssima num vestido verde esmeralda, mas não pude reparar muito, estava tenso demais. E ela também, pude constatar ao observá-la. Ela me olhava desesperada, de cima daquele grande palco. Parecia que ela iria desmaiar a qualquer minuto.

Os aplausos ecoaram quando ela se sentou no banco. Só um milagre nos salvaria agora. Sakura respirou fundo...

No que eu havia nos metido!

_Continua..._

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Oi, galera!!!**

Devem ter reparado que esse capítulo foi mais puxado para o humor, não? Precisava descontrair um pouco. E pode não parecer, mas esse capítulo é muito importante, pois, à partir dele, um fato de extrema importância para a história acontecerá!

Dessa vez eu demorei MUITO, não? Nem sei como me desculpar... Acontece que tive, como alguns já sabem, muitos problemas. Primeiro, perdi o capítulo que eu já havia escrito há semanas por causa de um vírus. Pelo mesmo motivo, fiquei sem computador uma semana e quando ele voltou mal conseguia olhar para ele, ainda abalada com a perda do capítulo.

Finalmente, depois de alguns dias me animei e recomecei o capítulo. Inclusive peço desculpas a algumas escritoras por estar com a leitura de suas fics atrasada!

Preciso agradecer principalmente a Carol, que tem sido um anjo para mim, já que além de fazer o enorme favor de betar a minha fic, ela ainda me deu muito apoio moral e se apressou em revisar a fic, apesar de estar ocupadíssima, para ela não atrasar ainda mais, e a Lilacliynx, que também se apressou em parodear a fic pelo mesmo motivo. Muito obrigada, amigas!

Também queria aproveitar para dizer uma coisa: sei que não tem muito a ver, mas... Quem tiver a oportunidade de ler o manga Lady Georgie, por favor, não perca a oportunidade! Tive que apelar para o pouco que sei da língua e ler em francês, e me surpreendi com a história. É simplesmente maravilhosa!!! Um pouco triste, mas ainda assim linda. Eu sou fã dos mangas antigos mesmo...

**PAR"DIA DA VEZ**

_(by Lilaclynx)_

_-Aquele velho idiota! Ele deve ter achado que éramos um casal!_

_-Como assim Shoran? Nós não somos um casal?_

_Shoran cai_

_-#murmurando# Sakura nesse fic, pelo menos por enquanto, NÃO!_

_-#tentando a arrumar a burrada# Há, é verdade! Velhote burro e inútil! Tudo bem, é só você cortar a cama no meio!-_

_Shoran cai de novo --_

**:::§:::**

_-Sakura, vamos lá confie em mim!_

_-Porque deveria? Da última vez que confiei em você, TIVE QUE CORTAR CABELOS MESMO SEM NUNCA TER FEITO ISSO ANTES E BATI COM MEU POBRE BUMBUM NO CHÃO!_

_-Tá, aquilo foi diferente e..._

_-E TAMBÉM QUANDO "PENSOU'' QUE SABIA CAVALGAR E TENTOU ME SEGUIR PELA MONTANHA! RÉ, QUEM DISSE QUE CONSEGUIU? E AINDA QUANDO PENSOU QUE O MEU IRMÃO TOUYA ERA MEU AMANTE! E TAMBÉM TEVE..._

_-Tá, tá não precisa falar mais ¬¬_

**FIM DA PAR"DIA**

Vamos aos agradecimentos (finalmente). Devo muito a essas pessoas que têm me apoiado muito. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês!!!

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

Anna Lennox: Oi, amiga! Você é uma das quais eu devo milhões de desculpas! Estou super atrasada com relação à leitura de seus fics... Espero que me perdoe, e saiba que logo ponho tudo em dia!!! Agora que eu vi que você terminou "Entre a Cruz", acredita? E não se preocupe, não falta muito para eles se entregarem, não! Eu acho... Hehehe!

Anaisa: Oi, querida! Fico imensamente feliz em saber que está gostando da minha história! Sabe que me esforço para isso. As paródias da Lila são mesmo demais, não? Queria ter esse dom para comédia que ela tem. Se você gosta de cenas engraçadas, deve ter reparado que este capítulo foi mais puxado para o humor, para descontrair um pouco. Obrigado!

Anygiel MG: Eu não sei se eu consigo me superar de capítulo para capítulo, ou não... Espero que sim, e me esforço para isso, mas acho que ainda há muitos pontos que eu posso melhorar e amadurecer. Felizmente vou ganhando cada vez mais experiência, pelo menos! Mas fico muito feliz que pende tudo isso da história. Mas claro que eu fico triste ao saber da demora do "União"! Gosto muito da sua fic, e você sabe o quanto ela me influenciou! Obrigado por tudo, querida!

Miki H: Oi, querida Miki! Ai, amiga... Devo estar atrasada com sua história, não? O pior é que nem tempo para ver se você já atualizou, eu tive! Mas fico muito feliz (como eu repito isso) que continue deixando reviews, e gostando da minha fic. ASAP??? Brigadão!

Jenny-Ci: Oi, querida! Eu definitivamente não sei como me redimir! Você é tão boa comigo e eu retribuo dessa maneira, não deixando review no capítulo... Perdão!!! Como já disse antes, fico aliviada ao saber que não os canso na leitura da fic, por causa da maneira que escolhi para escrever a história. Muito bom saber! Mais contente ainda fiquei ao ouvir seus elogios, pois, querendo admitir ou não, sempre nos anima um bocado! Bem, acho que pode matar sua curiosidade... Não sei se era o que esperava, mas... Espero que goste! Quanto a meu projeto de Inuyasha, por enquanto ele ainda está em andamento e não desisti dele, não! E agradeço a ajuda, com certeza precisarei muito dela! Beijão!

MeRRy-aNNe: Oi, amiguxa! Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado! Infelizmente não pude cumprir seu pedido e acabei demorando muito, por causa dos problemas que citei anteriormente... Não era minha intenção, e espero que me perdoe!!! Obrigada pelo comentário, querida!

Rafinha Himura Li: Oi, minha querida amiga! Não faz idéia da saudade que sinto!!! Não suporto mais! Conserte esse computador para podermos conversar direito e eu poder ler as atualizações da sua fic! Espero que tudo volte ao normal logo... Imagino como você deve estar. Eu tive um problema parecido, só que durou bem menos dias, e já fiquei péssima! Bem, espero pela recuperação! Beijão, fofa!

Carol: Meu anjo da guarda! Como agradecer a tudo que tem feito por mim? Não tem como! E você ainda fica me pedindo desculpas por demorar! Que demora? Demora tive eu!!! Seu apoio me ajudou muito a continuar a escrever a história, já que tive minha primeira crise. Muito obrigado! Agradeço também todos os elogios que destina à minha pessoa e a história que escrevo. Você é que fantástico! Desejo-lhe tudo de bom também, pois você também merece! Beijão!

Miaka-lutadora: Oi, querida! Primeira vez que recebo um review seu, não? Fico muito feliz quando isso acontece e espero que não seja o último! Bem, acho que vai depender do meu esforço isso... Hehehe! Acredite o que eles fizeram não é nenhum pouco impossível, por mais que pareça. Corre-se um quilômetro em menos de vinte minutos (pelo menos eu sim...). Dificulta um pouco na situação, mas quando se está decidido, não é nada! Você viu o que houve com as katanas. Mais uma vez elas são um ponto crucial da história. Daqui a pouco elas roubam o papel principal do Li e da Sakura. Ai, eu escrevo demais... Beijo!

Mari: Também não sei se você atualizou sua fic... Ai, sou uma péssima amiga, não??? Pode deixar que eu passarei a avisá-la quando tiver atualizações! Obrigado pelos elogios! Tentarei continua a ser (se é que sou)! Brigadão, querida!

Hime Hayashi: Oi, querida! Também estou atrasada com a leitura de sua fic, não? Na verdade, eu até tinha lido ela antes disso tudo acontecer e escrito um comentário, mas quando cliquei em "Submit", apareceu uma mensagem dizendo que o site estava sobrecarregado e que era para eu tentar mais tarde. Depois tive todos esses problemas e não tive oportunidade de tentar mandar um review de novo. E saiba que eu gosto quando fazem uma crítica ou observação como a sua, pois consigo saber onde preciso melhorar. Por enquanto ainda estou no início da minha "carreira", então, dicas como essa, sempre ajudam. Sem falar, que é uma honra receber um review seu! Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido do seu agrado! Beijão!

RubbyMoon: Oi, querida! Também é uma imensa honra receber um review seu! Não sei se você sabe, mas eu realmente gosto da sua fic, mas é que esteve tudo tão corrido para mim que tive que interromper a leitura da sua e algumas outras fics que também adoro, para me "situar", se é que me entende. Prometo que assim que me reorganizar, eu volto a ler a fic, coisa que há tempos planejo fazer. Obrigado por tudo!!!

Bem, é isso! Espero que o capítulo tenha sido do agrado de vocês e obrigada por tudo! Não se esqueçam de deixar um review! Ajuda muito!

Até mais!

_M-chan_


	10. Lembranças Obscuras

****

**Uma Mulher Chamada Sakura**

**Capítulo 9 – Lembranças Obscuras**

**§ Shoran §**

Sentia uma horrível tensão se apoderar de meu corpo. Como eu pude ser tão estúpido? Sakura tinha razão. Nenhum dos meus planos havia dado certo até agora... Por que esse haveria de ser diferente?

Estávamos numa situação terrível, e tudo por minha causa. E o pior era que eu nada podia fazer para reverter nosso problema e escapar com Sakura.

Senti uma pontada forte no coração ao reparar no semblante de Sakura. Ela olhava para o instrumento como se ele fosse um ser de outra dimensão, que não existisse na realidade desse mundo, e, hora ou outra, olhava para a platéia com horror...

Todos aguardavam pacientes ela começar os acordes iniciais. Mas eu sabia que eles nunca soariam naquele anfiteatro. Sakura deixou sua visão fixa na platéia, e eu pude ver claramente o medo cada vez mais presente nos olhos esmeraldas dela.

Foi o cúmulo para mim quando vi aquelas duas pedras preciosas ficarem embaçadas, e Sakura fazer um esforço descomunal para impedir que as lágrimas saíssem livremente de seus olhos. Quando ela olhou-me, desesperada, num pedido mudo para ser salva daquele lugar, me senti a pior pessoa do mundo.

Eu não podia fazer nada. E meus olhos deviam dizer exatamente isso, pois ao fitá-los, Sakura engoliu suas lágrimas e baixou a cabeça sem saber o que fazer...

A platéia começou a cochichar, estranhando as ações da chamada pianista. Tomita me olhou com os olhos em chamas.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que ela não toca? Por que ela está parada!? – Sentia a ira inflamada em seus olhos. Ele apontou o dedo indicador para mim, quase encostando-o em meu rosto. – Você mentiu para mim? Para o bem seu e dessa menina... Espero que não!

Levantei-me sem olhar para o rosto vermelho do homem e corri em direção ao palco, onde Sakura estava, pelo canto do salão. Pude ouvir claramente quando Tomita mandou quatro de seus homens atrás de mim. Comecei a correr o mais rápido que pude, abrindo distância entre nós.

Quando cheguei nos pés do palco, chamei Sakura com uma espécie de grito cochichado. Ela olhou-me com seus olhos verdes suplicantes, mostrando o quanto sofria com a situação. Vi lágrimas formarem-se no canto de seus olhos, assim como vi quando ela respirou fundo para contê-las.

- Sakura, venha! Vamos sair daqui... Rápido!

Ela baixou seus olhos, humilhada, e respirou fundo uma vez mais antes de dizer, num sussurro.

- Desculpe, Li... E-eu não sei o que fazer...

Ignorei o grande interesse da platéia, que agora não perdia um movimento sequer nosso. Reparei que alguns se esforçavam, tentando ouvir o que dizíamos, sem muito sucesso.

- Não fique assim, Sakura. Fui eu que meti a gente nessa enrascada. Minhas humildes deculpas! – Olhei para trás e vi os homens pertíssimos do palco. – Mas agora não há tempo! Vamos!

Ela inclinou levemente a cabeça, concordando. Mas, antes que ela ao menos se levantasse,

senti as mãos dos homens sobre meu corpo. Dei um soco no meio do rosto do que me segurava, e desviei o meu da mão de outro que tentou, inutilmente, me acertar.

Sem muito esforço me livrei dele e, num movimento ágil, girei meu corpo e acertei minha perna no rosto do terceiro homem que tentava me segurar, num chute forte. Virei-me novamente para enfrentar o quarto, mas parei quando vi uma arma apontada para minha cabeça. No mesmo instante os homens que havia derrubado me seguraram de uma vez só, todos juntos.

Caí com tudo no chão, tendo os homens sobre mim, imobilizando-me e não me dando uma oportunidade sequer de tentar escapar. O homem armado voltou a apontar a arma na minha direção e, segundos depois, Tomita chegou, olhando-me com os olhos em chamas.

- Achou que poderia me enganar, garoto? Lamento estragar seus planos... Tem muito o que aprender! E me encarregarei eu mesmo de te ensinar. Que fique claro, chinês: você é um homem morto! Ninguém me engana e sai ileso!

Ele disse com uma raiva enorme presente na voz, e eu sentia meu corpo arder com todos aqueles olhares da platéia sobre mim. Não tive coragem de olhar para Sakura, mas conseguia imaginar a dor em seus olhos. Tentei mais uma vez me soltar, mas era impossível. E mesmo que conseguisse... Como faria para escapar da arma?

Não havia como errar um tiro desses, e muito menos escapar de um tiro à queima roupa. Nem mesmo eu conseguiria. E eu sabia disso muito bem. Mas... E o que farão com Sakura?

Deus, como escapo dessa?

- E outra coisa... Você também não tem um futuro muito promissor, mulher! Se tem uma coisa que não suporto, é que uma mulher me passe a perna! Víbora traiçoeira, como ousa me encarar assim? – Ele disse ameaçando subir no palco. Pude ver sua raiva aumentar mais ainda, e sabia que ele seria capaz de até mesmo espancá-la se chegasse perto dela, apesar de todas as pessoas na platéia.

Tentei mais uma vez escapar, e consegui me livrar de um dos homens, mas de nada adiantou, pois ele logo estava de volta me segurando mais forte ainda. Como nunca antes, senti um medo me invadir, atingindo todo o meu corpo.

Olhei Tomita. Seus olhos ardiam em chamas, e estavam fixos em Sakura. Ele ia matá-la, eu sabia. Pude sentir isso. Homens como ele não suportam uma humilhação como essa. De repente, ele parou. Ficou olhando Sakura... Esperando.

Então ouvi, vindo de Sakura. O som dos primeiros acordes do piano, com uma perfeição magnífica. Olhei surpreso para Sakura, que tocava o piano com total destreza, os olhos fechados.

Todos olhavam para ela, abobalhados. Ninguém esperava que aquilo fosse acontecer, pude notar. Logo, os olhares de surpresa foram substituídos pelos de aprovação, exceto o de Tomita que mostrava indignação, provavelmente pensando que havia sido feito de bobo, pois os dedos de Sakura corriam agilmente o piano, sem cometer um erro mínimo sequer.

Senti meu corpo leve, de repente, e reparei que os homens haviam saído de cima de mim. Levantei devagar, sem tirar os olhos de Sakura, completamente chocado. Por que ela não havia dito antes que tocava piano? E como tocava! No final das contas, não havia mentido quando disse que era a melhor pianista que já havia conhecido e ouvido!!

E isso que eu já havia ouvido muitos. Nas festas sociais da nobreza nas quais eu comparecia, na China, era comum ver pianistas e outros músicos de grande habilidade e escalão tocarem para entreter os convidados...

A primeira música acabou, e logo Sakura começava uma outra melodia, muito bonita por sinal, e mais calma. A música transmitia muita tristeza, devo admitir, mas era muito bem aceita pelos meus ouvidos. E pelos dos outros também, pois muitos olhos fecharam-se no intuito de ouvir melhor os acordes do piano.

No meio da música, ela abriu seus olhos. Aquilo causou um efeito colateral em mim... Foi como se uma bomba caísse sobre minha cabeça. Seus olhos sempre verdes piscina, da cor dos mais belos e distintos mares, agora se encontravam escuros, como se uma sombra pairasse sobre eles. Tinham a cor de uma floresta selvagem, da mata inexplorada.

E foi nesse instante... Que pela primeira vez, vi Sakura chorar. Um choro mesmo, verdadeiro... De completa tristeza e dor. Já a havia visto chorar de raiva, ódio, inconformismo, mas tristeza... Era um fato inédito.

Aquela não era a Sakura Kinomoto que eu conhecia. Era uma desconhecida para mim, um lado que ela me mostrava pela primeira e, talvez, única vez. Dei-me conta do quão pouco sabia sobre o passado da mulher que amava. Com certeza havia muita coisa escondida por trás daquele sorriso encantador que ela quase sempre distribuía.

Ela continuava, melodia após melodia, perfeição e mais perfeição. Seus dedos percorriam o piano quase que casualmente, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa mais que normal para eles. Era óbvio que ela havia tocado por anos... E deixado de tocar pelo mesmo período, mas era como se tempo nenhum houvesse passado...

Nesse momento, mais que em qualquer outro, olhando para aquela Sakura desconhecida, via-a como um anjo que teve suas asas arrancadas, que vagava pelo simplório mundo dos humanos em busca de solidão e alívio para sua alma, que tanto havia sofrido. Nesse momento, mais que em qualquer outro, sentia-a inatingível para mim.

Seus dedos pararam, de repente. A música acabou, assim como todo o encanto que envolvia o lugar. Torcia para que a apresentação não estivesse terminada, queria saber um pouco mais sobre aquela Sakura. A Sakura triste, a Sakura que escondia seu sofrimento... Queria saber tudo sobre aquela fascinante mulher, e não somente o que ela permitia.

Mas ela não começou uma nova canção, logo em seguida. Observou longamente o instrumento, ainda com aquele enorme pesar nos olhos, que logo foram se fechando lentamente. E assim ela ficou, por longos segundos, com seus olhos suavemente fechados... Erguendo mais e mais uma barreira entre ela e todos, inclusive eu.

O som do piano mais uma vez encheu o ambiente, seus acordes mais tristes do que nunca. Ela respirou fundo, e cantou. Simplesmente cantou. Com sua voz incrivelmente doce e afinada, angustiante e bela.

Só que ela não cantava em japonês... Cantava em inglês, numa pronuncia perfeita! Mas eu entendia cada palavra pronunciada por sua boca, graças aos anos de estudo da língua que tive e do tempo que havia passado na Inglaterra, e as traduzia em minha mente. Por um momento lembrei dos poucos, mas significativos, meses que havia passado naquele país. Devo admitir, apesar de certos acontecimentos, aqueles foram bons tempos...

Depois de minha rápida recordação do passado, passei a prestar mais atenção na música que Sakura cantava. Eu não conhecia o autor, muito menos a canção... Mas ela era muito bonita!... E triste. Incrivelmente triste.

Enquanto ela cantava, sentia a angústia que a evolvia. Sentia todas as emoções, por tanto tempo contidas, finalmente sendo libertadas... E foi como se um peso e, ao mesmo tempo, uma leveza, tomassem conta do meu coração...

Doía muito ver Sakura naquele estado deplorável, ainda mais para mim, que já havia visto um sorriso em sua face, e meu coração chorava por causa disso. Eu só podia assistir. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, e isso me afligia tanto... Mas por outro lado, era como se tudo de ruim que houvesse em mim, desaparecesse por alguns poucos minutos.

Era como se ela absorvesse tudo de ruim que havia em cada um de nós, com aquele canto triste e angelical, ao doce som do piano. Era como se ela assumisse a culpa de todos os nossos remorsos e pecados, e os guardasse para si. Era como se... Acho que nem há palavras que expliquem exatamente o porque daquele alívio...

Era um poder de sua voz. Nada mais. Tão simples, mas tão complicado!

Senti um enorme desejo de ouvir aquela boca cantar músicas alegres, mais vivas e repletas de esperança. Mas... Apesar da dor que ainda estava nos olhos de Sakura, de algum modo, eu sabia que esse dia, o que eu a ouviria cantar alegres canções, chegaria.

Aquela música foi a última tocada e a única cantada de sua apresentação magnífica que tanto nos surpreendeu, melhor dizendo, que me surpreendeu...

**§ Sakura §**

Ainda sentia a insuportável dor da lembrança. Sim, eu havia evitado ao máximo aquela situação, com medo do que pudesse acontecer comigo.

Afinal, aquilo tudo era injusto! Tantos anos eu levei para apagar superficialmente tudo que ocorreu... E de repente, em questões de minutos, descubro que todo o meu esforço foi em vão. Tudo... Tudo estava de volta, em minha mente.

Momentos já há muito passados, apareciam em minha memória, em minha mente, se recusando a me deixar em paz. Flashs de meu passado...

_"Venha comigo, Sakura... Deixe tudo isso para trás. Vamos ser felizes... Juntos!"_

Pare! Por que tenho que pensar nisso? Por que tenho que sofrer mais?

_"Confie em mim, Sakura! Faça o que eu te disse e teremos a eternidade, nosso amor."_

Não! Falso! Eu sei que fui tola, então pare, por favor!

_"Por que não fez o que te pedi, Sakura? POR QUÊ?!"_

Isso dói... Meus olhos ardem! Eu não quero chorar na frente de todos! Mas não pude evitar duas lágrimas saírem de meus olhos, quando os fechei com força.

_"Onde você estava, Sakura? Por que fez isso, bem agora, quando mais precisamos de você?"_

Foi minha culpa. Tudo minha culpa, eu sei! Desculpe, por favor! Não, o que fiz é imperdoável... Preciso entender isso, de uma vez por todas!!

Lembrei-me dos anos de minha juventude. De tudo. Assim como me lembrei do meu doloroso passado, lembrei-me também dos poucos bons momentos que tive e que eram fortes o suficiente para conseguir permanecer guardados até mesmo junto com meu passado pecaminoso...

E então, senti uma enorme vontade de cantar. Lembrei-me de uma velha música, que havia escrito logo após tudo acontecer. Quando meus pais não estavam perto de mim. Meu pai, como sempre, em guerra. E minha mãe... Bem, minha mãe... Numa época em que a escuridão reinava em meus pensamentos...

Recomecei a tocar o piano. Por mais que me negasse a admitir, eu ainda podia sentir uma pequena felicidade escondida por trás disso tudo, por mais uma vez fazer algo que antes amava. Um alívio... Pequeno, mas ainda assim, este sentimento estava lá. Resgatei de minha memória a letra, e comecei a cantar... Do fundo do meu coração.

_**O mal, os tristes, os fracos, os cegos**_

_**Os olhos, no rosto, na alma, no ego**_

_**Na vida, na morte, na minha ou na sua**_

_**No céu, nas estrelas, em minha casa ou na rua**_

_**São anjos, são foices, austera eu espero**_

_**São luzes tão doces, um gesto sincero**_

_**Uma mão estendida diante de mim**_

_**Não pense "estás bem", estou diante do fim.**_

__

__

__

_**Não penso em adeus, não olha para trás**_

_**Não sou um ateu, como o mundo nos faz**_

_**Sem paz ou meus pais, que estão longe demais**_

_**Pelo sim, pelo não, em vão não choro mais.**_

__

__

__

_**As flores, as cartas, a vida e o amor**_

_**Para mim são as coisas de menos valor**_

_**Por entes eu zelo, de lá ou de c**_

_**É triste ver a esperança e nunca chegar.**_

__

__

__

_**Sou uma mera serva do tempo**_

_**Que aqui jaz, aqui paga**_

_**Por meus sentimentos,**_

_**Na cruz ou na espada.**_

__

__

__

_**Agora lamento se em algo eu errei**_

_**E se vou estar bem amanhã, eu não sei.**_

__

__

__

_**Parece divino ser um vencedor,**_

_**A glória e a honra florescem na dor.**_

__

__

__

_**Meu sangue eu entrego, minha voz se vai**_

_**E vai ao infinito de onde não sai.**_

__

__

__

_**Ilusão, solução, perdão, ou não**_

_**Olhando a oeste, contra a tradição**_

_**Meu trono abdico e em meu leito me deito**_

_**Com a alma nas nuvens e a mão no peito.**_

__

__

__

_**Não chores, é belo ver o sol nascer**_

_**Sua vida é tão curta e há o sol de morrer**_

_**A noite vem vindo e carrega as estrelas.**_

_**Não temas, um dia eu volto para vê-las...**_

__

__

__

Terminei a canção, no meu limite. Chega de piano por hoje, chega de antigas canções, chega de recordações!

Fechei meus olhos, exausta emocionalmente. Levei um susto ao ouvir um som forte, ensurdecedor e que, de certa forma, alegrou um pouco meu coração. Há alguns anos atrás, eu teria ficado exultante ao ouvir esse som, mas não agora. O som das palmas...

Já havia me esquecido completamente das centenas de pessoas presentes no salão. Nem me lembrei de que estava numa apresentação. Para mim, era um momento de resgate. Resgate ao passado. Um momento meu, só meu. Demorei um pouco para perceber que não era bem assim.

Desci do palco, ainda um pouco surpresa. Quase fui esmagada pelo número de pessoas que vieram em minha direção rapidamente, a maioria para me cumprimentar. Depois de conversar com alguns e ouvir elogios exagerados, olhei para Shoran que me fitava fixamente. Parecia surpreso e satisfeito como todos, mas havia confusão e dúvida em seus olhos.

Postei-me a seu lado. Ele ainda me olhou por alguns segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade para mim, antes de falar. Ou ao menos tentar...

- Sakura... Eu... Você... O piano e...

Ele parou e balançou a cabeça numa negativa, com o semblante completamente confuso. Ele respirou fundo e me olhou firme, antes de finalmente tentar fazer aquela pergunta, que obviamente eu sabia qual seria, já com voz firme.

- Sakura, por que você não me contou que toc...

- Por favor, Shoran. Nem termine de perguntar. Tenho meus motivos, e acho que não estou bem o suficiente para falar sobre eles.

Não queria tratar Shoran com tanta indelicadeza, mas não agüentaria contar tudo para ele. Pelo menos não agora... Olhei para ele, sem vontade de falar, esperando que ele entendesse o que eu desejava fazer. Tive a impressão de ter conseguido.

- Vamos, Sakura. Vamos embora.

Assenti com a cabeça. Naquele momento, aquilo era o que eu mais desejava. Já estávamos saindo, sem falar com mais ninguém. Afinal, não precisávamos, não é? Já havíamos recebido o dinheiro, feito a apresentação e ouvido os agradecimentos.

Mas descobri que nossa estada no local teria que se prolongar um pouco mais, descobri quando ouvi alguém me chamar.

- Senhorita! Senhorita, um momento, por favor!

Virei-me relutante, procurando o dono da voz. Deparei-me com um cavalheiro europeu, o que mais se encontrava pelo local, mas que possuía distintos olhos azuis cor da noite. Seu rosto jovem era delicado, mas ainda assim possuía uma expressão forte. Sendo ele um tanto mais alto do que eu tive que levantar minha cabeça para poder falar. Observando atentamente seu cabelo, o qual eu não conseguia dizer se era preto ou azul, falei.

- Deseja alguma coisa, senhor?

- Sim. Desejo apenas congratulá-la pela excelente apresentação. Você toca o piano magnificamente bem, senhorita...

- Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto. E o senhor é...

- Muito prazer, senhorita Kinomoto. Sou Eriol Hiiragisawa.

Ele disse beijando minha mão, galantemente. Havia ficado surpresa ao ouvir seu sobrenome, pensava que ele era europeu.

- Perdoe minha ousadia, mas o senhor é japonês?

- Não é ousadia, senhorita. Responderei sua pergunta com muito prazer. Minha mãe era japonesa. Meu pai é inglês, assim como eu.

- Então o senhor é inglês...

Ele era inglês. Por mais que não tivesse nada a ver com o assunto, lembrei-me de que já havia conhecido um inglês antes. Meu professor de piano era um. Fui tirada de meus pensamentos quando ele deu mais um de seus sorrisos galantes e dirigiu novamente a palavra a mim.

- Por favor, senhorita... Não me chame de senhor. Me faz parecer velho! Chame-me somente de Eriol.

- Vou chamá-lo pelo seu primeiro nome, assim que fizer o mesmo comigo.

- Como quiser... Sakura. Fará o mesmo agora?

- Obviamente que sim... Er...

- Eriol?!

Levei um susto ao ouvir uma voz forte atrás de mim. A voz de Shoran. Levantei as sobrancelhas, mostrando minha surpresa, quando vi os sorrisos que surgiam nas faces de ambos.

- Li? Quem diria! Esse era o último lugar em que esperava te encontrar, meu amigo!

Observei mais atônita ainda os dois rapazes apertarem as mãos e baterem um nas costas do outro, numa espécie de cumprimento masculino e de melhores amigos.

- O que você faz fora da Inglaterra?

- Negócios, como sempre. E você o que faz fora do seu palácio de cristal na China?

Meus olhos arregalavam cada vez mais. Pensei que eles iriam sair de órbita quando vi Li gargalhar. Gargalhar! Era a primeira vez que o via de tão bom humor e feliz. Ele ficava tão bonito quando sorria...

- Você ainda se lembra disso? Deve ter sido a... O quê? Onze anos...?

- Isso mesmo. Onze anos! Mas me lembro como se fosse hoje.

Já estava cansada de ser ignorada. Eles estavam tão empolgados conversando, que poderia apostar que já haviam esquecido que eu estava lá.

- Shoran, do que estão falando? Você conhece este homem?

Parecendo me notar pela primeira vez, os dois me olharam.

- Sim, ele é um grande amigo meu, que eu não via há muito tempo.

- Então Sakura é sua mulher, Li? Parabéns, ela é maravilhosa!

Fiquei vermelha de repente, ao mesmo tempo em que Li parecia engasgar-se com a própria saliva. Vendo que ele demorava em se recompor, respondi eu mesma.

- Não! Nós somos só... Amigos.

- E o que você faz na cidade com essa beldade, musa do piano... Pensei que estaria na China!

- Era onde eu deveria estar. Mas acontece que me foi pedido um favor, que atendi, em nome da honra da antiga amizade de meu pai com o pai de Sakura.

- Favor? E que favor seria esse?

Olhei rapidamente para Shoran. Ele não planejava contar tudo para aquele desconhecido, planejava? Aquele moço estava indo longe demais com suas perguntas. Li pareceu notar a cara que fiz.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Ele é um grande amigo meu, e confiaria minha vida à ele. Venha Eriol, te contarei tudo assim que formos para um local mais isolado.

**§**

- Ora! Mas quem diria? Você treinará o exército japonês do Imperador? Mas que grande honra, meu amigo!

Olhei para Eriol que, já informado de toda a situação, agora congratulava Li pela honra de poder prestar aquele favor. Aquele bonito homem até que não era má pessoa. E fazia Shoran sorrir... Aquele sorriso luminoso que, apesar de tão difícil de se formar em seus lábios, era sempre acolhedor e maravilhoso quando dado.

Havia ficado feliz ao saber que Shoran não tinha mencionado o fato de eu ter mentido, dizendo que não sabia tocar piano. Eriol ainda estranhou por um tempo a desculpa que Li deu, pois havia achado os atos de Li no anfiteatro muito estranhos, mas ele logo esqueceu aquilo também, animado com a situação toda.

- Então foi para arranjar dinheiro que Sakura tocou hoje? Se soubesse que estavam aqui antes, eu mesmo os teria levado na minha carruagem até o local. Querem que eu empreste-lhes uma?

- Faria isso, meu amigo?

Eriol gargalhou com alegria. Eles eram realmente muito ligados. Por um momento senti-me como uma invasora, atrapalhando o reencontro de duas pessoas tão queridas, uma para a outra. Mas eu também me sentia feliz também, apesar de tudo... Estava conhecendo um lado desconhecido de Shoran para mim. Seu lado feliz, sorridente, brincalhão...

- Mas é claro! Afinal, para que servem os amigos?

- Muito obrigado, Eriol. Sua ajuda é muito necessária no momento...

- É verdade... Agradeço muito, Eriol! Não faz idéia do quanto estará nos ajudando!

- Isso não é nada, Sakura. Na verdade, fico muito feliz em ser útil de algum jeito para vocês.

Não pude deixar de corar com o sorriso que ele deu depois que disse isso.

- Eriol... Só mais uma coisa: como está sua técnica?

- Perdão?

Li soltou um muxoxo de irritação por Eriol não ter entendido sua pergunta. Na verdade, eu tampouco havia.

- Você ainda luta como antes?

- Imagino que sim. Larguei o exército inglês há dois anos para me dedicar aos negócios da família, mas acho que os anos não pesaram demais, ainda...

Começava a desconfiar de Shoran. Já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que sempre que fazia uma pergunta desconexa como essa, era porque tinha segundas intenções. Só esperava que não fosse o que eu estava pensando...

- "timo! Eriol... Acho que conheço outro jeito pelo qual poderia nos ser útil... O que acha de me ajudar com o treinamento das tropas imperiais?

E mais uma vez eu estava certa... Tão previsível! Desta vez, eu soltei um muxoxo depois de ouvir a genial idéia de Li de levar um _desconhecido_ para o campo de treinamento que tanto havia sido mantido em sigilo... Sua missão _secreta_...

- Sakura, ouça o que te digo! Eu sei que pode parecer muito arriscado, mas conheço esse homem desde a minha infância. E acredite em mim... Ele usa a espada e a arma como poucos! Ele foi o único que não venci no combate de espadas!!!

Um idéia apareceu em minha mente, mas me encarreguei de apagá-la rapidamente. Uma outra coisa havia me deixado surpresa...

- Você derrotou Shoran, Eriol?!

- Na verdade, empatamos!

Tive de admitir que Eriol realmente deveria ser de muita ajuda. Olhei bem para ele. Ele não era uma má pessoa... E Shoran confiava muito dele. Começava a ceder, mas evitei ao máximo demonstrar isso.

- Aceitaria de bom grado o pedido, Sakura. Mas caso ache que não é uma boa idéia, entenderei completamente. Você está em seu direito.

Eriol dizia aquilo com a voz calma e controlada, mas eu enxergava a ansiedade em seus olhos. Enxerguei naqueles orbes azuis escuros uma enorme vontade de lutar, de viver uma nova aventura... De se libertar da gaiola em que estava aprisionado.

- Está bem. Venha conosco, meu amigo. Tenho certeza de que poderemos confiar em você e que será de grande ajuda! Espero que possamos ser amigos também. Na verdade, já o considero um, espero que o sentimento seja recíproco – disse tudo, no final abrindo um sorriso.

- Com certeza, Sakura. Será um prazer!

- Então vamos...

Shoran disse, desanimado demais para o meu gosto. Às vezes, eu definitivamente não o entendo...

**§**

Apertei minhas katanas contra o peito, em completo êxtase. Era tão bom tê-las de volta... Meu tesouro!

- Por que gosta tanto dessas espadas, Sakura?

Olhei para Shoran, que esperava atentamente a resposta para a sua pergunta. Eriol me olhava com a mesma curiosidade.

- Elas eram do meu falecido avô. Um grande samurai, uma ótima pessoa, muito sábio. Isso o descreve com perfeição... Eu gostava muito dele, e isso foi a única coisa sua que me restou neste mundo.

Depois daquilo, o restante da viagem foi seguida em silêncio, e ninguém mais se pronunciou. Não demorou muito mais do que umas poucas horas para que chegássemos no local. Desci da carruagem, assim como os outros, e logo fui apreciar a vista de cima de uma colina. Não era a _minha_ colina, mas ainda assim essa também era muito bonita.

Senti uma enorme vontade de explorar o local, e quando vi Shoran soltar os cavalos que antes nos carregavam dentro da carruagem, não pensei duas vezes. Andei na direção do que parecia o mais forte e veloz, com a intenção de montá-lo.

- Cuidado, Sakura! Esses cavalos são muito ariscos e difíceis de serem domados, você pode se...

Não dando ouvidos ao que Eriol dizia, montei o cavalo e acariciei levemente sua crina, um sorriso formado em minha face. Há quanto tempo não montava Fuu... Quanta saudade!

Esporei o cavalo, começando a me mover com o garanhão num galope rápido. Ah, como era boa aquela sensação do vento batendo em seu rosto. Como era boa a sensação de liberdade!

- ... Machucar...

- Ela é boa, Eriol. Nunca vi melhor.

Foram as últimas coisas que ouvi vinda dos dois...

Andei por todos os cantos da região, e em menos de duas horas, já conhecia o local como a palma da minha mão. Resolvi dar um descanso merecido ao cavalo e ir logo cumprimentar minha família.

Entrei na casa que havia no centro daquela porção de terra e não demorei a encontrar Mieko. Abracei-a forte, e me preparei para ouvir o questionário que tinha certeza de que viria a seguir. E ele veio. Depois de responder todas as suas perguntas, pedi para que me mostrasse meu quarto.

No meio do caminho encontrei meu pai e Tomoyo. Mais questionários. Depois de saciar a curiosidade doas dois, finalmente cheguei no quarto que seria o meu nos próximos meses e pude, finalmente, descansar.

Deitei-me na cama, que apesar de não ser tão macia quanto a minha antiga, também era muito boa, e deixei-me ficar lá por longos minutos. O pior de tudo é que não conseguia enterrar novamente aquelas lembranças. E agora que eu parava, descasava um pouco, elas apareciam arrebatadoras em minha mente. Precisava arranjar alguma coisa para fazer.

Saí do meu quarto e voltei para aquela colina. Era impressionante como aquilo sempre me acalmava. Eu era realmente muito ligada à natureza...

Quando cheguei lá, observei atentamente aquela visão magnífica do verde das folhagens e árvores e do colorido das flores que enfeitavam alguns locais. Era tudo tão lindo...

Um pouco mais calma, me deitei na grama. Respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos. Então eu ouvi aquela voz...

- Sakura...

Virei-me para Shoran. Eu sabia o que ele queria. Ah, eu sabia, sim. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele viria me fazer aquela pergunta, eu estando preparada ou não. Só que...

- Sakura... Eu não entendo, por que você não me contou que sabia tocar piano? Por que mentiu para mim?

- Li...

- Não tente fugir. Eu já agüentei o silêncio tempo demais, Sakura! Mereço saber ao menos o porque...

Não conseguia dizer nada. Como poderia contar aquilo? O que ele pensaria de mim? Não... Eu tinha medo. Muito medo.

- Sakura, por quê?

Olhei nos seus olhos. Via revolta, curiosidade e raiva lá. Mas eu via também uma enorme compaixão, que me fez fraquejar. Tentava ao máximo segurar as lágrimas.

- Porque isso me traz lembranças tristes, ruins... Dolorosas demais.

- Mas que lembranças, Sakura?

Baixei minha cabeça, sem conseguir mais impedir as lágrimas de saírem de meus olhos. Doía tanto ter que lembrar daquilo! Minha tristeza transformou-se em lágrimas, e minhas lágrimas transformaram-se em incontidos soluços.

Fui pega de surpresa quando meu corpo foi envolvido por seus braços quentes e fortes. Eu me sentia tão protegida... Tão longe de todo aquele mal! Ele me apertou mais forte contra o peito, e eu me agarrei à ele com força.

- Confie em mim, Sakura. Por favor... Por favor...

_"Confie em mim, meu amor! Sakura..."_

As lágrimas saíram com mais força de meus olhos. Meus soluços eram quase gritos agora.

- Por favor, Sakura...

Respirei fundo e olhei para Shoran, me soltando e saindo um pouco de seus braços.

- Será que não entende, Shoran?

Mais lágrimas saíram de meus olhos, quando eu finalmente consegui dizer.

- Eu matei minha mãe!!!

_Continua..._

**ATENÇÃO: ** A 'música' que a Sakura canta na fic, é na verdade uma poesia. Não sei o nome real do autor, pois encontrei ela num site de fanfics que já não existe mais. O nick usado era Subaru Sumeragi. Caso você leia isso, e queira que eu retire, saiba que está em seu direito e o farei. Adoraria pedir sua permissão antes, mas não tenho como. De qualquer modo, saiba que tenho comigo todas as poesias que você publicou, e que as acho fantásticas.

**§**

**Oi, galera!!!**

Ai, nem me falem... Eu sei que demorei demais dessa vez. O pior é que nem é por bloqueio, pois sei muito bem _tudo_ o que vai acontecer nessa fic. É que a _vontade_ de escrever às vezes não vem, porque estou cansada (ah, então quer dizer que deram um segundo nome para a preguiça, M-chan?). Hum Hum... Bem, peço desculpa pela demora! Mas, finalmente aqui está o capítulo.

**P. S.:** Sei que devem querer me matar por acabar desse jeito o capítulo, mas se acalmem, no próximo tudo será explicado, e não pensem besteiras da Sakura!

**PAR"DIA DA VEZ**

_(By Lilaclynx)_

(LiLa pega o computador das mãos da M-chan e começa a digitar)

_Lil-chan:_ AiE!!!!!! Que diabos de brincadeira é essa? Isso lá é jeito de terminar um cap? QUER MATAR A GENTE DO CORAÇAUM?

_M-chan:_ Não, na verdade era apenas pra... Eles lerem o próximo e...

_Lil-chan:_ Nhaaaaaaa, por que você não me contaaaaaa? Eu sou sua parodera! Eles são meros leitores (vê olhos em fúria pairando sobre si ) ham ham... Mas como eu dizia... Ai ui ui!

_M-chan:_ Mas aí perde a graça e...

_Lil-chan:_ Nhaie! Tah, M-chan... Chega desse denguinho! Ai ui ui, eu vou ter que esperar como todo mundo pelo visto.

_Carol-chan:_ E eu? Vou saber antes? Sou a Beta, tenho direitos!

_Lil-chan:_ Hei! Se ela for saber também quero!

_M-chan:_ CHEGA! Lila tem alguma coisa mais pra esse cap além de reclamações?

_Lil-chan:_ Ah, sim! Tenho uma parodeazinha da cena do piano... Aí vai ela!

Sakura fitava o piano com interesse... Até que ela começou a tocar o começo de uma música super bem e todos se impressionaram... No entanto quando ela começou a cantar, o estabelecimento começou a se esvaziar aos poucos. Ela cantava mais ao menos assim:

Aitaina Aenaina Setsunaina Kono Kimochi  
Ienaino Iitaino Chansu Nogashite Bakari

Datte Datte Tsubasa Hiroge Futari De  
Sora O Marason Yume O Unison Shitai

Hora Catch You Catch You  
Catch Me Catch Me  
Matte  
Kocchi O Muite Suki Da To Itte  
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You  
Kitto  
Watashi No Omoi Anata No Haato Ni  
Tonde Tonde Tonde Ike  
Mayowanai

Tamani Ne Nakunachau Karada No Batterii  
Anata No Egao De Itsumo Juudenman Tan  
Pawa Bakuhatsu Shichae

Onegai Onegai Mazu Wa Otomodatchi Kara  
Waratte Mitsumete Tanoshii Mainichi Ni Shitai

Hora Catch You Catch You  
Catch Me Catch Me  
Zettai  
Unmei Datte Oniai Datte  
Sou Nice To Meet You Good To See You  
Kitto  
Darenimo Makenaie Anata O Sekai De  
Ichiban Ichiban Ichiban Ichiban  
Ko I Shi Te Ru

Hora Catch You Catch You  
Catch Me Catch Me  
Matte  
Kocchi O Muite Suki Da To Itte  
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You  
Kitto  
Watashi No Omoi Anata No Haato Ni  
Tonde Tonde Tonde Ike  
Mayowanai

Hora Catch You Catch You  
Catch Me Catch Me  
Zettai  
Unmei Datte Oniai Datte  
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You  
Kitto  
Darenimo Makenai Anata O Sekai De  
Ichiban Ichiban Ichiban Ichiban  
Ko I Shi Te Ru

_M-chan:_ Ai ui ui, Lila! Olha o tamanho da paródia da criança!

_Carol-chan:_ Daqui a pouco supera o tamanho da fic!

_Lil-chan:_ Aieeeeee! Foi uma desculpa pra por a musica de abertura! Eh taum kawai!

_M-chan:_ aff... Tá dessa vez passa, hem! Por agora é só, meus amores. Até o próximo capítulo!

_Carol-chan:_ Thauzinho!

_Lil-chan:_ Até mais!!!

**FIM DA PAR"DIA**

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

Como sempre, não posso deixar de agradecer aqueles que, ainda não sei como, me agüentam. São vocês: minha querida revisora **Carol**, e minha parodera **Lilaclynx.** Agradeço muito a ajuda, esforço, amizade e paciência de vocês! Não sei o que seria de mim, se não fossem vocês duas e, claro, todos vocês que me apóiam, mandando reviews! Também preciso agradecer a **Helena **(ou prefere que te chame de Raven?). Não faz idéia do quão bem me fez aquele e-mail que me mandou. Espero que leia isso, minha amiga.

**Anna Lennox** – Oi, querida! Nossa, quanto tempo... Acho que já faz um tempo que não leio fics suas. (Na verdade, faz um século que não leio muitas fics) Devo estar atrasada na leitura de alguma história sua... O pior é que nem sei! Pretendo aproveitar esse feriado para pôr _tudo_ em dia. Saiba que agradeço muito o seu apoio! Até mais, amiga!

**Anaisa –** Oi, querida! Nossa... É impressão minha, ao a gente também não se fala há um tempão (não digo por e-mail, pois disso sempre mando uma tonelada... Pensando bem... Pensando bem mesmo, não sei como vocês me agüentam...)? Nem se preocupe pelo tamanho de nada. Isso não é o mais importante! Obrigado, amiga!

**Carol Higurashi Li –** Oi, minha salvadora!!! Nossa... Nem sei mais o que dizer! Sem você, eu, literalmente, não sei o que seria de mim. Só você mesmo para conseguir agüentar todos aqueles meus erros e perguntas... E sempre está lá para animar, para o que der e vier! Agradeço de todo o meu coração. E que história de demora? Você não demora coisa nenhuma! E não se preocupe... Esses momentos 'sórdidos' logo, logo vão chegar! Até mais, amiga!!!

**Jenny-Ci –** Oi, amiga! Nossa... Foi tão engraçado assim? Não precisa exagerar... Mas obrigado, do mesmo jeito! Não sei se esse capítulo vai ser do seu agrado (espero que sim!), mas torço para que pelo menos consiga ler inteiro... Sei que ele está meio chato, mas... Bem, fazer o quê? Me esforcei o máximo que pude, para que ficasse bom. Como sempre, agradeço os seus elogios! Me deixam muito para cima e me dão ânimo para escrever! Beijos, amiga! Ah, e agradeço sua ajuda no capítulo do Inu, também!

**CaHh Kinomoto –** Oi, amiga! Ai, querida... Eu sei que estou SUPER atrasada na leitura de uma de suas fics... Mas prometo (e promessa é dívida) que a leio nesse feriado. Finalmente um pouco de tempo! E sim, minha mãe já está bem melhor! Já está conseguindo se mexer, na maioria das vezes, sozinha. É um alívio! Ai, agradeço muito seus elogios! Me deixam extremamente feliz. E você acertou a parte do piano, para variar! Beijos, querida!

**MeRRy-aNNe –** Oi, amiga! Você é uma das minhas leitoras mais fiéis, sabia disso? Agradeço-a de coração por isso! Bem, o que aconteceu com ela você já viu. Espero que tenha gostado do resultado. Na verdade, acho que já era um pouco previsível o que aconteceu, mas... Bem, aqui está a continuação. Prometo tentar não demorar para escreve o próximo! Beijocas!

**RubbyMoon –** Oi, querida! Ai, ai, ai... No final das contas acho que demorei mais ainda nesse capítulo (hehehe). Vai, pode me dar um puxão de orelha, eu mereço! E também tenho que pedir desculpas... Ainda não pude continuar com a leitura da sua fic. Mas...! Eu prometo que leio nesse feriado (e promessa de M-chan, como eu disse, é dívida!)! Agradeço de coração todos os elogios que destina a minha pessoa! Como eu disse é ótimo saber que pensam isso da fic! Beijos da M-chan!

**Rafinha Himura Li –** Ai, Rafa... Não agüento mais! Conserta esse computador logo!!! Eu estou sentindo tanta... Me dá um S! Me dá um A! Me dá um U! Me dá um D! Me dá um A! Me dá um D! Me... (coro da platéia: Cala boca, M-chan!!!) Tá bom, tá bom! Eu estou morrendo de saudade, amiga! Aperece logooooooo!!! Até mais, amiga!

**Caroll –** Oi, querida! Agradeço muito seus elogios, minha cara. Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Siabq eu também me sinto muito honrada em pode ser sua revisora, pois amo sua fic também! E você não foi abusada, de maneira alguma! Aqui está o capítulo, querida amiga minha! Kisses!

**Tat –** Oi, querida! Sempre fico feliz em receber reviews de pessoas novas, que ainda não conheço! É ótimo! Saiba que agradeço muito seu review! Realmente, o Li decepciona às vezes... Mas pelo menos ele que percebeu que gosta da Sakura primeiro (gosta? Ele tem perfeita adoração por ela!). E devo admitir... Não fiz o reencontro da Sakura com seu querido irmão nesse capítulo porque as perguntas de Touya iriam ocupar espaço demais... Achei melhor deixar para o próximo! Até mais, querida!

**Loony Lokinha –** Nossa, amiga... Agradeço muito tudo o que disse... Me deixou imensamente contente e, claro, feliz (se você ficou contente, claro que ficou feliz também, né, M-chan? Só você, mesmo!)! E eu acabei demorando, não é? Mais um puxão de orelha... Eu mereço esse também, pode dar! E você também acertou a história do piano! Congratulations!!! E você pode reclamar disso o quanto quiser! Tem o direito! Até mais, amiguxa! Amei seu review!!!

**Hime Hayashi –** Oi, amiga! Você deve estar me detestando, não é? Acredita que eu esqueci completamente de que não deixei review no capítulo novo (de tanto que você demorou, M-chan... Nem é tão novo assim! Enrolada!). É eu sou mesmo... E esquecida da cabeça também. Farei isso ainda hoje, logo depois de postar esse capítulo! Imagine! Deixar uma fic que eu amo tanto sem um review meu no capítulo! E agradeço MUITO suas críticas, pois acho que só assim podemos progredir: conhecendo nossas falhas. Só assim poderemos melhorá-las, não concorda? Agradeço, amiga! Kisses da M-chan!

**Fer –** Oi, querida! Então quer dizer que você começou a ler minha fic? Nem acredito... Só, por favor, não espalhe para o colégio dela... Seria o maior mico, hehehe! Agradeço os elogios, amiga!!! Até a próxima!

**Yuri Sawamura –** Muito obrigado pelo review, querida! Foi ótimo receber, mesmo depois de tanto tempo o capítulo ter sido postado. Meu deu muito ânimo para terminar de uma vez o capítulo que já estava atrasado demais... Seu comentário foi como uma benção! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios! Espero que a fic continue te agradando! Espero receber mais reviews seus, hein! Kisses!!!

**Camille Castle –** Oi, querida! Saiba que também estou adorando a sua fanfic! Ela é muito interessante! E fico feliz que pense o mesmo da minha! Agradeço de coração os elogios, amiga! E, como pode ver, já a considero uma! Claro que podemos ser amigas!E é normal que se sinta tímida no começo, mas logo as coisas melhoram! Até mais! Beijos!

**Propaganda básica (hehehe)**

Primeira vez que faço isso... Acontece que queria fazer uma propagandinha de dois fics: Um deles é da Caroll, **Feng Yue: Lua Sedutora**, uma excelente fic, da qual tenho a imensa honra de ser a revisora. A outra, é para fãs de Inuyasha. Na verdade, é minha mais nova história. Vou postá-la hoje, então já vou falando um pouco dela. Aqui está a sinopse:

**Insólito Destino: **Kagome Higurashi, capitão da Força Aérea japonesa, deu um suspiro de alívio. Por causa da forte tempestade, havia sido forçada a pousar no meio do deserto, no Oriente Médio. Mas ela achou estar delirando quando se viu aprisionada por um antigo guerreio romano em pleno século XXI... O que estava acontecendo? KagInu.

Bem, por hoje é só. Até mais, galera! E não se esqueçam de deixar um review, caso gostem do resultado do que escrevi!

Kisses!

_§ M-chan §_

****


	11. Revelações De Um Passado Sombrio

**Uma Mulher Chamada Sakura**

**Capítulo 10 – Revelações De Um Passado Sombrio**

**§ Shoran §**

- Eu matei minha mãe!!!

Não... Alguma coisa estava mal explicada naquela história toda. Eu tinha certeza disso! Ela parecia tão inocente em meus braços naquele instante... Como poderia vê-la como uma assassina? A mulher que eu amo! Não, Sakura não havia feito aquilo!

Mas, ainda assim... A curiosidade me corroia por dentro. Eu _tinha_ que perguntar. Eu _precisava_ perguntar.

- Como assim, Sakura? Do que você está falando? Mas... Mas que história é essa?

Minha voz não demonstrava a confiança que queria demonstrar, e que, apesar de tudo, ainda sentia. Sakura não fez isso!

Ela não respondia. Não falava nada. Só... Chorava... E mais e mais lágrimas caíam de seus olhos.

- Sakura... Por favor! Explique essa história direito! Como assim matou sua mãe? Sei que não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas...! Está... Está brincando comigo?

Mas que pergunta mais tola! Era só olhar para o estado em que ela se encontrava para saber que aquilo não era brincadeira nenhuma. Mas era tão difícil de acreditar...!

- Sakura...

Ela não ouvia... Ou fingia não ouvir. Sakura, por tudo que lhe é mais sagrado... Fale comigo! Não fique assim... Não sabe o quanto sofro? Faz idéia do que é ver essa tristeza em seu rosto para alguém que já o viu brilhar de alegria? Não faça isso comigo... Por favor...

- Sakura... Sakura! Estou falando com você! Olhe-me nos olhos!

Observei-a lentamente erguer a cabeça, ainda soluçando, até que seus olhos encontrassem os meus. Apesar de toda aquela tristeza que a rodeava... Ela continuava tão bela! Seus olhos, mais do que nunca, brilhavam parecendo duas esmeraldas. Duas pedras preciosas.

Meu coração encheu-se de certeza. Não, aquele anjo não havia feito aquilo.

- Conte-me, Sakura. Conte tudo! Tire esse peso do seu coração... Me deixe ajudá-la, pelo menos uma vez!

Seus olhos arregalaram-se, e meu coração falhou por um momento quando viu novamente aqueles olhos. Deus... Como poderia existir criatura tão linda? Ela continuava me encarando, surpresa. Um sorriso formou-se em meus lábios. Motivo? Por que precisaria eu de um motivo?

Como poderia ser mais afortunado? Tinha um anjo em meus braços. Um reles mortal com um anjo nos braços. Poderia ser mais afortunado?

- Shoran!

Senti ela me abraçar com força. Parecia tão desesperada! Como não abraçá-la também? Uma vez mais... Uma vez mais aproveitei minha chance. Segurei aquele corpo frágil e apertei-a forte contra meu peito. Como era bom! Deus, como era bom!

- Fale, Sakura... Deixe os fantasmas do passado irem embora... Fale.

Ela me soltou por um momento, só por um momento. Encarou-me, face a face. Fez um leve movimento com a cabeça, quase imperceptível, dizendo sim. Depois disso, abraçou-me uma vez mais. Senti-a respirar fundo em meus braços e sua leve respiração em minha pele. Meu coração pulava de alegria dentro do meu peito.

Ela se afastou de mim, e fechou os olhos. Parecia resgatar acontecimentos passados de sua memória. Deixou-se ficar um tempo assim... E eu me sentia nervoso! A curiosidade ainda me dominava! Mas esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, sabia que ela estava preste a me contar algo que pensou que não compartilharia com ninguém. Mas havia resolução em seu olhar.

- Isso foi há... Deixe-me ver... Ah, sim! Isso foi há sete anos atrás, se não me engano. Sim, sete anos, mais ou menos. Numa época em que eu ainda tinha sonhos. Esses sonhos tolos, sabe? Típicos de meninas ingênuas. Típicos dessas meninas que pensam que um dia encontrarão seu príncipe encantado; que a felicidade é inesgotável, assim como a paz; que, assim como nos livros, na vida também há finais felizes.

Olhei espantado para Sakura, que tinha um sorriso amargo no rosto. Havia tanta mágoa assim em seu coração? Senti uma raiva mortal do responsável por tudo aquilo pelo qual ela havia passado. Mas não iria interrompê-la agora, só pioraria as coisas.

- Tolice. Tudo tolice! Não existe... Não existe essa coisa que chamam de final feliz. É tudo uma mentira. Vivemos num mundo de mentiras, Shoran. E eu aprendi isso do pior modo possível.

Sentia meu coração cada vez mais pesado. O olhar de Sakura... Estava tão opaco! Então, ela mergulhou totalmente no mundo de lembranças que ela, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo mantendo aquela dor só para si, revelava.

**§ Sakura §**

Fechei meus olhos mais uma vez. Eu havia começado... Agora terminaria! Eu precisava contar. Meu coração não agüentava mais aquilo. Precisava desabafar!

Olhei para Shoran. Como ele estava sendo bom comigo... Aquele olhar! Aquele olhar quente me confortava tanto! Era o que me motivava a continuar... Por um instante, me permiti viajar no tempo e lembrar de como havíamos nos conhecido.

Quando o arrogante, teimoso, machista... Meu inimigo!... O estrangeiro mal indesejado... Havia se transformado no atencioso, confidente, carinhoso e belo Shoran? Eu não sabia... Em algum momento de minha vida. Em algum momento de minha história.

Então mergulhei naquele mar de lembranças, onde por tanto tempo sentia-me afogar mais e mais. Nada me impediria agora. Fui lembrando de tudo conforme as palavras saíam de minha boca, revelando meu passado sombrio a Shoran.

_**Sete anos atrás **_

_- Sakura! Venha logo, Sakura! Menina levada... Já pôs o vestido?- Uma mulher perguntava encarando uma porta. Uma voz alegre vinda de dentro respondeu._

_- Já estou pronta, tia Mieko! E não sou levada!_

_- Então o que é, menina?_

_A porta se abriu bruscamente, revelando uma bela garota, no auge de seus dezesseis anos. Um sorriso largo se formou em seus lábios enquanto levantava o dedo para cima, com pose de quem sabe tudo sobre a vida._

_- É diferente, tia Mieko... Não sou levada, sou divertida! Então, aprovou o meu vestido? Não gosto muito dessas roupas ocidentais. São muito cheias de babados... Mas admito que são bonitos! Será que é melhor pôr o azul? Por que papai pediu para eu colocar esse vestido?_

_A mulher soltou um riso gostoso olhando para a garota que estava parada na sua frente, com uma pose engraçada, pose esta que era para ser séria, e que nada combinava com ela._

_- Calma, menina! Uma pergunta de cada vez... Sou só uma! Esses adolescentes de hoje em dia... Têm pressa para tudo!_

_- Mas... Não vai dizer o que achou? – Disse Sakura rodopiando no meio do corredor, tentando mostrar seu vestido de todos os ângulos possíveis para Mieko._

_- Está encantadora, pequena. Rosa fica melhor em você, está perfeita!_

_- Estou mesmo?! – Disse a garota dando pequenos pulinhos e abrindo um sorriso ainda maior na face, depois de ver o aceno de Mieko, afirmando que sim. – Mas não me disse o porque de eu estar usando isso!_

_- Isto é uma surpresa! Só vai saber depois que descer! Por que está me olhando assim, pequena? – Mieko perguntou, ao notar o olhar desconfiado que a garota tinha._

_- Hum... É uma surpresa boa ou ruim?_

_A mulher encarou os olhos verdes ansiosos da menina que amava como filha. Não pôde evitar rir diante da inocência de Sakura._

_- Uma surpresa boa. Tenho certeza de que vai amar!_

_- Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos logo para baixo!!! – Disse Sakura já em disparada, descendo a escada._

_- Essa menina... – Mieko disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios._

_**§**_

_- Sakura, quero lhe apresentar seu novo professor de piano: James Langdon. Ele veio da Inglaterra só para ensiná-la. – Disse Fujitaka com feições meigas._

_Um homem com não mais do que vinte e cinco anos se levantou. Seus cabelos, negros como a noite, pareciam brilhar quando a luz da sala batia em seus fios, e seus olhos acinzentados demonstravam inteligência. Ele curvou-se graciosamente para Sakura._

_- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, senhorita. Soube que, na verdade, já sabe tocar... Só precisa se aprofundar, não?_

_A garota abriu um grande sorriso, o que fez seus olhos brilharem mais ainda. Ainda sentia a face ruborizada, devido à beleza do homem que a encarava. Reparava na face perfeita do Sr. Langdon, parado na sua frente... Nunca havia visto um ser tão bonito! E ele era tão diferente dos homens que conhecia!_

_- Sim, minha mãe me ensinou tudo que sei! Não é muito, mas... Sempre amei tocar piano! Não acredito que meu pai tenha, finalmente, realizado meus desejos e contratado um professor para me ensinar... Estou tão feliz! Nem sei como te agradecer, papai!_

_- Só esse sorriso já me basta, filha._

_Sakura sorriu mais ainda para o pai. Ele era tão bom! Não poderia ter pedido a Deus pai melhor que aquele!_

_- Sr. Langdon..._

_- Oh, não, por favor! Chamem-me apenas de James. Afinal, conviveremos juntos um bom tempo. – O charmoso rapaz disse, abrindo um sorriso de dentes perfeitos. "Como um príncipe!", pensou Sakura._

_- Como quiser, James. – Fujitaka disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Mieko irá te lavar até seu quarto. As aulas começarão dentro de dois dias. Já te mostrei onde é o salão de música, e creio que não terá nenhum problema, mas, caso tenha algum, qualquer seja, basta perguntar para alguém daqui que todos te ajudarão com prazer! Espero que goste de nossa casa!_

_- Não se preocupe, senhor. Tenho certeza de que irei apreciar a estadia!_

_**§**_

_Uma garota tocava uma música animada no piano, num compasso rápido, sem demonstrar dificuldade alguma, e com os olhos fechados, ouvindo o resultado de seu próprio trabalho e esforço. Um par de olhos acinzentados observava tudo do outro lado do cômodo._

_Quando o último acorde foi tocado, e a música acabou, Sakura abriu os olhos e encarou James alegremente. O homem a olhava com um sorriso e batia palmas, aparentando orgulho._

_- Parabéns, Sakura! Impressionante! Sete meses e já está tocando com essa desenvoltura e habilidade! Você definitivamente possui muito talento, querida!_

_Sakura corou ao escutar o apelido que ele havia lhe dado, e pelo qual costumava chamá-la. "Querida"... Era tão bom escutar aquela palavra da boca dele! Sim, em sete meses ela já tocava perfeitamente, e somente as músicas de mais alto grau de dificuldade existentes faziam-na cometer alguns erros._

_Havia se esforçado muito. Seu sonho era poder cantar e tocar para outros. Passar o que sentia, seus sentimentos, para as outras pessoas. Compartilhar sua felicidade! Seu sonho... James sempre demonstrava muito orgulho quando a ouvia falar sobre seu sonho. Mas... O que diria ele se soubesse que havia outro motivo pelo qual se esforçava?_

_O que ele diria se descobrisse que todas as manhãs ela se dedicava ao estudo do piano, não somente porque gostava, mas também porque desejava passar mais tempo na companhia daquele homem tão cortês e bonito? Que seu esforço, normalmente, era para impressioná-lo... Fazê-lo notá-la? Ela não sabia._

_Mas ele era seu príncipe! O destino o havia mandado para ela! Então, ela sabia, um dia teria coragem suficiente para contar-lhe, e ele lhe diria: "Sakura! Quanta felicidade me traz! Se soubesse como te amo, também! Mas tinha medo de contar-lhe... Que não correspondesse aos meus sentimentos e nossa relação nunca mais fosse a mesma!"._

_Sim, era isso que ele iria dizer. Ela tinha certeza. Afinal, era tudo obra do destino...! Baixou o rosto, envergonhada, mas não sem antes direcionar um sorriso àquele rapaz especial. Seu príncipe!_

_**§**_

_O homem saiu do quarto, para o alívio de Sakura, Fujitaka e Touya, que esperavam, impacientes, por notícias de Nadeshiko. A doce mãe de Sakura sempre havia tido uma saúde fraca, sempre havia sido muito sensível... Mas era tão bondosa! Parecia não se importar com o fato de saber que não teria uma vida assim tão longa, e continuava a espalhar a felicidade pela casa._

_Fujitaka foi o primeiro a falar._

_- E então, doutor? Como ela está?_

_- Não se preocupem. Ela já está bem melhor, e não corre risco de vida. Mas... Sua saúde piorou, e está mais sensível do que nunca. Não permitam que ela faça esforços muito grandes... Isso é muito importante!_

_Todos escutavam tristes as más notícias que o homem já idoso lhes dava. Mas pelo menos a doce Nadeshiko estava viva. Isso era o mais importante!_

_- É provável que ela sinta outras recaídas... Mas isso não a colocará em risco de vida se, sempre que isso acontecer, aplicarem uma dose disso aqui. – Ele disse colocando em cima da mesa uma caixa grande de madeira com vários frascos com um líquido amarelado. – Por enquanto isso a manterá saudável. Pode ser que num futuro não muito próximo, um ano, talvez dois, o remédio não faça mais efeito. Vamos torcer para que isso não aconteça._

_O médico enxugou o suor da testa com um paninho branco. Estava cansado, preocupado. Mas... Quem não estaria? Todos conheciam a doçura e a bondade de Nadeshiko. Todos se sentiam abalados e tristes por ela._

_Ninguém fez comentários depois do que o médico disse. Estavam chocados demais. Reparando que ninguém se pronunciaria, o médico deu as últimas recomendações._

_- Não estranhem se, depois de aplicarem a injeção, Nadeshiko sentir uma dor forte por alguns minutos. É normal, e não durará mais do que três ou quatro minutos. Também acho que ela irá ficar de cama por uns dias ainda. Quando ela se recuperar, levem-na ao ar livre de vez em quando, isso fará bem a ela. Mas não permitam que se esforce! Depois levem-na para a cama novamente. Já aviso que ela irá se cansar com facilidade._

_Todos ainda estavam chocados. Por que uma pessoa tão boa e pura como ela tinha que passar por tudo aquilo? Ninguém entendia._

_**§**_

_Sakura se dirigia para o quarto de James com os passos hesitantes. Ela tinha que contar tudo o que sentia para ele! Depois que soubera do estado da mãe, ficara completamente deprimida. Amava tanto sua mãe!_

_Passou pelo salão de música e olhou o piano, no meio do cômodo. Ainda se lembrava das tardes que passara com a mãe, sentada naquele mesmo banco com ela a seu lado, ensinando-a os primeiros acordes no instrumento. Bons tempos! Ah, como sentia saudade desses bons tempos..._

_Outra vez aquela tristeza invadiu seu peito. Precisava falar com alguém, precisava desabafar. Precisava ser consolada, abraçada... Precisava do amor de seu príncipe!_

_Apesar de toda a resolução que tinha, hesitou quando se viu diante daquela grande porta de madeira, a única barreira entre ela e James. O que ele diria quando soubesse?Ora, mas é óbvio que ele a amava também! Sakura se reprimiu por ter se permitido fraquejar. Contaria tudo naquela noite!_

_Respirou fundo e bateu forte na porta, que segundos depois se abria, revelando a bela face do europeu. Ele era tão lindo...! E doce! Poderia existir homem mais perfeito? E ele logo seria dela!_

_- Sakura...? Deseja alguma coisa?_

_A garota permaneceu parada na porta, encarando James._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sakura?_

_- Minha... Minha mãe... Ela está... Muito mal. – Dizia a garota com a voz quase inaudível. Lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos, e Sakura evitava ao máximo derramá-las. Baixou a cabeça, para que ele não visse o estado em que se encontrava._

_Mas a garota foi pega de surpresa, quando se sentiu ser envolvida por braços grandes e quentes. Os braços de seu príncipe! Sentia-se tão protegida! Deixou-se ser abraçada por longos minutos, retribuindo o mesmo afago e envolvendo-o também em seus braços._

_- James... Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar..._

_O rapaz soltou-a um pouco e encarou, com seus profundo olhos cinzas, os verdes esmeralda de Sakura. Aquele olhar fez ela ferver por dentro! Havia tanta ternura lá!_

_- O que foi, Sakura? Pode me contar, querida._

_Sakura sorriu feliz ao ouvir novamente ele chamando-a de 'querida'. Sim, ela iria contar-lhe!_

_- Eu... Eu amo você, James!_

_Encarou longamente o belo rosto surpreso do homem que amava. O que ele lhe diria? Agora, depois de ter seu segredo revelado, começava a sentir um temor invadir seu corpo... E se... E se ele não sentisse o mesmo que ela? Tinha quase certeza de que sim! Estaria ela assim tão enganada?_

_- Sakura... Estou tão feliz! Não faz idéia do quanto desejei ouvir essas palavras da sua boca!_

_Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa. O peito encheu-se de felicidade. Deixou um grande sorriso formar-se em sua face. Como sonhara, idealizara aquele momento! Sentiu seus lábios serem tomados por outros quentes e gentis._

_Seu primeiro beijo! Sentiu a inexperiência abatê-la. Nunca havia beijado antes, não sabia como beijar!_

_- Calma... Eu te guio..._

_Ouviu ele dizer docemente. Sim, não havia problema nenhum... Ela aprenderia, por ele. Sentiu sua boca invadida, e aos poucos passou a imitar os movimentos de seu amado. A sensação era tão boa!_

_Quando se soltaram, ela sabia que era a mulher mais afortunada do mundo... Daquele dia em diante... Aqueles momentos de alegria seriam muitos..._

_**§**_

_Descansou a cabeça no peito forte de James. Sakura abraçou aquele corpo tão quente e acolhedor. Sentiu ele beijá-la novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia aquelas mãos percorrerem seu corpo em busca dos fechos do vestido._

_- Não... Espere um pouco, James... Eu... Eu ainda não estou pronta para isso... Por favor...!_

_O rapaz se afastou um pouco nervoso. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar._

_- Desculpe, mas é que não me sinto pronta..._

_- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Irei respeitar suas vontades! Mas quando estiver pronta, por favor, me avise._

_Sakura sorriu, feliz. Seu amor era tão bondoso e compreensivo com ela. Já estavam juntos há mais de quatro meses, mas ele continuava respeitando as vontades dela._

_- James... Você promete ficar comigo para sempre?_

_- Claro, querida! Você é o amor da minha vida... O ar que eu respiro! Sabe disso! Só que... Bem..._

_- O quê? Qual é o problema, James?_

_- Você sabe que não poderemos casar, não é? Sua família nunca permitiria..._

_- Como assim...? Do que você está falando?_

_- Sakura, você é de uma família nobre. E eu... Eu sou só um reles professor que mal tem como se sustentar quando não encontra um trabalho!_

_Sakura discordava. Claro que eles permitiriam! Eles desejavam a felicidade dela, não?_

_- Ora, tenho certeza de que eles permitiriam, en..._

_- Não, Sakura... Eu sei que não. Se soubesse o quanto desejo me casar com você! Mas sei que nessas condições não é possível... – Disse o homem com um sorriso amargo na face._

_- Mas... Tem que haver alguma maneira de nos casarmos!_

_James levantou os olhos e encarou Sakura por uns segundos... _

_- Bem, há, mas... Não, esqueça! Isso não seria certo!_

_- O quê? O que não seria certo, James? Se for para ficarmos juntos, para nos casarmos, tenho certeza de que está tudo bem! Diga qual é a sua idéia!_

_- Sakura, esqueça! Nunca daria certo... Apesar de ser o único meio, não sei..._

_- Diga! Pode dizer!_

_- Nós poderíamos fugir. _

_- Fugir? – Sakura demonstrou o quanto havia desapreciado a sugestão pelo tom de sua voz._

_- É nossa única alternativa... É o único jeito de ficarmos juntos, Sakura. Imagine! Poderemos construir uma vida nova, eu conseguiria um emprego, você poderia cantar para a nobreza de Londres..._

_- Londres???_

_- Sim... Eu sei que é um lugar distante e completamente estranho para você, Sakura, mas imagine...! Poderemos ter a eternidade, passar a vida inteira juntos! Confie em mim, Sakura!_

_A garota encarou o homem que tanto amava. Não era bem o que tinha em mente, mas... Se era para ficar com ele, seria capaz de fazer isso. Se era para poderem ficar juntos, faria aquilo com muito prazer. Sorriu docemente para James._

_- Está bem. Vamos fugir. Quando será?_

_- Seu pai não está aqui, não é?_

_- Não... Ele está numa reunião com os mongóis. Ele partiu faz duas semanas, não lembra?_

_- É que quando estou com você perco a noção de tudo ao meu redor... E quando ele retornará? E seu irmão, onde está?_

_- Acho que em uma ou duas semanas... Depende.Touya está com o papai._

_- Então, iremos na próxima lua cheia! Daqui a dois dias! É tempo mais que suficiente para que peguemos todos os nossos pertences.Não conte isso para ninguém, Sakura... Nem mesmo para Mieko!_

_- Bem, é meio súbito, mas... Está bem.- Sakura disse depois de um longo momento de silêncio._

_- Façamos assim... Amanhã vamos nos reunir antes da janta, e combinaremos todos os detalhes. Fique com suas coisas prontas já para esse horário, Sakura!_

_- Vamos fugir amanhã à noite? Não íamos na noite de lua cheia? – a garota perguntou, confusa._

_- E vamos! Mas não podemos correr o risco de nos atrasar... E cuidado, não deixe nenhum criado ver as suas malas!_

_Sakura encarou aqueles orbes cinzas... Ficar longe de sua família não era exatamente o que desejava, mas se era para ficar com seu amor, seria capaz de renegar certos desejos seus. Seu coração precisava daquele amor, sua alma precisava daquele homem, mais do que tudo._

_- Combinado, James._

_O homem abriu um sorriso, contente. Tudo daria certo! Se afastou de Sakura ao ouvir alguém se aproximar. Aquilo ainda era um segredo deles!_

_- Melhor você ir agora, Sakura. Alguém está se aproximando, e não podemos nos arriscar muito agora. Tudo dará certo, você verá! – O rapaz disse antes de depositar um beijo nos lábios de Sakura e se afastar._

_- Sim... Claro... Até depois, James... _

_Sakura saiu da sala e foi para o seu quarto fazer as malas. Dois dias..._

_**§**_

_- Já tomou seu café da manhã, Srta. Sakura? – A criada perguntou com um sorriso. Adorava aquela menina assim como todos naquela casa._

_- Já terminei, Hina... Pode tirar a mesa, já estou de saída._

_- Sim, senhorita. A propósito, Mieko estava te procurando... Acho que irá encontrá-la na cozinha terminando de preparar o desjejum do Sr. Fujitaka!_

_- Já estou indo. Obrigada, Hina! – Sakura disse enquanto se retirava e tomava a direção da cozinha._

_Encontrou a mulher que tanto gostava em frente ao fogão, onde ela normalmente estava._

_- Queria me ver, tia Mieko?_

_- Ah, aí está você, menina! Sim, eu preciso falar com voc... – A mulher foi interrompida por uma criada, que entrava desesperada no cozinha, mal podendo respirar._

_- Mieko! Rápido! A Sra. Nadeshiko está tendo mais um dos seus ataques!!! Rápido!_

_Sakura arregalou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que Mieko enxugava as mãos e corria na direção do quarto de Nadeshiko. Sakura não hesitou em ir atrás. Quando as três chegaram no quarto, depararam-se com uma das mais tristes cenas que já haviam presenciado._

_Nadeshiko se encontrava pálida e caída no chão, tremendo e gritando de dor. Sakura sentiu seu corpo paralisar ao ver sua mãe. Ela tinha manchas arroxeadas nos braços e sangue saia de seu nariz. E gritava de dor._

_Sakura estava chocada. Era a primeira vez que testemunhava um dos ataques de sua mãe. E Nadeshiko sempre fazia questão de usar roupas de manga comprida para que sua família não notasse seu estado precário. Sua mãe estava assim tão mal? _

_- Sra. Nadeshiko! Precisa ficar na cama! – Mieko dizia enquanto tentava erguer a mulher doente com a ajuda da outra criada, e colocá-la de volta na cama. Nadeshiko soltou um grito doloroso ao sentir-se ser erguida. Com muito custo, finalmente conseguiram acomodá-la, mas a pobre mulher ainda gritava de dor. E Sakura só conseguia observar aquela triste cena._

_- Pegue o remédio e a seringa, Tsukushi! – Mieko disse para a outra criada, que se apressou em obedecer a ordem. Mieko já estava pronta para aplicar a injeção, quando sentiu sua mão ser segurada firmemente pela de Nadeshiko._

_- Por favor, Mieko... Não... Por favor! Dói tanto! Eu não quero sentir isso de novo! Já estou cansada! _

_- Lamento, Nadeshiko... Mas é preciso! Sei o quanto sofre, mas se eu não fizer isso a dor será ainda pior e você poderá morrer. – Ela disse antes de aplicar a injeção na mulher, a contra gosto._

_Nadeshiko gritou mais forte ainda, sentindo aquela terrível dor invadir seu corpo. Lágrimas de dor passaram a acompanhar seus gritos. Sakura saiu correndo dali._

_**§**_

_- Lamento que tenha testemunhado aquilo, menina. É horrível, eu sei... Não havia reparado que você estava lá..._

_- Não... Cedo ou tarde, eu tinha que descobrir a realidade... Era só isso que tinha para me falar, Mieko? – A garota perguntou abatida._

_- Sim. Não se esqueça, Sakura! É muito importante!_

_A menina apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de se dirigir até a sala de música, onde James a esperava. Quando entrou no recinto e o encontrou lá, a sua espera, correu em sua direção e se jogou em seus braços. Procurou seus lábios, ansiando por um beijo... Um pouco de conforto. Assim que se separaram, James começou a contar seu plano._

_Assim que anoitecesse, Sakura iria até a cabana abandonada, que era o lugar mais perto da estação de trem... E longe o suficiente para que, se dessem falta da menina, não tivessem tempo o bastante para impedi-los. James a encontraria lá e então pegariam um trem e partiriam para o cais mais próximo. De lá, iriam até a Inglaterra._

_- E Sakura... Você precisa fazer mais uma coisa... Nós vamos precisar disso... Muito._

_- O quê?_

_- O dinheiro de seu pai._

_- Como??? Você quer que eu roube meu próprio pai???_

_- Não é bem assim... Nós vamos precisar disso... E nós poderemos devolver depois de um tempo, quando tivermos arranjado nossas vidas. E seu pai tem muito dinheiro! É só você pegar metade da quantia que ele tem no cofre do quarto dele. Ele tem muito mais nos bancos!_

_- Mas... ! E... Como você sabe do cofre do meu pai???_

_- Não há tempo para explicações agora, querida... Só faça o que te peço, por favor. – Ele disse, deixando uma Sakura muito nervosa e confusa para trás._

_**§**_

_**Dia da Fuga**_

_Sakura desceu da carroça, amarrou os cavalos e entrou na cabana, onde haviam combinado de se encontrar. Tinha a impressão de que havia esquecido algo... Não o dinheiro, pois esse não planejava trazer, mesmo. Encontrou James sentado em um monte de feno, esperando-a. Assim que a avistou, levantou-se._

_- Vou por minhas coisas na carroça... Suas coisas já estão todas lá?_

_- Sim... James..._

_- Ótimo, então. Vamos logo, não temos tempo a perder...! Por que está parada aí? Vamos! – Disse o rapaz pegando suas coisas e se dirigindo para a carroça, dando as costas para Sakura._

_- James... Eu não trouxe o dinheiro._

_O rapaz parou no mesmo instante. Sakura sentiu um medo horrível invadi-la quando viu o homem que amava cerrar as duas mãos com forças e virar na direção dela com o rosto em chamas._

_- Como é que é??? Eu falei para você trazer o dinheiro!_

_- Mas... É que eu não achei necessário. Nós vamos construir uma vida nova... Só nossa, meu amor. Não precisamos do dinheiro de ninguém! Tudo o que precisamos é um do outro!_

_James riu da garota ingênua parada na sua frente._

_- Sua vadia, imprestável! Eu disse para você trazer o dinheiro! Tenho que agüentar por um ano esse seu jeito meloso e você não é capaz de realizar um pedido meu? Você é uma imprestável! Estragou tudo!_

_- James! Do que está falando? Era só dinheiro! Não é nada em comparação ao nosso amor!_

_- Cala boca, imprestável! Você é mesmo uma idiota, não é? Eu estava te usando... Quando cheguei aqui, não tinha esse intuito. Não estava sendo fácil, sabe? Estava devendo até os ossos, e quando Fujitaka me chamou vi a oportunidade perfeita de escapar e ainda ganhar um dinheiro..._

_Sakura escutava assombrada tudo o que aquele homem lhe dizia. Aquilo era um pesadelo? Só podia ser! O que mais seria? Aquele à sua frente era James, aquele homem doce que também a amava. Só podia ser um pesadelo... Ou o inferno._

_- Mas quando percebi que a ingênua filha daquele homem rico caía de amores por mim... Como eu poderia não aproveitar? Mas você estragou todos os meus planos! Me fez agüentar essa chatice de amor isso, amor aquilo... E nem consegui ir para a cama com você... Mas, acho que isso pode ser resolvido... Um pagamento por ter estragado tudo... – James dizia enquanto partia para cima de Sakura. Mantendo-a embaixo de si à força, o homem rasgava o vestido da moça, enquanto ela tentava encontra um meio de escapar. Como tudo havia ficado daquele jeito? _

_Sakura começava a gritar, mas era em vão. Ninguém os escutaria lá... Sentia seu corpo ser violado por aquelas mãos agora grotescas e uma reviravolta no estômago quando lábios rudes tomaram os seus a força. Sentia vontade de vomitar._

_- Por que luta tanto, meu anjinho ingênuo? Você parecia gostar antes.- Perguntou ele tentando beijar Sakura novamente. Ao tentar, a garota, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer, morde o lábio do seu atacante, fazendo um corte nos lábios do homem._

_- Sua vadia! – James gritou ao sentir o sangue na boca. Não hesitou em dar um soco na face de Sakura, que parou de lutar um momento e passou a chorar e gritar novamente, totalmente arrebatada._

_Sakura entrou em total desespero quando sentiu aquele ser repugnante tocar seus seios. Procurou alguma coisa que pudesse usar para se defender. Sentiu sua mão agarrar uma coisa redonda e dura. Uma pedra... Não pensou duas vezes antes de atingir o homem na cabeça. James estava desacordado sobre ela, e Sakura logo empurrou-o e correu para a carroça, não conseguindo evitar as lágrimas de continuarem caindo. Com o coração despedaçado, voltou para casa._

_**§**_

_Estava entrando em casa quando avistou Mieko e os criados chegando também. Seu coração falhou. Agora se lembrava de tudo... Como podia ter se esquecido???Então era isso que havia esquecido... O pedido de Mieko, na noite passada... Depois de ter visto sua mãe naquele estado..._

_- Menina? O que está fazendo aqui fora? Não era para você estar com sua mãe enquanto eu estivesse fora com os criados fazendo as compras para o inverno???_

_Sakura saiu em disparada para o quarto de sua mãe. Como pôde ter se esquecido do pedido de Mieko de cuidar de sua mãe aquele dia, pois todos estariam fora? Ela havia falado com ela ainda ontem! Mas ela estava ocupada pensando somente nela... Na sua fuga... No seu amor acabado. Como pôde ser tão egoísta?_

_Chegou no quarto, mas sua mãe não estava lá. Desesperou-se. Onde poderia ela estar? Correu por toda a casa, mas não a encontrava em lugar nenhum. Já estava desistindo, quando avistou um corpo caído no chão do salão de música. Correu em sua direção, com o coração nas mãos. _

_Sentiu seu corpo congelar ao ver que sua mãe estava fria e não se mexia. Com cuidado e dificuldade, deitou Nadeshiko num sofá que havia no recinto._

_- Mãe? Mãe? Acorde, por favor! Não me deixe aqui sozinha... Não agora que mais preciso de você... – Sakura sentia o gosto salgado das lágrimas na boca... Seu coração doía tanto! – Me desculpe, mãe... É tudo culpa minha... – Seus soluços eram a única coisa que quebravam o silêncio do local.- Por favor, mãe... Desculpe!_

_- Sakura? ...Não chore, minha filha... Por favor... – Uma voz fraca se pronunciou. Sakura ergueu a cabeça e encontrou sua mãe com um sorriso fraco na face.O estado de Nadeshiko era tão precário! Sua pele estava branca, e as manchas roxas agora estavam em todo o corpo. E estava tão gelada... Um dia! Um descuido! E isso acontecia._

_- Mãe? Você não morreu... – Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas caíam sem parar de seus olhos. – Tudo vai ficar bem, agora. Eu vou pegar o seu remédio e você vai melhorar... Eu não vou mais me descuidar, prometo! Você vai ficar bem, agüente só mais um pouco, que eu vou trazer o remédio.Você vai ver! Agüente só mais um pouquinho!_

_- Sakura... Por favor, não... Não me faça sentir aquela dor novamente. É como se todos os meus músculos fossem esticados até arrebentarem... Por favor, não! É horrível... E eu já estou cansada disso tudo... Deixe-me viver em paz meus últimos minutos de vida._

_- Mãe... Pare de falar besteiras! Você vai ficar bem... Eu sei que vai! Eu vou buscar o remédio. _

_- Sakura... Por favor... Eu estou bem. – A mulher disse, mas uma crise de tosse seguiu sua fala. Ela fechou os olhos, mostrando todo o cansaço que sentia, e Sakura teve a impressão de que ela não iria mais abri-los. Mas ela abriu. – Eu só não quero mais sofrer. –Nadeshiko disse antes de abrir um sorriso e olhar docemente para Sakura._

_Mais lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Sakura, que já estava em desespero. Tantas desgraças num só dia! E tudo por culpa dela..._

_- Só te peço uma coisa... Sakura... – Mais uma vez uma crise de tossido a interrompeu. – Toque para mim... Ainda não tive a chance de ouvir você tocando. – A mulher disse com a voz fraca._

_Sakura lançou um último olhar para sua mãe, antes de se dirigir ao piano e tocar uma triste melodia, ao mesmo tempo em que cantava, pondo para fora toda a dor que havia dentro do seu coração. Depois de ter ouvido a canção, Nadeshiko disse suas últimas palavras... E morreu._

_**Momentos Atuais**_

**§ Shoran §**

Olhei Sakura. Então isso que havia acontecido... Não sabia ao certo o que dizer... Nem o que pensar.

- Sakura... Então você cantou para sua mãe...? – Uma frase sem nexo para o momento, eu sei... Ainda mais depois de tudo o que ela havia me contado. Mas por algum motivo, sentia uma vontade enorme de perguntar. E estava em completo choque, não conseguia raciocinar direito.

Ela apenas me encarou e levantou, se dirigindo para a casa. Segui-a, sem saber qual era o lugar para o qual ela ia. Descobri logo, assim que cheguei num salão, onde um piano se encontrava no meio dele. Sakura sentou-se no banquinho, e começou a tocar e cantar com aquela sua linda voz.

**Mamma**

_(Mãe)_

**You gave life to me**

_Você me deu a vida)_

**Turned a baby into a lady**

_(Transformando um bebê em uma moça)_

**And mamma**

_(E mãe)_

**All you had to offer**

_(Tudo que você tinha que oferecer)_

**Was the promise of a lifetime of love**

_(Foi a promessa de uma vida inteira de amor)_

**Now I know**

_(Agora eu sei)_

**There is no other**

_(Não existe outro)_

**Love like a mother's love for her child**

_(Amor como o amor das mães pelos seus filhos)_

**And I know**

_(E eu sei)_

**A love so complete**

_(Um amor tão completo)_

**Someday must leave**

_(Algum dia terá que ir)_

**Must say goodbye**

_(Terá que dizer adeus)_

**Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear**

_(Adeus é a dolorosa palavra que alguma vez ouvirei)_

**Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near**

_(Adeus é a última vez que a terei perto)_

**Someday you'll say that word and I will cry**

_(Algum dia você dirá essa palavra e eu irei chorar)_

**It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye**

_(Partirá meu coração ouvir você dizer adeus)_

**And mamma**

_(E mãe)_

**All I ever needed**

_(Tudo que eu precisei)_

**Was a guarantee of you loving me**

_(Foi uma garantia do seu amor por mim)_

'**cause I know**

_(Porque eu sei)_

**There is no other**

_(Não existe outro)_

**Love like a mother's love for her child**

_(Amor como o amor das mães pelos seus filhos)_

**And it hurts so**

_(E machuca tanto)_

**That something so strong**

_(Que algo tão forte)_

**Someday will be gone, must say goodbye**

_(Algum dia irá embora, e terá que dizer adeus)_

**But the love you give will always live**

_(Mas o amor que você me deu sempre viverá)_

**You offered me the greatest love of all**

_(Você me ofereceu o mais incrível amor entre todos)_

**You take my weakness and you make me strong**

_(Você tirou minhas fraquezas e me fez ser forte)_

**And I will always love you 'till forever comes**

_(E eu sempre a amarei para todo o sempre)_

**Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear**

_(Adeus é a dolorosa palavra que alguma vez ouvirei)_

**Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near**

_(Adeus é a última vez que a terei perto)_

**Someday you'll say that word and I will cry**

_(Algum dia você dirá essa palavra e eu irei chorar)_

**It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye**

_(Partirá meu coração ao ouvir você dizer adeus)_

'**till we meet again...**

_(Até nos encontramos novamente...)_

**Until then...**

_(Até então...)_

**Goodbye**

_(Adeus)_

Quando a música acabou, Sakura tinha lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso amargo no rosto. Ela me olhou e falou. E eu acho que nunca esquecerei o que ela me disse naquele momento.

- Sabe quais foram as últimas palavras da minha mãe? – Fiz um movimento de não com a cabeça, e Sakura prosseguiu. – Suas últimas palavras foram: "Até mais tarde...".

_Continua..._

**Oi, minna-san!**

Nossa, como sempre eu demorei, não? Na verdade, eu já havia terminado o capítulo faz tempo, só que eu acabei viajando e não tive tempo para posta-lo... Sorry! Ah, sim... Perdoem-me pelo capítulo gigante... Não achei que ele ficaria tão grande assim... (tanto é que planejava fazer mais coisas acontecerem nele. You know...Like a kiss (hohoho). Quieta, M-chan! Chega de spoilers!). Ah, sim... Essa música maravilhosa da qual eu usei uns trechos na minha fic se chama **Goodbye's** e é da **Celine Dion**! Outra coisinha... Não sei se repararam mas usei o sobrenome Langdon do personagem Robert Langdon do livro Código Da Vinci (quem puder, leia... Ótimo livro!).

**PARÓDIA DA VEZ**

_-Oiê damas e vermes! (eu sempre quis digitar isso -)_

_Lindo esse capítulo não? Ai ai ai MALDITO JAMES... isso só mostra que.... NUNCA DEVEMOS CONFIAR EM PROFESSORES DE NENHUM TIPO! ò.ó (o que? Acharam mesmo que eu ia dizer uma coisa melosa e bonita? o.O)_

_Bom... o que eu irei escrever seria mais como CENAS DE BASTIDORES bem curtinhas do que uma paródia... então AI VAI!_

_**Cena 1**: Syoran: Sakura... por que você está chorando? DESTA VEZ? Já que a única coisa que você sabe fazer dessa vida é chorar?  
Sakura: O QUE VOCÊ SABE IDIOTA? Eu choro por que..._

_Syoran: Por que..._

_Sakura: Por que meus espartilhos são irritantes e machucam pakas, eu esqueci de um acorde na música que eu toquei no palco e aquelas pessoas IDIOTAS nem notaram, eu matei a minha mãe, fui apaixonada e quase estuprada pelo meu antigo professor de piano, meu cavalo favorito esta bravo comigo por que eu esqueci de dar alfafa pra ele e ele ficou um dia INTEIRO sem comer, e eu perdi meu livro quando aquela carroça IDIOTA foi abaixo e eu estava na ULTIMA PÁGINA! POR QUE? POR QUE? começa a chorar mais_

_Syoran: GOTA Sakura... sabia que deixar você afundar a cabeça numa taça de sorvete de novo não te faria bem..._

_  
**Cena 2:**_

_Sakura: James... VOCÊ ME AMA?_

_James: que ideia... claro que não... se lembra de seu plano não... não... NÃO VIVERIA SEM VOCÊ! Isso isso!_

_Sakura: Sério mesmo? _

_James: Claro!_

_Sakura: então... eu decidi levar bem pouca coisa pra nossa fuga... afinal o objeitvo é fugir o mais rápido possível... bagagens só irão atrapalhar..._

_James: desde que não se esqueça do dinheiro... não precisa levar mais nada mesmo..._

_Sakura: mas e minhas roupas? o.O_

_James: você não precisa delas murmura prefiro você sem nada mesmo_

_Sakura: disse alguma coisa?_

_James: oh nada nada!_

_Booooooooom é isso! Eu realmente achei que elas ficaram muito sem graça mas... eu estou TERRIVELMENTE abalada pela morte de um personagem muito querido meu... então aceitem isso Ok? ó.ò _

**FIM DA PARÓDIA**

Ai, ai... Sinto muito, mas dessa vez não poderei agradecer aqui todos que me mandaram comentários e me ajudaram devidamente e como sempre faço... Perdão, mas este capítulo já está grande demais! Bem, meu obrigado vai para: **Rita Rios **(Primeira vez que recebo um review seu. Tão feliz!!! Beijos, querida!), **Jenny-Ci **(Ai, final chocante mesmo...Só espero que a explicação tenha sido boa. Obrigado por tudo, amiga!), **Tamires Stuart **(Também foi a primeira vez que recebi um comentário seu... Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo, querida! Adorei o seu review!), **Anaisa **(Oi, amiga! Sorry, sorry! Mas aqui está a explicação certinha... A gente se fala!), **Lan Ayath **(Nossa quanto tempo! Estava com saudades, não sabia que ainda acompanhava minha fic! Ai, acabei demorando do mesmo jeito... Sorry!), **Camila Castle **(Oi, querida! Agradeço os elogios... De coração! Tenho sim... Meu MSN está na minha Bio... É só pegar!), **CaHh Kinomoto **(Oi, miga! Agradeço pelo review nº 100! Espero que tenha gostado do vídeo que mandei de presente! Beijos!), **MeRRy-aNNe **(Nem se preocupe! Como pode ver ela não é bem uma psicopata... Agora assassina... Infelizmente não posso negar XD. Beijos!), **Hime **(Obrigado por tudo! Não sabe o quanto você me ajuda! É muito bom receber suas dicas! E respondendo a sua dúvida: sim ele já está lá! Até mais, querida!), **Anna Lennox **(Oi, querida! Nesse tempo que estive fora, vi que você publicou bastante projetos novos, prometo que assim que puder os lerei! Obrigado, querida! Beijos!), **RubbyMoon **(Ai, nem tem o que dizer do seu comentário, né? Maravilhoso! Não sabe o quanto ele me animou!!! E uma dica: não sabe o quão perto da verdade está, minha cara! Quem quiser um spoiler leia o review da Rubby... Para bom entendedor... Beijos, amiga!), **Juliana **(Primeira vez também, né? Muchas gracias!!! Desculpe pela demora... Hehehe... Beijos!), **Carol **(Ai, nem esquente a cabeça! Já disse que nem sei o que seria de mim sem você! Obrigado por tudo! Pode deixar que eu falo! ), **Miki H **(ai, que saudade, amiga!!! Você desapareceu de repente... Espero que tenha saciado sua curiosidade... E eu não sei... Vou perguntar para a Lila-chan! Beijos, querida!).

Ai, que tristeza... Era só para pôr os nomes dessa vez, mas eu não resisti... Sou incorrigível, mesmo... Também quero agradecer, como sempre, minha querida Beta-Reader **Carol**... (Te adoru, mommy!), e minha parodeadora **Lila-chan**! Obrigado! Ah, e as pessoas que me mandaram comentários via e-mail: **Ágata **(obrigado por me entender, amiga!) e a **Clarice **(Agradeço os elogios, querida!). Obrigado a todos!!!

**ATENÇÃO: **Reparei que muitos me pediram meu MSN... Para quem não sabe, eu tenho sim e ele está no meu profile (bem no comecinho para não complicar a vida de vocês fazendo-os procurar ou ler aquela baboseira). Sintam-se à vontade para me adicionar! Por favor!!!

Beijos e Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo para todos!!!

_M-chan_


	12. Recomeço

**Uma Mulher Chamada Sakura**

_By M. Sheldon_

_Revisão: Carol Higurashi Li_

_Paródias: Lilaclynx_

**Capítulo 11 - Recomeço**

**§ Sakura §**

Observei minhas mãos imóveis nas teclas do piano. Era por isso que eu não tocava mais num piano há tantos anos. Porque eu sabia que quando o fizesse, conseqüentemente, meu passado viria à tona.

**Mamma ho sognato che bussavi alla mia porta**

_(Mamãe, eu sonhei que você batia à minha porta)_

**E un po' smarrita ti toglievi i tuoi occhiali**

_(E, um pouco confusa, afastou o seu olhar)_

**Ma per vedermi meglio e per la prima volta.**

_(Mas para me ver melhor e pela primeira vez.)_

**Sentivo che sentivi che non siamo uguali**

_(Eu senti que você sentiu que nós não somos iguais)_

**Ed abbracciandomi ti sei meravigliata**

_(E me abraçando você é maravilhosa)_

A visão de minha mãe estirada no chão, pálida sob a luz da lua, era algo que me perseguia em pesadelos todas as noites. Assim como o riso demoníaco do maldito homem que havia feito da minha vida um inferno: James Langdon.

Quando papai e Touya souberam, resolveram voltar para casa, então... Era completamente vergonhoso, para mim, permanecer na presença deles. Sem dizer uma palavra, levantei do banquinho e me dirigi para fora do cômodo. Shoran seguia, atrás de mim.

Continuei andando, desejando apenas ir para fora daquele lugar, daquela casa. Queria manter-me longe daquele piano... Saí de dentro dela, e como se nada tivesse acontecido, tomei o caminho de volta para a colina que havia na região, onde nossa conversa havia começado.

E ele me seguia, com o semblante calmo, esperando o momento certo para falar.

**Che fossi così triste e non trovassi pace**

_(Mesmo que você estivesse triste assim e não encontrasse paz)_

**Da quanto tempo non ti avevo più abbracciata**

_(Havia tanto tempo que não nos abraçávamos)_

**E in quel silenzio ho detto piano: mi dispiace...!**

_(E naquele silêncio eu falava baixinho: me perdoa..!)_

E era completamente surpreendente como as coisas funcionavam. Primeiro, o choque de ver uma pessoa tão bem quista morrer. Depois, o enterro... Um momento em que você ainda não consegue acreditar que aquilo está acontecendo, ou simplesmente não quer. E então... Ah, então vem a pior parte...

De repente, você percebe que aquela pessoa não está mais jantando com todos, na mesa de jantar... Que aquela cadeira permanece sempre vazia; que a cama está sempre arrumada; que as roupas permanecem intocadas no armário, e parecem esperar que seu dono chegue de surpresa e as tire do desuso...

**Però è bastato quel rumore per svegliarmi**

_(Mas bastou um ruído para me acordar)_

**Per farmi piangere e per farmi ritornare**

_(Para me fazer chorar, para me fazer retornar)_

**Alla mia infanzia a tutti quei perduti giorni**

_(À minha infância, todos aqueles dias perdidos)_

**Dove d'estate il cielo diventava mare**

_(Onde no verão o céu parecia mar)_

**E quando tra le tue braccia io mi addormentavo**

_(E onde entre seus braços eu adormecia)_

**Senza sapere ancora di essere felice...**

_(Sem saber que era feliz...)_

Você simplesmente se dá conta, pouco a pouco, que nunca mais em sua vida, poderá ver o sorriso, a face... Ouvir a voz, sentir o perfume ou os carinhos dessa pessoa. Assim mesmo, de repente, não mais que de repente.

Então, seu mundo desmorona e tudo o que você consegue fazer é se agarrar desesperadamente às lembranças... Aquela foto em que ela estava tão bonita e saudável... Aquele lugar que ela tanto gostava... Aquela flor que exala um perfume tão parecido com o dela... E assim prosseguia.

E você vai afundando mais e mais num mar de lembranças, lamentações e saudade. E, no meu caso, autopenitências... Logo você se vê fazendo perguntas a si mesmo, quase sempre as mesmas. E você é perseguido por essas duas malditas palavras, que parecem não querer te deixar em paz: 'E se...'.

Mas não adianta. Porque aquilo já passou. Mas parece que uma sombra fica e persegue nossas almas... Principalmente quando se tem um fardo tão pesado como o meu.

**Ma a sedici anni io però sono cambiata**

_(Mas aos dezesseis anos eu, porém, mudei)_

**E com'ero veramente adesso mi vedevo**

_(Como eu era realmente, agora eu me via)_

**E mi senti ad un tratto sola e disperata**

_(Eu me senti, por um momento, só e desesperada)_

**Perché non ero più la figlia che volevo**

_(Porque não era mais a filha que queria ser)_

**Io mi nascosi in una gelida impazienza**

_(Eu me escondi em uma fria impaciência)_

Observei Shoran, que não desgrudava os olhos de mim. Meu coração se encheu de alegria e compaixão por aquele ser que fora obrigado a ouvir eu falar incansavelmente de minha vida.

"Peço desculpas por tê-lo feito escutar todas essas coisas que acabo de contar."

Ele apenas me observou por alguns instantes com um olhar confuso, antes de abrir um sorriso maravilhosamente doce.

"Por que pede desculpas? Não faz idéia do quanto me fez feliz!" – Desta vez eu que olhei confusa para ele. Parecendo ler minha mente ele me explicou. – O que quero dizer, é que o fato de você ter me contado tudo isso é porque realmente confia em mim. Isso me deixa feliz!

**Mi regalai così ad un sogno di passaggio**

_(Presenteou-me, assim, em um sonho de passagem)_

**E persi la memoria mancando di coraggio**

_(E perdi a memória, me faltando coragem,)_

**Perché mi vergognavo di essere tua figlia!**

_(Porque me envergonhava de ser tua filha!)_

**Ma tu non bussi alla mia porta e inutilmente**

_(Mas você não bate à minha porta e, inutilmente,)_

**Ho fatto un sogno che non posso realizzare**

_(Fiz um sonho que não posso realizar)_

Fiquei sem fala por um momento. Apenas observei aquele sorriso, abobalhada, e completamente sem reação.

"Mas só tem uma coisa que ainda não consegui entender... "– Sem esperar minha pergunta, ele adiantou-se e falou. – "Por que ficou tanto tempo sem tocar piano?"

"... _Por quê_?" – Perguntei com um fio de voz, confusa. – "Como assim, por quê?"

"Compreendo que se sinta mal pela morte de sua mãe. Sei o quanto é difícil e doloroso, pois perdi também pessoas próximas a mim e que muito amava. Sei o que é sentir-se afogar na escuridão e ter a impressão de que algo o puxa cada vez mais para o fundo, sem te dar chances de voltar para a superfície." – Ele interrompeu sua fala por um instante, e pude ver uma sombra cobrir seus olhos, deixando-os com uma cor achocolatada escura. Pude ver a dor naqueles orbes por um curto instante. Porém logo ele me encarava com uma luz renovada nos olhos.

"Mas, ainda assim, não consigo aceitar a idéia de você ter desistido do piano..."

"Pensei que lhe seria muito óbvio, Li..." – Shoran levantou levemente uma sobrancelha, percebendo que eu havia me referido a ele pelo sobrenome propositalmente. – "Porque eu sabia que assim que tocasse num piano me lembraria de minha mãe e tudo o que aconteceu."

**Poi se bussassi alla mia porta per davvero**

_(Mas se você realmente batesse à minha porta)_

**Non riuscirei nemmeno a dirti una parola**

_(Não conseguiria ao menos dizer uma palavra)_

**Perciò ti ho scritto questa lettera confusa**

_(Por isso te escrevi essa carta confusa)_

**Per ritrovare almeno in me un po' di pace**

_(Para reencontrar, ao menos em mim, um pouco de paz)_

**E non per chiederti tardivamente scusa**

_(E para te pedir, um pouco tarde, desculpas...)_

"Está me dizendo que não quer mais se lembrar de sua mãe?"

Arregalei os olhos e balancei a cabeça com força.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Claro que não desejo esquecer a minha... Mãe... "– Fui falando cada vez mais baixo, encarando o chão, ao reparar que apesar de não ser exatamente o que eu queria, era o que eu vinha tentado fazer nos últimos anos. – "O que eu _realmente_ queria esquecer era o que eu passei com aquele homem e o que eu fiz. Esquecer de como estava minha mãe naquela triste época e lembrar somente dos tempos em que a vida irradiava de seu corpo. E sabia que no primeiro toque que desse num piano me faria lembrar de tudo o que não queria."

"E isso aconteceu?" – Senti uma inexplicável raiva invadir-me e tenho certeza de que Shoran havia reparado, porém sua face continuava impassível. – "Diga-me, Sakura... O fato de você ter deixado de tocar piano fez com que você apagasse de sua memória tudo o que aconteceu?"

Abaixei a cabeça, num gesto que me pareceu humilhante. Estava nervosa, sim... Mas o pior era admitir que ele estava certo.

"Não..." – Disse baixo, de maneira que até mesmo eu mal pude escutar, mas mesmo assim Shoran ouviu-me.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro de cansaço, como de demonstrasse que achava aquela conversa praticamente desnecessária.

"Acontece que ainda não consigo conceber a idéia de que você desistiu de seu sonho por tão pouco. Foi por causa daquele homem?"

"Tão pouco!" – Aquilo foi a gota d'água para mim. – "_Tão pouco!_ Esse pouco a que se refere é a morte de minha mãe, causada por mim! Não me importo mais com aquele maldito homem que fez meu mundo desabar! Passei maus momentos por culpa dele? Sim! Mas a vida de minha mãe era muito mais importante... "– Senti meus olhos ficarem úmidos e dei o máximo de mim, tentando evitar que elas caíssem.

"Então, já que você amava tanto assim a sua mãe, você não deveria sentir a maior alegria do mundo em tocar? "– Diante de meu olhar confuso ele se explicou. – "Pelo o que você me contou, foi ela quem mais torcia para que seu sonho se realizasse... Foi ela quem lhe ensinou os primeiros acordes e testemunhou a sua alegria ao conseguir tocar a sua primeira música... Foi ela que em seus últimos minutos de vida pediu, entre tantas outras coisas que poderia, que você lhe tocasse uma canção, para que pudesse saber se você estava tão bem quanto como um dia sonhou que estaria."

Sem poder evitar mais, senti as lágrimas saírem de meus olhos, enquanto minha visão se embaçava.

"Sakura..." – Ele disse com gentileza na voz e abrindo finalmente um sorriso doce para mim. – "Não acha que o melhor meio de esquecer tudo o que deseja e recordar-se sempre, e somente, das boas lembranças que viveu ao lado dela é finalmente satisfazer seu coração e fazer o que há tanto tempo anseia? Acho que mais nada além de momentos de pura felicidade lhe virão à mente quando finalmente se permitir fazer o que realmente quer. Pense nisso, Sakura..."

Sem conseguir dizer nada, fiquei paralisada, observando aquele sorriso maravilhoso de Shoran e sentindo as lágrimas deslizarem pela minha face.

"Ah, sim! E não acho que você seja culpada pelo que aconteceu com sua mãe."

"Como posso não ser? Se eu estivesse lá com ela como deveria, eu teria lhe dado o remédio e..."

"E prorrogado algo inevitável. Foi você que causou àquilo a sua mãe? Foi você que a fez adquirir aquela doença? Não. Portanto, que culpa poderia você ter? Não nego que cometeu um erro, mas isso todos fazem. É o que nos faz humanos... Sua mãe estava cansada daquilo, Sakura. Estava cansada de todo aquele sofrimento."

"Está insinuando que minha mãe _queria_ morrer?" – Perguntei, sentindo-me ultrajada pelo que ele havia dito.

"Não, Sakura. Estou dizendo que sua mãe compreendia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo iria lhe acontecer, e que aquele era o momento. E não havia mágoa em seu coração, porque sabia que havia lutado pela sua vida até o final; que não tinha do que reclamar, pois Deus a havia presenteado com pessoas maravilhosas que a amavam e ela muito amava; e com uma vida que, apesar de curta, repleta de momentos felizes. Sua mãe, nos poucos anos em que permaneceu nesse mundo terreno, teve mais felicidades do que a maioria dos outros seres que habitam esse planeta. Ela sabia que não havia o que reclamar, sabia que finalmente iria para um lugar melhor, e para onde todos nós vamos um dia, de onde ela poderia velar por todos os que ainda estavam nesse mundo, já que não tinha mais a fraqueza e a doença de seu corpo para impedi-la disso."

"Mas... Eu sinto tanta saudade dela! Tanta saudade..." – Minhas pernas fraquejavam, então me apoiei numa árvore. Mas logo me senti escorregar e cair de joelhos, enquanto soluços que eu prendia ardiam em minha garganta, pedindo para serem libertos.

**Ma per riuscire a dirti mamma... mi dispiace!**

_(Mas também para conseguir te dizer, mamãe... me perdoa!)_

**E la mia anima lo sento ti assomiglia**

_(E a minha alma, eu sinto, te fará lembrar disso)_

"Sei que sente. Uma coisa que sempre sentirá é saudades... Mas mantenha sempre uma certeza no coração: A certeza de que um dia vocês se encontrarão novamente. Isso alivia muito a dor. No fundo você sabe que foi o melhor, pois desde então sua mãe não sentiu mais nenhuma dor ou sofrimento, eu sei disso. Pois sua alma finalmente se encheu de luz. A morte não é tão ruim, nós é que fazemos dela um bicho-de-sete-cabeças. A morte... É a única certeza que temos na vida. E é por isso que devemos viver cada instante como se ele fosse único."

Ouvindo Shoran dizer tudo aquilo com uma certeza tão grande, com um brilho nos olhos... Era tão fácil notar que ele realmente acreditava em tudo o que dizia, e que não o fazia só para me consolar...! Aquilo fazia com que eu acreditasse em todas as suas palavras. Já mais calma, mas com ainda resquícios da dor que sentia na voz, dei as últimas amostras da desesperada saudade que sentia.

"Queria tanto que ela estivesse aqui comigo..."

Senti, então, os braços fortes de Shoran me envolvendo e me abraçando com uma força reconfortante. Puxando-me pelos braços gentilmente, fazendo com que eu me pusesse de pé, ele me soltou e envolveu as minhas mãos frias e trêmulas com as dele, quentes, grandes e firmes.

"Mas ela está, Sakura. Ela sempre esteve."

**Aspetterò pazientemente un altro sogno...**

_(Esperarei pacientemente um outro sonho...)_

**Ti voglio bene mamma...**

_(Eu te amo, mamãe...)_

**Tua figlia.**

_(Tua filha.)_

Senti uma ternura tão grande invadir meu peito... Aquelas palavras me emocionaram tanto! Procurei com os meus olhos os de Shoran, e quando finalmente os encontrei, foi como se o tempo parasse e eu tive medo que meu peito explodisse devido à grandeza do sentimento que me preenchia. Sentimento esse que eu não compreendia, mas sabia que era bom e me trazia uma alegria inimaginável.

Meu coração acelerava, enquanto aqueles olhos âmbares que percorriam minha pele pareciam deixar rastros, pois por onde passavam deixavam um ardor delicioso. Minha pele queria tocar a pele dele... Meu corpo queria sentir o corpo dele! O sangue que corria rápido em minhas veias me fazia ter essa certeza.

Notei quando os olhos de Shoran fixaram-se num lugar só. Ele observava meus lábios insistentemente, como se estivesse hipnotizado. Pareceu-me tão certo erguer levemente a cabeça e fechar os olhos... Demonstrando o quanto desejava que aqueles lábios tomassem os meus.

E quando sua boca tocou a minha, numa carícia lenta... Carinhosa... Doce... Foi como se mil sinos tocassem; Um vendaval soprasse forte... E bem ao fundo uma melodia tocasse, baixinho, e, pouco a pouco, seu som se sobrepusesse a todos os outros. Custei a perceber que aquela doce melodia nada mais era do que o som compassado de nossos corações batendo juntos...

Entrelacei seu pescoço com meus braços, e deixei meus dedos se emaranharem nos rebeldes cabelos castanhos, sentindo a gostosa textura que seus fios bem tratados possuíam, enquanto nossas bocas se tocavam, percorrendo e conhecendo cada canto uma da outra. Shoran interrompeu o beijo, para meu desapontamento, e nós dois respiramos fundo, devolvendo o ar aos nossos pulmões.

Mas sem dar tempo para mais nada, ele dedicou-se à tarefa de distribuir beijos por todo o meu rosto, começando pela testa, passando para a ponta de meu nariz e minhas bochechas. Levantando levemente minha cabeça, depositou um beijo no meu queixo, num ponto bem próximo à minha garganta, que me fez arrepiar inteira de prazer e felicidade. Eu me sentia... Completa!

Ele voltou a dar beijos em minhas bochechas, e eu achei que iria explodir de ansiedade quando ele passou a roçar levemente seus lábios nos cantinhos dos meus, como se me provocasse. Não agüentando mais aquela tortura, tomei eu mesma a iniciativa e beijei Shoran. Mas muito diferente do primeiro, aquele beijo foi repleto de desejo, e nossas bocas se tocavam com uma incrível agressividade. Que sentimento era aquele que me fazia enlouquecer, querer gritar de felicidade?

Quando finalmente nos separamos, observei Shoran que tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que pensar... Nunca havia me sentido daquele jeito!

"Eu..." – Comecei a dizer, sem na verdade saber o que diria, quando fomos interrompidos por uma voz chamando ao longe o nome de Shoran. – "... Acho que é melhor você ir." – Disse com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto olhava nos olhos de Shoran.

Parecendo hesitar e demonstrando o quanto não desejava me deixar agora, ele fez um movimento quase imperceptível com a cabeça, ainda contraditório, e foi em direção à voz que o chamava, andando de costas e se negando a tirar os olhos dos meus. Quando já estávamos bem distantes um do outro, ele se virou e correu para longe da colina. Para longe de mim...

**§ Shoran §**

Saí correndo procurando pela pessoa que estava me chamando. A verdade é que o que eu realmente desejava fazer era espancar aquele inoportuno, por interromper o meu momento com Sakura.

Lembrando do que havia acabado de ocorrer entre nós, toquei meus lábios com a ponta de meus dedos. Nunca havia sido tão feliz como naquele momento! Ainda meio atordoado, levei um susto quando topei com Touya. Recompondo-me prontamente, desculpei-me sob o olhar avaliador e desconfiado do rapaz. A verdade era que ainda não me sentia à vontade diante daquela face séria e perscrutadora, principalmente depois da confusão que eu havia feito no dia de seu retorno... Era até vergonhoso lembrar!

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Ele me perguntou com aquela tradicional desconfiança dele.

"Não. Não aconteceu nada!" – Disse, escondendo o sorriso bobo que eu antes tinha na face. Ele continuou me avaliando, pelo jeito não acreditando em palavra alguma que eu havia dito. Tentei desviar o assunto... – "Mas, diga-me... Era você que estava me chamando?"

Ele ainda me encarou por alguns segundos, esperando para ver se eu deixava alguma brecha, alguma pista, para que ele descobrisse o que eu escondia. Eu sabia que ele tinha notado que algo havia acontecido comigo que eu não queria contar. Não sei como, mas ele sabia...

"Sim. Soube que trouxe um estranho com você..." – Ele disse aquela frase com uma leve interrogação no tom de sua voz. Apressei-me em explicar.

"Não é bem um estranho. Quero dizer, não para mim. Seu nome é Eriol Hiiragizawa. Ele é meu melhor amigo, e posso lhe garantir de que é totalmente confiável... O conheço desde a infância e sei que com suas habilidades nos será de grande ajuda."

Para minha surpresa, Touya não disse nada com relação à chegada de Eriol. Poderia apostar que isso só estava acontecendo porque Fujitaka já havia conversado com ele e lhe pedido isso... Ele apenas fez um movimento com a cabeça, desinteressado.

"Que seja. O verdadeiro motivo para eu ter te chamada foi para avisá-lo de que o treinamento começa hoje. Depois do almoço, quando o sol baixar um pouco, todos estarão na área principal. É bom que você e seu amigo estejam lá neste horário. A partir de agora, nada mais será fácil..."

Sem dizer nada, acenei com a cabeça mantendo meu olhar firme. Agora não era o momento de se deixar desconcentrar, aquilo se tratava de responsabilidades minhas e que teria que cumprir.

"Seu trabalho começa hoje, Li... Esteja lá às duas horas.E já estamos em horário de almoço, suba logo ou vai perder a refeição."

Ele disse antes de se retirar e desaparecer, instantes depois, de meu campo de visão. Esperei mais alguns minutos, parado, para me certificar de que Touya realmente já havia ido embora. Só então, finalmente, virei-me e corri de volta para o lugar onde havia estado, minutos atrás, com Sakura. Precisava vê-la!

Com esse pensamento em mente, apressei o passo, correndo o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiam. Em poucos instantes eu já podia observar a frondosa árvore que Sakura havia usado de apoio enquanto conversávamos.

Mas quando cheguei no local, surpreendi-me quando vi que não havia ninguém lá. Sakura não estava ali... Um desapontamento enorme me abateu. Estaria ela fugindo, se escondendo de mim?

Decidi rondar os arredores do local, a sua procura. Mas minha busca foi em vão, pois ela não se encontrava em lugar nenhum... Sakura parecia ter evaporado da face da Terra. Sem mais outra opção, tomei a direção da casa principal. A conversa que teríamos entre nós dois teria que ficar para depois... Agora, tinha negócios a tratar. Eu tinha que almoçar o quanto antes pudesse para poder iniciar logo aquele treinamento.

**§**

Depois de agradecer pela comida, levantei-me da mesa. Em pouco mais de uma hora estaria treinando um bom número de homens, então me apressei em sair logo dali para me preparar e procurar Eriol, que, não sei como, havia desaparecido misteriosamente. Mas não sem antes direcionar um olhar para a cadeira vazia, onde Sakura deveria estar.

Estava odiando aquela situação. Precisava urgentemente conversar com Sakura sobre o que havia acontecido com ela. E se ela pensasse que eu estava apenas me aproveitando dela, num momento de fraqueza? Não seria difícil para ela imaginar isso, principalmente depois de tudo pelo que passou nas mãos daquele tal James Langdon.

Esse pensamento me fez recordar tudo o que Sakura havia me contado sobre seu passado. Uma fúria me atingiu de maneira tal que pude reparar quando alguns criados afastaram-se, receosos, quando notaram o olhar que eu mantinha.

Apesar de não ter demonstrado, e me esforçado para isso, quando Sakura me contou o que aquele homem tinha lhe feito, soube que nunca antes na vida havia sentido tanto ódio por alguém como senti dele. Cheguei até mesmo a cogitar seriamente a idéia de perseguir aquele homem. Seria capaz de procurar em cada canto desse imenso planeta, perseguir e exterminar aquele ser repugnante! Nem que tivesse que atravessar os sete mares, ir para o outro lado do mundo... Nem que levasse minha vida inteira nessa insana busca!... Por ela seria bem capaz disso.

Mas percebi que minha ira para com aquele homem nada ajudaria. Não era isso que Sakura precisava no momento... Ela necessitava de alguém para consolá-la, ser complacente; e mostrá-la algo que ela já sabia, mas se recusava a acreditar: apesar de ela ter cometido um erro, não havia motivo para guardar mágoa, pois não há como reverter algo que já aconteceu. Assim é a vida...

E eu não culpava Sakura. Se havia alguém que tinha culpa de alguma coisa nesse incidente, só poderia ser uma pessoa: James Langdon. Apaguei da minha mente a idéia de persegui-lo. Tinha coisas melhores para fazer na vida. E realmente, admitia, seria um ato estúpido. Aquilo tudo era fruto do desejo de vingança que quando queima dentro de um ser humano cega-o. É só esperar essa chama se apagar, que poderemos pensar com mais clareza e sabiamente. Era como dizia meu falecido pai: "Cabeça-fria, e o olhar sempre para o norte!".

Precisava me apressar, pois tempo não era algo que eu tinha de sobra no momento. Teria que encontrar Sakura, esclarecer as coisas e ainda achar Eriol. E isso tudo antes do horário previsto para o início do treinamento. Achei melhor ir, primeiramente, atrás do meu sumido amigo.

Saindo da casa, passei a procurar por todo o campo e os lugares que haviam por perto. Ele não poderia ter ido tão longe... Será que ele está perdido, em algum canto da propriedade? Admitia que o lugar era imenso.

Precisava saber que horas eram, então voltei para dentro, buscando um relógio que pudesse me dar a informação. Minha procura não durou muito, pois num canto do salão de entrada da casa avistei um relógio grande, alto e preso ao chão. Eram quase duas horas...

"Onde você se meteu, Eriol?" – Falei comigo mesmo, exasperado. Um pensamento me ocorreu, eu não havia procurado _dentro_ da casa. Talvez, o que buscava estivesse bem debaixo do meu nariz e eu nem me dava conta.

Subi as escadas, indo para o segundo andar. Quando cheguei lá, dei-me conta de um importante detalhe... Eu não conhecia nada daquela casa, nunca havia estado ali antes. O único jeito seria experimentar as portas, uma por uma, e ver para onde elas me levariam.

Experimentei a primeira porta. Trancada. Reconheci a segunda porta, sabendo o que havia ali dentro. Aquele era o salão onde estava o piano que Sakura havia tocado. Sem a necessidade de abrir aquela porta, passei adiante. Quando cheguei na seguinte, a primeira a não estar trancada, girei a maçaneta e deparei-me com um cômodo aparentemente... Abandonado.

Havia lençóis brancos cobrindo os móveis e a escuridão era quase total. Mas não pude evitar ver, num dos cantos do ambiente, que um conjunto de cortinas brancas e de um tecido muito leve, quase transparente, chacoalhavam devido à força do vento.

Primeiramente pensei ser apenas uma janela aberta. Mas quando cheguei perto, notei que aquilo era, na verdade, uma grande sacada.

Quando me vi inteiramente fora do quarto, apoiado nas grades e apreciando aquela gostosa brisa no rosto, aproveitei para observar um pouco a vista, lá de cima.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao notar Eriol saindo de dentro da floresta. Então era lá que ele estava! Mas nunca que o encontraria... Eu havia saído de lá antes de ir atrás de Touya, e não havia notado a presença de ninguém mais além de Sakura.

A idéia de que ele poderia estar vasculhando aquela imensa floresta nem se passou pela minha cabeça. Sem mais delongas, apressei-me em sair dali e ir até seu encontro, temendo que ele pudesse desaparecer novamente. E o tempo era cada vez menor... Precisávamos causar uma boa primeira impressão. Ou jamais seríamos respeitados pelos soldados.

Foi no salão de entrada que encontrei Eriol.

"Onde você estava, meu amigo!" – Perguntei exasperado. – "Vamos logo! Não temos mais tempo. Precisamos estar no campo de treinamento em..." – Fiz uma pausa para olhar que horas eram no relógio. – "Dez minutos!"

Ambos saímos em passo apressado até o local. Eu na frente, e Eriol atrás, me seguindo, já que não sabia onde treinaríamos os novos recrutas imperiais. Ele tentava me explicar no caminho seu sumiço.

"Peço perdão, Shoran. Estava exatamente procurando esse campo de treinamento. Mas vejo que realmente não acharia nada... Ele fica para o outro lado!" – Ele falava, rindo do próprio erro. Eriol sempre fora o mais descontraído entre nós. E o mais galante também. Fora por isso que me sentira enciumado quando ele usou de seus truques em Sakura quando se encontraram. Sua flor era ingênua demais nesse ponto para notar, mas ele conhecia, e muito bem, as artimanhas de seu melhor amigo.

Apenas curvei levemente a boca, num meio sorriso, e acenei levemente com a cabeça para Eriol, lhe mostrando que compreendia e que não havia motivo para preocupação. Apressamos mais ainda o passo, e agora estávamos quase correndo.

Não demorou muito para que finalmente chegássemos. Quando chegamos no local, encontramos algumas centenas de homens espalhados pelo lugar. Podia ver claramente que aqueles homens não eram guerreiros, com algumas poucos exceções. Realmente, não seria uma tarefa fácil. Nem um pouco.

E a verdade é que eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como treinaríamos, apenas em dois, tantos. E foi pensando nisso que reparei que Touya e um outro rapaz de cabelos de um tom estranho... Uma coloração preta, que mais parecia um cinza escuro, se aproximavam de mim e de Eriol.

"Alô." – Foi Touya quem os cumprimentou. – "Nós dois viemos lhes ajudar a treinar os homens." – Diante do meu olhar confuso ele falou. – "Vocês não tiveram a presunção de achar que, sozinhos, conseguiriam dar conta de trezentos soldados, tiveram?"

Reparei que ele usava um tom sério para falar, mas mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Sorri também. Aquela ajuda nos seria muito útil!

"Em momento algum, Touya. Agradecemos a ajuda, isso sim."

"Antes que me esqueça. Permita-me fazer as apresentações. Shoran Li, um amigo chinês que aceitou nos prestar auxílio no treinamento dos homens e seu amigo inglês, Eriol Hiiragizawa." – Ele disse para o rapaz ao seu lado, mostrando quem era quem entre nós dois. Logo depois ele apontou para o estranho a seu lado. – 'Senhores, esse é Yukito Tsukishiro, um amigo de longa data nossa, capitão da guarda imperial. Ele também nos ajudará no treinamento."

O tal Yukito abriu um sorriso amistoso para nós, e fez uma pequena reverência, nos cumprimentando.

"É um imenso prazer conhecê-los, cavalheiros."

"Digo o mesmo, senhor Tsukishiro." – Foi Eriol quem disse. Eu apenas fiz um leve aceno com a cabeça.

"Por favor, apenas Yukito."

Eriol sorriu, concordando. Então destinamos nossos olhares para os homens que aguardavam por suas primeiras ordens.

"Apesar de que agora estamos em maior número, quatro apenas não serão suficientes para treinar todos esses homens." – Touya dizia. – "Com certeza há bons guerreiros aqui também, posso notar até mesmo pela postura de alguns. Acho que precisaremos do auxílio desses também. Poderiam nos ajudar a treinar o restante."

"Sim. Deveremos convocar os que se interessarem e testar as habilidades de cada um." – Eu disse, sério. Eriol permanecia quieto ao meu lado, olhando para todos os homens que estavam lá, um a um, como se os avaliasse. Foi Yukito quem soltou um riso descontraído e disse o que todos estávamos pensando mas nos recusávamos a dizer.

"Isso, definitivamente, não será nem um pouco fácil."

Ele tinha toda a razão.

**§ Sakura §**

Precisava sair dali. Estava com tanto medo daquele sentimento desconhecido que me preenchia o coração. A verdade é que não desejava ver Shoran naquele momento. Precisava de um tempo sozinha, para pensar em tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Olhei ao meu redor. Reconhecendo cada árvore daquele lugar, tomei o caminho oposto ao de Shoran. Sim, eu falaria com ele... Mas só não agora.

Descobri uma trilha no meio das plantas e árvores. Desejando saber aonde aquele caminho me levaria, embrenhei-me mais ainda no meio daquele verde. Fiquei surpresa ao encontrar um rio, correndo forte no meio daquilo tudo. Era uma cena maravilhosa. Deixei minha imaginação viajar livre...

Era tão fácil visualizar em minha mente tudo! Uma ponte vermelha com flores nas beiradas interligando uma margem a outra. Do outro lado uma linda casa branca com uma varanda logo na entrada, com cadeiras de balanço, e janelas imensas para deixar bem arejado... E flores! Muitas flores.

Eu podia me ver claramente naquele lugar, sentada na varanda, com um livro na mão. E Shoran ao meu lado.

Suspirei, vencida. Por que eu ainda me negava? Por que eu me negava a ver algo que estava claramente visível?

"Sakura?"

Sobressaltei-me, assustada. Estava tão compenetrada em meus pensamentos, sonhando acordada, que nem havia reparado que Eriol estava ali também.

"Perdão, não foi minha intenção assustá-la. Reparei que estava meio séria, então hesitei em me aproximar. Foi por isso que fiquei tanto tempo apenas observando de longe."

Sorri para Eriol. Ele nem precisava se justificar, pois eu não havia reparado em sua presença até então.

"Não há motivo para se desculpar. Eu estava apenas observando a paisagem. É uma visão magnífica..." – Disse, olhando novamente para o rio.

"Realmente, devo concordar."

Reparei que as roupas de Eriol estavam amarrotadas, e perguntei-me a quanto tempo ele estava ali. Corei ao imaginar que talvez ele tivesse testemunhado o beijo meu e de Shoran. Olhando de soslaio e tentando mostrar desinteresse, perguntei-lhe:

"Então, conte-me. O que estava fazendo andando por aqui? Faz tempo que está caminhando pela floresta?" – Ele olhou-me com aquele olhar galante dele, por detrás dos finos óculos que sempre usava. Reparei o que estava fazendo no mesmo instante. – "Ah, perdão! Não quis ser intrometida... Desculpe, não sei onde estou com a cabeça, Eriol."

Ele soltou uma gargalhada e coçou a cabeça antes de me olhar novamente.

"De modo algum, Sakura. Não há problema, posso muito bem responder as suas perguntas." – Ele dizia com um sorriso maroto. – "A verdade é que eu estava procurando o campo de treinamento, mas acabei me perdendo. Tentei achar a saída dessa floresta, mas desisti da idéia ao reparar na beleza do lugar. Logo, decidi apenas apreciar a vista. Então avistei você."

Ele não havia mencionado se estava lá há muito tempo ou não. Meu coração acelerou... E se ele tivesse visto? Corei imediatamente.

"Está tudo bem, Sakura? Está com febre ou algo?" – Eriol apressou-se em perguntar, como o perfeito cavalheiro que era, ao notar a vermelhidão em meu rosto. Observei o semblante genuinamente preocupado de Eriol, que não demonstrava vestígio algum de que havia testemunhado o beijo.

De dois um: ou Eriol não havia visto nada, ou era um excelente ator. Preferi acreditar na primeira opção, pois eu tinha a impressão de que aquele homem não seria capaz de dizer uma mentira. Acalmei-me. Claro que ele não sabia de nada. Aquilo tudo era apenas uma paranóia que minha cabeça havia criado.

"Não é nada. Estou muito bem, Eriol, não precisa se preocupar."

Um momento longo de silêncio instalou-se entre nós, mas não era nada desconfortável. A verdade é que ambos apreciávamos aquela paisagem capaz de entorpecer qualquer um que havia diante de nossos olhos. Eriol soltou um longo suspiro antes de falar.

"No momento em que vi esse rio fluindo, lembrei-me de minha terra. Sinto tantas saudades..." – Ele dizia com um brilho triste no olhar.

"Sua terra? A Inglaterra você quer dizer? Diga-me, ela é bonita?" – Perguntei curiosa, pois nunca tinha estado naquele país.

"Sim, a Inglaterra é muito bonita. Mas não era a ela que eu me referia."

"Mas... Você me disse que era inglês..." – Falei, confusa.

"E sou. A verdade é que eu me naturalizei inglês." – Estava cada vez mais confusa, e pelo jeito não foi muito difícil para Eriol reparar isso. – "Acontece que meu pai era inglês... Mas minha mãe era japonesa."

Eriol deve ter sentido o interesse que se acendia em mim.

"Vivi até os oito anos no Japão, com minha mãe. Vivíamos num vilarejo pequeno no país, um lugar não muito importante economicamente, mas maravilhoso! Devo admitir que esses foram os melhores anos de minha vida." – Um sentimento de paz invadiu meu coração ao ouvir Eriol falar aquilo com tanto entusiasmo.

"O que aconteceu? Quero dizer... Por que você foi embora se era tão feliz?"

"Porque meu pai adquiriu uma doença muito grave. E precisava de alguém que assumisse seus negócios caso falecesse. Como eu era seu único filho homem, me levaram até a Inglaterra. Lá recebi anos de treinamento em diversas artes econômicas, políticas, bélicas... Oito anos depois assumi os negócios da família."

"E sua mãe?"

Ele me lançou um olhar rápido antes de responder.

"Prometi que assim que pudesse iria vê-la, mas me foi proibido antes de terminar o treinamento. Quando finalmente fiquei pronto e voltei para casa, descobri que minha mãe já estava morta fazia dois anos."

Foi impossível não reparar no olhar angustiado que Eriol tinha. Ele mantinha os olhos baixos, e evitava me encarar. Levantei levemente sua cabeça para que pudesse encará-lo e ver seus olhos. Fiquei estupefata ao ver a raiva estampada neles.

"Eu prometi que voltaria, mas..." – Ele disse com um sorriso amargo nos olhos, e sem terminar a frase. Eu sabia o que ele sentia: culpa. Foi então que reparei na semelhança entre Eriol e eu. Passávamos pela mesma coisa: sentíamo-nos responsáveis pela morte de nossas mães. Sorri levemente.

"Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que sua mãe te entendia, e te entende ainda. Não há porque sentir remorso. Sabe... Eu sentia o mesmo que você até pouco tempo atrás. Me culpava pela morte de minha mãe, e eu mesma me lembrava o quão estúpida havia sido, ficando cada vez mais angustiada. E a única coisa que sabia fazer era fugir do meu passado."

Eriol continuava me observando, atento.

"Mas... Não me sinto mais assim. Pois sei que não adiantaria nada. Só me traria mais dor... Admito que cometi meus erros, mas preciso acreditar que mereço mais uma chance. Preciso acreditar que todos nós merecemos uma segunda chance, que sou capaz de me perdoar."

Senti meus olhos ficarem úmidos, ao mesmo tempo em que meu sorriso se alargava e me recordava de tudo o que Shoran havia me dito.

"Porque agora eu sei que a única coisa que eu precisava... A única coisa que faltava, era perdoar a mim mesma. Porque minha mãe nunca seria capaz de me condenar... E acredito que a sua também não, Eriol. Pois... Aprendi que não existe amor maior do que as que as mães têm pelos seus filhos."

Sentia meu coração mais leve a cada palavra que eu pronunciava. Era tão bom finalmente se livrar de todo aquele peso! E tudo graças a ele...

"Portanto, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que sua mãe te entende completamente, pois o amor que sente por você é maior do que qualquer sentimento de mágoa, tristeza ou raiva. E acima de tudo, ela sabe que você também a ama com todo o coração. Não é?"

"Sim." – Ele me disse abrindo um sorriso fraco. – "Eu a amo muito."

"Ela ouve tudo o que você diz. E tenho certeza de que sua mãe está muito orgulhosa de você, Eriol. Assim como a minha deve estar comigo." – Disse sem conseguir impedir mais as lágrimas de saírem de meus olhos, enquanto olhava para aquele infinito céu, como se buscasse por ela.

Petrifiquei ao sentir os braços de Eriol me envolverem pelas costas, enquanto ele tremia incontrolavelmente.

"Há tempos que eu precisava ouvir isso."

Foram suas palavras.

**§**

Já era noite quando decidi sair de meu quarto. Já havia fugido demais: primeiro havia ficado na colina, em meio a floresta durante quase toda a manhã e tarde e depois fiquei o resto do tempo em meu quarto. Já era quase hora da janta, e estranhariam se eu não saísse.

Sem muita vontade, levantei-me da cama e fui até o espelho da minha penteadeira para arrumar meu cabelo. Instintivamente toquei meus lábios, relembrando o beijo que eu e Shoran havíamos trocado. Minha boca ainda formigava de prazer quando me recordava da deliciosa sensação.

Nunca havia sentido algo parecido. Nem quando estava com James. Espantei-me ao reparar que pensar nele já não me causava o mesmo dano que antes.

Terminado de me arrumar, deslizei minhas mãos pelo quimono que usava, me justificando de que não havia nenhum amarrotado nele, e saí de meu quarto. Descendo as escadas, observei o salão de entrada. Shoran encontrava-se parado lá, de costas para mim.

Não demorou muito para que ele reparasse a minha presença, andando rapidamente até a minha direção. Meu coração acelerou, batendo louco dentro do meu peito. A mais ou menos dois passos de distância entre nós, ele parou.

Observei-o enquanto passava a mão no cabelo, nervoso, e minha mente logo viajou para o momento em que aquelas mãos fortes me abraçaram. Reparei que seu cabelo havia ficado mais despenteado ainda, deixando-o mais charmoso e logo me lembrei do toque suave de seus fios em minhas mãos.

Minha mente me pregava uma peça! Mal conseguia me controlar... Queria tanto que aqueles lábios quentes tocassem os meus de novo!

"Sakura... Precisamos conversar." – Ele me disse enquanto pegava a minha mão me guiando para um lugar onde não corrêssemos o risco de sermos interrompidos.

Aquele segurar de mãos me deixou completamente arrepiada. Estaria eu tão apaixonada assim por Shoran Li!

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**Oi, galera! (M-chan à 1000!)**

Gente, não sei porque, mas a barra não está aparecendo nos inícios dos diálogos... Então tive que substituir pelas aspas, OK.

Aie, nem precisam me dizer o quanto eu demorei a postar esse capítulo... Tenho consciência disso e peço mil desculpas! Mas sabe quando você fica desanimado, bate aquele bloqueio e a sua vontade é jogar tudo pro alto? Pois então... Foi o que aconteceu comigo. A verdade é que quase desisti de escrever...

MAS! Um dia, do nada, minha vontade voltou! E total! Por isso estou de volta e com muitos projetos em desenvolvimento...

Peço desculpas às autores de fics em que estou atrasada na leitura... Se ainda não me atualizai, pode crer que logo o farei!

Devem ter reparado que eu passei a pôr o nome das minhas queridas revisora e da minha parodeadora no começo da cap. (e meu, claro). É que foi vendo as fics da minha querida filha Kao-chan que decidi fazer isso, dando o devido, e merecido, crédito a elas (espero que não se importe filha).

Queria fazer um pedido MUITO IMPORTANTE... Sei que muitos deixam de ler fics quando vêem que suas autoras demoram a postar. Por favor, gente, não façam isso comigo (nossa... Você tá mal em M-chan! ¬¬)! Acabei de passar por um momento delicado em minha 'carreira' (?) de escritora no site... E não sei o que aconteceria se esse fosse o meu caso.

Explicação: algumas pessoas ficaram confusas com relação à idade da Sakura. Deixe-me esclarecer! Quando Sakura começa a contar a história, lá no prólogo, ela está com trinta e cinco anos. Quando ela conhece o Li, está com vinte e três anos. E na época em que ela conhece o James está com 16!

**Paródia da vez**

_By Lila-chan_

_Olá minna-san! _

_Aqui é a LiLa, de novo, com mais uma paródia o/_

_Admito, trabalhar com comédia nesse capítulo foi realmente difícil, será que tem alguma coisa a ver com LiLa estar triste esses dias? o.ò Well... eu disse 'difícil' mas não impossível!_

_Paródia 1_

_Touya: Alô u.u bom temos muito trabalho pra fazer então vamos cortar a parte de cortesia e fazer uma apresentação chula mesmo... Li esse é o Tsukishiro, Tsukishiro, esses são Li e Hi... Hi... (reparando ser incapaz de lembrar, tampouco pronunciar o sobrenome do homem de cabelos azuis) Hi... Esperem... Eu lembro o.õ era Hi-alguma coisa.. Hirazisa? Hiraki? Não... Hi... _

_Li: (se contendo para não rir da situação) Quer ajuda? (tom provocativo)_

_Touya: NÃO! Calma... Me dêem dois minutinhos que eu me lembro... Hi... Hiragi...kawa? "pensamento do Toya: aaaah eu tenho que lembrar.. anda mente trabalha... eu sei que consigo lembrar de um estúpido sobrenome... eu vou conseguir.. eu vou... eu... não u.u não consigo" Ah esqueçam ¬¬ QUAL INFERNOS É O SOBRENOME?_

_Eriol: Hiiragizawa u.u'_

_Touya: Erh... eu sabia u.u estava apenas testando vocês.. claro u.ú (se odiando por dar uma desculpa tão ridícula)_

_Eriol: Porque nunca ninguém lembra de primeira meu sobrenome? ¬¬ Porque eu não tenho um sobrenome de duas letras como o protagonista? ¬¬'''' seria tão mais fácil... nem os professores conseguiam ler a porcaria do meu sobrenome nas escolas ¬¬''' (indignado por todas as tantas vezes que erraram seu sobrenome, escreveram errado, leram errado, entre outras coisas 'agradáveis')_

_Li: (se contendo para não rolar no chão de rir lembrando dos professores tentando decifrar tanto o sobrenome de Eriol quanto sua caligrafia garranchosa) ... (falhando drasticamente e rindo lunaticamente)_

_Eriol: N-ã-o t-e-m g-r-a-ç-a ¬¬_

_Paródia 2_

_Shoran: SAKURAAAA (berrando e acordando tudo o que dormia na floresta, mas não achando Sakura) droga... será que ela está.. se escondendo de mim? o.ó_

_Sakura: (escondida no meio dos arbustos pensando: 'não venha pros arbustos... não, não . )_

_Shoran: (se aproximando mais e mais do lugar onde Sakura estava) SAKURAAA está aqui? APAREÇA MULHER ¬¬ PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR, DROGA! QUEM DEVERIA FUGIR DAS CONVERSAS ERA EU NÃO VOCÊ Ò.ó''_

_Sakura: (pensamento: 'machista ¬¬ só por isso vou me esconder a tarde toda... iiik não se aproxime mais . )_

_Shoran: (ficando a poucos passos da onde Sakura estava escondida) SAKURA? ONDE VC ESTÁ? (quando ia ficar possível de Sakura ser avistada por Shoran, ouve-se uma voz vinda ao fundo)_

_Voz: SHOOOOOOOOOOOORAN! VEM ALMOÇAR MENINO ¬¬ FALTA SÓ VOCÊ PRA TODOS COMERMOS!_

_Shoran: (leve medo da mulher com aquele instrumento de cozinha, enorme e amedrontador)hã... mas... e... a Sakura? _

_Voz: ela não come nada mesmo ¬¬' AGORA CHISPA PRA CÁ ANTES QUE EU VÁ aI BUSCA-LO! _

_Shoran: (indo a contragosto, indignado por ser tratado como criança) já vou.. já vou ¬¬_

_Sakura: (comemorando internamente por nunca comer nada, logo não ser mais 'caçada' para almoçar) isso! _

_É... sinceramente achei que as paródias ficaram bem sem graça... Gomen minna-san... prometo que faço melhores no próximo cap ta? ú.ù E gomen pelo atraso do capítulo também... culpa toda minha u.u''_

_Bom é isso.. até o próximo capítulo!_

**Fim da paródia**

Lila... Deixa eu deixar bem claro (que frase perfeita ¬¬): suas paródias estão sempre legais, você não tem culpa nenhuma e qualquer problema... Já sabe!

Agora, vamos aos agradecimentos! _Yeah!_

**Miki H:** Oi, querida! Quanto time que não te look! Hehe... (Agora que repara que as pessoas desejaram Feliz Natal e Ano Novo nos comentários) Acho que fiquei muito tempo mesmo sem postar... Aie, sorry! Mas agradeço muito os elogios, amiga! Que bom que sentiu tudo aquilo, quer dizer que estou fazendo meu trabalho até que bem... Kissus!

**Anna Lennox:** Hum... Sério? Sbae, que eu concordo com você, amiga... Está certíssima! Mas acho que talvez ele já não esteja tão mais em dúvida agora, né? Só falta ter certeza... Por que com certeza a chama da esperança reacendeu-se em seu coração depois disso! Beijokas, darling!

**Rita Rios:** oi, querida! Aie, você deve estar me odiando, não? Veja só quanto tempo fiquei sem postar! Sou incorrigível... ¬¬ Bem.. Vamos responder as suas perguntas: 1- Acho que ficou bem claro 'o que o Shoran vai fazer agora', né? (huhuhuhu... M-chan sua safada!) 2- Esse desapareceu do mapa... Isso mesmo, não se preocupem que o canalha não vai mais aparecer, sua participação está encerrada. 3- E não, não é não! Gosto de responder! Bjos!

**Camile Castle (cap. 10):** fico muito feliz em saber isso! Ainda não tive a oportunidade de conversar direito com você, mas pretendo o mais cedo possível, viu, querida! Fico feliz que a Anna tenha dito isso... Assim posso te conhecer! Nossa! Vocês são realmente amigas... Até pensam igual! Como disse... Acho que a dúvida já não é tão grande, né! E sem problema... Um dia a gente se encontra lá! Beijus!

**Jenny-Ci:** Nossa... Mas eu entro quase todo dia... A gente ainda se fala um dia! Não, não... Sakura não seria capaz de fazer isso, mas foi a impressão que eu quis dar quando terminei o capítulo 10 (eu sou muito má... Huahua!) Realmente... Esses homens... Aff ¬¬! Ainda bem que ela tem um Shoran, né! Realmente... Abraços do Li... (babando) Eu queria um... Agradeço pelos votos (quatro meses atrasada... Lá, lá, lá...)! Sua dúvida já esclareci ali em cima! Beijinhos igualmente carinhosos da sua também sempre amiga, M-chan!

**Yoru:** Oi, amiga! Fico feliz que tenha comentado! Realmente este último capítulo foi um bocado triste... Mas acho que o beijo compensa, não? Que bom que você gostou! E não se preocupe, sei o que é falta de tempo! E Yoru (correndo checar se ela está bem)... Tem certeza de que você não virou pó esperando esse capítulo? Hehehe... Pode puxar minha orelha, sei que demorei... Kisses!

**Anaisa:** Oi, fofa! Fuçou igual a Tomoyo, é? Bem, só posso ficar imensamente contente! Quer dizer que você gostou! É muito bom saber disso. Nossa, sério que eu fiz você chorar? O.o Bem... Era para ser algo triste mesmo. Mas agora vamos deixar a tristeza de lado, OK! Vamos comemorar que eles finalmente se beijaram! Yeeeeaaaa! Beijinhus!

**Lila-chan:** Oi, minha querida ti-vó do culação! Claro que eu coloco! Imagine se não... Como já disse adoro as paródias que você faz. E acho que a do níver da minha filhota foi a campeã! Amei! Hehehe... Privilégio de leitura antecipada... É bom mesmo, né? Nem sei como agradecer por tudo o que faz por mim... AMEI AS MONTAGENS QUE FEZ PRA MIM! Thanks! Que bom que gostou... Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Abraços e beijos!

**Ifurita:** Hum... Realmente... Esse capítulo foi bem tristinho, né? Mas é que esse era o meu objetivo. Como o passado da Sakura era um tanto obscuro, negro... Acho que não tinha como não ser triste. Na verdade acho que é uma coisa boa que você tenha quase chorado... Hehehe (não estou dizendo que gosto de ver gente chorando, não, viu!). Por que quer dizer que consegui te passar o sentimento de dor da Sak. Era meu objetivo! Que bom que gosta de caps. grandes! Esse está um pouquinho... Até mais, amiga! Brigadão! Beijos!

**Mi-chan:** Oi, mana! Fico tão feliz que tenha gostado! Não faz idéia do quanto! Hum... Você acha? Mas bem que tinha que ter um homem no meio... ¬¬ Como a Jenny falou: são quase sempre eles os responsáveis por nossa mágoa. Bem... Logo você vai descobrir! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijokas da Maninha!

**Caroll:** Oi, amiga! Quanto time que não te look, too! Estou morrendo de saudades! E a revisão já está em progresso, viu! Don't worry! Aie, sério que você acha isso? (M-chan vermelha) O capítulo foi dramaticão mesmo, mas tinha que acontecer uma hora ou outra. Mas que bom que você gosta... Sabe que eu também tenho um fraco... Hehehe! E eu peço desculpas por não ter postado antes... Então estamos quites! Bjaum pra você também, minha quelidaaa! Brigadão!

**killera:** Nossa! Nem sei o que te dizer, querida! Gostei muito do seu review! Mas bem que você exagerou na parte do 'perfeito', né? Masss... Como eu disse, fico feliz que tenha conseguido transmitir os sentimentos de dor da querida Sak. Quer dizer que fui bem sucedida! Realmente, finalmente ela confiou nele (não só isso... Beijo está no pacote também... Hehehe) As paródias da Lila são muito boas, né? E não se preocupe, entendo completamente. Acontece comigo também às vezes! Beijão!

**kayla-chan:** nossa... estou até emocionada! Receber um review de uma pessoa de outro país que faz todo esse esforço de ler o que eu escrevo em uma língua diferente ainda. Sério, não faz idéia de como me deixou feliz! Será que você tem MSN? Eu podia treinar meu espanhol com você! (detalhe: não sei nada... Hehehe)Agradeço por tudo! Beijos, querida!

**Hime Hayashi:** meu Deus... Como que ainda tenho a coragem de falar com você... Me perdoa? Fiquei todo esse tempo sem ler o capítulo de sua fic nem sua one-shot... Prometo que faço isso o mais breve possível. Não quero que pense que fiz isso com você de propósito (se reparar, fiz isso com várias, por causa da minha crise)! E não se preocupe, eu entendo (quem sou eu pra criticar? ¬¬)! Será que você faz uma mínima idéia do quanto eu aprecio seus reviews? Eu os AMO! Você não tem medo de dizer o que realmente acha, isso é muito bom, porque só assim podemos evoluir. E seus elogios me deixaram extremamente contente! Agradeço de coração! Beijos, amiga!

**Patrixa:** Sério? Que bom que pensa isso! Para ser bem sincera, quando fiz isso nunca pensei em fazer uma fic com métodos diferentes e não usual... Simplesmente saiu assim, porque tinha que ser assim. Sabe quando você vai escrever e quando vê já está daquele jeito? Realmente, é de sentir pena da Sakurinha... Ela passou por um bocado de coisas. Coisas que não são muito fáceis de superar, mas que também não são impossíveis. O problema dela, era que ela própria não se perdoava, se culpava demais. Esse era seu maior obstáculo. Que bom que ela finalmente deu a volta por cima... Graças ao nosso querido Li! Que bom que gostou, fico muito contente! Beijos!

**Carol:** Oi, mãe querida do coração! E nem se preocupe! Acho que ninguém me bate em questão de atraso, né! (Lá, lá, lá... . ) Talvez seja algo de família! Hehehe! Aie, adoro quando você diz essas coisas... Me deixa tão orgulhosa! Como assim te agüento? Acho que você inverteu os papéis... ¬¬ Seus elogios me deixaram muito feliz! E eu é que agradeço por você betar a fic para mim! As paródias da Lila são demais mesmo! Ela precisa se convencer disso de uma vez por todas! Agradeço por tudo! Beijos da sua filhinha!

**Kao-chan:** Oi, filhotaaa! To com uma saudade de ti... Nem imagina! Nossa... Nessa época você nem era minha filha ainda... Eu demorei mesmo! Huahuahua! Há! 'Lembra de mim'! Às vezes você tem cada pergunta! É de deixar qualquer um triste, mesmo. Graças a Deus ela não foi estuprada, não! Deus me livre, daí já é sofrimento demais! É, mas você chegou bem perto com a história do Eriol. E realmente o casal vai ser Eriol/Tomoyo (que fique bem claro), mas muitas águas vão rolar no começo,e não vai parecer bem isso. Mas vai ser isso, sim! (parece confuso, mas logo vai dar para entender melhor!). Bem... Não vou comentar muito cobre isso no momento, porque pode estragar o final. Mas não pensão que essa fic terá um final triste, não! Isso eu já sei faz tempo, hehehe! Até mais, querida! Te amo demais!

**Vovó Nelly:** Oi, vó querida do coração! Por que você está se desculpando? Não há motivo nenhum! E nem pense que eu vou deixar de ler as suas fics! Agora que eu estou de volta (e com tudo) para o mundo dos fics... Vou fazer isso o mais breve possível! Sim, eu sei como é essa vida... ¬¬ Aff! Mas agradeço muito os elogios que destina a minha pessoa... Thank you! Eu também tenho muita raiva do James. Não faz idéia... Realmente... Só o Li mesmo! E não se preocupe, já estou consertando isso (também reparei que no começo estava)! Fico feliz que tenha feito críticas: como já disse é só assim que podemos evoluir e melhorar! Não tenha receio de dizer o que pensa, certo! Demorei, mas cá estou! Beijinhus de sua netinha!

**MeRRy-aNNe:** oi, querida! Eu demorei, né? Pode puxar minha orelha! (M-chan preocupada: acho que vou ficar com a orelha BEM dolorida de todos os puxões... i.i) Triste, mesmo... Bem, a declaração ainda não saiu... Mas o beijo, sim! Hehehe... Espero que ele tenha ficado aceitável! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espera ansiosa? Vixi, não vou nem falar nada... Hehehe! Desculpa a demora, de novo! Beijinhus!

**Wanessa:** que bom que está gostando de UMCS! Coitada da Sakura... Eu sou muito má, mesmo... Olha como fiz ela sofrer! Hehehe. No coments também com relação à parte em que você espera pela atualização. Ai, pude puxar minha orelha também (aie, mais um)! Eu mereço, sim! Sorry! Beijokas!

**Mina Hatsuki:** oi, querida! Gostou é? Bom, muito bom! Continue gostando, hehehe! É eu sei que demorei bastante dessa vez... Mas pelo menos o capítulo está aqui e posso garantir vocês de que não vou parar de escrever! O final fez bastante gente chorar (ou quase) mesmo... Espero que goste do beijo! E aqui está o capítulo 11! Beijinhus!

Ufa! Finalmente acabou! Se esqueci de alguém, peço perdão! Pode puxar minha orelha caso eu tenha feito isso!

Até a próxima, gente!

_M-chan_


	13. A Visitante

**Uma Mulher Chamada Sakura**

_By: M. Sheldon_

_Revisão: Carol Higurashi Li_

_Paródias: Lilaclynx_

**-**

**Capítulo 12 – A Visitante**

**-**

**§ Shoran §**

Observei Sakura, parada à minha frente com uma expressão indecifrável. Aquilo serviu apenas para me deixar mais nervoso ainda... '_Vamos lá, Sakura. Não faça essa cara para mim, não agora..._'

Fazia tempo que eu desejava falar com ela. Mas mais e mais deveres e coisas a fazer teimavam em se colocar no caminho... Sem mencionar que ela parecia até estar fugindo de mim e dessa conversa que ela sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, iria acontecer de qualquer jeito.

Eu precisava deixar bem claro para ela que eu não estava buscando apenas diversão... Nem mulheres para me saciarem depois de tanto tempo longe de uma... Que eu não era como aquele maldito que havia feito ela sofrer tanto... Que eu a amava.

Munindo-me de coragem, respirei fundo. Aquele era o momento. Dificilmente eu teria uma chance como aquela... Lancei um breve olhar ao meu redor, perscrutando todos os cantos do lugar onde nós estávamos. Não havia ninguém por perto...

- Shoran... Algo errado? Aconteceu alguma coisa...? Você me parece meio... Estranho.

Olhei novamente para Sakura, que me fitava apreensiva. Se algo havia acontecido? Mas era óbvio que sim... Algo havia acontecido. Algo que havia feito daquele dia um dos mais felizes da minha vida. Algo que me fazia querer cantar de alegria, por mais louco que o pensamento fosse. Algo que fazia meu coração bater acelerado, vivo como nunca antes...

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em meu rosto, enquanto olhava para aquela mulher maravilhosa. Uma pergunta tão simples e ingênua... Mas com uma resposta tão complexa. O que ela diria se pudesse ler os meus pensamentos? Mas esse tipo de coisa não era possível. Não se liam pensamentos no mundo real.

Então... Por que não transformá-los em palavras? Gestos? O sorriso se alargou em meu rosto.

- Sakura... – Disse, com a voz embargada de emoção. Era tão bom dizer o seu nome!

Levantei meus braços e segurei o seu pequeno e delicado rosto entre minhas mãos. Reparei quando seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa... Dando-me a chance de olhar bem no fundo daqueles orbes verdes tão distintos. Queria tanto decifrar o que havia por trás daqueles olhos...

Com uma das mãos, passei a acariciar de leve um dos lados de seu rosto. Tão delicada... Sua pele era tão delicada... Mas eu sabia que por trás daquela aparência frágil dela, havia uma mulher forte, corajosa, sábia... E que muito sofrera na vida.

- Você é tão linda, Sakura Kinomoto... – Eu disse, já um tanto fora de mim. Passei a trilhar todos os cantos, todos os detalhes de seu rosto com os meus dedos, tentando decorar cada pedaço. Olhando diretamente em seus olhos, com um sorriso de satisfação, reparei nas pequenas lágrimas se formando neles, mas um pequeno sorriso abriu-se em seus lábios.

Seus lábios... Minha visão prendeu-se naquele lugar de seu rosto, e não era como se eu pudesse desviar meus olhos tão facilmente. Não que eu quisesse...

Uma madeixa de seu cabelo escorregou, caindo em seu rosto, e eu automaticamente levei-a de volta para trás de sua orelha, aproveitando para acariciar a parte lateral de seu pescoço enquanto voltava para onde estava sua boca.

Passando meus dedos levemente sobre seus lábios, senti meu corpo se aquecer e o desejo começar a tomar o controle sobre mim.

- Você não faz idéia do que faz comigo... – Eu disse, um leve toque de desespero na voz.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, e eu sabia que era apenas para sentir melhor as minhas carícias. Segundos depois, ela os abriu novamente e pôs uma de suas mãos sobre a minha, em seu rosto. E me olhando docemente, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, ela me disse...

- Eu sei, Shoran. Eu sei, pois é o mesmo que você faz comigo... – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto depois que ela falou, mas o sorriso ainda estava lá.

Dessa vez fui eu quem arregalou os olhos, totalmente pego de surpresa pelas suas palavras. Eu precisei de alguns segundos para assimilar completamente o que ela havia acabado de dizer. Para ter certeza que ela de fato o havia dito, que não era apenas fruto da minha imaginação. E não era, realmente.

Um sorriso enorme apareceu em meu rosto e aquele sentimento maravilhoso enchia meu peito. Aquilo então era a felicidade completa... E eu tinha vontade de gritar para todo mundo ouvir o quão feliz naquele momento eu estava!

Segurei Sakura com os dois braços e a aconcheguei junto ao meu peito enquanto a levantava do chão e rodopiava, rindo como um tolo. Ela se segurou firmemente em mim, me abraçando pelo pescoço... E eu pude ouvir aquele som celestial... Seu sorriso.

Soltei-a, pouco tempo depois, colocando Sakura no chão novamente. Sem mais conseguir me segurar, abaixei-me e tomei aqueles lábios doces com os meus.

Beijei-a lentamente, como se todo o tempo do mundo fosse nosso para fazermos o que desejávamos com ele, mas levando-a a participar dessa vez, e notei que Sakura sentiu o sutil convite. Segurei-a com uma das mãos a sua nuca, de leve, enquanto a outra lhe descia pela espinha, acariciando-a. Meus lábios entreabertos moveram-se sobre os dela, solicitando que se abrissem e Sakura atendeu a meu pedido mudo. Passando a imitar os movimentos de minha boca, quase fui à loucura quando ela ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, deslizando as mãos pelo meu peito até os ombros, de modo a ficar colada totalmente no meu corpo...

No mesmo instante envolvi seu pequeno corpo num abraço possessivo. Segundos depois, me separei dela, com medo do que ela inconscientemente me fazia sentir, pois o desejo ardia cada vez mais forte em mim e não desejava forçá-la a nada. E sabia que aquele jamais seria o momento certo. Afastei-me um pouco, não muito, mas o suficiente para sentir o incômodo protesto que meu corpo fazia por se ver longe do dela.

Mais uma vez segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e sentindo a ternura despontar em meu peito me preparei para dizer aquelas três palavras que há tanto tempo desejava, sem temor algum dessa vez. Respirei fundo mais uma vez antes de começar a lhe dizer, a voz confiante.

- Sakura... Eu t-...

- Xiao Lang!

Arregalei os olhos. Não... Não podia ser... Não agora! O que estava acontecendo? Era algum castigo? Meu castigo por recriminar tanto as pessoas apaixonadas antes de me descobrir uma delas? Por desprezar aquele sentimento que considerava fútil e tolo até o momento em que me vi com ele fazendo moradia em meu coração? Só podia ser...

- Xiao Lang!

Um sonho talvez? Ainda me restava esperanças de que fosse um... E que em segundos eu abriria os olhos e me veria ainda com Sakura nos braços prestes a lhe confidenciar meus sentimentos.

- Xiao Lang! – aquela voz conhecida passou a chamar mais alto, histericamente, e com sinais de nervosismo. E se existia uma pessoa que eu não desejava ver nervosa... Era ela. – Eu sei que você está aí, não adianta fugir de mim!

Não, aquilo estava mais para pesadelo.

- Xiao Lang Lee, não me faça gritar! – Rolei os olhos ao pensar no que diacho estava fazendo até agora, então. – Xiao Lang... – Um tom de advertência, seguido por um suspiro longo e profundo. Fechei os olhos com força, desesperado. Lancei um rápido olhar para Sakura que tinha uma expressão confusa na face. Afastei-me um pouco mais dela, ficando lado a lado.

- Eu estou aqui... – Disse, sem ânimo.

Virando o rosto na minha direção, só vi aquele seu sorriso abrir-se, enorme em sua face. Segundos depois, estava no chão.

- Meiling... – Disse, com um suspiro, tentando tirar seus braços do meu pescoço e ela de cima de mim. Talvez eu conseguisse levantar do chão, então, caso ela permitisse. Havia me esquecido já das reações exageradas da garota...

- Xiao Lang... Quanto tempo que não te via! – Ela disse, voltando a me abraçar, com um sorriso enorme. Mas logo a expressão alegre deu lugar para uma nervosa, ultrajada. Ai... Lá vem bomba... – E como se atreve a ficar tanto tempo sem mandar notícias? Nem uma carta, sequer! Faz idéia do quanto nos deixou preocupadas, seu homem estúpido?

- Peço perdão, Meiling... Mas eu estava ocupada cumprindo meus deveres. – Eu disse, me levantando e fazendo-a cair no chão, quando reparei que Meiling não pretendia sair de cima de mim tão cedo.

Olhei para Sakura. Ela assistia a situação todo com a face em completo choque. Não condenava sua reação... Não era algo que se via todo dia.

- Afinal... O que você está fazendo aqui? E o fato que mais me intrigou... _Como_ conseguiu chegar aqui?

- Bem, é óbvio que vim te visitar... Ver se ainda estava vivo, pelo menos. – Ela cerrou os olhos, nervosa, enquanto falava. – Já que você não se dá ao trabalho nem de nos informar o seu estado.

- Não acha que se eu estivesse morto já estariam sabendo? – Perguntei, irônico. – Com certeza a família Kinomoto os informaria de um acontecimento como esse.

A expressão nervosa de Meiling passou para uma alegre.

- Ah, sim! Kinomoto... Se não fosse aquele gentil homem nos informar que você de fato estava bem, estaríamos todas mais nervosas ainda.

- Kinomoto? Gentil homem? Acho que se refere ao general Fujitaka... Vocês andaram se correspondendo com ele? – Perguntei com a voz desconfiada e reprovadora.

- Mas é óbvio! Já estávamos todas aflitas, sem notícia alguma sua. Então mandamos uma carta para aquele ilustríssimo senhor que nos deixou a par de tudo. Com muito respeito perguntei-lhe se me permitia vir para cá, já que a família estava muito preocupada e lhe expliquei que todas ficariam mais aliviadas se soubessem que eu estaria com você. Você sabe, eu mando cartas dizendo como tudo está... – Ela disse a última frase irônica e mordaz.

- Mas você é uma idiota! Faz idéia do quanto comprometeu os planos de Fujitaka? E se o inimigo lesse as cartas? Faz idéia do dano que causaria?

- Ele não disse a localização nas cartas, Xiao... – Ela disse com um suspiro repleto de tédio. – Ele falou que um oficial seu viria me buscar no porto e me traria para cá em segurança.

Olhei embasbacado para ela, sem acreditar naquelas palavras. Ela nem ao menos tinha consciência do risco que correra!

- E além disso... Eu estou aqui, não estou? Sinal de que tudo correu bem e nenhuma dessas suas _suposições_ aconteceu. Agora... Por que não relaxa um pouco e tira essa expressão ridícula da cara? – Ela falava tudo tão inocentemente... Aquilo só aumentava a minha vontade de agarrar aquele pescoço com as duas mãos e torcê-lo.

Meiling pareceu notar Sakura, pela primeira vez. Com um olhar intrigado, ela passou a rodeá-la, avaliando cada centímetro da garota que eu amava. Sakura estava nitidamente incomodada com aquela visível avaliação.

- U-hum... – Ela limpou a garganta. – Posso ajudá-la em algo, senhorita?

- Oh, mas que falta de educação a minha! Eu sou Meiling Li, prima do Xiao Lang! –Ela disse sorrindo, mas um sorriso desconfiado.

- Muito prazer srta. Meiling... Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto. – Depois de se apresentar, ela mostrou um sorriso afável. Admirei Sakura por isso... Ela deveria estar mais do que confusa com aquela situação toda, e mesmo assim procurava não demonstrar isso, se ajustando a ela.

- Ah, imagino que você deva ser a filha daquele gentil homem, não? – Sakura abriu mais o sorriso e fez que 'sim' com a cabeça. – Hum... O que vocês dois faziam sozinhos, num lugar tão isolado como este?

Ambos, eu e Sakura, engasgamos e começamos a tossir, surpresos com a mudança repentina de assunto, e a pergunta nem um pouco discreta. Eu fui o primeiro a se recompor.

- Meiling... Você mal chegou aqui e já me envergonha! Será que não consegue ser um pouco mais discreta? Não vê que eu estava tendo uma conversa importante com Sakura antes de ser rudemente interrompido por seu chamado irritante?

Meiling arregalou os olhos um pouco, provavelmente por causa da reprimenda que eu dava nela. Estava certo de que ela iria vir com mais um dos seus ataques escandalosos de nervosismo por eu tratá-la assim. Mas, para minha surpresa, ela apenas passou a mirar Sakura com um olhar penetrante e analisador.

Não era um olhar hostil. Apenas... Curioso. Sakura deve ter notado que era o centro das atenções de minha prima no momento, pois sem saber ao certo o que fazer, deu um pequeno sorriso em retribuição ao olhar perscrutador de Meiling.

De longe, pude ouvir a voz de Eriol me chamando. Maldição... Aquele era o dia! Parecia até que todos decidiram precisar de mim justo naquele exato momento!

Não demorou muito para que Eriol surgisse entre os arbustos.

- Shoran, Touya está nos chamando. Diz que precisamos estabelecer o cronograma de amanhã, quando formos testar as habilidades dos recrutas... – Ele olhou para os lados e pareceu então notar a presença das garotas. – Boa noite, Sakura. – Eriol falou com um grande sorriso e com um movimento de cumprimento de sua cabeça. Olhou para o lado e seus olhos encontraram Meiling e apressou-se em cumprimentá-la também, com uma face mais séria e uma mesura, já que não a conhecia. – Senhorita.

- Eriol, esta é minha prima, Meiling. Meiling, este é um grande amigo meu, Eriol. – apressei-me em apresentá-los.

- Muito prazer. – Meiling disse fazendo uma mesura ela também, enquanto Eriol apenas fazia um movimento com a cabeça desta vez. Mas ele logo se virou para mim novamente, aguardando que o acompanhasse.

- Muito bem. Não vamos deixar Touya esperando, então... Depois nós conversamos melhor. Digo isso para as duas. – E com um último olhar para Sakura, totalmente contra a minha vontade, saí de lá, lada a lado com Eriol.

Tinha certeza de que me arrependeria amargamente por sair assim. Deixar Sakura sozinha com Meiling não era uma boa idéia... Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer no momento...

**-**

**§ Sakura §**

Observei Shoran ir embora com Eriol. Ele estava cada vez mais longe, e poucos segundos depois, tudo o que meus olhos conseguiam ver eram as formas delineadas de seus corpos na noite escura.

Voltei, então, meus pensamentos para a garota que acabara de conhecer e que sem se importar com o fato de que não era um ato muito educado, não desgrudava os olhos de mim. Apesar de não olhá-la sentia seus olhos em mim. Ainda não havia me recuperado totalmente do choque que havia sido ver aquela garota desconhecida para mim, se jogar sem escrúpulo algum nos braços de Shoran. Como se fosse algo normal para ela. Como se fosse algo que ela sempre fizesse.

Como descrever o aperto no peito que senti quando vi a cena? E pior... Eu detestava admitir, mas quando vi aquilo senti meu coração bater mais rápido e o ciúme correr pelas minhas veias. Agradecia imensamente que no momento nenhum dos dois olhara para mim. Pois se não fosse por isso, veriam o olhar em chamas que eu direcionava a Meiling. Segundos depois eu consegui me recuperar do choque. E o que mais me tranqüilizou foram as palavras: 'A prima de Xiao Lang...'.

Até mesmo me repreendi por essa mania de sempre tirar conclusões precipitadas. Eles eram primos. Não amantes.

Interrompi meus pensamentos quando me dei conta do que acabara de admitir para mim mesma. Eu havia sentido ciúme de Shoran. Um enorme ciúme! Minhas próprias suspeitas com relação aos meus sentimentos por ele se confirmaram naquele instante.

Eu amava Shoran...

Senti uma pontada no peito, ciente do significado e importância daquelas palavras. Elas não significavam qualquer coisa... Elas significavam tudo. Um sutil medo se fez presente em meu espírito. Eu sabia o perigo que era amar alguém com todo o coração e o quanto aquele sentimento poderia machucar tanto quanto alegrar. Eu precisaria de um tempo apenas para mim mesma, depois. Precisava pensar sobre tudo isso que acontecia tão de repente...

Mas agora, o que ela deveria fazer era dar atenção a Meiling, que provavelmente estaria estranhando seu contínuo silêncio. Respirando fundo, finalmente voltei-me para ela.

- Gostaria que eu te mostrasse a casa, Srta. Meiling? – Eu perguntei, solícita. Ela sorriu para mim.

- Não precisa me chamar de senhorita, Sakura. Nunca fui muito fã das formalidades e sinto que você e eu ainda seremos grandes amigas... Mas adoraria que me fizesse este favor. – Ela abriu um pouco mais o sorriso. Senti suas palavras gentis penetrarem em meu peito e aquecer meu coração.

- Começo a sentir o mesmo, Meiling. Venha vamos para dentro. A noite já está ficando fria e logo acenderão a lareira na sala. Pretendo te mostrar todos os cômodos antes que esse momento chegue. – Eu disse retribuindo o sorriso e tomando a direção da grande casa. Meiling seguia-me, alguns passos atrás.

**§**

Não levei muito tempo para mostrar a casa toda para Meiling e agora eu estava apenas a sua espera, no corredor principal, enquanto ela terminava de se acomodar no quarto que havíamos lhe indicado.

Ainda não havia tido aquele tempo apenas para mim e que tanto precisava, para refletir sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia. Mas eu não estava com tanto pressa assim, pois tinha certeza de que naquele dia não veria mais Shoran. Duvidava seriamente de que Touya fosse liberá-los tão cedo, se eu o conhecia tão bem o quanto julgava que sim.

Teria a noite toda, no aconchego de meu quarto, para pensar sobre tudo. Apesar de que, na verdade, eu não achava que havia muito que refletir. A maioria das respostas eu já tinha. Precisava apenas de um momento para pôr tudo em ordem e decidir como agir dali para frente. Eu deveria confessar meu amor para Shoran, então? Esta solução me pareceu meio precipitada e atemorizante. Mas então eu deveria fazer o quê? Permanecer calada para todo sempre e nunca revelar o que havia dentro de meu coração? Não... Eu sabia que aquela seria a mais errada e tola das decisões.

Eu deveria contar para ele. Sabia disso.

Mas só não agora. Precisava dar um pouco de tempo ao tempo. Aquelas realizações eram ainda muito novas, e eu precisava restabelecer a minha base emocional antes de tudo para que, se por um acaso Shoran não correspondesse aos meus sentimentos, eu pudesse estar preparada para este choque. Era madura, crescida agora. Uma mulher. Não mais uma garotinha que nada sabia sobre a vida. Ela conhecia o doce amargo do sofrimento e não fazia parte de seus planos prová-lo novamente depois de levar tanto tempo para se recuperar.

O som de uma porta se fechando me pegou de surpresa, fazendo com que eu me sobressaltasse. Meiling saía de dentro de seu quarto com um sorriso no rosto. Retornei seu sorriso gentil.

- Terminou?

- Finalmente! – Ela disse, com um traço de humor e cansaço na voz, enquanto jogava os dois braços para cima. Não pude evitar rir diante seu gesto. Era uma garota muito divertida e não tinha medo de demonstrar isso. Apreciava muito aquela característica nela, e sentia que minha afeição pela prima de Shoran aumentava cada vez mais.

- Então vamos descer. Imagino que Tomoyo esteja na sala nos aguardando, junto com Mieko.

- Quem são elas? – Meiling me perguntou, curiosa. Só então me lembrei de que ela ainda não as conhecia.

- Eu vou te apresentá-las quando chegarmos lá. – Disse abrindo um sorriso. – Tenho certeza de que vai gostar delas tanto quanto elas de você.

Meiling apenas fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, enquanto mais uma vez o sorriso surgia em sua face.

**§**

E de fato, eu não estava enganada. Todas gostaram muito de Meiling e seu humor espontâneo. E tive a nítida impressão de que Meiling também gostara muito delas.

A sala estava aconchegante com a lareira acesa, espantando o frio, e a conversa animada entre todas nós deixava o ambiente mais alegre. O assunto que discutíamos no momento era a ida de Tomoyo à Europa. Ela nos contava todas as diferenças culturais e curiosidades sobre a distante e desconhecida terra.

- E por que você decidiu ir estudar na Europa, Tomoyo? – Meiling perguntou, num determinado momento da conversa.

Tomoyo tomou um gole do chá que tinha nas mãos e olhou para Meiling com aquele seu tradicional pequeno e doce sorriso. Tomoyo sempre fora uma mulher de classe, completamente sutil e feminina. Porém um tipo diferente de força e uma inteligência surpreendente se escondiam por trás dos olhos inocentes de minha prima. E eu a admirava muito por isso.

Ainda lembrava dos tempos de infância em que nós duas morávamos juntas. Chegava até a ser hilário, pois se notava facilmente que uma era quase que o oposto da outra. Enquanto Tomoyo era recatada, sensível e tímida, eu não tinha escrúpulos nenhum. Tomoyo aprendia a realizar uma cerimônia do chá com perfeição; eu, no exato momento, deveria estar subindo em cima de uma árvore, tentando montar um cavalo dez vezes o meu tamanho ou rolando no barro com algum menino. Brigando por algum motivo sem sentido, é claro.

Enquanto Tomoyo decidia por aulas de etiqueta e culinária, eu optava pela insistência em ser aprendiz dos ensinamentos militares. E por mais que todos ficassem horrorizados e se negassem veemente a fazer uma coisa dessas, no final das contas acabavam cedendo ao ver a força de vontade e o desejo que eu tinha de aprender. E apesar de todas as diferenças, isso nunca nos impedir de sermos melhores amigas.

Houvera momentos em que eu fora comparada com minha prima. Na verdade, isso acontecia constantemente, e era nesses momentos em que eu me sentia como a mais inferior das criaturas. Queria ter a delicadeza, a feminilidade de Tomoyo... Mas simplesmente não tinha.

Somente com o tempo aprendi a lidar com a situação e superei isso, satisfeita com o que era. Finalmente, saindo de meus rápidos devaneios e passeios pelo passado, voltei-me para Tomoyo, que se preparava para responder à pergunta de Meiling.

- A verdade é que eu sempre desejei ir para a Europa. Quando mais nova, vivia lendo livros com histórias magníficas. E todas elas se passavam lá, naquela terra. Foi assim que começou a minha curiosidade por aquele lugar. Mas o principal motivo por eu ter ido para lá foi para desenvolver a minha técnica com o violino. Os melhores professores estavam lá, e eu queria o melhor. – Ela disse tudo, abrindo um grande e belo sorriso depois de terminar de falar.

- Nossa, deve ser muito emocionante viver em um país tão diferente do que você está acostumado... – Meiling disse, com ambas as sobrancelhas levantadas. – E... Você disse que toca violino? Mas que coisa mais interessante! Eu não sei tocar nenhum instrumento... Nunca tive a paciência para aprender... – Ela disse, corando um pouco e baixando os olhos.

- De fato, Tomoyo toca o violino magnificamente. Acho que está é uma família de músicos, Meiling. Pois me surpreendo com o talento que essas meninas têm! – Mieko disse e Meiling olhou confusa para ela, não entendo por completo o que a senhora havia dito. – Você não sabia? Sakura toca piano. – Ela disse, percebendo qual era a dúvida da garota.

- Mas é claro que não sabia! – Ela disse ainda um pouco surpresa, mas os olhos brilhando de fascinação e curiosidade.

- Sim. Eram tão bons os tempos em que nós as ouvíamos tocar juntas. Formavam um dueto perfeito! – Mieko complementou, alegremente, enquanto eu e Tomoyo olhávamos embaraçadas, uma para a outra, com os elogios.

- Nossa! Será que vocês não poderiam tocar para que eu ouvisse? – Meiling perguntou, esperançosa.

Tomoyo e Mieko baixaram os olhos. É claro que elas fariam isso. Sabiam que eu havia me negado a chegar perto de um piano durante anos, então consideravam impossível acontecer de eu aceitar o pedido de Meiling. Isso era porque elas não sabiam da mudança que havia ocorrido dentro de mim.

- Sabe o que é, Meiling... Bem... Acontece que... – Tomoyo tentava pensar num modo de dizer que aquilo seria impossível acontecer sem que acabasse dando pistas do motivo.

- Mas é claro. Nós adoraríamos tocar para você, Meiling. – Interrompi Tomoyo e disse aquilo com um sorriso. Mieko e minha prima olharam abobalhadas para mim. Apenas olhei-as com carinho e aumentei meu sorriso, mostrando que estava bem.

As duas ainda ficaram um tempo surpresas e com os olhos levemente arregalados, mas logo seus olhares eram de carinho e alívio por ver que aquela minha fase terrível de sofrimento havia terminado... Finalmente!

Meiling por sua vez só faltava pular em cima de mim por ter dito aquilo, exatamente como havia feito com Shoran. Seu bom humor era contagiante...

O piano ficava num cômodo no segundo andar, e logo nós todas subíamos em direção a ela. Tomoyo havia feito uma pequena parada apenas para pegar seu violino em seu quarto, e lá estávamos nós. Mieko e Meiling sentaram-se nas cadeiras que se encontravam espalhadas pela sala, enquanto Tomoyo se posicionava, apoiando o violino no ombro.

Eu já estava sentada, acomodada no banco do piano, quando reparei que várias criadas e pessoas que trabalhavam na casa haviam subido também e estavam lá agora. Será que era tão difícil assim de acreditar que eu realmente iria tocar? Pensei comigo mesmo, sorrindo internamente.

Tomoyo olhou para mim, com um olhar que demonstrava claramente que desejava que eu escolhesse a música. Pensando em qual tocar, lembrei-me que Meiling estava lá, e talvez não fosse má idéia escolher uma música mais alegre e agitada que combinasse com ela. Lembrei-me de uma partitura de Bach que combinaria muito bem com o momento.

Fechei meus olhos e pousei minhas mãos levemente sobre o piano, tomando o cuidado de não fazer nenhum som sem querer. Respirei fundo antes de começar a deslizar os dedos pelas teclas do instrumento. Sentia a expectativa de todos sobre mim, pois eles sabiam de meu passado e meu não-desejo por tocar até pouco tempo depois. Tomoyo imediatamente reconheceu a peça e começou a tocá-la em seu violino, com aquela sua perfeição característica.

Olhei de relance para minha prima e reparei que seus olhos estavam fechados, para que pudesse ouvir melhor os sons que ela mesma produzia. Mas em seus lábios repousava um sorriso tranqüilo, aliviado e da mais pura felicidade que há tempos eu não via. Sorri eu também e voltei minha atenção definitivamente e apenas para o piano à minha frente, fechando os olhos uma vez mais.

Nunca mais pensaria ser um martírio tocar, na verdade, era como se cada vez que meus dedos tocavam uma tecla do piano, uma nota, minha felicidade aumentava mais e mais. Eu tocava por prazer e sabia que transmitia felicidade nos sons que saíam, pois eu estava feliz.

Finalmente, eu estava feliz.

A imagem de um jovem rapaz de belos olhos âmbares e cabelos rebeldes se fixou em minha mente. Era como se eu o enxergasse com os olhos fechados. Era como se ele estivesse ali comigo. E eu sabia que de certo modo, ele estava.

Encerramos a música minutos depois, e quando abri os olhos e olhei ao meu redor, notei que havia muito mais gente na sala. Vários outros criados que se ocupavam com seus afazeres em outros cantos da casa pareciam ter escutado a música vinda de algum lugar da casa e, curiosos, foram até lá. Todos aplaudiram fervorosamente, principalmente Mieko e Meiling. Tomoyo me olhou com um sorriso gentil nos lábios e então nós duas nos posicionamos lado a lado e juntas fizemos uma mesura, agradecendo.

Depois que cessaram os aplausos, para surpresa de nós duas e de todos que estavam lá, o som foi ouvido novamente da porta, produzido por apenas uma pessoa dessa vez. Curiosa, busquei com os olhos quem havia nos aplaudido dessa vez. Eriol nos olhava da porta com um sorriso de fascinação na face e logo ele se aproximava com passos rápidos e afoitos.

- Deus meu, que espetáculo! – Ele disse empolgado. – Nunca havia presenciado uma peça tocada com tanta perfeição. Vocês duas são magníficas! E como se não bastasse a beleza da música, ainda há a beleza das duas damas para contribuir, que mais parecem duas ninfas tocando, de tão belas! Que dueto!

Sorri com a gentileza de meu amigo e reparei que Tomoyo corava com os elogios.

- Eriol, esta é minha prima, Tomoyo. Eriol é um grande amigo de Shoran, ele é meio inglês, meio japonês. Mas acho que no momento está morando na Inglaterra, estou certa? – Perguntei sem muita certeza, olhando para Eriol.

- Bem, estive morando nos últimos anos, Sakura. Mas gostaria muito de morar aqui. Seria impossível, entretanto. – Uma sombra passou por seus olhos rapidamente, mas ela sumiu tão rapidamente que me perguntei se de fato ela havia estado ali em algum momento.

- Então você é inglês? Permaneci no seu país por dois anos, um belo lugar. – Tomoyo disse, com um enorme sorriso.

- É mesmo um lugar muito bonito. Mas acho o Japão tão lindo quanto, mais até talvez. Assim como suas conterrâneas. – Ele disse com um sorriso lisonjeiro que fez minha prima corar levemente mais uma vez. Sorri internamente ao perceber o interesse dela por Eriol.

- Reparei também que você tocava o violino, senhorita. Não pude deixar de notar a perfeição com que executava cada nota. Tenho uma imensa paixão por esse instrumento e o piano, e tenho treinado ambos já faz alguns anos.

Tomoyo não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do belo rapaz de olhos azuis como a noite, e eu percebi que estava sobrando entre eles. Minha presença apenas atrapalharia no momento.

- Bem, fiquei de conversar sobre alguns assuntos com Mieko, portanto, se me dão licença, terei que me retirar da conversa por um instante. – Eu disse quase rindo, pois na verdade era como se eu não estivesse lá, a conversa havia transcorrido praticamente só entre eles nos últimos minutos.

Depois de dizer aquilo, reparei que os olhos de Eriol recaíram sobre os meus e era como se ele tentasse me dizer algo. Como não entendi aonde ele queria chegar nem o que aquele olhar significava, dei-lhe as costas me convencendo de que estava vendo coisas.

Ainda fiquei próxima tempo o suficiente para ouvir Tomoyo convidá-lo para acompanhá-la no piano enquanto ela tocava com seu violino e ele aceitou dizendo, com graça:

- Vejamos se ainda consigo tocar alguma nota.

Obviamente ele estava sendo modesto, pois assim que ambos começaram a tocar, percebi que Eriol tocava mais do que bem. Seus dedos percorriam o piano com perfeição. Estava claro que ele era um amante da música e eu tinha certeza de que todos os elogios que ele havia nos dado eu lhe daria sem mentir em palavra nenhuma. Exceto o de que ele parecia uma ninfa tocando. Senti os cantos de minha boca coçarem, morrendo de vontade de rir diante o pensamento. Mas achei melhor me conter, para não chamar a atenção.

Percorri com os olhos o salão em busca _dele_. Mas não o encontrei em lugar nenhum. Com um suspiro, saí de dentro do recinto, pois não me sentia disposta a participar de nenhuma conversa e a música tranqüila que Eriol e Tomoyo tocavam chegava-me aos ouvidos mesmo não estando mais tão por perto.

Entrei em um dos quartos que havia na casa. Um que eu sabia que estaria vazio e abandonado. De fato, ele estava tão abandonado que nem os lençóis brancos haviam sido retirados de cima dos móveis.

O quarto tinha uma sacada, e o vento da noite me pareceu extremamente convidativo no momento. Apoiando-me nas grades, deixei que ele atingisse meu rosto numa carícia suave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dois olhos percorreram insistentemente Sakura, observando-a sair do cômodo, sem que ninguém notasse sua saída. Exceto ele. É claro que ele notaria... Afinal, se tratava _dela

_Um lampejo de frustração passou por seus olhos, mas, novamente, ninguém reparou._

_Tinha uma vaga idéia do que iria acontecer. E aquilo não o agradava nem um pouco..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiquei naquela posição por longos segundos, quando senti uma sensação estranha. Senti minha nuca arder e virei-me na direção da porta, com a sensação de estar sendo observada.

Qual não foi minha surpresa encontrar aqueles tão conhecidos olhos ambarinos, fixos em mim...

_Shoran..._

Seu rosto estava sério e seus olhos pareciam poder ver através de mim. Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, fiquei parada lá mesmo onde estava, observando-o também.

Sem desgrudar os olhos dos meus, Shoran andou lentamente em minha direção, sem pressa, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

Senti minhas pernas falsearem levemente, ao ver que ele se aproximava, mas logo me recompus. Mas não pude impedir meu coração de acelerar e passar a bater como louco. Ele parou a mais ou menos dois palmos de distância de mim e simplesmente ficou me observando persistentemente.

Eu sentia seus olhos percorrerem toda a minha face e corpo e eu podia jurar que era como se suas mãos trilhassem o mesmo caminho. Ele me acariciava com os olhos...

Sem querer quebrar o momento com palavras num momento errado, lancei-lhe um olhar desesperado. Sentia meus olhos úmidos de emoção...

Com um olhar eu tentava fazê-lo perceber.

Com um olhar eu tentava dizer tudo.

Com apenas um olhar eu lhe dizia 'eu te amo'...

_-_

_Continua..._

* * *

**Oi, gente! (por favor, não me matem...)**

Bem... FINALMENTE, aqui está o capítulo 12! Isso mesmo! Muitos mistérios ainda existem, que aposto que vocês nem imaginam! Meiling entra na história, e seu papel será fundamental no desenrolar da relação dos nossos queridos Li e Sakura. Muito em breve a declaração (finalmente... XD) e a batalha contra os Ki Katsus! Não falta muito para que alguns mistérios sejam revelados e agora não está muito longe do final. Ainda temos um bom caminho a percorrer, mas não falta lá muita coisa, não!

Agora... Gente, eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo me fritar viva depois de toda essa demora, mas por favor entendam: eu mal tenho tido tempo ultimamente. É o basquete cinco vezes por semana, já que o campeonato está aí; o inglês; o espanhol e mais a escola que está sendo o pior de tudo. O final de ano está muito pesado, não estou agüentando mais! É prova e trabalho um em cima do outro... Estou falando sério, estou beirando meus limites. Também estive um tempo fora em Natal... (esse foi bom! Hehe!) Meus amigos do MSN vêem que praticamente não entro mais e pegam no meu pé... Perdão, pessoal, mas quando tudo se acalmar volto a entrar com a mesma freqüência de antes, prometo!

E para os preocupados... Eu não vou parar de escrever, não. Jamais pararia antes de finalizar todas as fics que postei! E ainda pretendo postar mais assim que for terminando as que já tenho.

Mami, obrigado por revisar, mais uma vez! E gente, esse capítulo está sem a paródia, porque fiquei sabendo que a Lila está viajando. Como não sei quando ela vai voltar e não quis prolongar ainda mais a espera para a postagem desse cap. postei agora sem, mas quando ela voltar prometo que assim que ela fizer eu coloco!

Agora, os agradecimentos!

**MeRRy-aNNe**: Oie, linda! Ai, ai... (aguardando a surra que vai levar) Para variar, acabei demorando, mais do que o normal, até. Por favor, não me odeie! Peço desculpas, uma vez mais! Bem, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do beijo! Muito mesmo! Afinal, ele é muito importante! E pode deixar, vou fazer o máximo para manter meu ânimo e escrever o mais rápido possível!

**Mary**: Não, querida... Eu não desisti da fic, não, como já disse. E nem pretendo! Que bom que você gosta, fico muito feliz. Mas não se preocupe, que com certeza chegarei até o final! XD

**Michele-chan**: Oi, querida! Nossa... nem acredito que você não é mais minha irmã na família...Mas, quero que saiba que ainda considero você como uma, e continuo adorando você como antes! E que bom que você gostou! E sim, será um quarteto! (gota) Acho que brincando você acabou acertando em cheio! Amo-te!

**Lan Ayath**: Obrigado, querida! Que bom que gostou da ordem de pensamento que tive, pois também fiquei muito empolgado quando ele me veio na cabeça. Tanto que fui correndo escrever ele na hora! Agradeço o apoio!

**RubbyMoon**: Olá, querida! Nossa, nem em fale! Já te disse que é preciso ter muita garra e força de vontade para fazer o que você fez, não? Passar por uma coisa terrível como essa... Não é qualquer uma que conseguiria se recompor tão bem como você. Ainda é uma pena o que aconteceu, afinal, você estava com tantos reviews! E uma história tão boa como a sua merecia todos eles. Peço mil perdões por demorar tanto para voltar a ler Na Magia. Vi que você atualizou, mas ainda não tive tempo de ler. Pretendo fazer isso no fim de semana. De fato, estava claro que rolaria um triângulo amoroso entre eles... Mas acho que já deu para notar nesse capítulo que na verdade será um 'quarteto'! (gota) E concordo contigo, as cenas românticas são tudo! Ainda tenho muitas surpresas pela frente, sim! E a Lila é demais, mesmo! Beijos, querida!

**Rita Rios**: Oi, minha fofa! De fato, ele poderia ir fazendo seu testamento, porque se ele ainda estivesse por lá o Li iria massacrar ele! (gota) Mil perdões, querida. Eu entendo a sua situação, pois sou leitora também (apesar de não poder ter lido quase nada nesses tempos...), mas acontece que está sendo muito difícil MESMO esses últimos meses para mim. Prometo tentar ser rápido no próximo capítulo, afinal devo isso a vocês! Obrigado por tudo o apoio que me dá, ele é muito importante para mim!

**Anna Lennox**: Oi, netinha querida! Faz tempo que não falo contigo no MSN... (aliás, faz tempo que não falo com muito gente no MSN, mas com você faz mais...) Sinto saudades! Ai, ai... que bom que você me entende... Agradeço muito a compreensão! Que bom que você gostou do beijo! Foi o ápice do capítulo e de boa parte da fic (também, já estava na hora, né? XD)! E estou morrendo de vontade de ler os caps. novos de 'Por Amor'! Vamos ver se consigo ler nesse fim de semana! Beijos, netinha!

**Anaisa**: Nossa! Aquilo não foi um review, foi um texto! Agradeço de coração, pois adoro comentários compridos. Amo eles de paixão (e quem não ama? XD)! Que bom que você gostou de tantos momentos assim da fic. Anima muito na hora de escrever reviews como o seu, são de grande ajuda mesmo! De fato... Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente a Sakura descobriu a verdade: seu amor pelo Li! A Lila é a rainha do humor, mesmo! Me doeu o coração ter que postar sem a paródia, mas devia isso a vocês, e pretendo colocar a paródia quando ela fizer! E não se preocupe, qualquer uma iria querer beijar ele! E acabei demorando... Perdão, perdão mesmo! Obrigado por tudo!

**Jenny-Ci**: Nossa, que saudades de você, minha linda! Faz muuuito tempo que não se falamos! Ah, obrigado por pensar isso de mim... Pode ter certeza de que o pensamento é recíproco, viu! E espero que possamos conversar sobre os mangás mesmo, gostaria de saber sua opinião sobre eles. Quais gostou, não gostou, os preferidos até agora... Não vejo a hora! Que bom que gostou do beijo! É muito bom saber que gostarão dessa cena específica, porque admito que foi difícil de escrever. E é verdade... Acho que uma boa parte é mais difícil quando se escreve em primeira pessoa, porque fica difícil de saber ao certo os pensamentos e sentimentos das outras personagens, para quem está lendo. Mas faço o meu melhor para que eles fiquem claros! Até mais, querida! Adoro-te muito!

**Lilaclynx**: Que bom que você gostou dele, Lila! Sabe que a sua opinião é muito importante para mim, não? Peço desculpas por postar o capítulo antes de você parodear ele, mas acontece que a Kao me falou que você tinha viajado e como não sabia quando você ia voltar, tive que postar agora, pois já estou muito atrasada. Mas quero que você faça a paródia do mesmo jeito, e assim que você a fizer vou colocá-la aqui! E acho que já notou que todos amam as suas paródias, não? Elogios não faltam! Amo-te, querida!

**Mistr3ss**: Mis! (pula em cima) Aie, sinto saudade de falar contigo... Tanto tempo que não conversamos também... (começa a chorar sem parar enquanto fica agarrada no seu pescoço) Estou com saudades! Nossa, eu não sabia que você lia UMCS! Fico extremamente feliz e satisfeita em saber que você acompanhava essa minha fic! Que bom que achou o capítulo tudo isso... Ele deu trabalho! (gota) E bem... Ainda não foi nesse capítulo, mas vai ser MUITO em breve! O Li é um TDB, isso ninguém pode negar! XD Ah, aquela casa a Sakura estava apenas imaginando, Mis! Desculpe não ter sido clara o suficiente! A Lila é demais, sua cabeça forma cada coisa mirabolante para as paródias... Demais! Até, minha querida! Beijos!

**Kayla-chan**: Oi, linda! Eu não vejo nenhum mal em você escrever os reviews em espanhol! Acho muito interessante, na verdade! (fará bem para as minhas aulas de espanhol... XD) Mas acho que nunca cheguei a ter a chance de falar contigo no MSN. Espero poder fazer isso logo! Não vejo a hora de falar contigo, querida! Não vejo a hora, mesmo! Adoro receber reviews seus, são uns dos que me deixam mais felizes! Agradeço todo o apoio que tem me dado! Beijos, amiga!

**Rafinha**: Oi, filha querida do coração! Que saudades que sinto de você... Preciso falar mais vezes contigo, mas o tempo não contribui muito, sabe... Peço desculpas por não ter entrado no domingo, acabei não conseguindo apesar de ter te prometido... Me envie os capítulos por e-mail, pois acho que só nos encontraremos novamente no domingo agora... De fato, a Sakura estava muito marcada com o que acontecera e se culpava demais. E fico muito feliz em saber que pude ser de alguma ajuda, e que pude aliviar um pouco do seu sofrimento indiretamente com aquele capítulo. Ainda acho que você exagera, querida... Preciso melhorar muito... XD Aie, filha... Não seja má! Coitado do James, ele ia virar comida de passarinho se isso acontecesse (não que ele não merecesse... XD)! Mas ele não aparece mais, não... A cena com o Eriol foi uma das minhas preferidas e que mais gostei de fazer! E não foi por isso, mas admito que ele irá para a batalha muito em breve. Obrigada por todo o apoio que me deu, fofa do meu coração... Suas palavras foram lindas! Amei completamente seu review! Te amo muito! Beijos!

**Patrixa**: Oi, querida! Sim, é muito bom mesmo! Já estava mais que na hora dela superar essa cicatriz em seu passado, depois de tantos anos! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e peço desculpas por demorar tanto (justificativas lá em cima! XD), mas espero que não me odeie por isso... ! Obrigado, querida!

**Michelle**: Oi, fofa! Que bom que está amando... Acelera meu coração de felicidade saber isso. E é muito gratificante, pois nós escrevemos para vocês, já que se não houvesse leitores, não haveria porque escrever! XD Não se preocupe, irei continuar até o final! Perdão pela demora, mais uma vez! Agradeço por tudo! Beijos!

**Beatriz**: Oi, querida! Sim, de fato... Quando essa vontade vem, leva um tempo para a gente superar ela, mas acaba sempre superando um dia! Então não se preocupe, irei terminar essa história e todas as outras que postei de um jeito ou de outro! Você saberá o final, pode ter certeza disso! Obrigado por se importar tanto e por me apoiar, é muito incentivante! Agradeço do fundo do coração! Beijos e até!

**Carol**: Oi, Mami! Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso. Você sabe que em termos de atraso, não tem caso pior do que eu, né? (gota) Deve ser genético, mesmo! Não se preocupe, mãe... Eu vou terminar tudo, tudo, tudo! (com sorriso grande e orgulhoso no rosto) Aie... (caindo na risada), de fato alguém tem que fazer isso, não é mesmo? E você não é chata, é minha mãezinha do coração! Obrigado por todo o apoio que me dá, por me agüentar e revisar a fic para mim! Te amo muito! Beijos, mami!

**Kaena Zeho**: Hum... De fato Código Da Vinci é um dos melhores livros que eu lá li (e olhe que já li muitos mesmo...)! Achei o modo como Dan Brown desenvolveu a história magnífico! Ainda mais eu sendo uma fã admitida da Maria Madalena (tenho pesquisado e lido livros sobre sua vida já faz muitos anos). Os outros livros dele também foram muito bons, e parece que ele já está escrevendo outro sobre os maçons, que com certeza vou ler quando lançarem aqui! A cena é muito bonita, de fato! Obrigado! Beijos!

**Kalilah**: Adorei o seu review, minha linda! E é claro que não vejo problema algum, nisso. Eu mesmo fiz o mesmo que você está fazendo agora! Li muitas fics antes de conseguir escrever as minhas, e mesmo assim ainda preciso melhorar muito e têm muitas coisas que preciso aprender! Então você está escrevendo sua primeira? Qualquer coisa que precise, dúvida, ajuda... Qualquer coisa, como disse, fique sabendo que pode me chamar caso precise! Ajudarei com prazer! Obrigado pelos elogios lisonjeiros... Me deixaram vermelhinha! Podei deixar que eu falo para a Lila! E não se preocupe, fofa, entendi o que você quis dizer! Beijos!

**Midori**: Que bom que gostou das minhas dicas! É sempre um prazer ajudar e ser útil em alguma coisa para as outras pessoas. Acontece que realmente vi muito potencial em você, ele precisa apenas ser trabalhado! Um diamante bruto que precisa de um pouco de lapidação! Dê o melhor de si, é meu maior conselho! E não me importo, não, pelo contrário! Espero que possamos conversar em breve! Beijos!

Ai, ai... E é isso por enquanto, gente... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Dêem palpites em relação à história, vamos ver se vocês acertam, ou chegam perto do que está para acontecer. Até mais!

_§ Mara §_


	14. Felicidade Instantânea

**Uma Mulher Chamada Sakura**

_By: M. Sheldon_

Revisão: _Carol_

Paródias: _Lila-chan_

**Capítulo 13 – Felicidade Instantânea**

**§ Shoran §**

Eu sentia que aquele era o momento. Era a minha chance de finalmente lhe falar o que eu já estava cansado de guardar dentro do peito.

Naquele pequeno aposento escuro, com o vento batendo em meu rosto e brincando com os cabelos de Sakura... Seria o meu momento de desabafo.

Observando atentamente todos os detalhes de seu rosto, todos os contornos e cores, estiquei minhas mãos à procura das dela. Quando finalmente as encontrei, enlacei meus dedos entre os dela, sentindo a maciez da sua pele.

Aquele ato tão singelo, fez balançar meu mundo. Como era possível que uma coisa tão pequena me afetasse daquele jeito? Resistindo à vontade de envolver seu corpo em meus braços, esforcei-me para recobrar a sensatez. Aquela mulher estava me deixando louco.

Procurei seus olhos. Queria mirar bem no fundo de seus olhos quando fosse dizer aquilo. Mantendo o contato visual, percebi a confusão em seus orbes. Um pequeno sorriso escapou de meus lábios. 'Não se preocupe, esclarecerei todas as suas dúvidas agora', pensei.

-Sakura... – sussurrei, num fio de voz. – Por favor, preste bem atenção no que eu tenho a lhe falar, por que não sei se vou ter a coragem de dizer isso novamente em um diferente momento...

Era verdade. Se eu a amava? Mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo! Mas outra coisa era saber se Sakura também nutria esses sentimentos por mim... E era o que eu planejava descobrir agora. Mas mesmo assim, me era necessário reunir uma boa dose de coragem para aquilo.

Quase ri de mim mesmo. O destemido Shoran Li, que já havia lutado em dezenas de batalhas, enfrentado milhares de inimigos... Via-se, agora, com o coração batendo de medo perante uma mulher. Incrível o que o amor fazia.

Sakura levantou levemente as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Mas logo, compreensiva, fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e voltou ao semblante sério, aguardando minhas palavras.

-Sakura, nunca me interessei muito por mulheres ou assuntos do coração. Minha atenção toda, sempre esteve focada em negócios e batalhas. Sinceramente, achava que sentimentalizes eram uma tolice, e as via com maus olhos e também a quem as prezava.

Reparei que Sakura cerrava os olhos, como se não tivesse vontade de estar ali. Segurei mais forte suas mãos entre as minhas.

-Amor, então, era o sentimento que eu mais abominava. Aquilo nada mais era para mim, senão um sinônimo de fraqueza...

Respirei fundo, sentindo que o momento chegava.

-Até conhecer você...

Sakura voltou a abrir os olhos, arregalando-os levemente em minha direção.

-Por favor, não fique assustada. A verdade é que faz tempo que tento lhe dizer isso. Mas antes que diga algo... Deixe-me apenas terminar... – lhe pedi, com uma súplica nos olhos. Ela não disse nada. Tomei aquilo como um incentivo.

-Assim que pousei meus olhos sobre você pela primeira vez, senti uma coisa diferente. Uma atração fortíssima, e julguei que nada mais. Mas pouco a pouco... Você foi se revelando para mim.

Senti um aperto no peito, ao me lembrar de todos os momentos que passara com ela até agora, e um sorriso de contentamento e prazer se abriu em meu rosto por aquelas recordações.

-Você me ensinou um novo jeito de olhar o mundo. Quebrou a barreira desse meu preconceito bobo... E pouco a pouco, a barreira que eu havia levantado sobre meu coração também.

Reparei que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, enquanto ela ouvia minhas palavras. Soltei suas mãos e passei a acariciar seu rosto. Cada vez que eu entrava em contato com aquela pele sedosa, tinha a impressão de que descargas elétricas atravessavam nossos corpos.

-Você me mostrou seu lado delicado, seu lado forte. Seu lado teimoso e seu lado complacente. Num momento eu via lágrimas de tristeza caindo de seu rosto, noutro você sorria de pura felicidade. E havia ainda horas em que você chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo... Você se tornou um enigma para mim. E eu estava cada vez mais confuso.

-Demorei a perceber a razão de toda essa mistura de emoções e sentimentos. Até precisei da ajuda de outras pessoas para finalmente entender. Mas agora eu entendo, Sakura.

Puxei-a para mais perto de mim, num abraço apertado. Apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro e aspirei aquele seu perfume delicioso. Senti que seus braços envolviam-me pelas costas, segundos depois. Com a voz embargada de emoção, e o coração pulsando forte no peito, sussurrei ao pé de seu ouvido...

-Amo o modo como seus olhos brilham quando você sorri. Amo o perfume de seus cabelos, que sempre me inebria. – senti meu peito molhado por suas lágrimas, e sorri. – Amo a sua coragem. Amo sua força e sabedoria. Amo a sua voz. Amo o formato de sua boca e a felicidade que você transmite quando liberta um sorriso. Amo a sua sinceridade. Amo até mesmo esse seu temperamento forte... – ouvi o som leve de sua risada ao ouvir meu último comentário.

Fiz com que ela olhasse para mim, tirando sua cabeça do apoio de meu peito.

-Eu te amo, Sakura.

Grossas lágrimas passaram a cair de seus olhos, enquanto ela me olhava emocionada. Limpei as lágrimas de seus olhos, enquanto ela abria um sorriso.

-Eu... Eu também... Amo o modo como seus cabelos estão sempre rebeldes. Amo o modo como me abraça e me faz sentir protegida em seus braços. – ela começou, num fio de voz, e eu senti meu coração disparar, como se quisesse pular fora de meu peito. – Amo o modo como seus olhos parecem ver através de mim. Amo sua dignidade e inteligência. Amo o modo como você parece um garoto inocente quando sorri. Amo até mesmo esse seu jeito impertinente e convencido...

Ela baixou os olhos, mas logo voltou a me olhar, corada.

-Amo o modo com que me beija. Amo o modo com que me faz sentir desejada. – ela pôs uma mão sobre meu rosto e abriu um pequeno sorriso, ainda envergonhada. – E amo o modo com que está me olhando agora. Eu te amo, Shoran. Amo tudo em você...

Capturei sua boca, apenas num roçar de lábios, para logo em seguida abafar um sorriso trêmulo na pele macia do pescoço dela. Nunca havia sido tão feliz!

Eu a beijei novamente, meus lábios explorando, acariciando os dela. Nunca havia beijado uma mulher igual em toda a sua vida como beijava agora. Meus sonhos tinham se transformado em desejos e meus desejos em realidade.

Meus dedos trêmulos se enroscaram na cabeleira dela e minha respiração se tornou pesada e difícil. Eu havia colocado toda a minha alma naquele beijo, marcando os lábios dela com as emoções intensas que me vinham torturando desde o momento em que me descobrira apaixonado.

Afastei-me dela, então, retomando o fôlego. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu, radiante, para mim. Emocionado, encostei minha testa na dela e cerrei minhas pálpebras com força.

-O que está fazendo?

-Memorizando. – só então abri meus olhos. – Quero que esse momento fique gravado na minha memória para sempre...

Ela pulou em meu pescoço, num abraço apertado. Envolvi seu corpo com meus braços, levantando-a do chão e passei a rodopiar pelo recinto com ela.

-Se soubesse como estou feliz, Shoran... Tenho vontade de gritar para todo o mundo a minha felicidade! – ela disse, para a minha alegria, e logo em seguida depositou um cálido beijo em meus lábios.

Coloquei-a de novo no chão, e quando vi, ela percorria meu rosto com a mão, numa carícia deliciosa. Ela passou as costas da mão em minha bochecha, seguiu para meus lábios, percorrendo-os com a ponta dos dedos e subiu para meus olhos. Fechei minhas pálpebras.

-O brilho dos seus olhos me deixa sem fôlego... São tão calorosos... – ela sussurrou, docemente, e retirou a mão de meu rosto, deixando-a cair ao lado do corpo. Abri meus olhos novamente e me pus a observá-la.

Seria capaz de ficar a noite toda assim, apenas olhando para aquele anjo perante mim, que jamais me cansaria.

-Shoran! Aí está você! – ouvi a voz de Eriol da porta. – Fiquei te procurando em tudo quanto é canto desta casa...

Sem me virar para Eriol ou tirar os olhos de Sakura, perguntei:

-Precisa de algo, Eriol?

-Precisava tirar algumas dúvidas com você em relação ao esquema. Isso se não estiver interrompendo nada, é claro.

Ele estava. Mas eu estava tão feliz e realizado que não fui nem capaz de me irritar com meu amigo pela interrupção.

-Vá, Shoran. Já está tarde, preciso descansar um pouco. Amanhã nós nos veremos novamente.

Levantei levemente uma de minhas sobrancelhas ao notar o sutil convite de Sakura. Sorri gentilmente para ela.

-Sim. Amanhã. Boa noite, Sakura...

-Boa noite, Shoran... – e tomou a direção da porta.

-Boa noite, Eriol. – ela disse abrindo um sorriso para meu amigo, que retribuiu o mesmo prontamente.

-Boa noite, Sakura. Durma bem.

Esperamos Sakura se retirar. Quando ela já estava distante, me virei para Eriol.

-E então, meu amigo. O que deseja saber? – falei, pronto para tirar suas dúvidas.

Indo em direção à biblioteca, continuamos conversando. Mas minha mente vagueava longe ainda.

Aquele havia sido o melhor dia da minha vida...

**§ Sakura §**

Fui diretamente para o meu quarto, assim que me despedi de Shoran e Eriol. Não havia tido a oportunidade de me olhar num espelho ainda, mas tinha certeza de que estaria com o sorriso mais bobo do mundo estampado na cara.

Mas o que eu podia fazer quanto a isso? Estava feliz! Pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos, eu estava realmente feliz.

Tinha certeza de que Shoran não mentia para mim. Seus olhos me comprovavam isso. Eram brilhantes, cheios de vida e emoção. Os olhos de quem diz a verdade. Não como os olhos cinzentos e sem vida daquele homem...

Não, ele realmente me amava. E eu sentia meu coração bater disparado em resposta, dizendo que sentia o mesmo. Não haveria como eu não estar feliz.

Comecei a cantarolar baixinho uma música, e quando finalmente entrei em meu quarto, encontrei minha prima Tomoyo lá, sentada diante da penteadeira de camisola e prendendo seus cabelos para dormir.

-Ah, olá, Sakura! Você sumiu, de repente... Onde esteve esse tempo todo? – sua voz mostrava nada mais do que curiosidade.

-Queria um pouco de sossego, então fui até um quarto desocupado que havia em frente ao salão. – virando de costas para ela e procurando minha camisola entre minhas roupas, tentei fazer com que minha voz soasse o mais natural possível, como se falasse sobre algo banal, como o tempo. – Acabei me encontrando com o Shoran lá.

Tomoyo parou de segurar os cabelos na mesma hora e, ainda com os grampos na mão, se virou para mim, surpresa.

-Shoran Li? – confirmei com a cabeça. – E o que aconteceu?

-Nada. – disse com um sorriso.

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim, desconfiada. Não sei quanto tempo passou até que ela finalmente dissesse algo. Provavelmente alguns segundos, mas, para mim, pareceram desconfortáveis horas. Sabia quão bem minha prima conseguia ver através de mim.

-Não pode estar me falando a verdade. Você esbanja felicidade por cada poro seu! _Alguma _coisa aconteceu, Sakura...

Afinal, por que estava escondendo? Aquela era Tomoyo, minha prima, minha confidente, minha melhor amiga! Sempre havia contado tudo para ela. E a verdade é que minha boca formigava de vontade de contar-lhe tudo. Dei um suspiro alegre e sorri na hora.

-Estou amando, Tomoyo.

Reparei que ela ficou um pouco surpresa com a minha afirmação e arregalou levemente os olhos por alguns segundos. Mas logo depois seu olhar suavizou-se e ela me presenteou com um sorriso doce, alegre e compreensivo.

-Eu sabia. Vocês estavam destinados a se amarem! Pude ver no dia em que cheguei! Mas me conte... Como foi que tudo aconteceu? Quero saber todos os detalhes, não me esconda nada, querida! – Tomoyo voltava a falar como uma adolescente empolgada, e eu não consegui segurar o riso diante da sua reação.

-Só se me contar uma coisa. Ou melhor... Só quero confirmar minhas suspeitas... – ela me deu um olhar indagador em resposta. – Você se apaixonou por Eriol, não foi?

Percebi um leve tom rosado subir pelo pescoço de minha prima até colorir as suas faces. Dei um leve sorriso. Eu sabia.

-Estava assim tão na cara? Se até você percebeu...

-Ei! O que está insinuando com isso? – perguntei, tentando imprimir um tom severo em minha voz, mas falhando completamente.

-Eu? Nada, imagina! – ela disse sorrindo. – Bem... Mas como pode notar... Sim, é verdade. Acho que... Foi amor à primeira vista... – ela disse, olhando para o chão, voltando a ficar um pouco envergonhada. – Mas, agora... Você vai me contar tudo!

-Claro, irei lhe contar tudo, Tomoyo!

E mergulhei nas doces recordações daquele dia, contando cada detalhe do que havia ocorrido para Tomoyo, que me ouvia atenta.

-Meu Deus! Mas que declaração... Lindo, Sakura! Eu, só de ouvir você contar, me derreti toda... Só imagino como você ficou de ouvir ele lhe dizer isso pessoalmente!

-Eu me senti... Eu me senti como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz em toda a face da Terra...

-Desejo tudo de bom para os dois, querida. Esse sentimento de vocês é muito bonito e puro. Tenho certeza de que serão muito felizes! – Tomoyo me disse, sorrindo.

Sem encontrar palavras que expressassem o que eu sentia no momento, apenas lhe retribui o sorriso, antes que nós duas nos deitássemos em nossas respectivas camas e caíssemos em um sono profundo e repleto de sonhos.

**§**

_Abri meus olhos, ainda sonolenta, e observei a paisagem ao meu redor. Um sorriso formou-se quando me dei conta de todas as flores que me rodeavam, num mar de cores._

_Um botão de rosa do branco mais puro estava estendido perto de meus pés. Estiquei minha mão em sua direção. Entretanto, assim que a ponta dos meus dedos tocaram as pétalas da flor, tudo escureceu. Não havia mais flores, não havia mais cor, não havia mais vida..._

_Senti um vento bater em minhas costas e um calafrio percorreu meu corpo. Não sabia se havia sido por causa do frio ou por causa do medo... Levantei-me do chão e, sem saber pelo que procurava, olhei repetidamente de um lado para o outro._

_Foi quando reparei num pequeno ponto de luz, há alguns metros de mim. Como se fosse um único floco de neve brilhante no meio daquela escuridão. Curiosa, caminhei em direção a ele, e não pude impedir-me de tentar pegar aquele foco de luz com minhas mãos._

_Mas para minha surpresa, mais uma vez, algo que eu tocava se transformou. E então não havia mais um ponto de luz diante de mim... E sim uma mulher, de longos cabelos, circundada por uma luz forte que me cegava parcialmente._

_-Sakura..._

_Levantei meus olhos, espantada, forçando minha visão. Aquela voz..._

_-Sakura!_

_-Não... Mamãe! É você!_

_A luz finalmente enfraqueceu e eu pude ver, então, diante de mim... Nadeshiko... Senti meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, porém não deixei que nenhuma delas caíssem. Ela apenas me olhou e sorriu._

_-Sakura... Quantas saudades, minha querida! – a vontade de chorar era cada vez mais forte... – Tenho te observado sempre, nunca, em momento algum, te abandonei... Jamais seria capaz disso... Tenho velado por você todo momento... Porém, essa é a primeira vez que você me vê também, por isso não consigo evitar a emoção, me desculpe._

_Não consegui me conter mais, e lágrimas grossas rolaram de meus olhos sem parar. Emocionada, abri meus braços e me joguei em direção a ela, mas foi em vão, pois apenas passei por ela, como se não houvesse ninguém ali._

_Quando olhei surpresa para minha mãe, ela me devolveu um olhar melancólico._

_-Eu não pertenço mais ao mesmo mundo que você, querida... Não somos das mesmas realidades, muita coisa está entre nós. Mas... Eu te chamei porque precisava muito falar contigo._

_Apenas escutei atenta. _

_-Não fuja, Sakura... Você é forte, eu sei que é. Você tem a coragem, a pureza, a inteligência... Você será capaz. Só você será... Não fuja, Sakura._

_Arregalei meus olhos de leve ao perceber a semelhança com meus outros sonhos... Então..._

_-Então... Era você esse tempo todo? – ela apenas sorriu novamente e fez que 'sim' com a cabeça. – Por que não se revelou antes? Por que escondeu isso de mim por esse tempo todo? _

_Reparei que ela hesitou por um momento, mas me respondeu._

_-Havia uma barreira entre nós, Sakura. Você ainda se culpava pelo que havia acontecido comigo. Você estava repleta de tristezas, arrependimentos, ressentimentos... E eu estava envolvida na maioria deles. – abri minha boca para responder, mas ela fez um sinal, me pedindo por silêncio. Sem opção, respeitei seu desejo._

_-Fiquei tão feliz, minha filha... _Tão_ feliz, quando vi você finalmente superar isso! Doía minha alma ter que ver você daquele jeito e não poder fazer nada... Mas não era meu dever intervir. Você tinha que superar isso sozinha... Além disso, _ele_ estava com você._

_-Mas vou aproveitar este momento. Minha querida... Jamais, nunca, eu culparia você pelo que me aconteceu. Aquele era meu destino, e nem você nem ninguém poderia mudá-lo. Fui muito feliz. Recebi muito amor e dei todo o meu para vocês, também... Não me arrependo de nada e faria tudo de novo, apenas pelo prazer de passar aqueles doces momentos ao lado de meus amados._

_-Eu te amo, Sakura. Sei que você me ama, também. E nosso amor é forte demais para ser destruído por algo como a morte._

_Desabei sobre o chão, em uma convulsão de soluços, emocionada, as lágrimas caindo com mais força e quantidade dos meus olhos. Minha mãe me olhou com aquele seu doce sorriso e uma única lágrima deslizou por seu rosto. Reparei que ela desaparecia aos poucos... Meu coração bateu desesperado... Eu queria lhe contar tantas coisas! _

_Foi então que uma pergunta invadiu meus pensamentos._

_-Mãe... Do que eu não devo fugir?_

_Quase totalmente desaparecida ela me sussurrou..._

_-Vai saber quando chegar o momento... Você vai ser feliz... Vai sofrer... Mas tenho certeza de que vai fazer a escolha certa. Adeus, Sakura..._

_-Mamãe! – estendi minha mãe, inutilmente em sua direção. Ela não estava mais lá... Porém, meus ouvidos ainda captaram um leve sussurro seu._

_-Eu te amo, Sakura..._

_Foram suas últimas palavras... E então..._

_Eu acordei._

**§**

-Como? – perguntei para meu pai, pois não havia compreendido muito bem.

-Nesse tempo que passou, escolhemos os melhores entre os soldados para que nos ajudassem a treinar o restante. Quase todos já estão prontos, então nós vamos com nosso primeiro regimento ao encontro do Imperador.

-Sim, até essa parte eu já havia entendido... O que não entendo é, onde eu entro nisso?

Fujitaka deu um suspiro, cansado, como se não quisesse dizer aquilo, na verdade.

-Nós vamos precisar da sua ajuda. – levantei uma sobrancelha, interrogativamente. – Para treinar o restante dos soldados.

Encarei meu pai, surpresa... Nunca imaginei que logo ele iria me pedir isso.

-Não queria ter de fazer isso, como você bem deve imaginar, mas não tenho opção. Quero dizer... Você é minha melhor opção... Shoran vai ficar aqui e te auxiliar, caso precise de algo. Ele também irá treinar a outra porção, enquanto eu, Touya e Yukito damos início ao nosso plano.

Meu pai já havia me contado ele antes... Muita esperteza deles, eu diria, fazer aquilo. Precisava congratular meu pai nesse ponto. Ninguém seria capaz de armar estratégias de guerra melhor do que ele.

Tentei focar meu pensamento nisso, evitando me deixar abater pelo fato de que passaria muito tempo sozinha com Shoran. Não bem _sozinha_... Mas seria quase...

-Então... Começou, finalmente. – disse apenas.

-Parece que sim. – respondeu meu pai.

**§**

-_Você_ vai me ajudar a treinar os soldados?

Encarei Shoran brava com a entonação que ele havia usado.

-Sim, algo contra? – pela expressão em sua face, ele tinha muita coisa contra. Suspirei. – Você me subestima, querido. – acrescentei um sorriso irônico ao final de minha frase.

-Você sabe lutar mesmo? – ele perguntou duvidoso.

-Quer comprovar por si mesmo? – desafiei.

Ele me olhou levemente espantado ao sentir o tom de desafio que eu impunha. Porém um sorriso de satisfação surgiu em sua face, assim que a surpresa passou.

-Aí está um lado seu que eu não conhecia ainda... – mais uma vez levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas, num movimento característico meu, como se perguntasse a que ele se referia. – O lado frio e calculista. – ele me respondeu.

-E o que acha dele?

-Estou adorando-o. – ele respondeu com um sorriso sugestivo.

-Suponho que isso seja um sim para o meu desafio... – ele fez que 'sim' com a cabeça. – Muito bem... Que tipo de luta deseja? Pode escolher.

-Hum... Você carregava aquelas katanas de um lado para o outro... Uma luta com espadas está bom para você?

-Está ótimo. – respondi enquanto nos encaminhávamos ao salão de luta. O sangue corria mais rápido pelas minhas veias.

Aquilo ia ser interessante... E Shoran não perdia por esperar...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Olá, minna-san!**

**Primeiramente... Guardem as pedras... Não é bem o maior dos meus sonhos morrer apedrejada... Por favor, me perdoem pela demora! Sei que inaceitável, mas tentem aceitar mesmo assim! Fiz o meu melhor... E se é consolo, o capítulo 14 já está pela metade, então não vai demorar como os anteriores! Provavelmente em março, primeira ou segunda semana, ele estará postado!**

**Bem, minhas férias terminaram, enfim... Nessa semana já começam minhas aulas. Estive fora desde o Natal. Fiquei na praia até final de janeiro e depois fiquei na chácara. Voltei hoje mesmo pra Curitiba...**

**Vou parar de enrolar e agradecer a todos os comentários! **

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Midori – **Olá, querida! Não foi nada! Espero que elas te tenham sido útil de alguma maneira!

**MeRRy-aNNe –** Olá, minha querida! Não preciso nem dizer que no final das contas... Demorei como sempre, não? suspira Perdão! E sim, eu entendi... risos Vontade até que dá, viu! Mas não seria legal mudar a classificação da fic agora... Quem sabe no futuro, numa outra, não? Obrigada pelo apoio!

**Mitsuki Tabemashi** – Olá! Obrigada! Agradeço os elogios e apoio! Prometo dar uma lida assim que possível, estive fora, então não foi possível antes!

**RubbyMoon **– Como sempre, uma honra receber um review seu! Estive fora, então não pude acompanhar seus fics por um tempo, mas prometo ler o mais breve possível! Agradeço todo o apoio que sempre me deu, aprecio muito as suas palavras! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, linda! E de fato... Adoro fazer cenas com essas personagens!

**Kayene** – Muito abrigada, Ky! Peço perdão pela demora apenas... Mas agradeço muito seu incentivo! Vou fazer o máximo para ser mais rápida! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

**Michele** – Olá, minha maninha querida! Acredita que só esses dias fui conhecer um dos seus filhos? E isso que eu tinha ele no meu MSN há eras... Mas não sabia quem era! Mas, voltando à fic... Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, pois é muito especial para mim! Amo-te!

**Beatriz **– Nossa... Obrigada por todos os elogios! Sim, entendi muito bem o que quis dizer e fiquei muito feliz! Agradeço de coração!

**Jenny-Ci **– Olá, minha querida amiga! Adoro você e nossas conversas... Muito mesmo! Você é uma pessoa muito especial e carismática e te considero muito! Agradeço as suas palavras, me deixaram muito feliz... É sempre uma honra de escritoras de peso como você! Espero que tenha gostado das cenas românticas desse capítulo também... Deram-me um certo trabalho, admito... Mas até que gostei do resultado final. Espero que goste também!

**Warina Kinomoto** – Olá, minha querida! Já tive o prazer de conversar contigo algumas vezes... E já ouvi falar muito bem de sua fic! Vou lê-la assim que possível estou muito ansiosa para isso! E agradeço, mas não acho que seja para tanto... Muito obrigada, linda!

**Kalilah** – Olá, minha querida! Obrigada pelos elogios... Fico muito feliz e satisfeita em ver que aprova meu trabalho! Não foi isso que aconteceu nesse capítulo... Mas muito, muito em breve seu palpite se tornará realidade! Passou raspando! Beijos, linda!

**Rafinha Himura Li** – Nossa querida... Seu nome é muito longo... Espero que não se importe que eu só tenha posto isso! XD Como sempre, nada se compara aos seus reviews! Bem, por onde começar? Sim, você me contou dos one-shots! Vou comentar assim que der, preciso me atualizar em minhas leituras mesmo! Já assisti Dawson's Creek sim! Até que acho legal! Agradeço... De fato não é uma tarefa muito fácil descrever sentimentos... E em primeira pessoa é mais complicado ainda... Por que você não pode somente descrever o que se está sendo sentido, mas passar isso, demonstrando que de fato quem narra sente mesmo! O Li não tem sorte mesmo... Mas nesse capítulo ele conseguiu! E bem, não posso negar... É isso mesmo que vai acontecer. Mas se acalme não sou tão cruel assim, quando ler o final entenderá! Eu gosto dessa Meiling! Ela será muito importante! E não se esqueça... A Sak está debilitada pela doença, mas não velha no começo! Trinta anos, filha! Bem... Eu também te amo e me sinto realmente afortunada por ter te conhecido... Amo você muito!

**Lori Nakamura** – Olá, minha querida! Eu entendo completamente! Mas fico feliz de saber que tem mais gente que lê o que escrevo fora os que deixam reviews... Às vezes a resposta não é muito boa e você desanima, achando que simplesmente ninguém lê... Mas obrigada por tudo! E boa sorte contra a sua preguiça!

**Cleopatra-cruz **– Fico muito feliz! Que bom que descobriu minha fic, pois confesso que você foi uma das pessoas que me deu ânimo para escrever, me deu inspiração tanto que comecei já o próximo capítulo e escrevi metade dele! Perdão pela demora... Aqui está o capítulo! E que bom que consigo passar bem os sentimentos... É meu maior objetivo nessa fic, principalmente! Bem... Obrigada pelos favoritos! Amei seu review!

**Origami **– Diretamente de Portugal! Bem, aqui está o capítulo! Espero que goste e perdão pela demora! Obrigada!

**Musette Fujiwara** – De novo, diretamente de Portugal! Bem, agradeço muito mesmo o que escreveu, os seus elogios! Fiquei contentíssima! Peço perdão pela demora, também... E bem... O que irá acontecer? Asseguro-te de que não falta tanto para o final... E que Shoran ama Sakura acima de tudo! Pode ter certeza disso... Para saber ao certo o que acontecerá, é só aguardar para ver! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos, linda!

**Espero que todos tenham gostado desse capítulo! Admito queme deu certo trabalho escrevê-lo...!**

**A Lila ainda não conseguiu fazer as paródias, porque as coisas andam muito corridas para ela, mas assim que ela fizer vou colocar elas aqui para vocês rirem um pouco!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**§ Mara §**


	15. Nunca Me Subestime

**Uma Mulher Chamada Sakura**

_By M. Sheldon_

_Revisão: Carol_

_Paródias: Lila-chan_

**Capítulo 14 - Nunca Me Subestime**

**Capítulo dedicado a RubbyMoon.**

**§ Shoran §**

Segui Sakura, que ia na direção do que provavelmente seria o salão de lutas. Curioso, passei a observar a sua postura. Era de alguém confiante, decidido. Ela não estava com receio ou medo algum.

Estreitei meus olhos, ainda desconfiado e temeroso de que algo pudesse dar errado com aquela coisa toda. Ela era uma mulher... Uma luta praticamente corpo a corpo seria algo que a deixaria em completa desvantagem. E ela sabia que eu era especialista nisso quando propôs o desafio...

Mas, mais uma vez, aquela não se tratava de uma simples mulher. Tratava-se de Sakura. E ao se tratar dela, nada poderia se considerar certo... Ela era totalmente imprevisível, cheia de mistérios... Um enigma.

Que eu, com muito prazer, iria desvendar, passo a passo...

Um sorriso surgiu em meu rosto com o pensamento e eu desviei minha atenção para a dona dos meus pensamentos, que, muito distraída, escolhia sua arma em um armário repleto de espadas.

Finalmente achando uma que a satisfez, ela virou-se para mim, com a arma em punho e um brilho perigoso nos olhos, e estendeu o braço em direção às armas, como se me desse passagem.

Por um segundo, hesitei.

- Sakura... Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? ... Quero dizer, é muito perigoso. Eu tenho medo de acabar te machucando acidentalmente...

Ela arregalou os olhos por um breve instante e com um olhar de quem não havia gostado do que ouvira me respondeu.

- Tenho absoluta certeza, Shoran. Começo a temer pelas escolhas de meu pai... Pelo jeito ele não estava tão certo quando me disse que você era um dos melhores guerreiros que conhecia. – Levantei uma sobrancelha, indagador, exigindo uma explicação. – Afinal... Uma das principais 'regras' do bom guerreiro não é nunca subestimar um adversário?

Reparei que por mais que ela tentasse esconder o fato, um leve tom zombeteiro podia ser notado em sua voz.

- Está completamente correta. Procurarei não cometer este erro novamente, assim, talvez, você me considere um bom guerreiro.

Sakura respondeu com um sorriso leve e um meneio de sua cabeça. Pisquei meus olhos, e quando os abri novamente ela já estava posicionada e pronta para a luta. Fiz o mesmo, e passei a observá-la. Sua posição não me era conhecida... Aquele fato por si só já era algo grande.

Continuei a analisá-la, e reparei que Sakura fazia o mesmo. Não foi uma surpresa muito grande para mim quando ela saltou, rápida, em minha direção, iniciando a luta. Não planejava fazer o primeiro movimento mesmo. Apenas aguardaria.

Mas mesmo assim, me surpreendi com a sua velocidade. Não pensei que seria tanta... Tive que me apressar e bloquear o seu golpe com a minha espada, chocando aço contra aço.

Mal tive tempo para iniciar meu movimento quando ela já saltou um mortal para trás, pousando no chão apenas para conseguir impulso, e vir em minha direção mais uma vez, a ponta da espada em minha direção...

Arregalei meus olhos levemente... Ela não planejava me alcançar daquela distância, planejava? Nunca que iria conseguir!

Mas, para meu espanto, sim, ela me alcançou. E arrisco dizer que se hesitasse um segundo mais... Talvez não estivesse mais aqui para contar a história...

Reparando que seu alvo não se encontrava mais na mira, ao invés de se chocar contra o chão, ela deu uma pirueta no ar e pousou com delicadeza no solo. Ela finalmente olhou em minha direção, e eu podia jurar que seus olhos estavam em um tom de verde mais escuro. E com um brilho de prazer.

- Você com certeza sabe fazer um bom número de acrobacias...! – Falei, a surpresa muito bem visível em minha voz. Ela sorriu de lado, posicionando-se de um modo diferente agora.

Seus joelhos estavam flexionados, sua espada apontava levemente para o chão, numa posição bizarra para mim e sua mão perto do tronco, seus dedos em uma posição que eu poderia dizer que se pareciam muito com as usadas pelas bailarinas no balé clássico. Quase ri ao pensar na comparação...

- Esperava mais de você, Shoran... Pensei que poderia ao menos me divertir um pouco, mas nem mesmo esse prazer você está me dando...

Não tive nem mesmo tempo para rebater suas palavras provocativas, quando ela disparou naquela velocidade aterradora de novo. '_Ah, não... Duas vezes com o mesmo golpe você não me pega, Sakura..._'.

Pronto, e conhecendo o ataque, posicionei-me na defesa que bloquearia totalmente o golpe, quando agilmente, ao invés de prosseguir com ele, ela jogou-se no chão e rolou para o lado, indo parar atrás de mim!

Saltei rapidamente, me desviando do golpe certeiro de sua espada, com facilidade. Já estava acostumado com golpes que vinham pelas costas.

Sem dar um segundo de descanso, ela correu em minha direção, naquela sua posição bizarra, e, surpreendendo uma vez mais, ela fincou a ponta da espada no chão, e usando-a como ponto de apoio, firmou o corpo e, erguendo as pernas, acertou-me um chute certeiro no peito que me fez voar longe.

Levantei-me do chão e sacudi a poeira de minhas vestes. Um sorriso foi surgindo aos poucos em meu rosto, e logo estava gargalhando loucamente no meio do salão, com Sakura me lançando um olhar de quem não estava compreendendo nada...

- De fato, não devia tê-la subestimado, Sakura. Bem, lamento que não tenha se divertido até então... Não se preocupe, não pretendo mais pegar leve com você. Já vi o suficiente. Está na hora da diversão...

**§ Sakura §**

Shoran começou a gargalhar no meio do salão. E eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer diante daquela reação inesperada. A expressão em meu rosto deveria ser ridiculamente patética, de tão surpresa que eu estava.

Mas o que diabos ele estava fazendo?

- De fato, não devia tê-la subestimado, Sakura. Bem, lamento que não tenha se divertido até então... Não se preocupe, não pretendo mais pegar leve com você. Já vi o suficiente. Está na hora da diversão...

Ouvi cada palavra com espanto crescente. Hum... Se era assim... Ótimo! Eu que não iria reclamar. Queria ver do que ele era capaz. E me divertir um pouco. Sorri de lado e acenei que 'sim' com a cabeça, me posicionando uma vez mais.

'_Seja lá o que for que você tem escondido na manga, Shoran... Eu estou pronta_.'

Mas fiquei sem reação ao perceber que Shoran disparou... Em que direção não soube dizer. Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ele estava...

Aflita, passei a observar ao meu redor repetidamente. '_Para onde você foi_?'

Ouvi um pequeno estalo, quase inaudível, e se não fossem pelos meus ouvidos apurados, tinha certeza de que jamais perceberia. Aquele som vinha de cima.

Aconteceu tudo rápido demais... Olhei com os olhos arregalados e tudo o que vi foi Shoran caindo em minha direção, cada vez mais perto. Tudo o que pude fazer foi estender minha espada, segurando-a com as duas mãos...

O choque me fez cair no chão, e o mais rápido que pude, levantei-me, voltando à luta. Ele me atacava com golpes ágeis e velozes, muito bem estudados. A maioria tinha como alvo meu baixo ventre e pernas... Exatamente os pontos em que eu mais tinha dificuldade para defender...

Como ele havia descoberto isso em tão pouco tempo?

Shoran não era um lutador qualquer. Notava-se que ele sabia exatamente o que fazia. E fazia _muito_ bem. Mas eu também não era uma lutadora qualquer... Ele poderia até talvez me derrotar. Mas não seria fácil... Nem um pouco!

Num golpe veloz, girei o corpo trezentos e sessenta graus, como se quisesse pegar força no golpe com a espada. Era por isso que Shoran esperava, tinha certeza.

Mas não era isso o que eu pretendia fazer.

Ao invés de tentar acertá-lo novamente com a espada, uma vez mais a finquei no chão. Uma das maiores lições que me avô havia me ensinado, era a de que a espada não precisava ser somente a arma que você usa no ataque. E sim o que contribui no ataque surpresa.

Ao invés de usar um golpe repetido, que com certeza não surtiria efeito algum em Shoran, usei-a como apoio e impulso para dar mais um volta completa. Sem dó ou piedade acertei a face bonita de Shoran com os dois pés, em dois chutes seguidos.

Tirei a espada do chão e soltei todo o peso de meu corpo em minha outra mão, que agora se encontrava no chão. Uma vez mais, dei um volta completa, e pousei os dois pés no chão.

Quando olhei novamente para Shoran ele passava a mão no queixo e me olhava com um sorriso.

- Isso doeu um pouco... – Ele riu. – Você não fica tonta? Esqueça, não precisa responder. – Ele dizia, zombeteiro. E então, voltou à luta.

Nossas espadas se chocavam constantemente, uma impedindo o ataque do outro. Mas eu já estava me cansando daqueles golpes consecutivos, enquanto Shoran aparentava não estar nem perto do cansaço.

Fui pega de surpresa por um puxão no braço, pela manga do kimono, e Shoran me rodou, fazendo com que desse as costas para ele. Colando o corpo no meu, ele posicionou a face ao lado da minha, cheirando meus cabelos.

Eu tentava soltar meu braço, mas ele o prendia firme perto do meu ventre. Meu corpo arrepiou-se todo quando ele passou a beijar-me o pescoço e a nuca. Meu coração bateu acelerado... Já não tinha certeza se queria escapar ou não...

Espantei aqueles pensamentos. Aquilo _ainda_ era uma luta. Não poderia me dar por vencida desse jeito. Apesar do movimento dos meus braços estarem quase que totalmente bloqueados, consegui acertar o seu estômago com o punha da espada.

Aquilo deveria ter doído... Senti um pouco de pena de Shoran, mas pelo menos ele havia me soltado agora...

Abri a boca para pedir desculpas, quando ele ergueu uma mão como se pedisse que eu não fizesse aquilo. Com aquele seu tradicional sorriso matreiro, apesar de que sua face não negava a dor que sentia.

- Isso é uma luta. Você está certa. Nada de desculpas.

Ele ficou totalmente ereto, mais uma vez, e me chamou num movimento provocativo da mão. Não neguei seu convite nem o fiz esperar.

Continuamos nossa luta, muito acirrada. Aquela pausa havia me proporcionado o tempo necessário para repor minhas energias. Mas algo me dizia que ele ainda não lutava com toda a habilidade e força que possuía...

Foi quando no meio da luta, num golpe certeiro de sua espada, Shoran fez com que minha arma voasse longe. Agilmente desviei dos seus golpes de espada, mas estava em completa desvantagem.

Falsifiquei um tombo meu, e, aproveitando o momento de distração rápido de Shoran, usei agora como ponto de apoio meu próprio braço e acertei um chute na mão dele, fazendo com que perdesse também a arma que empunhava. Ele me lançou um olhar surpreso, porém assim que me levantei, ele rapidamente segurou meus dois pulsos com as mãos e os prendeu nas minhas costas, firmemente.

Num movimento ágil, ele puxou meu corpo em direção ao seu, colando cada centímetro de pele nossa mais uma vez. Com um sorriso zombeteiro, ele me encarou, os olhos brilhando perigosamente, como quem planeja algo. Estreitei meus olhos levemente. Se ele queria jogar sujo...

Inclinei meu corpo mais ainda, ficando com o rosto a míseros centímetros do dele... Aproximei nossas bocas, de modo com que elas quase se tocassem. _Quase_. Tornei minha respiração mais ofegante, com o intuito de fazer com que ele a sentisse. Virei meu rosto, como se quisesse beijá-lo... Para logo em seguida, me distanciar levemente. Olhei brevemente em seus olhos e reparei que eles brilhavam de desejo. Satisfeita, sorri levemente comigo mesma. Deixei que meus olhos pousassem em sua boca.

Havia cometido um erro... Quase que perdera o controle sobre meu próprio corpo e vontade. Aquele homem me descontrolava totalmente... Era preciso muita força de vontade para resistir aos seus encantos. Mas eu estava decidida a fazê-lo provar do próprio veneno! Finalmente acabei com a distância que nos separava e capturei os lábios dele com os meus.

Foi um beijo quase que violento e cheio de desejo. De fato, em circunstâncias normais nunca que eu conseguiria me controlar e pensar com clareza. Mas aquelas não eram circunstâncias normais... Senti quando Shoran afrouxou a pressão que impunha sobre meus punhos e passou a envolver minha cintura, num abraço possessivo, porém sem usar muita força.

Coloquei uma de minhas pernas entre as dele e deixei que meus dedos se entrelaçassem em seus cabelos, numa carícia leve. Sorri ainda em contato com a boca dele ao ouvir o seu leve gemido. Aquele era o momento... Rapidamente engatei minha perna na sua esquerda e puxei com força, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio. Joguei todo o peso de meu corpo sobre ele, fazendo com que nós dois fossemos ao chão.

Sorri vitoriosa e meus olhos encontraram os olhos surpresos de Shoran, que estava logo abaixo de mim. Comecei a gargalhar quando ele falou.

- Isso foi um truque sujo, Sakura...

- Não dizem que no amor e na guerra vale-se tudo? - Respondi matreira. Porém minha felicidade não durou muito. Senti Shoran levantar-me do chão, não sei dizer como, e quando reparei, quem se encontrava em contato com o chão agora era eu... E Shoran estava com o corpo sobre o meu, me encarando com aquele seu tradicional sorriso. Abri a minha boca para protestar.

- Não, Sakura...

- O que quer dizer com...

- Sakura... Não... - ele disse mais uma vez e pousou a mão sobre a minha boca, me calando sutilmente. Lancei um olhar indagador e ultrajado. Como ele ousava me calar!

- Prefiro que exercite sua língua em outro tipo de tarefa, Sakura... Que sei que você sabe fazer muito bem. - Arregalei meus olhos. - Sem querer menosprezar o seu talento com as palavras, é claro, minha flor... Mas não são nelas que se encontra meu interesse agora...

Não tive tempo para protestar, pois os lábios de Shoran já se encontravam em contato com os meus. E de repente percebi que eu já não queria dizer mais nada. Esqueci completamente de meus protestos e insultos. Esqueci completamente de que estávamos em minha casa e que qualquer um poderia nos pegar naquela posição comprometedora...

Quando estava nos braços de Shoran, eu me esquecia do mundo...

**§-§-§**

- Homens, quero lhes apresentar Sakura Kinomoto. Podem considerá-la seu novo capitão. – ouviram-se alguns resmungos e sussurros entre os soldados. Pelo jeito não estavam muito felizes por terem como superior uma mulher... – Ela irá me auxiliar no treinamento de vocês. Vocês serão divididos em quatro grupos diferentes, cada um terá como superior um de nós quatro.

Olhei para o lado. Shoran anunciava as novas para todos. Eriol me olhava com uma cara estranha, como se estivesse surpreso, e um outro homem, musculoso demais em minha opinião, se postava ao lado de Eriol com uma cara de desgosto para mim...

- Entendido? – Shoran terminou seu discurso, olhando soldado por soldado. – Alguma reclamação ou pergunta? – O olhar que ele lançava deixava bem claro que quem se pronunciasse, apesar da pergunta, estaria em maus lençóis. Ninguém disse nada. – Ótimo!

O homem musculoso dirigiu-se até Shoran, perto o suficiente para que os soldados não ouvissem o que ele iria dizer.

- Que palhaçada é essa, Li? Uma _mulher_? – Sua voz denotava desprezo. – Deve estar louco! Não sabia que estavam assim tão desesperados...

- Senji, - Ah, então esse era o seu nome... – Eu sei o que faço, não se preocupe. – Shoran respondeu em tom frio. – Ela é uma boa guerreira. Melhor até mesmo do que você, ousaria dizer.

Senji arregalou os olhos, ultrajado. Fechou os dois punhos com força e encarou Shoran, os olhos ardendo em fúria. Quando respondeu, havia desprezo em sua voz.

- Cuidado com as palavras, Li. Sabe muito bem de que precisa de minha ajuda para treinar este bando de incompetentes. Estou aqui prestando um _favor_, não por obrigação alguma.

- Você tem a obrigação de servir seu Imperador. – Pronunciei-me pela primeira vez. Ele virou-se para mim.

- Não dou a mínima para o Imperador. Ele estando vivo ou morto não vai mudar nada na minha vida, nem o fato de que continuarei trabalhando como escravo para sustentar minha família e sobreviver. O Imperador que vá para o inferno!

Não pude esconder minha surpresa ao ouvir suas palavras. Como ele ousava se referir à figura do Imperador daquele jeito rude? Antes que pudesse rebater suas palavras, Shoran nos interrompeu.

- Então por que ainda está aqui? Não nego que vá nos fazer alguma falta. Mas não se dê tanto valor, Senji. Pode até ser que não encontremos um substituto a sua altura. Mas com certeza encontraremos um. Se deseja partir, a saída fica naquela direção. – E apontou o dedo para o norte. Aquilo fez o sangue do homem borbulhar, tive certeza, pois seu rosto agora era tomado por uma leve coloração vermelha.

Tinha certeza de que após ouvir aquelas palavras ele iria tomar uma destas atitudes: partir para cima de Shoran, ou dar-nos as costas e ir embora, como lhe havia sido sugerido.

Mas fui pega totalmente desprevenida quando ele apenas desviou os olhos, virando a cabeça para o lado, tentando se controlar a todos os custos, e voltou para o lugar onde estava antes de tudo aquilo começar.

Shoran estreitou os olhos por um momento, curioso, mas pareceu não se importar muito com o fato, pois logo em seguida ele voltou-se para os soldados. Eriol pousou sua mão em meu ombro, complacente, e me deu um sorriso incentivador. Sorri de volta em agradecimento.

- Muito bem... Vamos dividir vocês agora... – Ouvi a voz de Shoran.

**§-§-§**

Olhei para os soldados, separados em quatro grupos, sendo que cada pelotão se posicionou diante de seu devido capitão.

Já havíamos treinado-os, fazendo condicionamento físico, simulações de lutas na floresta, assim como com as armas de fogo. Discutimos se devíamos treiná-los no usa da espada e do arco e flecha. Chegamos à conclusão de que seria melhor ensinar o máximo possível para todos eles, deixando-os o mais preparados possível.

Porém, agora, Shoran iria dar-lhes uma aula de estratégia militar básica e posicionamento. Eu, Eriol e Senji estávamos sentados na grama, apenas ouvindo Shoran falar. Sentia-me um tanto desconfortável com aquele homem perto de mim, após a conversa que tivemos horas atrás.

E para piorar ainda mais a situação, Eriol levantou-se e olhou para mim com um pequeno sorriso, daquele de quem vai pedir desculpas.

- Perdão, Sakura. Porém receio ter de sair um pouco. Não irei demorar, prometo. Apenas alguns negócios dos quais me lembrei agora e que preciso resolver.

Forcei um pequeno sorriso, um pouco desconfortável. Não podia ordenar que ficasse ali. Quase havia me esquecido de que Eriol era um homem de negócios e tinha mais o que fazer além de nos ajudar.

Nervosa, olhei para Senji pelo canto do olho. O homem acompanhava a saída de Eriol com os olhos. Quando a figura do rapaz sumiu no horizonte, ele virou-se para mim. Olhei, então, diretamente para ele, encarando-o olhos nos olhos. Meu olhar frio, mostrando que não seria a primeira a ceder naquela pequena batalha.

Ele estreitou levemente os olhos, revelando a leve surpresa que sentiu ao perceber o meu desafio. Provavelmente continuaríamos daquele jeito a tarde, a noite, a manhã seguinte e mais a tarde também, se não fosse pela interrupção de Shoran. Nenhum de nós estava disposto a admitir a perda.

- Meu Deus... Vocês estão praticamente se matando pelos olhos! – Ele disse, um misto de brincadeira e preocupação na voz.

- Não se preocupe, Shoran. Era apenas um pequeno desafio que impusemos um ou outro. – Nós dois olhávamos para ele agora.

- Hum, se você diz. Bem... De qualquer jeito, preciso de vocês agora. Está na hora de treiná-los no corpo a corpo. – Fizemos um movimento com a cabeça, concordando. – Onde está Eriol? – Ele perguntou, só então notando a ausência de seu amigo.

- Ele lembrou-se de alguns negócios inacabados e pediu licença para resolvê-los. Disse que não iria demorar, não se preocupe.

- Falo com ele depois, então. Venham comigo, não temos muito tempo. Eles têm que estar prontos em duas semanas, pois esse é o tempo aproximado que levará para que o General Fujitaka retorne com os capitães Touya e Yukito.

Seguimos Shoran e logo estávamos diante dos soldados.

- Iniciaremos o treinamento de luta corpo a corpo. Vocês aprenderão o básico da auto-defesa. Sakura e Senji lhes farão uma demonstração, sugiro que se mantenham focados na luta e tentem extrair dela o máximo possível.

Eu não estava esperando por isso, admito. Mas não havia motivo para fazer rodeios, estávamos lá para ensiná-los e já que Eriol não estava ali, não podia colocá-lo no meu lugar. Não que eu desejasse isso. Queria mostrar para Senji que ele não era superior a mim apenas pelo fato de ser um homem.

Nós nos direcionamos para o centro do campo. Cada um fez a sua reverência, como era comum antes de brigas pacíficas, e nos posicionamos para a luta. Notei o pequeno – mas presente – sorriso presunçoso no rosto de Senji. Pena que ele não iria durar muito mais, pensei, suprimindo um sorriso irônico.

Ao invés, explodi em sua direção rapidamente e não consegui conter meu sorriso de satisfação ao notar que ele não tinha a mínima idéia de onde eu estava. Apenas quando estava a centímetros de distância ele me encontrou, e por pouco não teve tempo de estender os braços perante seu corpo para defender-se de meu golpe.

Em seguida ele tentou acertar-me um soco, porém com agilidade desviei seu punho e lhe acertei um chute no queixo, atingindo-o de baixo para cima. Senji cambaleou um pouco para trás, mas logo se equilibrou novamente e me lançou um olhar irado.

Ele partiu para mim desferindo diversos golpes, chutes e socos, com agilidade também. Eu desviava um por um, mas aquilo estava me cansando já. Finalmente, não consegui desviar de um de seus socos, que me acertou em cheio no estômago. Caí no chão, pressionando a mão no local atingido.

Aproveitando minha posição, ele partiu uma vez mais para cima de mim, mas aquele golpe havia me deixado nervosa. Não iria perder de maneira alguma aquela luta. Iria acabá-la agora mesmo.

Com raiva, acertei um chute em seu rosto e saltei por sobre ele, inda parar atrás de Senji. Dei um chute forte na dobra da sua perna, entre a panturrilha e a coxa, e seu corpo pendeu para frente. Aproveitando seu momento de fraqueza, dei-lhe uma rasteira baixa, fazendo-o ir de encontro ao chão de uma vez, com um forte baque.

Tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi virar-se, ficando com as costas no chão. Mas todos os movimentos que planejava executar contra mim foram esquecidos, pois meu pé agora estava firme sobre sua garganta. Ele fez uma investida, tentando levantar-se, e eu apenas aumentei a pressão em seu pescoço. Finalmente ele pareceu desistir.

Retirei meu pé e estendi minha mão em sua direção, lhe oferecendo ajuda para levantar. Para minha surpresa, ele a aceitou. E notei o modo diferente com que me olhava agora. Parecia haver um brilho de... _Respeito_ em seu olhar.

- Perdão, suponho ter subestimado a senhorita.

Sorri para ele, feliz com suas palavras.

- Que bom que reconhece seu erro, Senji. Espero que não despreze a força das mulheres futuramente como desprezou a minha... – Apesar de se tratar de uma reprimenda, falei com doçura na voz, para não ofendê-lo, já que aquele não era mesmo o meu objetivo. – E chame-me de Sakura, por favor. Não há motivo para se referir a mim com esses nomes de tratamento. Somos iguais, meu caro.

- Sim, Sakura. Procurarei não cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. – Ele disse com um meio sorriso.

- De fato, muito emocionante ver a reconciliação de vocês. Porém temo dizer que quem lhes dará uma reprimenda agora sou eu... É isso que chamam de movimentos de auto-defesa básicos? – Ele perguntou, irônico.

Soltei um riso gostoso ao escutar suas palavras. Senji não se permitiu isso, porém reparei o brilho diferente em seus olhos e as leves curvas nos cantos de sua boca.

**§-§-§**

_Duas semanas depois..._

Observando os soldados, enchi o peito de orgulho. Considerando-se que havíamos tido apenas duas semanas para treiná-los, o progresso alcançado era muito grande. Eles já conseguiam andar a cavalo com a destreza necessária, aprenderam a defender-se com a espada e com os punhos, atiravam e, o que era mais surpreendente, normalmente acertavam o alvo.

Foram poucos os que conseguiram dominar o arco e flecha, entretanto. Porém não podíamos exigir demais, sendo o tempo tão curto e a experiência da maioria deles tão pequena...

Não foram todos que haviam absorvido todos os ensinamentos que Shoran lhes dera sobre estratégia militar, mas o básico pelo menos todos saberiam, o que, no momento era o mais importante.

Os homens se retiraram, sendo que o período de treinamento hoje acabara mais cedo. Papai estava para chegar a qualquer momento. Passei a catar todo o material que ainda permanecia no chão: flechas, espadas, bastões...

Soltei um leve sorriso ao perceber que Senji havia se aproximado e começara a imitar meus movimentos. A ajuda foi muito bem vinda. Havia aprendido a respeitar aquele homem. Não sei ao certo por que, mas depois daquela luta, o modo com que ele passou a me tratar mudara muito. De pólo a pólo! Era quase como se ele fosse um servo meu, e eu sua senhora. Pelo menos ele parou com a idéia boba de me chamar de senhorita ou lady...

Foi quando ouvi o som dos trotes dos cavalos se aproximando. Sorri feliz. Só podia ser meu pai, junto com Touya e Yukito! Comecei a correr com as armas na mão, largando-as assim que me vi fora do campo de treinamento. Corria em direção à entrada principal.

Não demorei em avistá-los. Eles ainda estavam desmontando de seus cavalos quando corri em direção a eles.

Mas fiquei surpresa ao reparar nos olhares em suas faces. Yukito mostrou-me um sorriso amarelo, nem um pouco parecido com os seus normalmente devastadores e simpáticos.

- Olá, Sakura... – ele me disse. Porém o desânimo em sua voz era visível, muito embora ele tentasse esconder. Olhei para meu pai que mantinha um semblante sério e fechado e então para meu irmão. Esse, que não escondia a raiva no rosto, deixou seu cavalo em mãos de um dos empregados, e passou reto por mim, praguejando baixo.

Fiquei mais do que intrigada com aquilo tudo: fiquei preocupada...

O que _diabos_ estava acontecendo?

**§ Shoran §**

Não soube nem o que dizer ao ver como estavam os três homens quando chegaram. Obviamente alguma coisa estava muito errada. Olhei preocupado para Eriol, que me devolveu o olhar.

- Alguma coisa não correu bem... – Ele sussurrou para mim. Concordei com um aceno de minha cabeça. Fui falar com os três imediatamente e descobrir de vez o que estava acontecendo.

- Fujitaka... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O homem me olhou. Por longos segundos ele ficou apenas me encarando, os olhos cansados, sem dizer nada. Achei que ele não iria me responder, até que ele finalmente se pronunciou.

- Venham comigo. Precisamos conversar em particular. Urgentemente.

Estreitei meus olhos, preocupado. Eriol e eu seguimos os três em direção à sala da biblioteca, onde sempre debatíamos os assuntos militares. Algo me dizia, porém, que essa conversa não seria nem um pouco parecida com as anteriores que tivemos...

**§-§-§**

- Como assim sabotados? – Perguntei, meu coração acelerando ao ouvir o que Fujitaka havia acabado de nos contar.

- Isso mesmo. Nosso plano era simples e perfeito. Quase todo o regimento permaneceria em guarda no castelo imperial, enquanto uma pequena parte escoltaria o Imperador até o local secreto que havíamos selecionado. Todos pensariam que ele ainda estava no castelo. Quando chegamos lá, porém, encontramos um regimento inteiro dos Ki Katsu nos aguardando, pacientemente.

Arregalei meus olhos ao perceber o perigo. Defender o Imperador com apenas uma ou duas dezenas de soldados contra um regimento inteiro...

- Como conseguiram escapar? – A verdade é que estava surpreso de ver que eles ainda estavam inteiros, sem ferimentos sérios e até mesmo vivos.

- Não tivemos outra escolha... Tivemos que fugir... – Touya disse, amargura na voz por ter de admitir isso.

- Mas... Como eles descobriram tudo isso? Como sabiam da exata localização? Do nosso plano? – Perguntei, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Como Fujitaka disse, estamos sendo sabotados. – Yukito disse com voz impassível e olhos fechados. Fujitaka soltou um suspiro. Estava totalmente fatigado, corpo e mente. – Isso quase custou a vida do Imperador... – Como sempre, o rapaz dizia o que todos pensavam, mas se recusavam a dizer.

O rosto de Fujitaka pareceu ter sido tomado por uma máscara. Abandonando o sorriso caloroso e os olhos carinhosos, o general assumiu uma expressão fria e dura que assustaria qualquer um. Suas palavras soaram frias e mortais como a lâmina de uma espada.

- Temos um traidor entre nós...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Olá, minna-chan! **

Como havia prometido... O capítulo novo! E só passou-se um mês, mais ou menos, desde que postei o outro! É quase um recorde para mim!

Esse capítulo é dedicado a nossa querida **Rubby-chan**, como leram lá em cima, já que hoje é aniversário dela! (**17/03**)

Também preciso agradecer essa anjinha que me deu a idéia para esse capítulo! Isso mesmo! Graças a Rubby-chan também que ele saiu assim! Não sei como não pensei em Sakura no exército antes! (xD) Obrigada por estar lá e me falar da idéia! Muito obrigada mesmo!

Feliz aniversário querida! Tudo de bom para você, muitos anos de vida e muitos, muitos presentes nesta data tão especial! Espero que tenha gostado do meu presente, fofa...

Bem, como todos sabem, uma vez que eu já disse, essa fic está chegando em sua reta final. Uns cinco capítulos mais e eu acho que termino, gente. Mas vejamos isso com mais calma, com o tempo. O que importa é que já entramos na fase final!

Outro aviso importante... Março é um mês especial! Farei uma bateria de lançamentos nesse mês, então se preparem para ver muitos posts meus aqui.

Espero que todos vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, foi a primeira vez que escrevi uma cena de luta. Ah, sim! Proponho um desafio a vocês, também! Quem vocês acham que é o traidor? Ou traidores? Ou seria só engano? Ou, na verdade, todos são farsantes? (tentando confundi-los) E então? Dêem seus palpites, vejamos se alguém acerta!

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Lan Ayath**: Sim, querida... De fato. Todos nós precisamos de férias. Não sou uma exceção ( . )! Muito abrigada pela compreensão, não são muitos os que entendem isso... Que bom que gostou!

**Yoruki Hiiragizawa**: Olá, querida! Muito obrigada pelo seu review. Como sempre, uma honra! Gostei muito de seus elogios, me fizeram muito feliz! E veja só... Não demorei muito dessa vez, não é mesmo? Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**Hikari Nakao**: Bem, aqui está a cena de luta. Espero que tenha aprovado-a, pois é a primeira que escrevo! Também me derretia enquanto imaginava como seria se o Li se declarando daquele jeito pra mim... Quem dera assim fosse! Sua resposta: sim, eu considero um final feliz. É possível que vocês não gostem, não aprovem, não achem feliz. Os dois ficarão juntos _sim_, apenas de uma maneira diferente! Que bom que gostou... Até mais!

**Lori Nakamura**: Nossa... Que bom que gostou tanto do capítulo! Fico muito orgulhosa de ter conseguido agradar! Não diga isso... Nenhuma de nós tem esse destino, não! (espero, pelo menos! xD) Que bom que venceu a luta, pois fez uma garota (eu) muito feliz!

**Bella Lamounier:** Muito abrigada, querida! Também acho que evoluí de tempos para cá, desde que comecei a postar no site. Que bom, isso é ótimo! Agradeço pelos elogios! É verdade... Faz tempo, mesmo. Andava ocupada por causa da preparação para a minha 'bateria de releases', mas agora já está mais tranqüilo! Assim que der, recapitulo onde parei em suas fics e conversamos melhor!

**Origami:** Espero que tenha conseguido manter a data! O que me diz: ultrapassei? Ainda mereço morrer apedrejada? (ç.ç) Espero que tenha aprovado as cenas de luta! Diga-me o que achou depois! Obrigada pelos elogios!

**Cleopatra-cruz**: Nossa... Obrigada! Obrigada, mesmo! (vermelha) Que bom que gostou tanto dele... Bem... A luta está aí, nesse capítulo. Espero que esteja de seu agrado, me esforcei para escrevê-la de um jeito aceitável. Sim, seu review me deu muito ânimo na hora de escrever o capítulo passado e começar esse. Também me ajudou muito nesse! Arigatou!

**Lillyth**: Acho que é sim, querida. Que bom que decidiu deixar-me um comentário. Não faz idéia de como fiquei feliz e animada! Aqui está a luta, fofa!

**Rafael Thompson**: Hai! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Perdão se não pude antes, prometo ler se possível nesse fim de semana ainda! Aguarde meu review!

**RubbyMoon:** Ahá! Nossa aniversariante! Espero que tenha gostado do meu humilde presentinho... Foi feito com carinho! (rimou!) Sim, o 'M' é de Mara! Que bom que gostou da declaração! Foi o ponto alto do capítulo e ficaria sem sentido se eu não conseguisse passar a emoção que desejava. Maravilindo... Haha! Adorei! Nossa... Fiquei até sem jeito com todos esses seus elogios! (corada) Você é uma escritora magnífica também! Comecei a ler seus novos fics e prometo que assim que terminar tudo te mando comentários, dizendo o que achei! Vamos tagarelar muito, sim!

**Kao-chan**: Filhinha amada do meu coração! De fato! E me deixou muito nervosa com isso! ( . ) A Yoruki é uma pessoa bacaníssima, imagino o quanto se divertiu ao se encontrar com ela pessoalmente! Sim... Eu amo o Li da minha fic... Como eu queria alguém como ele! Mas acho meio impossível... (gota) Que bom que conseguiu sentir todos os sentimentos que procurei passar com minhas palavras! Gênio? Que exagero! Sim, eu não queria que a declaração fosse só um 'eu te amo' depois de tanta espera. Tinha que ser algo especial! Também estou muito feliz por ter te conhecido! Ai, ai... Coisas tristes virão... Mas onde há sombra, sempre há luz, não se esqueça, linda! Sim, ela é nova ainda! O problema é a doença que veio cedo. Sim, nós somos phoda! o Adoro seus reviews por serem tão longos... Obrigada! Te amo, fofa!

**Kalilah**: Pois é... (envergonhada) Demorei um pouquinho. Mas dessa vez até que fui rápida, não acha? Que bom que gostou tanto do capítulo É um dos meus preferidos entre todos, pois uma declaração é sempre mais tocante! Obrigada por tudo, linda!

**MeRRy-aNNe:** Tudo bem! Eu entendo completamente! Não posso dizer nada também... (gota). Sim! O capítulo não demorou muito dessa vez, certo? Não, é claro que eles estão juntos. Mas eu pulei essa parte porque não achei necessário salientar isso, uma vez que estava claro. São ambos de personalidade forte, por isso uma luta! E a Sak tinha que provar ser uma excelente lutadora! Obrigada, linda!

**Carol**: Nem se preocupe com isso, mãe! Também tenho esse costume seu quando sou revisora, totalmente normal! ( . ) Pode deixar que eu dou, sim! Apesar de achar isso meio difícil de acontecer... Hehe! Obrigada por tudo... E que bom que gostou! Te amo!

M-chan agradece todo o apoio dado! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!

Até a próxima...

_§ Mara §_


End file.
